


Abwehr帝国俱乐部

by Airocl_L7 (Cheirons_Thyme)



Category: Die Mannschaft, German National Football Team RPF, Soccer fandom RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, BUT I REGRET NOTHING HA!, Dystopia, Gosh this fic grows into a monstrous length, I am not going to abandon it even it has been years!, M/M, RPF, Slow Burn, confidential war, die mannschaft - Freeform, history accuracy, history inaccuracy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheirons_Thyme/pseuds/Airocl_L7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>历史正剧风，二战情报战核争夺背景。主线BK，玫瑰老板娘，以及木耳加土豆的三角，还有梅凯……对，怎么能没有梅凯。支线CK和SK。<br/>大长篇。根据水疗院号事件灵感而来的大长篇。这是一篇诈尸的巨坟。恕在下是个话痨，简介无能<br/>这篇巨坟最早开始于2010年的欧洲杯，后来一直断断续续地更新着。第一章到第十一章大概都是2010年左右写的，第十三章到第十五章应该是写在2012年，从第十六章开始，就是现在的诈尸现场。所以，古早章节那坟气里刺穿屏幕闪瞎狗眼的中二癌，各种不顺畅的修辞以及诸多硬伤bug……请不要太在意=w=以及，其实我不懂摩斯码<br/>现在将它从墙内搬运到AO3来，就算一个念想了。能不能更完随缘份。<br/>Disclaimer: 1. Each character in the fic has his or her own life in reality, this is just a fic, don't sue me. 2.Though this fic deals with a rather sensitive period and various sensitive topics, it is anything but pro-nazi.  War is horrible, so is totalitarianism. So basically,  "a struggling love story with some dystopia taste" is the best description and summary. Enjoy and comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 椴树下大街24号

**Author's Note:**

> Hi，我是Lee。这是一篇很多年的坟，但现在它诈尸了。它最早开始于2010年的欧洲杯，后来一直断断续续地更新着，一度处于一个坑的状态，其很大一部分原因是因为……well，除了我懒，作为一个重口而尖刻的人，写一篇同人文都各种审核，在lofter完全发不了文章的状态真的太抓狂了。  
> 现在将它从墙内搬运到AO3来，随之而来的就是，重新开更的诈尸。  
> 曾经躺过这篇坑的姑娘一定要来敲我=w=新来的姑娘欢迎一起躺  
> 介于这篇monster开始于很多年前，第一章到第十一章大概都是2010年左右写的，第十三章到第十五章应该是写在2012年，从第十六章开始，就是现在的诈尸现场。所以，开始几章节那坟气里刺穿屏幕闪瞎狗眼的中二癌，各种不顺畅的修辞以及诸多硬伤bug……请不要太在意=w=  
> 当年写得特别high的时候还自己做过一个视频MAD，全手工 http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTk0NTM4NDY0.html (啊！青葱！
> 
> 简介请不要太在意，因为，可能看过这篇文的姑娘都知道，这简介得多难写orz  
> 但我保证，新来的姑娘，这坑躺吧，不后悔。（叫我广告小天使 （滚
> 
> 用comment来砸死我吧！！！还有kudos！！

~Prologue~

像是历史在世纪初就注定要叛乱，  
病态的短暂的繁荣，诗一般糜烂。  
是谁将手指竖在我的唇边说暂缓，又将席勒的歌声写成羊皮纸上的信函？  
我站在教堂的彩窗下祈祷上帝降下正午的阴霾。  
逆光中夕阳的雕像斑斓。  
我看不见的地方，都是你不再惶惑的伟岸。  
苦艾酒的味道，与舌尖拥吻，是否相爱？  
记忆一颤，  
语法错乱的呢喃。  
诗一般糜烂。  
即便子弹穿过我的胸膛，闭眼无法释然。

就像沉溺在疯狂里的俱乐部，麻醉剂不是欢乐不是痛苦。  
谁会中毒？肉体已入土。  
将最后的喘息作为灯盏一一而灭的赌注，  
宪章撕下的目录，先哲肃穆。  
灵魂是上帝丢下的包袱。

我以血书写祷文。

我们在天上的父，  
愿人们尊您的名为圣。

 

请你原谅，我的自负。

 

 

 

 

第一章 椴树下大街24号

 

~我躬身而退，背在身后的手捏着染血的白手套。  
踩着了尾巴一声惨叫。  
围墙上的猫。~

 

巨大的脑袋，深蓝色的眼睛像是要蹦出来了一样狠狠地瞪着他。  
如果再让我碰着你迟到哪怕只有一分钟，我就让你脱了裤子在围着大剧院玩裸奔我说到做到。  
对，Jurgen说得对极了。  
要是做不完作业，我是不会放你公假的。  
表情恶狠狠地压迫过来，动弹不得。公式化的笑容扯成诡异的曲线，本来就因为透视角度而严重扭曲地脸表情变得更加乖戾。  
漫天飞舞着白色的黑色的表单。直到两张脸变成混沌一片，色彩，空隙，动作，语言，唯一看得见的是单色的纸片啪啦啦地打向自己苍白的脸。然后，轰——

 

“……！！！！”  
醒过来的时候他确定自己满身冷汗。白色的阳光透过窗帘一缕一缕地流进来，照在还未完全摆脱睡意的眼睑上感觉明显地发酸。  
倒抽了一口凉气顺势唰地坐了起来。  
该死！迟到了！！还没从噩梦中完全清醒过来的人开始胡乱地抓着衣服。军装衬衣报告钢笔全部都纠缠成一团，这明显是在床上刨一个坑就睡的习惯只能给清晨的急救意向下一份死亡通知书。  
拼死扯着自己的睡衣可拉到脑袋的时候却怎么也褪不下来，只不过这种拉锯战中他永远都会以他硬汉的榜样精神获胜。于是当领口的扣子终于砰地一声弹了出去清脆的声音宣布比赛结果之后，脑袋被这狭窄的领口着实挤得够呛的事实也就一并浮出了意识的水面。  
黑色的卷发乱七八糟地在头上立正或者稍息，上午不怎么凉爽的风从昨晚忘记关上的窗户灌了进来，白色的阳光像水一样流动着，抚摸上赤裸的起伏的胸脯，不大的公寓里唯一一扇窗户挂着白色的窗帘，而那没品位的印花像极了女人的裙边。  
错位的神经在头颅里啪啪作响。黑色的脑袋连同肩膀一起耷耸了。  
叹气。  
我草……星期天。

 

巴拉克觉得自己头的疼极了。晴好的天气，白色的伞，白色的桌椅，白色的阳光。视觉里过剩的白将脑血管知觉的跳动的疼痛变得更加真实可信。坐在对面的弗林斯拿起自己面前盛满牛奶的玻璃杯很好看地抿了一口，白色的液体残留在嘴角，然后伸出舌头一舔。他想象着那流动的苍白顺着口腔滑进胃管，突然觉得空前的恶心。  
他发誓这辈子都不要再碰牛奶了。于是无奈地揉着额角，手上的报纸从一刻钟之前就一直停留在第三版。  
“嘿，Micha ，昨晚没休息好吗？我猜猜……被哪个姑娘给缠住了？丽莎还是波吉拉？”棕色的长发光泽很柔软，还不忘对远处经过的美女抛一个暗号。被靠近波罗的海的阳光雕琢过的俊美的脸颊上永远挂着说不上正经的笑意。“哦，你看那个波西米亚女人，我想她一定看上我了。”  
周末的陶恩沁恩大街应该涌动着无限的生命力。但东线和西线的战报即便是狂风暴雨的胜利也无可挽回地将战争的阴影慢慢向国内扩散。10月的阳光维持着北纬最后的温暖，就像让纳粹人骄傲无比的闪电战最后的所向披靡。战争的消耗效应已经渐渐在国内抬起了头，抬高的物价和萎缩的消费品让本应嬉笑着在橱窗口久久驻足的妇女不得不脱下时髦的碎花衫换上灰色的亚麻的裙子，报童拿着一摞报纸站在面前问先生是不是需要一份然后抽抽自己的帽檐。  
几个盖世太保搂着金发的姑娘从街道的这一头笑着一走到另外一头，街头明显减少的汽车让他们有足够的时间在马路中间调情。  
“哦，行了，Torsten。”刚刚端在手上的咖啡杯被弗林斯一句话弄来不明所以，褐色的液体一不留神就溅出了来。被揉得见不得人的军装明显不适合周末（当然更不适合平时= =）穿着便装的巴拉克赶紧把袖子挽高，但白色的袖口依旧留下的痕迹，带着肯亚品种的可可豆的香味。“该死，我的新衬衣……”  
“好吧，我的错，我会陪你一件新的。”  
“算了吧。”巴拉克埋头用手巾擦着袖口但明显是徒劳无功。  
“嘿，我说……少将没对上次的事情做说明么？”  
“什么事？”巴拉克正全神贯注地挽救自己的袖子，弗林斯突兀的一句问话逼着他硬生生地拉扯自己的不在轨道上的思维。额角又是一阵跳痛。“啊……你是说截获的电码？”  
“嗯哼。”弗林斯又端起牛奶喝了一口，被玻璃杯里白色的液体遮住的大半个鼻头和整张嘴巴，巴拉克怎么也觉得他把鼻孔一起浸进去了。  
巴拉克抬起头来，挠了挠依旧仍然有些凌乱的短发。“你也知道，当时第三事务处里总共有上百人在工作。”  
“哦好吧于是这诡异的乱码就碰巧组成了一首去TMD海涅的诗？”  
“Torsten你TM给我小声点。”巴拉克压低了声线。警告的声音怎么听怎么像喉咙里发出的低沉咆哮。比起这对面的这个花花公子损友大少爷易于高涨的肾上腺素，他似乎要有“职业道德”得多。虽然这种时候他会不可避免地趋向某种动物。  
比如，Ursus Arctos 。  
“噗——”  
“哦！看在上帝的份上！我的衣服！”  
当弗林斯把一口牛奶精准地喷向了毫无防备的巴拉克时，黑发的年轻人终于不再低沉的咆哮起来了。

一团糟的周末。弗林斯走在他后面，满脸“我给你买一套新的”的嬉皮笑脸。  
而不知如何从陶恩沁恩大街就转弯向几条小路，即便是白天也觉得潮湿的狭窄的石砖路，顺手将几枚铜板放进瞎眼的乞丐的帽子里。当他终于忍不住要对身旁喋喋不休的大少爷呵斥去的时候，他发现眼前已经不是棕色的歪斜的墙壁夹着白色的天空流下来的脏腻的污渍，视野已然开阔，正对着圣黑德维希主教座堂。  
候鸟穿过天上的云。  
“喂，我说，你想知道吗？”  
巴拉克这才意识到原来这个家伙在说着什么连贯的逻辑。而弗林斯对着转过身来睁大了眼睛的巴拉克也只能无奈地耸耸肩。  
“I mean，Zeughaus 。”  
“军械库？”  
“BINGO。”  
巴拉克再次感觉到额角明显的跳动的抽疼。  
“我上次听说那里有一笔交易，没记错的话应该就是今天。”弗林斯抬起手腕看了看表盘。“18分钟后。”  
“你从哪儿来的消息？还有，别再说那蹩脚的英……”  
“私人渠道。”弗林斯再次无所谓地揩了一下鼻子，随即点燃了手上的烟。“我个人的意见是如果是军械交易，那么或许对最近的事情有所帮助。”  
Abwehr，充斥着各种乖戾的头脑与毒辣的智慧。部第三事务处，从来以各种智力和情报的肉搏令人望而生畏，处于外之外，国中国。  
“你知道我私人渠道的可靠程度，少校巴拉克长官。”

事实上是3点34分。香樟树漏下摇晃的光的碎片。头顶上，百灵鸟有些嘶哑地唱了一曲便扑哧一声飞走不留下多余的痕迹。  
1941年，周日的博物馆已经很久不热闹了，即便是正门也只有几个带着眼镜夹着书本的中年人和三三两两穿着军装打趣的家伙。而后门更算得上静谧。  
四个军人在大理石的台阶下踱着步，可神情看起来和正门打趣的人完全不同。拐角出现了一个身影，黑色的风衣被风鼓起来没有一点声音，质地极好。军人立刻迎了上去，领头的那个人似乎还带着军衔。  
皮肤微黑的年轻人接过军人手上的黑皮箱，打开略略一看嘴角立刻翘了起来。顺手从包里摸出一张纸片，然后叮嘱了些什么，两边匆匆握手之后便迅速离开了。  
整个过程不到一分钟。

下坠的树叶打着旋，把地上的灰尘扬起来，塞进眼角。

 

弗林斯拿出了烟，看着这在摸着打火机的巴拉克便伸过脖子来准备借火。  
烟圈由小到大，抬头看见它们融化成天上的云。  
“卡斯蒂利亚人？”  
“不，是个葡萄牙人。”  
“……准备怎么办？报告给宪兵队吗？”  
“这不是我们的管辖范围，也没有义务和宪兵队那些小混混打交道。更何况一张纸片一个皮箱而已，什么也不能说明。”巴拉克停了一下。“帝国法律漏洞很多。你也知道同盟国政府对武器封锁不代表帝国不能从私人那里搞到好东西……真该死，本来上层私交军火就是默许的我干什么今天非得和你搞这么一趟。”巴拉克愤愤地吸了一口烟，辛辣的味道从鼻腔里冲出来，刺激着大脑神经。

于是当巴拉克终于在路口送别了弗林斯，他觉得自己从来没有经历过这么聒噪的周末。不得不说，弗林斯作为有效情报源有着惊人的敏锐和天赋，但在具体战略事实上往往缺乏足够的耐心和冷静。如果把下午的事看做一次侦查行动，那这绝对是有多少人死多少人的全军覆没。

椴树下大街，十月的晴朗傍晚，背后的鸽子向着天边血红色的光芒飞去，逆光的教堂成了略略模糊地剪影，候鸟也停下来，钟声像一幅涂着血的油画，深蓝渐变到血红的边缘为白。  
巴拉克漫无目的地走着，虽然明天是星期一，但这么早就回寓所似乎并不是那么妥当。早知道就跟着弗林斯一起去候选帝街区，至少跟那家伙在一起身边总不会缺姑娘的。  
白色的衬衫懒懒的敞着领口，依旧残留着一股怪异的牛奶的味道。他把手伸进裤子的口袋里摸出一张不平整的纸。笔迹混乱而匆忙。

 

夜莺啄开了自己的胸脯，  
鲜红的血液流了出来；  
血中生长出美丽的蔷薇树，  
夜莺对蔷薇做爱的倾诉。  
打动我们所有鸟儿的，  
就是他伤口流出的鲜血；  
一旦这蔷薇之歌消失了，  
整个森林便会毁灭。

 

被摩斯乱码困扰了近一个星期的第三事务处，突然就出现了这么一份东西。近百人在工作的情况下，偏偏就只有8个人截到码文，而且一人句，不多不少，拼凑起来恰巧就是一段海涅的诗。本来这有可能只是一个可以睁一只眼闭一只眼的“犹太倾向”问题，但克林斯曼少将和参谋勒夫对这份截获电文的暧昧态度，让他觉得这其中无比蹊跷。  
再仔细看，两处拼写错误。摆明了的猫腻。  
巴拉克重新把纸片塞回口袋，考虑着是不是应该去厄齐尔家开的餐馆吃点晚餐什么的，那个年轻的家伙也是截到电码的其中一人，分明记得当时这个出生在鲁尔区的小孩儿瞪着他本来就大得有些吓人的眼睛，像是要把眼球掉到那张电码纸上一样，本身就有些光线不足的情报室里，这么一幕显得尤其的诡异。经营餐馆的是他姐姐叫莉莎，他见过几次，是个很迷人的女人。哦，说到这个，上次在公园里碰到的那个小姐叫什么来着？西蒙妮？  
厄齐尔餐馆离这里不远。于是他拉高了外套的领口穿过没有车辆的灰色的街道，傍晚的风已经有了些许的凉意。  
不过……  
这年头在密集的住宅区中间开一个俱乐部什么的，似乎不是什么好选择。  
24号。他是被这个名字扯住了眼球。  
看看悬挂的精巧门牌，再看看头顶的招牌。  
24号。就叫这个名字。  
没有人进出，里面的灯光似乎也很暗淡，不像还在营业，也不像已经打烊。比起俱乐部，这里太安静了；比起沙龙，又太通俗了；是酒吧麽？似乎少了几个大的啤酒桶；咖啡馆？看不到撑起来的白色的阳伞；如果说餐厅的话，至少也没看到服务生（厄齐尔家的餐馆可雇了好几个漂亮的小妞做店员呢）。  
在水晶之夜以后还存在的餐饮娱乐店铺，至少能够确定应该和犹太人没有关系。  
“我能为您做点什么吗，先生？”  
背后不声不响突然出现的问话唰地在封闭运转的自我意识中杀开一条血路，他几乎跳了起来，连忙转身。  
少年绝对还不到20岁。浓密的眉毛下生着一对透亮而活泼的眼睛，嘴里不怎么整齐的牙齿有点外铆，一眼看上去像一只阿尔卑斯山上快活的松鼠。明显的南方人，明显的慕尼黑口音。  
“啊真对不起，我是不是吓着您了？”  
巴拉克缓了一下神，少年黑色的马甲上一个花体的“24th”明确地表明了身份。看来是个服务生。  
“哦没关系。”自己在这里长久的驻足明显已经暴露了自己的好奇心，所以继续探究下去倒也不是个什么大不了的事情。毕竟这本身算不上是什么严肃物。  
只不过是个路人甲对街边的商铺C产生了兴趣。  
“嗯……你们这里供应晚餐麽？”  
“哦，当然！”显然以为巴拉克会转身离开，这个提问让少年一下子有些兴奋地提高了嗓门。“宵夜甜点正餐，招牌法式红烧肉，还有很厉害的藏酒哦。”少年脸上绽放的笑容简直称得上温暖，这样甜美的笑容生在战争的灰色里，未免太不幸了。“要我带您进去麽？”  
“嗯。”  
椴树下大街24号。  
少年推开半掩的门，内悬的铃铛发出很干净得声音。灯光很柔和，暗得有些暧昧，木质的圆桌和椅子，吧台是老式的环形。没有过多的冗繁复杂的装饰，桌角乖巧地插着色彩鲜艳的纳粹旗。空气里有一股很浓郁的味道，像是奶油和朗姆酒的混合物。不是一家高级的消费会所，而是简约的饮食小店而已吧。  
平凡到让人觉得亲切，像是能在心里填充起某种失落感，他觉得整个身体都暖和起来了。  
巴拉克这么想着，突然被一声招呼打断。  
“Phillip，后面还有一堆东西要收拾，不要总赖给我。”  
……？  
波兰口音？  
“我知道了Miro，有客人来了！”身边这个被唤作菲利普的少年兴奋地说着。  
一个脑袋从吧台下面冒了出来，然后迅速站直了身体。明显是刚才蹲在吧台下面而不知道Phillip带了人进来，碧绿色的眼睛里闪过一丝复杂的神情。  
“哦……”  
巴拉克看着这么一对即便在光线不足的情况下也绿得清晰可辨的眸子，略显消瘦的脸颊线条轮廓分明也不乏温和谦逊。传统的系带马甲和宽松的衬衣，棕色的头发整齐而得体。这个被叫做米洛的男子看着巴拉克，异样的神情被转瞬压下，短暂得让人以为那不过是幻觉。  
“嗨，欢迎光临我的朋友。你知道最近生意总是不太好，所以我也会很怠慢呢，呵呵。Phillip会招待你的。”  
巴拉克惊了一下。滴水不漏的……柏林口音？标准得让人觉得他肯定从来没走出过米特区。  
“菜单上有各种推荐菜式，请随意入座。”  
不温不火，不远不近。巴拉克第一次将精力集中在除了在职业分析之外的场合。

他和菲利普随意地聊着，他知道了他姓拉姆从慕尼黑来，19岁，还有个更小的弟弟叫马林。刀叉在盘子里碰撞着却很有教养地不发出任何声音。巴拉克的视线始终没有完全离开那个男子。站在吧台后面，夜晚的轮廓越来越明细，灯光不充足，他将身体一半没入暗淡的写意。埋着头安静地写着什么，连眼角也没抬一下。  
“嘿，你是这儿的老板吗？”  
“算是吧。”他抬起头看向巴拉克这边，得体而礼貌。  
“你是本地人么？我总觉得没见过你。”  
“呵呵……柏林市区也是很大的。”  
“这里的培根很好吃。”  
“哦，您能这么说真是荣幸，请一定别忘了回来照顾生意。”  
标准柏林口音，连最末的尾音都震颤得极其完美。这也只能加剧他的怀疑。他坚信他最初听到的那声波兰腔也绝对不是幻觉。

结了帐从24号出来的时候，天已经全黑了。  
关上门，铃铛发出的本来就很短促响声被合上的门挡了一半在里面。风灌进领口，抚摸没有围巾的脖颈，体温将有些潮湿的凉意隔在身体之外。  
巴拉克快步离开了这个有些萧条的街区，黄绒绒的路灯有些闪烁，未死僵的蛾子扑扑地撞着炙热的归宿。行人稀少的街道上，慢慢地结上一层霜。  
他不知道玻璃窗的后面的眼睛一直盯着他的离去的背影。

 

巴拉克没有回住所而是飞奔到了第三事务处。他记得穆勒那个小子是这个周末的值班,克林斯曼命令他把这个星期的所有乱码废纸都销毁“避免不必要的麻烦”。也就是说，这个时候的部门里应该还有人可以帮忙。  
于是当黑发的青年人恶狠狠地冲进虚掩着门的情报部时，风吹起来，满屋子都是飘起来的白色。几天前同截到电码如今正趴在桌上熟睡的小伙子唰的一下跳了起来，抱着头连连说着什么克林斯曼先生我绝对不会再睡觉了勒夫先生您看见了的吧我真的没有睡觉我再也不敢了云云。  
原来不止我一个人会做噩梦麽= =不过他发誓他绝对不会帮这个家伙收拾这满屋的惨剧。  
“喂喂，Thomas放松点，是我Micha。我需要你帮个忙。”  
年轻的后辈还来不及开口问具体。  
“跟我来查一下椴树下大街24号的最近所有情况。包括进出的人和营业执照。能把人事详细资料弄来看看当然最好……哦别这么看着我Thomas，我知道那是安保组的工作。这叫工作渗透，不叫越权。快跟我来。”

情报战最末尾连着最开端，最缜密的计划就是画一个封闭的圆。东线西线隆隆的炮声，已然将微妙的平衡震得岌岌可危。而有时，即便用刺刀挑破了心脏最柔软的地方，即便胶卷记录下来的片段也不能保存最原始的真实和正误。  
一点， 在一点。像曾经的诗人，坐在巴伐利亚高原上拉着手风琴。

就在两个人在资料室的门口纠结着保险锁密码时，没有人监听的电台，摩斯电码的讯号断断续续，像一首听不见的歌。

夜莺啄开了自己的胸脯，  
鲜红的血液流了出来；  
血中生长出美丽的蔷薇树，  
夜莺对蔷薇做爱的倾诉。  
打动我们所有鸟儿的，  
就是他伤口流出的鲜血；  
一旦这蔷薇之歌消失了，  
整个森林便会毁灭。  
你爱我——头顶已经  
笼罩着可怖的阴影，  
你的花朵将全部枯萎，  
你的心房将鲜血流尽。

 

1941年十月末，柏林最后的，平稳的呼吸。


	2. 说话的兔子

第二章 说话的兔子

哥哥，别在我面前炫耀那是马格洛纳家的红酒，  
兔子不会做十字绣  
我只不过在作业本上放上了克里温莎的眼球

办公室β3拉着窗帘，厚重的暗红色的天鹅绒，窗外的世界到底走到了什么样的光景是不是黄昏已然快要散场灿烂如歌的夕阳柔和的最后的温暖正在迅速下沉他一丁点也不想关心。南美洲的烟草熏出的烟圈染得眼睛很干，他想了一下，把发红的烟头摁熄在了桌子上。  
昏暗的环境也不妨碍辨认桌上满是大大小小的烧焦的黑色。  
咚咚  
敲门的声音礼貌而小心翼翼。  
“Jurgen……”隔着门板传来的自己的名字听起来有些混沌而呆板。  
“询问工作请到一楼找Bierhoff，电码审阅和打小报告请到隔壁找参谋长Loewe，今天Klinsman休假不上……”  
砰——  
紧闭的门被毫不客气地踹开。  
闯进来的人差点被开门的瞬间涌出来的烟味冲出去。熏雪茄的味道浓重得几乎让人嗅觉失灵。他狠狠地一皱眉，三步并作两步走到窗帘前，气势汹汹唰一声一拉，然后哐地推开窗户。  
“啊真该死！”  
金发的中年人赶紧抬起手在有些浮肿的眼睑上搭起一棚阴影，表情一片痛苦。刺眼的纯白的光从唯一的入口浩浩荡荡地横扫一片，强光下，除开瞳孔急速缩小的酸痛，满屋子的狼籍凶狠得直想把人逼回人生的起点。  
“Jurgen你给我听着，我……”  
“好吧好吧，这是最后一次。”克林斯曼揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发，即便被熏得连发根都带着浓烈的烟草味，白天的光源下满头金毛依然骄傲得耀眼。  
天知道他到底把自己在办公室里关了几个小时消耗了几盒古巴雪茄以及——多少克药用可卡因。  
不动声色地用脚把掉在地上的空药瓶送到桌子下面。  
勒夫很少会露出这样的状态，急躁不安，语无伦次。他站在他的身边的时候总有些沉默寡言，温和而冷静地掩护他的锋芒。于是每次出现这种情况，克林斯曼就觉得异常满足，仿佛为这个面部神经欠发达的家伙创造表情是他人生的一大乐趣。  
勒夫站在窗边抱肘看着他，沉默像是在僵持，又像是有什么在酝酿。  
投降的还是克林斯曼。“好吧，Jogi……有什么事？”  
勒夫毫无办法地叹了一口气，黑色的头发看起来很柔软只是年龄的原因让光泽很暗淡。“已经渗透了。”  
克林斯曼皱了一下眉头，顺势把手放进裤兜里。  
“我想你比我更清楚。”  
“嗯。”  
“Jurgen不要敷衍我。”  
克林斯曼从口袋里掏出一根雪茄，当着勒夫的面点燃，烈性的尼古丁在从肺扩散到血液，向头脑里最木讷的思维刺过去，一针见血。  
“威廉皇帝研究所和陆军很难达成协议，戈培尔的行为已经让他们厌倦了。但和海军就不一样了。”  
“我可不认为那群心高气傲的……”  
“如果让邮政部掺和进来，这只会让他们更不舒服。一旦让元首的心腹插手，恐怕他们承受不起。你也知道他们不是唯一的选择。”  
“……”  
“这是战争。真希望他们最好识趣一点。”  
“那边怎么办？”  
“交给Oliver。我手下的孩子，不是拿给他们当靶子的。”

 

看来第三事务处的白色大楼隔音效果并不怎么好。楼上哐的一声踹门在楼下听得清清楚楚。新来的孩子也许会搞不清楚状况，害羞的巴德施图伯有些怯生生地伸起了脖子环顾四周然后被路过的戈麦斯啪地拍了下去。  
他看见穆勒正朝着不知道什么地方做着鬼脸。他坚信这个疯小子从来都有着诡异的行动力。  
转眼已经到了十一月，墙壁上鲜艳的爬山虎只剩下一大片丑陋的爪子。英国人没有和法国人一样在一个月之内就投降，对雾都的轮番轰炸也没有让大不列颠民族精神溃散，英伦人的坚韧有时就像他们刻板的礼节一样让人无法理喻。空袭的失败将泄愤的矛头直接指向了情报部门，有人甚至抛出了情报系统已经从内部被渗透导致第二事务所所辖的特工无法在英国境内正常展开侦查从而无法提供准确空袭情报的言论。而这直接针对的便是第三事务处。  
三处，专司反间谍和国内安保，下设勃兰登堡特种部队。  
可事实上，这对整个Abwehr都是极大地侮辱。位属于海军的贝肯鲍尔元帅一度在公开会议上对此进行澄清，帝国最强的情报系统绝对不是漏水的筛子。  
但谣言依旧在无止尽地风传Abwehr意识到了事情的严重性：虽然用脚趾来想都知道其中大半都是盖世太保在恶意中伤：缔属于党卫军系统但实际上同作具有情报职能的部门，在真实职权和影响力上远远不及这个受制于海军元帅的军事情报部受信任和有效，这样目的明确的行为虽然卑劣但理由是完全充分的。可是恶意言论如此广泛流传却得不到有效遏制，至少已经表明了元首——至少是高层的态度——Abwehr在空袭行动中的情报表现并不令人满意。  
于是前几天还在匪夷着人们的莫名其妙的电码就被顺理成章地赶下了日程甚至成了被多数人遗忘的角色。毕竟任务是任务，不是传奇浪漫的悬疑小说。  
巴拉克已经忙得昏了头，他本来很少戴眼镜，但现在即便带着眼镜也觉得视野模糊。作为自情报部重组就开始在这里工作的“元老”，他有一个星期没有回过住所了，身上有一股莫名其妙的酸味，黑色的卷发腻成了奇怪的样式。空军系统的报告和分析资料堆满了桌子，24小时处于监听状态的电台即便得不到什么有效情报也随时开着。几天下来整个耳朵里都萦绕着诡异的电台波段漂移的嘈杂。  
铺天盖地而来的信息源全部在几天之内堆上了桌案。巴拉克愤愤地浏览着上千页以前从未见过的资料表情前所未有的扭曲。  
被批为无碍的报告只要有点特勤资历的人都能看出光是信息来源渠道就有纰漏，该死的，要是早把这些资料交给我们现在绝对不是这幅摸样，现在摆明了是要我们来收烂摊子吧！  
巴拉克用手指一下一下地敲着额头，但实际上却也想不出什么好对策，进攻已然过了有效期，英国人抗过了“海狮”，度过了“膺日”，甚至愿意用一座城市为代价面对德国人的“月光奏鸣曲”，从容而悲壮。木已成舟，大不列颠战役大势已去。  
而这个过程中，他们得到的情报少之又少。很明显，除了刻意垄断，这其中的间谍活动早可能已从智力演变成了个体或是群体的战斗力的厮杀。巴拉克早年在英国留过学，他深刻地理解英国人自亚瑟王的血统里遗传来的在智力和武力完美融合中爆发出的野蛮。  
这么来看，德国空军至少在这场情报血战上吃了大亏，而这其中盖世太保实在“立了大功”。  
我草。这群成事不足败事有余杂种。

“嗯……少校。”  
巴拉克抬起头，镜片后面厄齐尔恭恭敬敬地站在隔室门口，身后是灰色的匆忙的走廊，模糊极了，他琢磨着是不是应该去换一副新的眼镜。大眼睛的年轻人非常懂得内敛，是巴拉克最看好的后辈之一。即便有时看起来沉默寡言没精打采，也完全不会妨碍他在最适合的时候爆发出最顶尖的天赋和智慧。外界说第三事务处的新一代相当的强悍，而他就是其中之一。  
虽然他总是瞪着的大眼睛时不时让人担心有一天会掉出来。  
“你好厄齐尔少尉。有什么事么？”  
“勒夫先生……哦不……参谋长通知说中午12点20分到β3集合。”  
“好的我知道了，谢谢。”明显的，机械性的回答。脑子里还来不及抱怨可恶还我的午休就继续把头埋在似乎永远也翻不完的文件里。  
……诶？  
余光里瞟到门口分明还站着人。巴拉克扶了一下眼镜。  
“还有什么能帮你么，少尉？”  
“呃……是的，长官。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“那个……您知道是什么事情么？”  
巴拉克愣了一下。  
“我也被通知了。”

只有新来的孩子才会不安这是假话。巴拉克突然想起了几个星期前做的噩梦。

于是当巴拉克楼梯口徘徊了许久之后，终于还是深呼吸默念着上帝保佑踱到了β3的门口。抬起手来弯曲的指关节还没碰到门板就听到咔踏一声，渐渐张开的门缝变成一个吃人般的裂口，开门的金发男人斜靠着门框，脸上似笑非笑的表情在巴拉克眼里已经狰狞到了一定程度。  
“哦别那副表情Micha，你没迟到。”说完撑起身体退到一旁让出了门。“进来吧。”  
在他印象中，β3里难得这么——简直可以说是标准化整洁。除了他之外还有9个人，除了站在桌旁无奈皱眉的勒夫和一脸满足的克林斯曼，剩下的7个人全部第三处的都是情报工作人员——无一例外脸色苍白表情怪异，明显是惊吓过度的效果。  
巴拉克反射性摸摸自己的脸颊。  
克林斯曼你这个老家伙= =

等等，这不就是8个人了麽？最近已经快被作为大头的空军的资料弄爆了脑袋，某些很微妙的东西反而忽视掉了。  
弗林斯，厄齐尔，穆勒，巴德施图伯，戈麦斯，波尔蒂，施魏因施泰格，还有他自己。  
八个人，八行诗。  
虽然那天没有公开示出到底是哪八个人。不过，这是要干什么？  
“好了好了，别都一脸见了血腥玛丽的表情——我不会罚你们的。”这句话一出，几乎所有人都倒抽了一口凉气，波尔蒂迅速缩到了小猪身后。  
“少将。”勒夫狠狠的瞪着金发的中年人，声音里却分明听不出什么感情。  
克林斯曼摆摆手，示意大家自己找地方坐下。勒夫站在旁边，手里拿着一叠资料夹。  
“我就不兜圈子直说了。不过我想你们也差不多猜到了。”男人从勒夫手里接过电码纸在手里扬了扬。窗户透进来的白色的光穿过白色纸，亮得刺眼。  
“这份电码文，被你们截到了。但也许你们还不明白这其中的意义。”少将清了清嗓子，长期的吸烟明显对他的呼吸道造成了一定损害。“为什么会是8个人截到？因为你们截获它的时候它必然是首次发送并且用了8种波段。”  
这么说就合情合理了。因为每个人不可能同时监听两个波段，只能通过同一个波段中的信号和出现的摩斯码杂音来判断相邻波段的大概情况。然后……  
巴拉克分明的记得那天整个三处被分成了8个组也就是说那天监听的波段其实已经是固定了。情报已经被告知……这么说……  
“那天……”穆勒那个棕色头发的小子瞪大了眼睛，坐在他身旁的厄齐尔微微低着头，把大部分表情埋在了淡漠的阴影里。  
“是第二事务所通知的。他们的调查得到了我们需要的波段。”勒夫打开了蓝色的档案夹，向每个人递了一张资料单。

【18.7，73.3，83.3，91.3，104.3，135.3，184.7，306.7】

是波段。很诡异的数据。通常情况下电码的波段都会选在远离常规波段附近这样既可以保证通讯质量又可以利用常规波段里繁忙的噪音制造掩护，而这一组波段有的在常规波段边缘，有的直接占上了正道，还有的竟然是极度荒远废弃频率。  
等等……数列？  
“兔子数列。”厄齐尔摸着下巴，外鼓的双眼看起来前所未有的平稳。“打乱了顺序而已。把位数是3的从小到大放在一起，再把位数是7的同理排列。前四个数每个数减70.3，后四个加70.3。经典的兔子数列。”  
18.7，73.3，83.3，91.3，104.3，135.3，184.7，306.7  
83.3，91.3，104.3，135.3，18.7，73.3，184.7，306.7  
13, 21, 34, 55, 89, 144, 233, 377  
勒夫点了点头。  
在巴拉克把视线投向克林斯曼时，他开始努力地在记忆搜寻上一次看见克林斯曼露出这样严肃而深邃的表情到底是什么时候。  
“没错。这组波段本身就是个暗号。而根据我的判断，这个波段代表的是一个人。也就是发出电码的人。我们假定这个人的代号就是‘兔子’。”  
“那么上几个星期的乱码干扰信号是蓄意所为这也就解释得通了。”戈麦斯像是在自言自语，放下抱着的手肘冷不丁地就往巴德施图伯的头上揉过去。“小子你可真厉害。”  
因为用上了极端安静的废弃波段，即便很少被监听，作为情报本身也不得不做出防范。  
“所以……能在这样的解读环境下截获这份电码，并且在没有上下联系的情况下解读到这种程度，完美而精准——孩子们——我很为你们骄傲。”  
微笑。金发的日耳曼中年人笑起来很温和，没有平时恶趣味的冷硬，却坚定得像莱茵河谷从水面上施施上升的朝阳。  
明明已经将历史沉入背后。  
“据我们了解，这件事情直接关系到帝国的‘铀计划’，所以我们不能够怠慢。”  
巴拉克蹙了一下眉，然后习惯性地用手指揉了揉额角——这个才是说了这么久的问题的核心吧。  
铀计划，帝国最隐秘的狂热，在上层人和经济群中争夺的元首的宠爱。就像是带血的獠牙，如果真的碰触到上面脆弱的神经，一定会毫不犹豫地一口咬断。  
元首一直期待的，能够实现最大杀伤力的武器，也许有朝一日会是帝国最后也是最锋利的獠牙。  
“选择权在你们手上。”勒夫抽出一张表单，上面密密麻麻印着协议和签字栏。“从明天起你们的人事就可以被调离第三事务处，编入军事情报部Abwehr特别事务处，组织代号帝国俱乐部，小队编号D，薪水和津贴按目前水平的3倍提升享有特别补助并且免税，但同时……”  
“wow！特别事务处？”波尔蒂捅了捅身边沉默的小猪。“还有这么一个部门麽？这实在是太酷了！”  
勒夫只停了一下。“但同时在必要的情况下，你们在帝国军队中的所有资料和档案都有可能被销毁。从此第三帝国军队以及党内将找不到任何一点曾经属于你的痕迹，军衔，履历，勋章，姓名，而你们自己的档案里也不会跟军队和党内有任何交集——以前，现在，将来全部。”  
勒夫和波尔蒂的话几乎同时落音，以至于波尔蒂怀疑自己到底有没有挺清楚刚才说的那些话。  
所有人都沉默了。老天，这不是在开玩笑吧。  
“当然你们也可以站起来转身走出去，当今天的谈话没有发生，但必须承诺对这次谈话的所有内容保密。”  
“时间充足，你们可以慢慢考虑。”

草。怎么觉得签了字就要去玩命似的。

 

于是当巴拉克走在椴树下大街上时，夕阳金色的温柔挥洒在身上很暖和。外面的色彩明显比β3里要柔和得多。新的身份牌亮闪闪的，被藏在了围巾下面。但说现在脑子有多清醒那一定是在骗人。  
帝国俱乐部，D小队队长，编号B13。  
天知道这份协议书有多重的分量。简单的一笔下去就有可能在某一天把自己从前所有的努力和光环以及原设定向着那个方向前进的未来一并抹杀。作为情报系统的佼佼者，八个签名代表的绝对不会是八个不同的光明的前程。就像把手里的金蛋咕咚一声扔进波罗的海里。  
好吧，也许能孵出一个王牌海妖罗蕾莱。  
后来他问过克林斯曼，如果当时有人没有签字会怎样？那个老滑头瘪瘪嘴说，能怎么样？用枪指着他的脑门跟他说不签字就崩了他——你现在也知道了反正空着手走出去也活不过当晚。  
本来没有一个人动。沉默像一个恶性循环，他看见波尔蒂放在膝盖上的手明显的拽紧了，戈麦斯上扬着嘴角却不能说是在笑。地毯厚而柔软的质感即便穿着军靴也能明显的感觉出来，血红的地毯血红的窗帘，白色的光渐渐变成粉色，然后金黄，最后揉成了和眼前一样的血红。巴拉克突然觉得屋子里淡淡的麝香味也带着这种放肆的颜色。  
“那空军的……”  
“你们就不用管了，第三处也很快不会纠缠这些东西这个Bierhoff先生会处理。帝国的胜利不是靠捡烂摊子捡起来的——我相信元首明白。”  
从β3出来的时候，他觉得前所未有的混乱。  
“那个……Micha我无意冒犯……哦不，我是说Ballack少校……哦不对我是说我无意冒犯……”  
巴拉克回头，看见语无伦次的小伙子站在他身后，明显他要说的话让他很窘迫。  
“嘿，Thomas，先深呼吸然后把舌头伸直了重新说一遍。”  
穆勒挠了挠头发蓬松的脑袋，重新抬起眼睛。“我是说……您对对海涅感兴趣么？……哦我无意冒犯我不是指这有犹太倾向……我是说……您上次让我跟您一起去找椴树下大街24号的资料……”  
哦，那次失败的撬锁经历么。他几乎把这件事忘了。  
穆勒见巴拉克不说话，以为自己是不是说错了什么连忙摆摆手：“啊那个……不是我真的没有指责您有犹太倾向……啊不……我是说这个本来就不是什么问题……哎真该死请您不要误会……我以为您不会只是因为工作的原因才想调查那个24号海涅的故居的，其实我也经常用手上的情报做这种调查，黑格尔李斯特什么的，我说这些干什么哦还有您的镜片好像沾了一层油有点花……”

这个该死的小子，他怎么不早说。一句话抱怨了两个事实。  
走出白色大楼他才开始感觉到头顶上痒得难受，于是率先冲回住所对着镜子差点把自己吓一大跳。胡子，头发，满面油光。

巴拉克避开了主干道从小路插了过去。参差的巷子，一边是白色的嵌着暖色的窗户的墙，小巧的窗台上的摆着死去的花盆。另一边是低矮的土墙，过于茂盛的冬青树从上面探出头来，散发出一股奇怪的味道。  
24号沉浸在一片安静里，已经到了晚饭的时间却依旧是那种徘徊在歇业和开张之间的暧昧感。巴拉克站在街道对面的巷子口，点着烟。  
门开了，从里面走出了两个人。巴拉克连忙掐灭了烟头把自己埋在墙壁的阴影下。  
身材颀长，即便隔着街道也能辨认出来的分明而美好的面部轮廓，冬衣略显单薄。另一个人在他苍白略嫌苍白的肤色对比下，偏深的小麦色的皮肤摆明了不是日耳曼人。年轻人有着深棕色的柔软的略微上翘的头发，一眼就看得出好质地的冬衣带着风格过于温和的毛领，腋下夹着一本很大的书，即便是侧脸一看起来文质彬彬，秀气而精美。  
店主翘起嘴角笑得很漂亮，和年轻人握了手之后又拍拍他的肩膀，然后说了点什么，年轻人笑着挥挥手，便转身离开了。  
虽然听不见，但口型完全在巴拉克的辨认能力范围内。  
Pożegnanie。波兰语，再见。  
看着那个人重新走回24号里面，巴拉克直起身体重新点了一根烟。青灰色的熏烟略带刺激，他半眯起了眼睛。于是把领子翻高，阻止寒冷的气流从自己的身体析走可怜的热量，迈步穿过了椴树下大街涂着黄昏色的铁灰色的主干道。  
1941年的雪来得很迟，但十一月的柏林已经非常冷了。

当他推开门的时候，门边的铜铃发出的响声短暂而悦耳。他确定他现在的样子看起来就像一只缩在大衣里的企鹅。  
“欢迎光临。”站在吧台后面的店主笑着，碧绿色的温和的眼睛平静得让他想起了博登湖，没有一丝破绽甚至是涟漪。  
“嗨你好。”巴拉克把领子翻下来，透出一捧白色的温暖的呼吸。  
“能为您做点什么吗？老天，您看起来冻坏了。先坐下来喝点热汤吧。”  
本来，他应该从心底里感动得内牛感叹上帝保佑这个热情的小店老板是多么体贴周到在这战争使人们越来越自私的时候。  
“哦谢谢，您真好心。不过，今天有培根麽？”巴拉克找了个靠近壁炉的桌子坐下，店老板穿着围裙递给他一份菜单，整个地方只有他们两个人，炉火噼噼啪啪的响着。  
“不巧，今天没有培根，只有红烧肉。”  
“好吧，就要红烧肉了。”

巴拉克不得不赞赏这绝佳的手艺简直不比候选帝街区的高档餐厅逊色，以至于他要时刻提醒自己不要被味觉的享受给降低了大脑的敏感。  
上菜的人不是上次那个活泼的菲利普，而是另外一个看起来年纪更小的家伙。金头发，蓝眼睛，比起慕尼黑活泼大方的风格显得特别精致小巧。他似乎比菲利普害羞多了，除了一句“请慢用”之外，巴拉克没有听到他多说一句话。  
“这个孩子很害羞。”店老板靠着旁边的壁炉，打量着巴拉克也顺便取暖。  
“也是你的小店员麽？”  
“嗯嗯，”带着高低变化的鼻音像哼着小曲一样听着让人舒服。“算是吧。说起来您似乎几个星期前来过？”  
“您会想起来真是我的荣幸，我记得上次的小伙子叫……Phillip？”  
“啊，是的。Phillip今天出去了，所以这个孩子就暂时来顶一顶……”  
“他很可爱。”银色的餐刀在壁炉的火光下泛着很暖和的光，壁炉上面挂着一张纳粹党旗，看起来似乎很久都没有取下来过了。  
“以前都不知道这里有一家味道这么好的店，都是您亲手做的？”  
“呵呵，厨师今天休假而已。”  
“真是厉害，您以前是烹饪学校毕业的麽？”  
“呵呵，不是，您呢？您是做什么工作的？”  
巴拉克几乎被美味和暖和给腐蚀掉了，差点脱口而出“帝国情报部”，狠狠地眨了一下眼睛之后换上了一个很书卷气的笑容。  
“报社。我是个编辑。”  
“哦，真了不起。”  
巴拉克总觉得这句话一语双关。  
“我还不知道该怎么称呼您。”  
“我？啊，我姓Klose，您也可以像Phillip一样叫我Miro。”  
瞬间，像是把极短一闪而过的对视无限扩大。巴拉克灰蓝色的瞳仁像是要把一切的真假都辨别吸纳一般坚定，灯光昏沉在室内，流干了血的夕阳在窗外唱着歌。

正在这个时候，十分欢快的慕尼黑腔和门口悦耳的铜铃声几乎同时传了过来。门一打开，冷风灌进来，炉火摇曳了一下。  
“嘿，Timo，快进来，哈哈别……别挠我。Miro~你看我带谁来了！”  
克洛泽做了一个失陪的手势，笑着转过身向门口走去。  
巴拉克愣了一下。  
妈的，这背影真好看。


	3. 圣塔伦来的商人

第三章 圣塔伦来的商人

厄齐尔揉着头上的泡泡咬着牙刷。镜子有点泛黄，背后的墙壁上有一些斑点，铁锈色，茶色，而眼前站在对面满头白沫又口吐白沫的自己看起来诡异到了极点。  
黑眼睛，大得很古怪。  
重新打开了蓬头把水开到最大。湿热的水蒸气把对面的自己蒙上了一层暖白的阴影。黑色的短发贴着脖颈，温暖的水带着泡沫从头发的末梢流向线条流畅的背，皮肤紧裹的胯。  
还没到营业时间，他听到姐姐正在楼下吩咐着厨师准备早点。  
把新的身份牌挂上的时候，银白色的金属贴在微微冒着热气的皮肤上有些刺人。  
帝国俱乐部，D小队，编号O8（作者表示这个发音真的很怨念= =）。  
伸手抹掉镜子上的雾气，吊牌贴着脖子与锁骨相连的地方，略深色的皮肤让金属的颜色更加惨白。

当他走出自家的餐馆时，手上还捏着被姐姐强行塞给的面包。  
肯亚咖啡酱一点也不好吃我喜欢曼特宁品种的而且为什么不是巧克力酱。  
那个和他姐姐有着一样的名字的新来女店员最近总冲着他笑。

离上班还有一个小时。白色大楼的早晨总充斥着各种各样的怪味。他漫无目的地走在东西轴心路上，主干道上的铺面房租很贵，商铺一家一家的轮换着倒闭又开张。野菊餐馆换成了法法妹妹的剪刀理发店，帝国万岁房产中转公司摇身一变卖起了填充玩具熊。  
只有街角那家狮卡恩先生的书店一直没有变动。格子窗楞上沾着霜，蒙着玻璃一片朦胧的白色，他站在书店门口对着玻璃呵了一口气，擦去凝结的灰色的霜瞪大了眼睛往里面看——书整整齐齐地码着，有条不紊，但柜台上没有看见一个身材强壮的中年人。  
十一月的柏林，早起是一件很困难的事情。他转过身瞄了一眼人眼稀少的街道，头顶上灰色的云带着潮湿的痕迹。  
厄齐尔习惯性地眨了一下眼睛，空着的手揣进裤子兜里准备离开，而刚刚转过拐角就看见书店的橱窗面前站着一个人。  
这么早来逛书店的家伙看来不止自己一个。  
卡恩先生通常把新进书的宣传都放在橱窗里，他有时路过也会看看。不过这称得上严酷的清晨，这样长时间驻足绝对不是什么好主意。那人身材有些矮小，半个脑袋都缩进了围巾里，露在外面的耳朵冻得通红。  
似乎是注意到有人在往自己这边看，于是转过了头。  
金头发，蓝眼睛，皮肤很白，不过十五六岁的年纪。深蓝色的围巾有些下滑，白色的柔软的呼吸在冷清的早晨清晰可见。很纯很淡的颜色，和周围的灰色调明显的隔离开来。拉着冬衣的领口，厄齐尔觉得那眼神像一只怯生生地雏鸟。  
厄齐尔犹豫了一下，但还是迈开了脚步向他走过去。似乎比看起来还要矮一点，他确定他的头顶刚刚过他的肩膀。  
橱窗里摆着的宣传板是关于一本黑格尔的书的。他暗自想这个年龄的孩子看黑格尔是不是早了点不过回想起来自己看黑格尔的时候也差不多就是这个年龄上个星期才过了二十一岁生日时间真是快。他微微偏过视线看着金色的头顶，从上看下去，他的睫毛很长，和头发一样也是很柔软的金色，微微颤动像蝴蝶的翅膀一样。  
头埋得很低，就算从侧面也能辨认出表情上露出的窘迫，对于别人的视线他明显异常的不自在。于是像下什么决心一样狠狠地拉高了领口，然后一转身，沿着街道离开了橱窗。  
还没有下雪的冬天怎么也看不到圣诞节渐渐走近的影子。没有深红深绿的装饰品，玻璃窗上依旧保留着简单的招牌和印花。  
厄齐尔想了一下，随即跟了上去。  
一前一后，两个人的距离就像牵着一条绳子，拉不开——不代表不可以靠近。于是当厄齐尔终于和他并排的时候，他小心翼翼地往金发男孩看去，然后发现对方也在盯着自己，水蓝色的眼睛，也许是被风吹得太久眼眶底下有一圈略微发红的痕迹。迅速低头，再次拉紧了冬衣的领口，快步向前走拉开两人的距离。  
厄齐尔再次跟了上去。但不出所料，他刚一接近，那个男孩有迅速走到前面去。  
黑头发的年轻人突然觉得很好玩。这让他想起了老家院子后面的树林里那些还不怎么会飞的漂亮的小鸟。年幼的他总是追着它们走很远，看着它们使劲的扑扇着翅膀却怎么也飞不出自己的视线。  
像脑海里陈旧的，泛青的黑白胶片。记忆里怀念的错觉就这样被投影进了现实。  
靠近，又拉开，靠近，再次拉开。反反复复，乐此不疲。  
冷色的街口，厄齐尔觉得自己好久没这么开心过了。小鸟飞到了街对面，狭窄的路面有些滑。他正要过街跟上去，已经很多个早晨没见到有车经过的路口突然就开来了一辆轿车，黑色的光亮的车身看起来很阔气，然后好死不死地码在了自己面前。车窗缓缓地摇下，探出来的明显曝晒过度的脸看起来比自己还要黑，棕黑的短发上用了很多发油看起来腻得发亮但还是比自己的还要卷。  
卷很多。  
“早上好，先生。”有些生疏的德语。海边民族特有的厚厚的嘴唇上似乎还残留着类似于猪油或者奶酱一类的东西。“您方便告诉我洪堡大学该怎么走吗？啊对，就是那个柏林洪堡大学~”  
他第一次遇到已经走在轴心路上居然还找不到洪堡大学的人。不过看起来也不像是德国人，所以是不是应该表示理解？于是当他终于把“向前走第二个街角左拐上椴树下大街顺着直走就是正门”这句话重复第三次的时候，那个人恍然大悟一般开心地笑笑说谢谢您真好心然后一踩油门开出了视野。安静的早晨，发动机的声音格外刺耳，黑色的灰尘呛得自己直咳嗽。向街对面看去，带着头巾的女人正匆匆忙忙地赶去上班，骑着自行车的年轻人嘴里叼着一片干面包。  
但是，小鸟早就飞走了。  
面包也冷了。

 

周末巴拉克找到弗林斯的时候，花花公子正坐在自家阳台上懒洋洋地修理指甲。管家施奈德恭敬地站在后面对自家少爷说巴拉克先生来了。  
“嘿，Torsten，我需要你帮个忙。”  
弗林斯放下指甲刀，棕色的头发披散着，巴拉克突然想问穿这么件睡衣大喇喇地坐在阳台上会不会冷。  
“说吧说吧，你的事就是我的事，还跟我客气什么。”  
“帮我搞张记者工作证怎么样？或者能证明我是编辑一类的证件什么的。”  
“哟？这是干什么？为新工作做准备？”  
“哦别拿我开涮，我可是认真说的。”  
“那好吧，总得给我说个理由吧？”  
巴拉克发誓这是他能想到的最烂的理由。  
“泡姑娘。”

 

于是周一的早晨，当弗林斯把好几张证件塞给他的时候，脸上挂着这家伙终于开窍了的笑容。他一直觉得以巴拉克的条件他早应该在柏林的社交圈里炙手可热才对，虽然这家伙也不是个禁欲的傻子但比起交际花这种角色还是差了很远说起来自己也要加油啊加油。  
“《周报》，《帝国早报》，《柏林时代》……哦还有一家英国《镜报》的，你自己选吧。”  
巴拉克突然犹豫着他是不是还应该讨一张战地记者证。  
虽然已经不再属于第三处，但工作地点还暂时没有变化。特别处的概念对他而言至今都还很模糊。他把记者证收好坐在自己的桌子前。  
空军的资料已经明显被抬走了很多，桌上摆着一封在英国读书时的同学舍甫琴科寄来的信，问候他好说好久不见是不是什么时候出来喝一杯。他几乎要笑出来，这个家伙明明就在洪堡大学教书为什么非要写封信来说些没营养的事，直接过来找他不就好了算了这家伙就这怪癖不过这封信到底已经放了多久了？他把信一起收进抽屉，拿起桌脚上被放了几个星期的皱巴巴的纸，文字优美，字迹潦草。

夜莺啄开了自己的胸脯，  
鲜红的血液流了出来；  
血中生长出美丽的蔷薇树，  
夜莺对蔷薇做爱的倾诉。  
打动我们所有鸟儿的，  
就是他伤口流出的鲜血；  
一旦这蔷薇之歌消失了，  
整个森林便会毁灭。

海涅的诗，两个拼写错误。这其中到底是什么意思呢？既然绝对不是单纯的在抒情，那么“兔子”想要说什么呢？听“兔子”说话的人又是谁？  
在这份电码最初困扰着自己的几天，又发现了一个可疑的波兰人（他可以确定）的小店。餐饮店开在椴树下大街，还偏偏是海涅的故居。  
这其中不能说只是完全的诡异的巧合。  
他考虑着要不要把这件事情告诉克林斯曼或者勒夫，但转念一想又觉得不妥。自从39年德国入侵波兰之后，很多留在德意志境内的波兰人根本没有时间迁走而其中大部分不是学生就是商人，作为被入侵者的身份留在帝国非常的尴尬，他们不得不在很多时候掩饰自己的国籍并对自己的来历闭口不提。虽然其中不乏很多波兰地下党人，但这并不能代表所有。他从来就坚信帝国一定会胜利，但对于有些政策他也不得不说颇有微词。如果把前后两件事情联系起来作出报告，他不能保证他话音刚落那些长期处于大脑癫狂的宪兵队就冲去绑了所有人拉去刑讯然后丢进集中营管你死活死了最好。  
那样漂亮而透明的碧绿色的眼睛在痛苦中挣扎的样子——好吧这个瞬间他觉得莫名其妙的兴奋了一下，但转瞬就觉得不应该这样想。至少如果是一个没有过失的人，那么受到责罚和羞辱总是不正确的。  
集中营。他只见过简单的文字描述和传闻并没有机会亲自去。对民族和罪犯进行集中管理的地方，但说到底却让人莫名其妙的不寒而栗。他总觉得那里一定是地狱。而他不想去那里，一点也不想。他心中的帝国，不是这样。  
即便是，也不能够是。  
所以对于这个奇怪的小店，他决定应该先自己去了解一番，以避免造成不必要的问题。他对自己有信心，即便真的是地下组织，他也能够应付得过来。他可是米夏埃尔.巴拉克，帝国情报界首屈一指。  
桌上还有一份新资料，封面页脚印着帝国机密文件的级别小码。巴拉克随手翻开。  
铀项目，柏林会议，豪华阵容，重水层式反应堆方案，威廉皇帝物理研究所，陆军研究小组，铀俱乐部……  
他几乎把一口咖啡喷了出来。靠……这个小册子可不可以叫做帝国的铀计划情报指导手册= =。  
翻到最后一页，夹着一个小纸条。上面龙飞凤舞的克林斯曼字体简直和他为人一样嚣张而恶趣味。  
7点 我家 酒会 准时

 

果然，八个人全到了。只不过站在门口接他们的人是勒夫。柏林郊外的豪宅，巨大的黑色的铁栅门看起来异常的不真实。  
简直就像回到了旧时代一般。俾斯麦时代的普鲁士，风格纯粹而大气。  
弗林斯抱怨着说今天晚上他和某个叫琳赛的姑娘有约会那是多美妙的一个小姐啊金色的头发像太阳一样不过还是得推掉了真是可惜。  
室内的陈设很简单，比起β3里面近乎恶趣味的如凝固的鲜血一般的深红色调子，完全无法想象天蓝色的窗帘和纯白的挂着油画的墙壁会和β3有着同一个主人。  
三流鸡尾酒会。  
看着一个满头金发的中年男人端着盘子到处走到处吃，越发觉得彻头彻尾的不真实。波尔蒂把奶油抹在小猪的鼻子上，后者看着他的手指，淡定地让他继续抹第二下，第三下。弗林斯在和穆勒聊着他的情史，不谙世事的小孩儿听得很出神一脸简直膜拜死了的表情就差从嘴角落下一两滴口水。戈麦斯继续揉着巴德施图伯的脑袋，厄齐尔靠着窗台，眼神从来锐利而阴暗。  
感觉到脚下有什么东西，低头一看貌似是一个药品。看着不远处的克林斯曼使劲地朝自己使了个眼色，于是他知趣地把瓶子重新轻轻地踢回了桌下的阴影里。  
靠，这不是联谊会麽。  
于是当勒夫迅速地给每个人塞了一份资料之后，涣散的思维竟一下子无法聚拢来。  
克林斯曼端着盘子，嘴里的水果还没咽下去。  
勒夫叹了一口气，认命地开口了：“就我来做简述吧。白天的资料你们肯定都看过了。特别处就是为铀项目而存在的，帝国的核计划必须有极佳的安全保障，而帝国俱乐部就是第一道防线，也是唯一一道精锐防线……”  
“简单的说，就是为了铀项目而存在的专职特勤组织。”金发的中年人坐在沙发上，继续吃着水果。  
“……必须不惜一切代价保证铀计划的顺利进行。然而事实上就目前的情况看，盟军的特工已经盯上了帝国的企划，从39年失去第一批重水至今，帝国的铀计划一直受到各种暗中势力的干扰。即便铀俱乐部的科学家答应与军方全力配合，但其中出现的各种情况都让人无法不产生疑问。”  
“而这其中的关键点就在铀俱乐部以及……甚至可能是军方内部。”  
所有人都愣了一下。  
“您的意思是，帝国的专家组和军队存在可能已被渗透的嫌疑？”  
“还不能这么断定，Lukas。”勒夫接过话。“如果真的出现这种问题，Abwehr不可能没有察觉。但至少，多多少少可以说盟军的情报网已经和铀俱乐部或者是军方的某些人或团体有间接性接触。”  
“法国人已经不可能了，而美国人对核相关的项目还暂时提不起兴趣，那么剩下的可行的对抗势力就只有英国人了。”  
“确切的说，应该是英国人的势力。”克林斯曼站起来，用白色的湿毛巾把手擦干净。“而这次截获的电码是他们这么多年来第一次暴露，不得不说他们的情报工作做得相当出色。”  
“您怎么能断定就是英国人？”  
少将不知道从哪里抽出了一本英文的书，懒懒地扔在了桌子上。“你们看过这版英国国文教科书就知道了。英国人很喜欢海涅，甚至把他的诗以德文原文的形式选上了教科书拓展材料，不过不幸的是，第一版因为来不及校对有两处拼写错误，而学这本教科书长大的孩子，写出来的海涅的诗也一定和教科书上的错误一模一样。”  
“这本七年级的教材大概用了三年。三年之后重新改版的教材就把这个错误给勘定了。所以，从这就可以判定，‘兔子’就是这三年之间的学生，算起来现在大概是23到26岁左右。”  
“但不管是在哪里受的教育——如果能够写海涅的诗——是德国人就一定不会写错。”  
“那么‘兔子’，包括一切参与这条电码行动的所有人，一定都不是德国人。”  
巴拉克突然想起了二十四号店，绿色的瞳仁，波兰腔。  
“那么目前的首要问题就是搞清楚这首诗到底要传达什么事情。”戈麦斯的爪子似乎一直没有离开巴德施图伯的脑袋。  
“但我不认为这首诗是一个谜题什么的。‘斯芬克斯的谜语都能被解开’，只要是个谜题，那么就存在被破译的可能，这不符合情报扩散的安全原则。”厄齐尔停了一下。“我认为这首诗是对某个行动或是计划的指令。”  
没错，如果是暗语那么本身就存在泄露情报的可能，但如果整个代指对某项行动的“是”或者“否”，“继续”或者“撤退”或者是“联系上线”“解散小组”，那么这样就容易太多了。看起来直接而简单，但实际上就截断了一切从字面上被解出暗示内容的可能，因为整个内容已经既定，与理解和智力无关。  
所有人都沉默了，这把问题推向了一个死胡同。  
“这么看来，除非是抓到一个活的，否则是不会知道答案的对吧。刑讯的话我不认为那是英伦特勤系统的强项。一般来说，人对痛苦的忍受极限是48小时，而就算是顶级特勤连续刑讯不超过48小时也绝对能够得到有效信息。”  
这么一席话让弗林斯惊讶地看了穆勒一眼，想确定这个刚刚还对自己的情史故事如痴如醉但如今却说着刑讯理论的小毛孩到底是真天真还是假装纯。  
他早说过的，Abwehr里充斥着各种乖张的计谋和毒辣的智慧，而站在这里的人不过是个缩影。  
克林斯曼不置可否地笑了一下，然后摆摆手让大家把资料看到最后一页。

【Cristiano Ronaldo, 葡萄牙军火走私商，在葡萄牙主要活动范围圣塔伦】  
黑白照片里偏深的肤色，明显发油使用过多的卷发，明明是一张标准照他却对着镜头做出了个奇怪的表情。  
“……啊……= =”厄齐尔突然小小的发出了一声奇怪的声音。  
“Cristiano Ronald，这是目前柏林活动的最主要的军火贩子之一，据说买卖暗号是‘CR爱上帝’。有传闻空军甚至曾经从他那里搞到过P-38战斗机的图纸。”  
如果说军火贩子通常有强大的渠道，那这个也太离谱了。  
“这个人和军方有频繁的接触，而现在的重点在于他自称能搞到重水。”  
自1939年德国人从法国人手里失去了第一批重水之后，能够用于核研究和实验的重水少之又少。加之英国人的破坏和瑞典人的不配合，重水现在已经是整个铀项目最稀薄的环节。  
“有可靠情报表示他可能在这周五回到柏林进行一笔生意，”勒夫补充说。“而我们担心‘兔子’相关的人会从他这里找突破口……厄齐尔你有什么问题吗？”  
“今天早上这个家伙找我问路。”  
他在东西轴心路上问我柏林洪堡大学怎么走。

 

坐在候选帝大街的密西法亚餐厅和多年不见的朋友共进晚餐并且对方还是个大美人的情况让当事人表示心情大爽而特爽。  
“Cris别再傻笑了，我脸上有什么东西那么好笑麽？”  
C罗这才回过神来。密西法亚餐厅里的灯光是充实的橘色，对面的人容颜精致得像是埃什德雷拉山上的雕像，仿佛是要在着把这一刻的笑容融化在橘色的温暖中一样。  
“哦该死的Ricky你绝对不知道你现在有多迷人。”  
“别拿我开心你这个混蛋。”他笑着，垂眼时睫毛盖住了下眼睑，浓密而精巧。  
“喂喂，我哪敢拿高材生开玩笑啊。”C罗用银质的刀叉为他切着牛排，而卡卡用力地搜寻着记忆，天知道要如何的脱胎换骨才能让四年前那个炸毛的小混混变得像现在这般斯文而绅士，虽然骨子里依旧玩世不恭而痞气。  
“你……你怎么样？”  
“嗯？”专注地盯着刀叉，没有抬头。  
“你最近几年，都在做什么？”  
“啊……还是跟以前一样啊……跑跑腿做点生意，嘿Ricky”他把切好的牛排放在卡卡的盘子里，温柔而得体，而岔开的话题很明显问不出所以然。“别光说我，说说你吧，洪堡大学里如何？还有人欺负你吗像小时候那样哈哈……听说那里面有很多顶尖的……我是说……”  
“啊，学者。”  
“啊对，学者。”  
“嗯。大家都很好，我很喜欢我学的课。”  
“不是这个……我是说，你知道的，现在德国人很排外我认为你应该……”  
“哦还好……学校里要好很多。”  
“嘿，他们可恨不得杀光所有犹太人呢。”  
“可不是所有人都是那样的，况且我不是犹太人。Sheva教授就不是那样……”  
“哦该死怎么又是那个人，自从你进了这个大学每次写信都会说这个家伙。”  
“是么？”  
“要我背给你听？”C罗狡黠地眨了一下眼睛，然后兀自地开口了。“‘亲爱的Cris，我遇到了我大学里的第一个教授，我想他是我遇到过最博学的人……’，‘亲爱的Cris，收到你的信我非常高兴，我想我真希望你也能认识Sheva教授……’，‘亲爱的Cris，可能最近不能常给你写信了，因为我要准备Sheva教授的课程的考试……’，‘亲爱的Cris，……’……”挤眉弄眼自作陶醉的动作就像是他们的童年记忆的翻版，他总帮他打跑那些欺负他的大孩子真搞不明白一个大少爷为什么会这么容易被欺负，可他依旧哭个不停，C罗只好凑到他面前，对着他挤眉弄眼地做着鬼脸。  
每当这时，他就会笑出来，那样的笑容比伊比利亚半岛上五月的西番莲还要艳丽还要深刻。  
“哈哈哈……哦，好了好了，亲爱的Cris，别说了……哈哈哈……”  
我要守住的不过是一个笑容，而这个世界，不过是你笑容的背景。  
柏林升高的夜晚是高唱挽歌的夜莺，  
拉起的红色的帷幕将记忆和现实统统化作一声安息。  
蔷薇的歌声在死去的森林里逆袭，

明天太阳升起来的时候，要上演了，那是一出真正的好戏。


	4. 流放在柏林的人

第四章 流放在柏林的人

 

柏林终于下雪了。头顶上的云连成潮湿的灰白色，落下的碎片拈着一抹平静的叹调宛如整个天空分崩离析。候鸟都离开了，来不及离开的也早已没了踪影。白色的冰渣突然变得浓密而热情，拥挤在房顶，眺望在窗台，最后亲吻上冻红的鼻头。  
巴拉克狠狠地打了一个喷嚏。他总是不记得去年的冬天到底是什么样，但每每这么一回想得到的结论永远是今年比去年可冷多了——如果去年比今年冷怎么可能穿这么薄的外衣就过冬了呢？只是这件冬衣到底穿了多少年他不是很清楚，他也不记得到底做过多少次这样的比较。如果是，那么每一个今年一定都是有史以来最冷的一年。  
没错，有史以来。  
想起即将上升为3倍的薪水外加补贴和免税，他突然觉得自己还是应该买一件加厚的呢大衣。挨着皮肤的新的身份牌似乎怎么也没有融入体温依旧冷得浸人。和别的部门不一样，只要不是公众出面的情况，情报部的人不用穿军装，而第二事务处的人更是有不穿统一制服的规定。毕竟在这种涉及晦涩立场暗里开枪的职能部，军装实在不是个好的着装选择——除非你的职责就是在明处为同伴做肉盾= =。  
早上匆忙赶到白色大楼时整个帽子上都是积雪，正拍着肩头恼人的白色时就看见巴德施图伯往自己的办公桌上放着什么东西。走过去叫住这个小子才知道勒夫又发出了新的资料。  
【天蓝色的周五】  
他敲了一下脑袋。意思是一切按计划进行后天保持低调麽？根据厄齐尔的话，军火商在洪堡大学里似乎有什么交情，而洪堡大学的直接关系点就是威廉皇帝物理研究所，如果是这样，极有可能在大学里面已经藏了些什么人物。于是昨天晚上一份来自abwehr负责人克林斯曼的的工作协助提案就摆上了党卫队总指挥处的办公桌。  
一直以来作为铀项目的最近关系点而以“不被打扰研究”为理由免去了一切检查的柏林洪堡大学这次绝对没有理由再说不。  
那么这就是公平点。在铀项目的争夺中，abwehr在明处，而英国人的势力在暗处，但帝国俱乐部的存在将德国人在这场战斗中拉到了一个更为不明不白的狙击点位。如果说英国或者波兰或者反纳粹特工可以脱下武装装扮成学生、教师、人体模特的摸样，那么德国情报处也不介意全员放下冲锋枪伪装成扫地的清洁工。  
当然，记者也不错。  
巴拉克摸了摸揣在口袋里的记者工作证。早知道真的要这么安排就不去麻烦花花公子大少爷了。在情报局里人员的调动很频繁，尤其是涉及技术的部门，对于新鲜血液的需要比任何特勤项目都要急切。所以一次性调动八个人并不是什么了不起的大事。  
虽然本不应该如此习惯于仓促。  
毕竟战争本身而言比预计的时间要早了太多。例如海军就一直以为战争会在1945年才开始，而事实上41年的圣诞节已经是战争打响的将近第三个年头了。灰蒙蒙的隐晦的手忙脚乱的胜利，柏林带着硝火味的圣诞节，帝国广场白茫茫一片。  
勃兰登堡门上被取下的女神现在不知道被放在了什么地方。明明五十年前拿破仑将她带走的时候人们还那么念念不忘。  
他走在选帝侯大街上，仓促行走的人们拉高了围巾，说不出味道的白色的冰渣顺着迎面来的风灌进了领子里。  
克林斯曼叫他到β3告诉他他今后将以《周报》编辑的身份出现，塞给他一张工作证让他到了编辑部就去找一个叫梅策尔德的人——他明明在在敲门之前还在想应该如何组织语言说他希望能有一个报社的掩护身份。  
而当巴拉克终于站在周报编辑部的铁灰色小楼前时，巨幅的元首海报让他感到异常的不真实。红色的黑色的调子在结着冰的苍白的柏林看起来比什么都刺眼，像是在视网膜的最底下出现了一点溃烂的伤口然后强行挖出了眼球在空荡荡的眼窝里填上浸着碘酒的纱布。  
下雪的头几天，天总是压得很低，云深浅湿润的纹理似乎就在头顶，触手可及。  
他摇了摇头，从包里摸出一根有点皱巴巴的烟，没有手套的手掌护住摇曳的火星，然后点燃。比什么都熟悉的，青灰色的烟雾。  
男人唇边留着很淡的胡子，鼻子挺得有些过于高但看起来并不臃肿，额头很光洁，外面灰白色的光从窗户透进来，黑色的卷发带着一层温和的棕。  
这是巴拉克见到梅策尔德的第一印象。男人非常绅士地伸出手来对他说你好先生有什么可以效劳然后就在目光扫过巴拉克的脖子的一瞬间整个眼神中满溢的和蔼与热情霎时消失殆尽。深邃的灰色的鹰一般的瞳孔，警觉地缩小了。  
像要确定真伪一样不肯断开视线，然后微微一片头让身后的身材妖娇的女秘书到米特区的某个地方找点二手材料。  
与关门的声音几乎同时，男人的眉头皱了一下。有些杂乱的办公室突然显得无比空旷。  
“你好。”声音冷硬而严肃，伸手做出一个请坐的手势。“Christopher Metzelder。很高兴认识你。”  
一点也听不出高兴的情绪，就像刚刚的一切表情都是幻觉。这突然让他想起了一个人，那个在24号开着小店的老板。  
“Michael Ballack。”他也自报了家门。“Klinsman少将……”  
“ATIKAH。”  
巴拉克愣了一下，他想起来克林斯曼告诉他梅策尔德是个很固执很难打发的家伙即便确定是同伙他也一定要对暗号哦好了别觉得他奇怪他可是很很棒的特勤。  
果然如此麽……  
“……FUEUER TEUFEL。”  
土耳其香烟和军需品打火……油。  
男人脸色明显缓和了下来。  
“Klinsman少将介绍我来这里……”  
“谢天谢地，我还以为我就要在这个小办公室里拿着军队的津贴过一辈子了，你知道我已经有多久没联系到我的上线了吗？一年？或者两年？得不到任何消息和情报也无法进入白色大楼我甚至怀疑俱乐部是不是已经解散了……等等你是俱乐部的人没错吧？”  
各种聒噪各种不真实各种前后人格不统$一。巴拉克突然觉得大脑里的运转无比无力——俱乐部里到底都是些什么样的人。  
他点了点头。  
一年或者两年没有联系到自己的上线……这说明什么？建立有严密上下线的系统需要相当缜密的耐心，而这只能说明俱乐部存在的时间不可能比Abwehr短——只可能更长。  
那么当年对情报部的整改和重组，历史裂开了一道微妙而陈旧的裂缝，血液依旧新鲜。  
巴拉克微微眯了一下眼睛，变淡的视线里梅策尔德笑了一下，嘴角牵扯起来的线条非常优美，不是最初的没有一点破绽的商业式的温和也不是严峻的冷笑，带着阳光的暖意一般，明明没见过面却真像是久违。  
“嘿，你是新来的人吧？”  
“啊，算是。”上个星期才签的卖身契，还是热的。  
“伙计，我给你个忠告……”  
这个男人明明看起来和自己同龄但却仗着一口长辈的口气，让他有点来火。但巴拉克只是挑了一下眉毛，示意他继续说下去。  
“没有指令，绝对不要妄自行动。”  
这似乎是很自然的一句话，但在这么一种口气下说出这么一条连规定都不用写上去的“忠告”似乎太冷笑话了一点。  
但男人没有给他更多的时间。  
“嘿，电码的事情解决得怎么样？我是说那首海涅的诗。”  
“……你不是已经得不到内部情报了吗？”  
“哦别开玩笑了，我得不到的只是命令，但这种密电码只要自己有几个电台那可就什么都能知道的吧？”  
“等等，这里只有你一个俱乐部人不是吗？”  
“对啊。”  
“开什么玩笑那可是八个频段。”  
“对啊，这有什么问题吗？”  
“……”俱乐部里到底都是些什么样的人。  
“哦好吧，如果你觉得那是机密问题不能透露给我也没问题。”  
“少将既然让我来联系您，那说明这次任务您是被算在内的。”巴拉克认为他能够揣测出这个人的心态——失去上线，天才的头脑确遭到被组织遗弃一般的待遇在嘈杂的小办公室里呆了那么久。  
但是——  
没有预想中的笑容，甚至没有回答。男人只是靠着窗站着，灰蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着巴拉克然后点燃了一根烟。雪天的白昼很暗淡，男人身后的背景是窗外白茫茫的柏林，白天的光线突然浓稠而腻味，像变质的冷牛奶。  
梅策尔德说今后他的办公室就在隔壁，墙面上的书柜推开就是一扇门。他告诉他在整个柏林新闻圈他有一定的地位，如果遇到什么麻烦或者有什么需要帮忙可以尽量开口不用客气。  
巴拉克对他的态度感到非常奇怪，他觉得他隐瞒了什么，他想说，但是说不出来。  
想说，但是说不出来。

明明在柏林，怎么可能被组织遗弃？即便失去了上线既然是俱乐部的人又为什么不去见克林斯曼或者勒夫？他的上线是谁？为什么会和上线失效？是在执行任务吗？那又是什么任务？俱乐部和Abwehr到底是什么关系？为什么偏偏在这种时候让他去联系这个应该说已经是被遗弃的人？  
没错，即便没有确凿的论证或者文件但这样的表现已经非常明朗了，这个人叫梅策尔德的人的确是被遗弃了——甚至连他自己都是这么认为的。而遗弃他的不是Abwehr，是帝国俱乐部。  
而明明是连自己都认为被遗弃这个论断已然确凿的情况下，为什么在得知事实并非如此的时候竟然那么冷静？或许是因为他确实优秀到有这种心理素质？  
没错他相信他的确有这么优秀，这是一个能一人监听八个频段然后毫无障碍地解出全部密电内容的情报天才。  
但是……不，不对。这绝对不正常。  
他甚至在这种情况下都没有提出要见顶头的克林斯曼或者勒夫即便自己一次又一次地说出少将的名字。

尼古丁刺激着大脑最细小的神经，麻痹中最敏感的思维被唤醒但依旧找不到合理的答案。巴拉克从《周报》铁灰色的小楼里走出来，背后元首的巨幅海报在黄昏不明朗的影子里刺眼得一成不变。红色像新鲜的伤口，黑色像腐烂的血液。  
八点半。  
圣诞节将近的选帝侯大街不应该是这样。就像整个柏林都把生命力输送给了威廉大道一样，灯火通明的轴心路之外，其他的夜晚都变成了摇曳的朦胧的橘色。  
像是一个不会说话的生病的少女。炮火声在西南方传来，但柏林人似乎难以保持曾经一致的乐观和狂热，尽管胜利咆哮的帝国之师依旧长满了所有报纸和电台。  
盘子里的面包在减少，杯子里的啤酒在变味——这是事实，不可逃避。  
就像现在的选帝侯街区。仅有的少量的“富人”还在这里流连，这已然冷清许多的夜生活，即便是放声大笑也如同窃窃私语。  
小气，可怜，而卑微。  
而这不是柏林人。  
巴拉克拉高了领子，迟到的雪像是要故意补偿一般异常的热情。  
今年的冬天好像真的很冷。  
【Cataluña】  
灯光暗淡的招牌，典型的卡斯蒂利亚语的名字。简单的门面上挂着圣诞节减价的标牌，服装店的门是漂亮的番茄煎蛋色虽然这样的灯光下看不太清楚。  
他记得老板是个西班牙人。铺面不大，能在选帝侯大街极端追求奢华和新潮的着装风潮下保持自己的独到的款式，巴拉克一直认为这是一个值得欣赏的地方。毕竟太繁复的款式并不适合他——只不过这家店的价格总让他犹豫。  
好吧，三倍的薪水外加津贴和免税就是用在这种时候的。  
“Bienvenida（欢迎光临）”  
墙壁上的青铜的灯，美人鱼提着装满蜡的烛台。  
巴拉克推门进去的时候，柜台后面站着一个黑发的年轻人——也许略比他大一点——伊比利亚半岛上来的面孔被比斯开湾的海风雕琢得精美而华丽。  
“哦，hi。”  
“有什么能帮您吗？真没想到这个时候居然还有顾客真让人高兴。”德语很生硬，拉丁语系的人在印欧语系的发音系统中强硬地婉转着腔调，听起来很别扭但说不上难听。  
“这么晚希望没有打扰到您，我想我需要一件冬衣。”  
“您来得真是时候，圣诞节前夕折扣的第一天，我可以给您打六折，请问怎么称呼您？”  
“Ballack，Michael Ballack。您呢？”  
“Raul Gonzalez Blanco。”  
巴拉克微微蹙了一下眉毛——他总是搞不清拉丁语里面到底第几个是姓氏。而年轻的店长似乎也看出了客人的为难，爽快地笑笑说：“叫我Raul就可以了，Ballack先生。”  
在劳尔的建议下，巴拉克很快选好了衣服——不得不说，非常的合适。虽然在付钱的时候他依旧在脑子里叫了一声上帝。  
战争会旷日持久，谁也不知道明天这种可怕的阴影会演变成什么样的情况。  
“晚安，先生。”

巴拉克走出Cataluña时，抬起手腕上的一看果断明确自己今天是个悲剧。  
八点半——上帝才知道表盘上这个时间到底已经停留了多久。  
该死。他想起了他的房东——那个奇怪的老太太讨厌军人，讨厌晚归的人。他看看天，压得很低的黑色落下一片一片浑浊的圣诞节的歌。  
背到家了。  
看来今天得在哪儿凑合一晚了。他想起了大少爷弗林斯但立刻就否定了——天知道这个家伙现在跟着哪个姑娘在哪个高级酒馆哪个房间里鬼混。穆勒吗？那个孩子一定已经睡了。厄齐尔？他家里的姐姐也许会觉得很尴尬吧？波尔蒂？小猪？戈麦斯？  
椴树下大街24号。  
他被这个突然跳出来的想法吓了一大跳。好吧，他相信自己的确是有这个意向要去调查而调查的第一步就是要让对方放松对自己的戒备但是——米夏埃尔你告诉我，你不过是在这么一家小店里吃过两次饭别人凭什么就要本着耶稣基督的教义接纳你进去睡觉？  
他抓了抓脑袋，另一只手上还提着新买的冬衣。  
算了，还是回公寓碰碰运气吧，说不定房东太太今天心情好——反正大门不行还可以翻窗户，三楼不算太高，自己也经常不关窗。  
下定了决心巴拉克深吸了口气，转身抬头与褪色的很多的夜生活背道准备离开选帝侯街区。  
……诶？他几乎不会相信刚刚还在头脑中做出了假设而现在假设的主角会这么快就出现在视野里。  
极快的闪过眼前，然后迅速的钻进光线不明朗的小巷。  
巴拉克觉得全身像是有针在刺激一般警觉起来——而那个身影，错不了的。略显消瘦，机警而敏锐，是那个叫做克洛泽的店长绝对不会有错。前头的第二个拐角，夜色越升越高，柏林十一月的雪夜纷飞的白色被暗淡的路灯映成茶色像是黑色的墙壁上发光的移动的斑点。他跟过去，带着异味的小巷里，裹在粗布衣里的流浪者蜷缩在墙角，发出奇怪的浑浊的呻$吟。影子在前方的墙壁上，拐角最后一闪而过消失在光被扎断的源头，他连忙追上去跟着肮脏的拐角一转弯。  
赶紧撑住旁边的墙壁，黑色的粘腻的渣滓在脚底下，顺着惯性掉了下去。笔直的，没有前行的可能。  
面前是施普雷河。冬夜的枯水期里异常冷静而陌生，泛着令人恶心的水的味道，像是在胃里腐烂的胃酸。黑色的，白色的，全部在视野里变成令人费解的空旷。  
蛇鼠混杂的暗淡而狭窄的背后，是流浪汉没有意义的呻￥吟里有几句不成音的调子。  
寂静和无奈终于被无限放大，就像整个柏林突然只剩下了他一个。

我们被流放在柏林。  
谁也记不得我们。

施普雷河在前面4公里的地方，和哈韦尔河接线了。


	5. 玫瑰的头颅 （上）

第五章 玫瑰的头颅（上）

 

他的确是翻窗户回去的，躺在床上喘着气，外面微弱的光映在挂着钟的墙壁上。  
两点半。  
之后第二天清晨楼下的房客很担心地问他巴拉克先生昨天晚上您是否遭到了歹徒或者小偷的骚扰丢了什么东西吗谢天谢地您没受伤就好。  
住在二楼的罗纳尔迪尼奥是个龅牙的太太，皮肤很黑。  
巴拉克很礼貌的说一切安好便转身离开了。迷迷糊糊的一夜过后总是难以维持平稳的睡眠。  
天还有亮，路灯在深蓝色的背景下熏着孤独的鹅黄，黑色的伞很快覆盖了一层厚重的白。新买的冬衣非常合身但高挺的鼻子依旧被冻得通红。  
报社编辑，被遗弃在柏林的天才，深夜出没又无缘无故消失在选帝侯大街的店老板，俱乐部的历史……清晨还来不及升高的血糖让头脑格外不清醒，而梦游般一并涌上的片段让心理的仓促怃然带上了生理的牵连——空洞的胃里胃酸带着更加空洞的恶心迅速沸腾。  
他赶紧停下来深呼吸了一下——该死，果然还是应该先去吃早饭吗。  
“……巴拉克先生？”  
嗯？  
慕尼黑带着阳光的香味的口音。  
“Phillip？”  
厚厚的棉衣里面伸出一个小小的脑袋，慕尼黑特有的瞳色，和他的一样。但不是他一个人——菲利普身后还站着另外一个人，撑着伞比菲利普高很多，沉稳的表情早已超出了年少的范畴。  
好奇和好胜是毒品，而大脑不过是他的资本和玩具。

见过面，大概24岁。  
肤色偏白，不是体力劳动者或军人，但身材高大健壮——日耳曼人，经常健身；  
衣着整洁，一尘不染，有黑眼圈说明昨晚没睡好但发青的嘴角表明刚刮过胡子——有轻微洁癖；  
——受过很好的教育，有很强的健康意识。  
撑伞的手是右手，带着手套但指关节明显外突——写字或者长时间握某种小型器械，但这明显不符合健康标准；  
——不健康行为为必须；  
——医生，外科  
黑外套，十字架项链没有掩饰——虔诚的教徒。  
——教会医院的医生。

巴拉克略微偏了一下头。继续。

清晨6点半，两个人，轴心路向东走——回椴树下大街；  
菲利普的棉衣比自己的身材宽大——不是自己的；  
见过两人打闹——很熟；  
菲利普在24th以外没有自己的住所  
——菲利普昨晚在医生家里留宿。

头脑在没有养料做支援的情况下飞速运转着，摩擦的神经有些过热而发疼。  
那么……至少把形色降到最低，预期值升到最大。

“哦……嘿，你好。”巴拉克微笑颔首，而这种过分的礼貌得体，暗示的不过是疏远。而慕尼黑少年也觉察到了，但似乎并不准备停下自己接下来的话。  
“啊……那个……您的脸色似乎不怎么……”  
“哦不，我很好，谢谢。”  
“不……我是说……”即便裹着大衣也能感觉到菲利普的肩膀迅速垮了下来。  
“Phillip是对的，先生。您有些血糖偏低，这种状态对您的工作并不是什么好事。”原本站在菲利普后面的人开口说话了。他比慕尼黑的小个子高出很多，金色的头发直而顺畅，即便在朦胧而冷腻的晨色里也熠熠生辉。  
巴拉克眯了一下眼睛。  
“啊，恕我冒昧。Timo Hilderbrand，德累斯顿-梅森教区教会医院调过来的外科医生。”非常有礼貌地伸出手。“我想我们见过面。”  
“哦，你好。认识您很高兴，医生。”  
不着痕迹的，嘴角一扬。  
握手就是言和，抵触慢慢降低，温度慢慢违和。头顶的深蓝没有一点融化开的痕迹，日出还有几个小时，仓促的纷飞的寒冷，雪夜在等待破晓。  
“我建议您去吃点早餐。”  
呵呵。  
雪片夹杂着黎明前融化的冰渣，从黑色的伞上滚落。像是黑白突然被卡段，胶片上照耀出来的笑容放肆而诡异。柏林的圣诞节前，下一步让人疯狂。  
“嘿，Ballack先生，如果您不介意可以和我们一起回24th 吃早餐~”刚刚似乎沮丧了一阵的少年立即变得精神百倍几乎让他发出年轻真好的感叹。“现在抓紧时间的话应该不会耽误您上班的时间的我保证！”  
呵呵好啊。  
和我想的一样。  
像是嗜血的野兽，在智慧跃跃欲试的燃烧的前戏里低沉地咆哮。  
对真相和猎物的嗜血，没有理智和逻辑可言。

 

于是当拉姆推开24号木质的门，悦耳的铃声传来像电流一样刺激着他越来越兴奋的神经。  
“Miro？”  
没有人回答。  
“Miro？”  
还没有落音。  
“好了我听到了，Phillip，你这样夜不归宿会让我很为难你知道吗？”店老板走出来，清晨还没有完全清醒过来的神色睡眼惺忪，从厨房走出来脱下围裙整理着领子。“医生您不能总是这样迁就……”  
他停住了，抬头看见希尔布兰德的背后还站着一个人。  
黑色的细碎的卷发，即便用平和的神色也无法掩饰鹰一般的瞳仁。  
“嗨，Miro。”  
笑容，迅速重新在脸上晕染如漫山肆然的罂粟。  
“你好，Ballack先生。您能再次光临真是荣幸。”  
谁在明处，谁又在暗处呢？  
“Ballack先生请跟我们一起坐这边吧~”慕尼黑来的声音，明明是亲切的口音但现在对他而言却一点也没有意义。  
灯摇曳着，窗外的黎明还在地平线以下。

事实上吃饭的是五个人，随后从楼上下来的是那个很害羞的孩子，菲利普叫他“Marlin”，金头发蓝眼睛，像洋娃娃一样乖巧而安静。  
非常好的手艺，干酪不是太甜也不腻。巴拉克把围巾解下放在旁边。老板笑着为菲利普切面包给医生和洋娃娃倒牛奶问坐在一起的客人巴拉克需不需要果酱。  
巴拉克说咖啡就好。橘黄色的灯光柔软而委婉。  
碧色的瞳仁，轮廓分明的线条，举止优雅而亲切。可是当好奇和好胜都在所有神经里横行肆虐，眼前的一切万般美好也不过是一层皮。  
乖张和毒辣的不仅仅是头脑和智慧。对猎物近乎病态的执着，人格在咆哮，一次又一次地嗜咬。触发炎症的脓点，神经运转高烧，迅速扩散。  
想要撕裂。明明触到的不过是一张带血的膜。  
像一只狗，一切不过是摆脱无聊的游戏。

眼圈没有松垮  
——看起来不是没有睡好。  
但是眼底有一片皮肤微微发白  
——用过冰块的原因，想要掩盖眼底浮肿而产生的副作用，其实不易被发现  
——那么事实上昨晚一定没有充足的睡眠。  
——昨晚夜行成立。  
然后，  
扣子。明明是在吃早餐却将袖口都扣得严严实实；  
——手腕上有什么。  
昨晚夜行；  
——应该是受伤。  
受伤的地方是手腕但并没有袖口微鼓说明没有包扎  
——轻伤，不流血或已经止血  
——是水泡，烫伤。  
位置在手腕  
——使用手枪时产生火药后座的烫伤。  
——昨晚有械斗，但拔枪仓促。

足够了。巴拉克低头咬了一口面包，果酱的味道非常浓。  
他没有注意到那接受过冰镇的眼睛在自己的身上停留一阵又迅速离开。  
深沉的天边被水洗一般开始褪色。白色的水渍浸开，夜晚深蓝色的披肩被做旧然后越来越薄，最后只剩下一层皮肤留着一张暗淡的膜，裂开黎明的瞬间，鲜血喷薄而出。

 

黎明似乎还很遥远。这不是夏天，4点的时候天边不会出现一道隐约的白线。  
勒夫站在窗前，天蓝色的窗帘垂下来，外面看不到一丝光。普鲁士风格的豪宅里没有开灯，眼睛习惯了黑暗，玻璃上对面的自己脸色不比窗台上的积雪红润多少。  
松树的枝被压得很弯，突然飞起来一只纯白的红眼睛的雷鸟。  
他紧紧地拽了一下手上的电码单。  
真是该死。几个小时之前出现在他开着的电台里，就像知道他们一定会在旁边一样。乐此不疲重复着的摩斯码的调子像是在空中跳着钢丝索的小丑，俯视的血红的放肆的笑容，苍白的油腻的脸。  
乐此不疲。直到耳朵里出现同调一般的幻觉，如同黑色的马戏团里走调的弯曲的小号。  
直到他忍无可忍啪地拔了电源留下刚刚和自己一起接到电码的那个人独自走到楼下的窗台前一站就是几个小时。  
而现在他的脑子依然一片空白，空得像眼前窗外积满雪的花园。  
纯白而虚伪而愚蠢。  
该死！  
突然，肩上一沉，背后被披上了一件外套随即贴上了温暖的厚度。  
“会生病的，傻瓜。”男人把下巴放在他的肩膀上，柔软的呼吸窜进他敞开的领口，微微发痒。  
“……”  
玻璃在适应了黑暗的眼睛里映出色彩惨淡的身影。然而抱着他的金发男人太阳一般的笑容几乎灼伤了他的眼睛。  
“嘿，Jogi……拜托，说点什么。”克林斯曼蹭着他的肩膀，虽然玻璃的对面看不清那张脸但也依旧能够辨别出笑意的痕迹。  
“……我说过别这样敷衍我。”  
我现在连应该摆出什么样的表情都不知道。  
“……”  
沉默，无法言语而难以自拔。就像什么东西在腐烂，但腐烂的伤口甜腻而温存。抱住自己的手渐渐松开然后突然把他掰了过去。  
面对面。  
他看见那双比自己颜色淡却锐利太多的的蓝眼睛，他多少次在这其中溺亡，却宁愿一次又一次万劫不复。  
“Jogi看着我……看着我。”  
他捧着他的脸，鼻尖若有若无的碰触着。  
“这是针对我来的，我没有害怕。”  
“我知道。”  
“所以你也不能。”  
他无法制止自己不往最坏的地方想。就像思维最诡异的怪圈无法走出，站在原地看见无法逃避的阴影越来越大直到再也无法独自站稳。  
他们知道。而他怕失去他。  
仅此而已，足以将一切踏在六英尺之下，盖棺定论。  
“……Jogi听我说，我知道你在害怕什么我都知道……哦老天你在发抖……”他连忙抱住了勒夫，直到感觉到他将所有重量都交付给了他，将头埋在自己的颈窝。他像安慰一个孩子一样抚摸着他早已不如曾经一般柔软的黑色的短发。  
“Jurgen……”  
“嘘……好了我知道……我都知道。”  
他想说，但什么也说不出来。什么也不会发生，什么也不能发生。他必须让什么都不发生。  
他抬起头来，黑白的笑容，迷醉而单纯。然后靠上前去，在对方的嘴唇上轻轻地啄了一下。即便在黑暗里也能分辨出的金色的睫毛微妙地抖动了一下，然后因为这么一个简单的动作霎时牵起眼角危险地贪婪。  
“Jogi，你这可是在勾引我。”  
“是吗？”明明知道会惹火烧身，却故意在不明朗的光线里摆出他最喜爱的笑容和眼神。  
克林斯曼笑了，短促而恶劣，然后再次抱紧了他。“妖精……”  
他凑到他的面前，咬住了他的下嘴唇。这一次金发的男人一分犹豫都没有，扣住了他的头将原本简单的一个动作无限加深。  
舌尖在舞蹈，肆无忌惮地侵犯着他的口腔，反咬住他的下唇，蹂躏一阵血浸的瘙痒。直到黑发的男人在他的怀中无助的颤抖，在断开的喘息中发出细碎隐忍的呻吟。  
苍白的脸颊上染上的红晕，深灰色的眼睛蒙上了泪雾，失神而让人发疯。明明早过了缠绵的年纪，但不明朗的光线中依旧异常暧昧。不知死活地凑了上来，鼻尖摩擦着鼻尖，嘴唇几乎碰到一起。  
窗外的雪突然变得很明亮，逆光的侧脸当成背景清晰而缠绵。  
“要是被发现了，你就等着死吧。”  
无所谓。  
克林斯曼再次笑了起来，然后一转身，将勒夫压在了旁边的墙壁上。  
吻，脖颈的皮肤已然不如当年那么紧致但依旧细腻而敏感。嘴唇寻找着跳动的动脉，他仰起头想要逃开却如但明显缓慢的动作反而似迎合。咬上他的喉结。  
如果不是冬天可以带上围巾掩饰他不会允许他在那种地方也留下痕迹。  
金发的男人喜欢把前戏放得很慢然后看着他由清醒慢慢沉溺然后越来越焦躁。光是想起来就觉得下身被裤子束缚得发疼。  
“不去卧室吗？”勒夫的语气里还残留着平稳和调笑，手指滑过他锁骨和脖子相接的裸露的皮肤，然后拉住军装，将他难得会扣好的扣子一一挑开。隔着布料传来的微妙的温度，克林斯曼听见自己本来已经很脆弱的神经嘭地一声断裂了。  
几乎粗暴地将他的手拉过头顶摁在墙上。对面深蓝色的眼睛平静的看着他。  
“……都怪你。”前后的搭话已经没了逻辑。空闲的手抬起来手指挑起对方的下巴，如果能在对面深蓝色的湖水里看到自己的影子，那么自己的笑容一定疯狂而贪婪。凑上去咬住已经被刚才的吻蹂躏得有些发肿的嘴唇，在舌尖相碰的一瞬间一切向着理智的底线迅速堕落。  
糜烂的，香甜的，带着对方的气味，在看不到黎明的混乱中绝望相拥。太久了，太绝望了，以至于他早已不会再在心里祈求主的宽恕。浅蓝色的眼睛和淡金色的短发，男人在他们四目相接的一瞬间将所有理智践踏在脚底，疯狂和残暴，无法承受的情感与欲望刹那间倾泻而出。  
他是玩世不恭的滑头，更是邪恶的暴君。而他惶恐不安，最后扯掉胸前的十字架。  
早已没有了任何退路。  
他熟悉他所有的敏感带，他知道哪里会让他颤抖哪里会让他发疯。金发的男人惯用了霸道和控制欲他有时喜欢他反抗，这只能让他更加兴奋。  
他会想起他们的第一次，近乎强暴的记忆第二天在几乎被全部染红的床单上醒过来，干涸的斑驳的血液带着醉人的腥甜，浑身都是凌虐痕迹的男子睁开眼睛看着他，像亚得里亚海一般的颜色，从此不可磨灭。  
而某种意义上的受害者，他却一直跟在他的身后，从始至终，即便前方根本没有光明。也许不是舍不得转身离开而是身体和灵魂都不可背弃的男人强行的霸占过自己的身体，而自己心甘情愿地跟着他一次又一次在地狱的边缘狂欢。  
根本就不成为理由。  
每一次他都只能在他几乎无节制的挑逗和折磨中抬高了腰肢扭动着颤抖着，摩擦着他的下体，语不成调祈求着他进来，然后看见头顶上浅蓝色的眼睛染上野兽一般的赤红最后毫不留情的将他占有直至蹂躏到他嘶哑的喉咙再也发不出任何声音。  
但，这样或许就好。  
也许有一天本来已经有了裂痕的灵魂被他彻底弄坏。  
但他不会后悔。即便有一天他变成一堆丑陋的肉块，没有心跳，没有呼吸。  
在他决定从染血清晨睁开眼睛的时候。  
尤尔根.克林斯曼。我的尤尔根.克林斯曼。即便只是我一厢情愿的，我的尤尔根.克林斯曼。  
黎明依旧遥遥无期，圣诞节前夕的清晨纷飞的白色肆无忌惮吞噬着柏林森严的秩序。疯狂在黑暗的一边蔓延在微明的天边流血。勒紧之后慢慢窒息将眼底下浸的液体染成艳丽而刺眼的色彩。  
伤口在腐烂，柏林在苏醒，但黎明依旧遥遥无期。

什么是玫瑰？  
为了斩首而生长的头颅  
你两手空空  
然而，手中还是不断地掉落。

电码纸落在软厚的地毯上。

 

巴拉克来到洪堡大学的时候已经是上午十点了。路上碰到了那个鼓眼睛的小子厄齐尔，他说他被调到了一家私人书店。  
威廉皇帝物理研究所和洪堡大学不过一街之隔，年轻的学生和老持沉重的学者都缩在大衣里在一片白色中来去匆匆。他敲敲脑袋，努力地回想舍甫琴科告诉过他的他的教研室在什么位置。  
物理学院的……克里希尔……不对或者说是B座……啊……  
“Micha？”  
吹风的声音真的会让人听不清楚但这个声音传来时他像是抓到救星一般几乎跳了起来。  
“哦太好了Andriy！谢天谢地我就知道你会出现我正在想如果我随便抓个人就问路的话会不会太唐突。”  
比起早上雪已经小了很多，走过来的人穿着茶色的大衣，没有撑伞，茶色的头发上似乎带着一些来不及融化的冰渣。文静的男人有着略微带紫色的眼睛，镜片后面的视线公式化地审视过面前的人之后冷不防在他肩膀上狠狠就是一拳。  
“明明就在柏林都不知道来找我喝杯茶，Micha你可真够意思！”  
就像当年在英国在剑桥空旷的广场上互捶一样。只不过如今两个都将近三十的男人站在洪堡大学人来人往的结着冰的喷水池旁做着8年前的流行在学生中间举动看起来着实非常搞笑。  
非超搞笑。  
“嘿，为什么非得是我来找你？”  
“因为繁忙的巴拉克少校调动频繁，昨天我去过一趟白色大楼他们说你已经调走了。”  
“啊……”他差点忘了。“抱歉下次我会提前通知你。”  
“免了吧。”  
“喂喂……= =”  
“算了，不跟粗人计较。”  
“……”好吧。  
他知道他就这点怪癖……而已。  
“喂，我说，你的手怎么了？”从刚才他就注意到了，教授拿着书的手缩在袖子里，露出了一个白色的绷带的角。绷带很白，看来是刚刚缠上去的。舍甫琴科烦闷地皱了一下眉头。  
“刚才的实验课，我大概是弄错了什么。该死那个模拟加速器突然就掉下来了，我到是没什么那个帮我做实验的学生可伤得不轻整个手臂都在流血上帝保佑他可别出什么事情的好……”男人皱着眉头，慢慢地变成了巴拉克听不懂的习惯性的碎碎念。  
他不是德国人而是乌克兰人，拥有德国国籍而已。但是这种时候谁都知道应该闭口不提。  
“嘿，Sheva冷静。”他拍拍教授的肩膀，茶色的大衣上落下白色的冰渣。“年轻人可比我们结实多了。”  
“哦不，Micha我跟你提起过他。对就是那个说葡萄牙语的孩子，那是个多好的学生但我知道他身体很不好……哦该死又要上课了但我应该去看看他我居然都忘了你要一起来吗？”  
他说话还是和从前一样，温和而流畅，一个很长的句子总是没有停顿。  
巴拉克点点头。


	6. 玫瑰的头颅（下）

第六章 玫瑰的头颅（下）

 

死白色的床单，死白色的窗帘和柜子。一成不变的消毒药水的味道。战争的灰色早已蔓延到学校即便它可以逃过一切粗鲁的惯例。经费的短缺以及消费品的萎缩不可避免地导致一切设施被简化，简化，直到最简化。而这一切，充其量是一个悲凉的缩影。  
这只是洪堡大学，而被放大也不过是迟早的问题。  
巴拉克跟在舍甫琴科后面，推开门之后便是一片没有存在感的白。带着口罩的胖太太像一坨变质的面团，一面细碎地念着抱怨这里的阿司匹林似乎有些过期一面小心翼翼为对面的人包扎着手臂。  
漂亮而单薄的背影，深棕色的在惨白的灯光下也异常柔软的发迹。  
“嘿，Kaka。”舍甫琴科轻轻地叫了一声。  
转过身来的人让巴拉克有些恍惚。蜡像一般精确计算过的面容没有属于日耳曼人硬朗和强势，而这种过于艺术化的面孔简直要勾起他要朗诵一首《水边的阿芙洛狄忒》的狗血情怀。  
咳咳……= =  
不对。  
“啊，Sheva教授……”他看到了舍甫琴科后面站的巴拉克，而巴拉克几乎确信的看见他的眼神闪了一下。  
“哦我的孩子你没事就好让我看看伤口止血了对吧谢天谢地哦对不起Iniesta太太我想我是太着急了……”  
句子太长会让人难以抓住主旨偏偏面前的教授一句话说完一口气都没有喘。巴拉克有时会想上这个家伙的课一定是一件很吃力的事情。  
“请让我介绍一下，这位是Ballack先生。Micha这是Kaka，我跟你提起过他很多次了。”  
不对，有什么地方不对。消毒水的味道让他憎恨而迟钝。  
“Michael Ballack，很高兴认识你。”  
微微颔首，眼睛相触大脑飞转。不能达到的边缘。  
“您好，和教授一样叫我Kaka就可以了。”  
哦该死的消毒药水。  
他想起来他似乎见过这个孩子。  
只是一个侧面。黄昏里色彩稀薄的椴树下大街，毛领过于温柔的风格，街对面的告别在六点整的蛋糕香味里化作油画上另一个人的口型。  
没错，当时Miro告别的人确是他。但，只是一个带着葡萄牙口音的学生，在整个柏林并不是稀有品种，而偶尔去某家小店里喝杯茶也不能就构成嫌疑。巴拉克觉得他一定是神经质了，太过于敏感只会让逻辑的重点偏离原有的准心——而这是一件愚蠢的事。  
相当愚蠢。

他可不是来这里陪着老朋友探望学生的。于是当从消毒药水的熏味中缓和过来时，眼前是开阔的白色，但并非没有存在感。  
建筑在后退，经过身边的人呼出白色的气体，偶尔有人对舍甫琴科打招呼说早安教授。巴拉克酝酿着应该怎么开口，而身边的乌克兰人明显越走越快。  
“啊……嘿，我说，Andriy……”  
“你越结巴我就越知道没什么好事。”舍甫琴科戴上手套，面无表情地抬起手腕看看看手表没有对旁边的少校挂一个眼角。“该死，要上课了快说吧，这次需要我帮你搞什么资料去科普？”  
“……”巴拉克几乎要翻一个白眼，在深呼吸吐气的同时句子像逃跑一样从嘴唇溜出来。  
“原子物理和物理化学研究部，洪堡档案局。”  
身边的人几乎打了一个踉跄，猛转身盯着他眼神凶狠跟他瞳仁温柔的紫色格格不入。  
“Ви йдете в пекло，Michael！（你去死吧，米夏埃尔！）”舍甫琴科压低了声音。“你以为你在要求什么？”  
巴拉克叹了一口气。  
“Micha，这种事情你大可以去找你的情报部给你开一张证明或者亮出证件谁都不会阻拦你。”  
“……这次情况特殊。”你不可能不明白既然我来找到你说明我不能，或是不想通过官方。  
“抱歉Micha，这次我不能帮你。那是第五研究部，听说还刚做了整修。”巴拉克发誓他从来没有见过舍甫琴科露出这样为难又愤恨的表情。“你知道……我不能不为我自己着想，我不是德国人，也回不了乌克兰。”  
“Andriy……”  
“好了我的朋友，你必须走了。”  
“Andriy！”巴拉克狠狠地拉过舍甫琴科握着他的肩膀强迫他看着他。“我知道这个有点过分但是……听我说我的朋友，这次情况特殊，我不能通过我的部门。”  
“……那为什么不去找弗林斯？”  
“天知道他现在在哪儿哦别问我为什么我不知道……真可恶Sheva，我没有时间了。”  
“……”  
“拜托了，Andriy，我只要你的学术工作许可证——仅此而已。”  
求你了。  
舍甫琴科觉得，他这辈子吧，最大的错误就是认识了这个叫巴拉克的男人。  
竖起一根手指。“一节课。否则就报警。”

 

【1939，铀俱乐部概名单】，【病毒室和反应堆】，【哈纳克大厦】，【陆军军械所对威廉皇帝研究所的管理条例】……  
该死……他只有不到四十分钟的时间。作为大学教授的学术特权——虽然是借来的——也就在一张小小的证件上压倒一切。  
巴拉克拿着舍甫琴科的许可证顺利地进入了档案局，第五研究所的资料不仅仅是包括了他所掌握的（克林斯曼给的小册子上的）帝国物理-技术学会的背景和章程那么简单。  
但是，我要的不是这些。  
既然是为了铀项目而存在的组织，那么在帝国最权威的资料局里就不可能没有蛛丝马迹。Abwehr和帝国俱乐部的关系，铀项目的角色，铀计划的进展。历史不会因为现在而凭白消失。  
三十五分钟。还要加上往回赶的时间。  
那么，在哪里？机密的话就一定已经被封存，但是正式档案里不可能将所有痕迹都除去，因为除去痕迹的过程本身就会留下逻辑上或是物理上的瑕疵，而这种残留的蛛丝马迹也许会对他自己有所帮助。  
你快想想巴拉克，最可能被忽略的地方会是哪里？如果当所有的暗角都被堵死或者清理干净的时候，哪里会让所有人都视而不见？或者说，一晃而过？  
即便是销毁，掩盖的本质也不过是人们做着的表面文章。  
……  
等等，表面。最明显的地方。  
Abwehr。对，Abwehr。Abwehr里最明显的——是高层需要露面的人。  
巴拉克迅速跳下书架，把目光转向了档案堆。  
三十分钟。九摞近人高的档案袋。  
【海军军械所章程（初改）】……【任职书：贝肯鲍尔元帅】……【调动书：克林斯曼少校】……【比埃尔霍夫的提案书】……  
这个是？——发黄的纸，压在最下面贴着铁质的底板，皱巴巴的伸了一个小小的角。小心翼翼的抽出来——是档案袋，但是里面没有东西。  
【Forschungsamt】  
他眯起了眼睛。  
油墨褪色，说明没有人修缮过。压在大堆的文件下面但是没有被清理走是因为没发现。  
……那么？  
巴拉克把眼睛贴近了书架，档案袋整整齐齐地叠着，垒起来的侧面色彩有微弱的差别。整整九摞档案袋，也就只有这么一摞出现了微妙的色差。而且是在最下面。  
嘴角扬了起来。  
颜色偏深是因为没有清理的缘故——那么，这些没有清理的档案袋里面的内容，无疑的是废弃的——应该被销毁。  
而说到被销毁——某些不能存在的机密文件也会是这个待遇。  
但是，为什么没有进行这最后一步反而却像积压过期商品一样置之不理——或者说，是不敢过多理会。  
所有文件的销毁都必须经过相关部门或是相关负责人的肯首那么这种情况……  
巴拉克深吸了一口气。  
这就说得通了。这些文件被送到这里来但是找不到能够肯首的人或者说——根本无法联系到这个部门——而事实上没有档案局联系不到的部门这个他比谁都清楚，毕竟Abwehr的大量工作资料都必须通过档案局，虽然Abwehr内部情报销毁从来都是自己进行。  
……帝国俱乐部。档案局联系不到的部门。  
抽出十几个压在最下面的档案袋很费了他些力气，惯性的作用下扬起来的灰尘让他使劲地咳嗽。  
被灰尘染得颜色很深——如果是长期积压不可能袋子的表面颜色这么深，毕竟是被压在中间的而已——那么这些档案袋本来应该是单独放在别处的，一起被拿过来堆放在这里的时间并不长。  
整修，对了，Sheva提到过——好了，这个无关紧要。  
他赶紧拿起袋子，带着白色的手套，指尖迅速变得灰暗。没有档案名，没有部门来源，没有日期。但是所有袋子都被封了口。  
管他的。  
银色的小军刀划过封口在外面透进来的白色的光里扬起一阵细小的泛黄的灰。  
抖出来同样泛黄的纸。  
【赫尔曼.戈林】  
他迅速地扫视着文件，帝国的大元帅的档案居然是属于被销毁的行列？这些废文档是他的突破口，他知道他必须严阵以待。  
还有……二十八分钟。  
国会纵火？……不，不是有用的。  
议员？普鲁士经历？空军野战师？  
不对，都不对……  
等等  
[纳粹地下电话和无线电通讯组织Forschungsamt的指挥官。这个组织与党卫队、SD、Abwehr等谍报机构有着联系]  
Forschungsamt？  
他拿起第一个空纸袋。  
【Forschungsamt】  
[和Abwehr有着联系]。但是——他一点也不知道。甚至——从没听说过这个组织。  
没时间考虑，他必须在……二十一分钟之内得到最多的情报。  
档案袋还有很多。  
[1938年，Abwehr重组]然后？可恶……居然只有一张标题纸。  
[重水计划]？不止这些才对。纸张已然很多碎片。  
[重水计划谍战报]  
啊……缺损很多？  
[1940年，挪威重水丢失。法国……]该死，没有下文了。碎片……碎片……是哪一个？  
这里。  
[第一批]，[重水丢失]，该死又没有了  
[被渗透]……嗯？  
[解散]  
剩下的已经猜不出意义。沾着黑色的……巴拉克小心翼翼地拎过那些黑色的斑点。幸存的必然触感和味道，即便是被污染也不会淡化。  
是血。  
还有十八分钟。  
着也许是他这辈子压力最大的时候。他知道他不可能看完。剩下的每一个口袋里抖出来的，几乎都是碎片。  
[英国人已经注意到这里了。]  
[派出组成员，代号不存]  
[断线，第三次没]  
[第六个人]  
[请求给予]  
[信任]  
[N]  
连着几个口袋里都是这样类似的碎片。是通讯记录。这又是怎样的情况？为什么要销毁通讯记录？看来是一个行动组？  
[清除]  
[N]  
[清除首]  
[一个]  
不能理解。  
太多了，他不能看完也带不走。随时有人会过来——即便有着学术许可证但在这里翻废弃档案也绝对是让人猜疑的——他隐约觉得如果亮明了身份只会让事情更复杂。  
废话。  
避免不必要的问题，他必须看完一个袋子就把满地的碎纸片装回去——这是浪费时间，但不能省略。  
他拿起剩下的档案袋摇了摇，听到的全是碎纸片相互摩擦的声音。  
等等，这个纸袋？见鬼为什么刚才没发现——  
【K】印刷体。封面的油墨已经花了很多——在所有其他的封面都一片空白的情况下。  
K？  
克林斯曼吗？在他的记忆里，能够用这个代号的人应该只有他一个。那么……  
“嘿，先生！”  
巴拉克猛然抬起头。  
“先生，那边的档案是不开放的！请将您手上的档案袋放回原处。”  
妈的！  
“啊……真对不起。”他只能将到手的东西放下来，所有的咒骂全部隔绝为与表情无关。“我想找点李斯特经济学的论证点，但我找不到他的档案如果您不介意的话……”  
“请跟我来吧。”  
“谢谢。”……谢你个大头鬼。

【K】  
封面上的字母代表了什么？他觉得是他自己开始把谜题无限扩大。

 

下午2点，他来到了《周报》报社的铁灰色小楼。雪还在继续，但已经明显温和了很多。柏林会因为这种碎裂的白色而变得多愁善感。  
会吗？  
巴拉克推门进了自己的办公室，脱下外套正准备挂在门背后掀过半开的门——不是墙，是梅策尔德在门背后瞪着他。  
“Verdammt！！”巴拉克几乎吓得跌倒在地上。“你发什么疯！”  
“虽然是身份掩饰，但也请按时上班。”  
“哦好啊，那请把我交给宪兵队。”  
这明显只是赌气的话。梅策尔德没有再多说什么，递给他一个信封。  
“你的。”  
巴拉克几乎要职业性地戴上手套然后站到窗边光线充足的地方好好审视一番。但看见那一手嚣张的字体便打消了这个念头。  
克林斯曼式嚣张和简洁。  
【5点 瓦尔德尼森林剧场 带上梅策尔德】  
哼，真聪明。  
“他们说，带上你。”巴拉克站起来，扬扬手里的信。  
“……”  
“很聪明对吧，你没想到他们会直接告诉我，这样你就没有推脱的理由？”  
“……”  
遗弃这种问题，其实可以看成两个方面。  
“其实不是单纯的俱乐部遗弃了你，某种程度上你也在逃避俱乐部对不对？”  
两双鹰一样的眼睛，锐利而放肆，像是要剜掉对方的肉。  
“克林斯曼有危险。”梅策尔德首先断开了视线。从口袋里摸出一张纸片递给巴拉克。“自己看吧。”

什么是玫瑰？  
为了斩首而生长的头颅  
你两手空空  
然而，手中还是不断地掉落。

“单人电码解译秀？”巴拉克看着纸上漂亮的花体字，面无表情。“你这个怪胎。”  
“哦很好，多谢夸奖，不胜荣幸。”  
“不过这跟克林斯曼有什么关系？”  
“克林斯曼的俱乐部代号是玫瑰……老天看看你的表情别告诉我他没给你说过金色死神和黑色信使呢我的上帝你到底是怎么做功课的……”  
对于怪胎（他这么认为）的思维他决定无视到底。  
这不重要。关键是谁会这么明目张胆地发出这样的警告？——这是战争，不是莎士比亚的剧本。这种浪漫的猜谜游戏蠢得像被撞了脑袋的鹅。  
还有，看来【K】不是指克林斯曼。

 

厄齐尔接到信封的时候，他正带着书店标志性的绿色的帽子，而自从得到了这个掩饰身份之后，他突然觉得就工作本身而言似乎呆在Abwehr的白色大楼里读电码要轻松很多——好吧，绝大程度上是因为不用戴这种蠢货一样的帽子。  
【5点 瓦尔德尼森林剧场 向给予照顾的卡恩先生问好 另外不要抱怨你的帽子】  
……= =  
……把字写好一点会死吗？  
圣诞节越走越近，如果不是在这个地方长久的呆着他完全不会注意到这个街角的书店生意到底有多冷清。有时整个上午都看不到一个人，或者在中午头顶终于亮开一点晴天的时候会看见一两个来翻翻书的顾客，但也仅仅是翻翻，不会掏钱包。  
轴心路上的租金很高，这不符合逻辑。它应该早倒闭了十遍或者二十遍但恰恰相反的是在这条连凯宾斯基都会因租金问题而敬而远之的大街上这么一家简直说得上简陋的书店长期生存悠然自得，不得不让人猜疑这后面的猫腻。  
现在他明白了，和军方有关，经费当然不是问题了。说起来这个书店的老板——现在正站在柜台后面打盹的卡恩先生——究竟是个什么来历他一直搞不清楚。  
后来他问过这个金毛的壮汉他是不是从他以前来逛书店的时候就知道他是军方的人或者说是什么时候开始就知道他是军方的人，金毛的男人愣了一下很爽朗的笑开了然后回答说从你进Abwehr的第一天。  
叮铃铃  
开门的时候会带动系在旁边的铃铛，有人进来了——但卡恩先生的听觉似乎被自己的鼾声淹没了。好吧，这就是有军方背景的好处，即便没有盈利也不会倒闭。  
“欢迎光临。”厄齐尔硬着头皮从后面走出来，满脑子依旧纠结着他头顶上愚蠢的帽子。  
然后——  
诶？  
金头发，蓝眼睛，皮肤苍白得有些可怜，缩在大衣里的表情依旧像一只怯生生地雏鸟。  
是那个人？他看见他怀里抱着一本黑格尔的书，非常新。难道是来退书？不对，想想这个店的作风和后台，再看看面前这个人可怜兮兮（？）的表情，来还书的可能性更大。  
厄齐尔觉得他似乎比上次更好看了，像是小鸟隔了几个星期之后羽毛更加艳丽的感觉——也许是因为他的鼻子比上次看着还要红？或者眼睛里的蓝色更加机敏了？  
满溢着书的油墨味的房间里，外面的光从白色的窗框流进来，四目相对，背景音乐是卡恩先生的情感饱足节奏严谨的鼾声。

于是厄齐尔在想如果卡恩先生醒过来发现他早把【停止营业】的牌子挂在了外面而自己不知所踪他会不会狮吼着冲出来然后狮吼着翻遍柏林城然后狮吼着把自己从这个公园的长凳上拖回去。  
好吧，即便不用盈利也不会倒闭，但作为店长的怪癖他多少能够理解。  
那么现在是怎样的一种情况呢？长凳的另一头坐着一只飞不走的小鸟。也许是被自己追得太难受，索性往街心的公园里一停，现在正坐在另一头怔怔地把自己盯着。  
厄齐尔觉得他自己的趣味有时绝对不是一般化的恶劣。不过自己到底是想要怎么样呢？他说不上来。如果仅仅是重复着小时候痴迷的游戏那自己未免有些太混账了点。  
嗯？  
坐在对面的那个人突然站了起来，然后走到自己面前伸出了手。他居高临下的看着自己但厄齐尔心里却想着这下巴的线条真漂亮手上的皮肤比自己苍白了不知道多少这样的男孩子就算穿上土豆色的长裙也许也会非常好看等等为什么一定要是土豆色？  
“Marko Marin。”  
……好吧。  
“Oezil，Mesut Oezil。”

 

我当时想，也许你只是想认识我。  
因为你的眼睛里写满了布莱希特的诗  
……好孤独

……是吗？

是的。我亲爱的，梅苏特。

 

隆冬的柏林，五点时已经看不到天边有一点亮光。丢弃了日照的温暖，天空更加肆无忌惮地碎裂。  
瓦尔德尼森林剧场被包围在枯枝的中间，灯火通明将树枝上积压的雪映得透亮而耀眼看起来没有一点温度。梅策尔德在出发前告诉他今晚剧院有一场席勒的《阴谋与爱情》算是在这个时候对圣诞节演出的宣传。  
哦？本来是明天的演出，但不知为何就提前到了今天？  
说起来，明天可是星期五啊。  
哦，不是说天蓝色的周五么？  
所以说应该是有所改变了。  
……= =算了，我知道你这个怪胎什么都知道。  
多谢夸奖。  
艹，我自言自语你搭什么话。  
我绕到后台去，你去找克林斯曼和勒夫……不对，应该不在一起。  
喂喂！  
好吧你这个怪胎我一点也不奇怪为什么你会被遗弃。

 

“嘿！Micha！”  
橘黄色的灯光和几乎已经算是罕见的华贵的服装，每一张面孔擦着自己的鼻尖或是肩膀走过去巴拉克觉得很眩晕。不对，如果是普通的演出，应该会有平民。但是这里所有人的服装都早已超出了“质地好”的定义。  
他突然庆幸自己听了梅策尔德的话换了一身正装。  
“Micha！”  
这到底是要……  
“Micha！！”  
“啊……”他终于回过神来，转身看见弗林斯——身边跟着一个非常漂亮的小姐。  
“哦，Torsten，这就是你跟我提起的《周报》的编辑Ballack先生？”娇嗔而甜腻的声音光是听起来就觉得骨头酥。巴拉克暗自骂了一句上帝真该死。  
“你好。”  
“呵呵，很高兴认识您啊，果然和Torsten一样非常英俊。”  
“嘿小甜心，我和Ballack先生有些话要说，不介意稍稍等我一下吧？我很快就过来。”  
“哦好的，亲爱的，我等你~”非常优美地在弗林斯身边蹭了一下，经过巴拉克身边时再追加一个媚眼。  
等美人融化在了人潮里，巴拉克几乎要一拳向这个花花公子揍过去。“你TM到哪儿钓的……”  
“喂喂喂！这可是我的工作啊，擅长的技巧就要物尽其用不是吗。”弗林斯点燃了一根雪茄想起来这里好像不能抽烟又迅速掐灭了火头。“咳……说正事。”  
“怎么？华丽的演出宴会？”  
“啊。”  
“你看见Klinsman或者Loewe了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“该死……搞什么名堂=’’=”  
“不过我刚才看到那个家伙了。”  
“……谁？”  
“那个葡萄牙的军火商。”  
“在哪儿？”  
“谁知道。”大少爷耸了耸肩。“带着好几个姑娘，那些娘们儿看起来真漂亮。不过我确定应该是在二层的哪个贵宾包厢。”  
瓦尔德尼森林剧场二层贵宾包厢……= =真TM有钱。

柏林今天，有一场好戏。

《阴谋与爱情》。当红色的帷幔缓缓升起来的时候，巴拉克在想自己最后一次到剧院是是什么时候的事了。一年前的圣诞节？或者是某个公假？  
席勒1784年的作品，温和而壮丽，明明只是灯光和人偶的台词却比燃烧的战火更让人心力交瘁。公国宰相的儿子爱上了音乐师的女儿，世俗在挑拨将信任变成猜忌，最后他杀死了自己最爱的人然后喝下同样的毒酒，亲手将爱情连同生命一起画上了句号。  
真可怜。  
也许他不应该来欣赏台上的戏，但那露易丝的歌喉的确美得像巴伐利亚高原上的仙女。坐在他旁边的夫人总是转过头来对他笑。  
梅策尔德不知道在什么地方，弗林斯大概在第二层或者第三层的的包厢里。克林斯曼或者勒夫呢？其他人呢？弗林斯既然已经看见了那个葡萄牙人那就只能说明一点——这是提前的天蓝色周五。  
只是他觉得大概不会是天蓝色。  
音乐和台词优雅而安静，费尔南迪拿着伪造的情书咏叹调痛不欲生。奢侈的布景和观众，令人窒息的艳丽像是风不干的油画。红色的凝固的血，是席勒的眼泪。  
不真实，像是暴雨前让人不安的宁静与舒坦。  
柏林多愁善感的圣诞前，一场提前的戏。气息在逼近，说不出的压抑和直觉。玫瑰的头颅，摆明了是要暗杀。  
好吧，他不想计较这种带警告的行动到底有多愚蠢。但是——敢警告出来说明十拿九稳？不对，换个角度想想——  
为什么要警告出来？  
对，为什么要给出警告？  
但现实是，已经没有时间了。  
露易丝唱完了自己的宣叙调，带血的喉咙嘶哑而绝望。  
然后是  
枪声。  
火药尖锐的爆破窜过画着文艺复兴时代巨匠的圆顶，暴躁地刺向色彩斑斓华丽的舞台横扫三层席位，雍容与典雅瞬间苍白褪色，爆炸为惊恐与尖叫。  
耳膜在流血，大脑被搅浑。  
可恶！！那边！！  
靠近另一边戏台的地方，他看见了清楚地看到了两个人，金发和黑发，金色的死神毫不犹豫地站起来拔出枪回敬了过去。即便隔得太远听不见子弹将血肉撕裂之后的惨叫，黑色的信使抬起枪，尖叫的子弹穿透的必然是动脉。几乎完美的背靠背轮转像是被处理过的镜头，那混乱中定格的身影，拔枪上膛瞄准一气呵成，杀人的动作流畅得让人胆寒。  
金色的死神和他的黑色的信使。这是他们地狱边缘的狂欢。  
无法被制止的尖叫。枪声在那一瞬间突然停歇，然后迅速的，火药在空气中撕裂和爆破的声音开始变得杂乱，嘶吼着嗓门，像是子弹的目标就是自己，明明与自己无关却要拼命求生，恐惧和过剩的自我意识杀死了所有人的理智。

人群发疯了一般往外涌，身旁的贵妇人丝毫没有矜持地推搡着自己，高跟鞋踩在自己的脚趾上疼得他扭曲了脸。  
拔出了枪，弹流在耳边呼啸，冲着另一边的方向越来越集中。克林斯曼那个老家伙这是要干什么！分明是拉着勒夫和自己一起当鱼饵吗？  
可恶可恶可恶这是怎么回事……巴拉克你给我冷静点。想想想想，为什么……他们拿着自己当鱼饵为什么他们拿自己当鱼饵……为什么为什么为什么……  
火药燃烧在每一根神经的末梢，所有顾虑早就成灰。  
等等……  
难道……  
其实在这一开始他们就处在无法胜利的位置上吗？  
难怪会有这么高调的做出警告，其实对于敌方而言，不管如何都是胜利了。他们要引出帝国俱乐部的成员——至少是一部分，知道俱乐部不可能对克林斯曼的死活置之不理。任何一边只要有了成果对于他们来说都是胜利。  
而现在克林斯曼和勒夫的举动……  
……好吧太乱来了！！但是，事已至此，计划接到摆在眼前。  
弗林斯那个家伙应该在楼上，如果说暴露已经是不可避免那么那两个人的安全绝对不能受到半点威胁——既然从一开始就与胜利无关，那么这样只是避免了“完败”而已。可恶，大少爷应该在哪儿？  
啊，看到了。明显的他的包厢已经乱作了一团，那个漂亮的小姐拽拽他的胳膊想要拉他一起离开，而弗林斯的眼神却落在了——旁边垂挂下来一直拖到一楼的锦幔上？  
哦……= =|||||  
不不不不不不不不……蠢货呆在那儿别动！  
巴拉克砰砰往那深红色的锦幔就是两枪。大少爷一愣，目光往楼下一扫迅速发现了巴拉克。  
托斯滕你这个白痴给我看好了。他有些艰难的举起手：  
停止转移；  
高位掩护；  
下面，两个人  
小心。  
人潮在身边拥挤，他几乎站不住脚，尖叫的声音简直要把他的脑子给掏出来，他自己都不知道举起的手到底有没有把暗语比划正确，但大少爷做出了OK。  
很好，他立即转身就走。  
还应该有其他人，没猜错的话八个人应该都在这里才对。  
是从枪声的流向和密集程度来说，目前已经参与枪火的人大概有十二个。弹流的声音有尖锐的金属杂色是因为风向的影响——有风的地方——靠近出口——从克林斯曼和勒夫的位置来看，火力的群体还很集中，位置大概是靠近西南角出口的地方。  
哦老天夫人夫人夫人别挤我别挤我别挤我啊啊啊啊……=A=||||||  
“Michael！”  
有人拉住了他的手臂。  
“Bastian！谢天谢地！”果不其然在他身边有波尔蒂。  
“其他人呢？”  
“还不知道，听我说Schwein上尉！敌人射击的主力在西南角出口附近，从5点钟方向过去堵住他们的出口——能解决几个就解决不要太暴露自己的数量一定利用人流——另外千万不要把他们冲散了！他们都是穿的便装！一旦冲散就完了！明白了吗？”  
“是，长官！”  
很好。  
既然本来就不在胜利的位置上，那么至少得拿到一个平局——而只要抓到一个，筹码自然就会像自己这边靠拢。  
而他希望抓到的，不仅仅是个肉盾而已。  
只是这无法制止的泛滥的惊恐现在才是最大的敌人。混乱的颜色的歇斯底里的慌乱已经几乎让他的头脑扯断线，可是虽然令人厌烦但这眼前这一切和他们没有任何关系。  
这是圣诞节前的好戏。死亡在耳边呼啸。  
冷静巴拉克，每个人的枪法都有自己的习惯——冷静，辨别出节奏和方向，这些不过都是你读到过的资料——冷静。  
冷静。  
右边，左轮枪，穆勒！  
“当心！”子弹已经飞出了枪口越过后辈的肩膀冲进了另一个胸腔。血肉模糊的声音，心脏被穿透，血液飞溅的角度绚丽而乖张。  
“Ballack少校……！”  
“没事吧臭小子？”下次记得别忘了自己的背后。  
穆勒点点头。“Oezil，Gomes还有Badstuber他们都在那边！”嘈杂而混乱，年轻人不得不扯开了嗓门说话。“火力在西南角！”  
“我知道！听我说！让Gomes和Badstuber绕到西南出口外面去包抄他们最好截断后路！你和Oezil留下，从正面狙击他们！利用人流制造假象！注意速度千万不要暴露自己！万事小心明白了吗？！”  
“明……明白了！”  
枪声带着呛血的嘶吼，目前参与火力的人绝对不下二十个。  
“听着小子！这里是德国人的地方！他们没有优势！别做胆小鬼！！”  
“是！”  
但他突然在心里骂了一声该死。他的直觉能够给予的指示——巴拉克觉得心一紧。目光的正面是二层的包厢。  
是军火商的贵宾包厢，那个人居高临下，眼睛里葡萄牙民族航海时代传承来的高傲和平淡，像是在看一出戏。  
砰砰——  
热浪越过头顶，不用转身也知道后面一定已经躺下了一个可怜的——敌人。  
“Christo……”  
站在面前的男人吹了一下枪口。  
“这个是……”  
“以后再介绍。”巴拉克往穆勒背后顺势一推。“快去。”

“别告诉我你会想不到就算火力集中在西南角那也肯定有人被冲散了根据人潮的方向和概率肯定会在出现被敌方个体单位认为可疑的状况。”  
“不是所有人都是怪胎。”  
的确不是。  
子弹要节约。弹夹并不是那么好携带的。但对于梅策尔德来说，枪似乎只是玩具。死亡从他的枪口飞出去，他偏爱爆掉蓝色的眼睛。  
混乱的，抹花的油彩，带着铁锈味道的地方。行为，思想，语言，全部没有关联。  
“不问我得到了什么有用的消息？”  
枪口在升温。  
“一共有三十个人算上已经倒下的七……”  
来不及嘶哑的喉咙。  
“八个。”  
枪栓兴奋得发抖，粘腻的尖叫里血的甜腻会让人陶醉。  
“人最少的出口必定是三号，所以……”  
疯狂的瞳。记忆里清澈的让人醉死的。血染红的。好漂亮。没有体温。  
眼角，血丝。  
“喂！”巴拉克按下他扬起来的枪。“怪胎。”  
梅策尔德怔了一下。看着眼前的男人眯了一下眼睛。  
“……3号出口。出去之后是东西两段。我去东面。”  
魔鬼在笑，而地狱的裂缝越来越大。

 

巴拉克明显没有时间去考虑梅策尔德几乎一时间让人毛骨悚然的异样——至少现在没有。  
他相信他的判断不会让他失望——果然没有。  
飞奔的人影。毫无疑问，这个人应该就是核心。这群人其实一开始就没有打算要活着出去，他们的目的仅仅是希望能够引出俱乐部的成员——而这个核心就是目击者，也必定是下一步计划的线人，只要他安全离开那就是胜利。而至于玫瑰的头颅，不过是个幌子。  
克林斯曼召出了他的手下，双方都在打赌。这个在树林里奔跑的猎物就是成败的筹码。而上帝的领土之下，不会有平局产生。  
剧院被树林包围，白色的冬天似乎成了狩猎的最佳时机——一旦被盯上就绝对无处可逃。  
“站住！不许动！”  
空洞的枪声惊动了缩着头的乌鸦，抖落一身白色的碎片呱地一声飞走。树枝挂着自己的衣服，冰晶掉在厚重的大衣上体温让它们很快融化。  
树林变得很深，呼吸必须匀称而谨慎。如果他是一个训练有素的猎人，那么这个关键先生必定是一只非常狡诈的猎物。  
血液的温度已经很高了，他几乎感觉不到冬夜的温度在裸露的皮肤上亲吻。  
视线里捕捉不到。  
在哪里？  
当你看不到狼的时候……  
那只能说明……好吧，该死！  
手被震得疼，枪甩出几英尺远。  
几乎是半秒之内重压从一旁“如愿以偿”地狠狠揪上自己，背硬碰硬地撞上树干，他简直怀疑他会把内脏给吐出来。  
太大意了——巴拉克你真丢脸。  
哎。  
肘击。这下绝对足够胃出血。  
哦。  
再一下。这次该断一根肋骨。  
啊。  
膝盖顶过来。艹小崽子你要我断子绝孙吗？  
我怒了。巴拉克转身一手拽着对方的手臂一拉一脚甩过去。  
——啊啊。  
猎物踉跄了几步迅速从巴拉克正面的视野中消失——身后。  
巴拉克突然觉得今天遇到的人跟自己不是一个等级。  
脖子被卡住——好，你是boss。巴拉克狠狠地掐住精准卡在自己气管的手，对面的眼睛幼稚而疯狂。  
还是个孩子？不过杀红了眼或者是困在生死边缘的动物，眼神都是一样的。  
妈的。  
眼前白色的瓦尔德尼森林开始变成奇异的血红，然后是紫色，深蓝。  
遗言就不用了，我没有遗产。  
缺氧让脑子乱七八糟，胃里血腥的味道在翻腾，肺在挣扎。流动的血液，跳动的脉搏，慌乱了，逐渐微弱。  
好吧，这次行动败在我巴拉克身上。  
然而就在这个时候——  
砰。  
扣动了扳机的声音，火药燃烧，子弹从左耳穿过右耳。血和脑浆，在自己的眼前迅速绽放，隆冬的色彩变得艳丽。  
气管被松开，他迅速踢开压在自己身体上的重量，红色的味道留在眼前，脸上脖子上，一片粘腻。血液的重新流动冲过脑血管里缺氧的部分，新鲜的血液流过视神经，涌起一阵发胀的深灰色然后迅速退散。  
呃……该死  
“咳咳……”他站起来抬起头正想说怪胎我欠你两条命。  
但是——  
浅棕色的短发，盛夏的湖水一般的纯绿的瞳仁。苍白的手指握着枪，枪口冒起的火药的残余冷艳而残忍。  
他愣住了，视觉里还残留着缺氧中形成的悲惨的星星。即便大脑还不能转动。  
这个人叫克洛泽他不会记错。


	7. 赌百分之十的运气

第七章 赌百分之十的运气

 

嘭  
他迅速合上门。即便战火遥远选帝侯街区也能找到混乱的街道，就像维多利亚时代的伦敦存在着天鹅巷一样。酒糟和油酸发酵的味道，摇晃的煤油灯和醉汉的呻吟，最下等的酒馆里点不亮的浑浊像是涂着鸡蛋的沥青。  
所有木讷眼神都从自己的酒杯里抬了起来，发红的眼角粘连着松垮的皮肤，摇晃的煤油灯票过的眼睛黑腻而猥琐。擦着杯子的老板看向靠在门边喘气的克洛泽，裂开嘴露出发黑的牙齿。  
应该不可能跟上来了。没有人比他更熟悉柏林的街道，能在施普雷河岸将他甩掉那么同样也能在从瓦尔德尼森林开始跟他玩追逃游戏。  
对于结果他有自信。他走到吧台前，油渍的木桌黑得发亮。  
“给我一杯Altbier。”  
“没有Ale，只有Stout……”老板的头发也许是金色，一缕一缕粘在一起，发根沾着有异味的黑。发红的鼻头放在脸完全不端正，堵在舌头尖的鼻音像他脸上的伤疤里积的油一样腻而阴阳怪气。“……先生。”  
“那就Stout。”  
原本，不应该是这样。  
距离圣诞节还有多久？混乱之后迅速恢复的平静和上了升降不得的间音，混乱的呼吸还没有完全平息下来。从脖子的根部爬上来的不舒服，传遍柏林的教堂里的歌声变得沙哑而梗塞。  
剧院里的枪声是迎接的礼炮，而有什么已经被放了出来。白色的圣诞节必然会被渲染得艳丽而放肆，残忍混乱，不可预知。  
他突然不明白到底在焦躁什么。墙壁上自己的影子被眼前的蒙在沾着油渍的玻璃后面的灯影扭曲，摇晃而不安。  
非常不安。  
“……”  
该死！本来一切都可以在这个晚上结束。两年来一切屈辱一切结果一切努力。自己精心酝酿了整整两年的计划明明只差一步已经伸出了手却就在手指慢了一秒的边缘全部化为泡沫。  
血红的泡沫，迸溅开的脑浆。  
他握着酒杯，指关节发白。他料到了克林斯曼会重组D小队，但是怎么也没有料到出现在自己眼前的会是那个男人。  
妈的他早该杀了他——他本来该看着那个家伙被杀死而不是举枪崩了那个英国间谍。  
不是崩了那个唯一的线人！  
苍白的手指插进头发里狠狠地抓扯着发根。  
上帝啊米洛斯拉夫.克洛泽你TM到底干了什么……

 

宪兵队在一个小时之内赶到了。瓦尔德尼森林剧场用狼籍一片来形容已经完全是表扬。火药浓烈的味道熏得喉咙发干，横七竖八倒在地上的尸体都瞪大了眼睛。地上干涸的血迹还听得到方才歇斯底里的尖叫。  
瞳孔已经放大，看不出原来的颜色。  
勒夫将交涉交给了跟宪兵队一起赶到的比埃尔霍夫，迅速跟着梅策尔德走出剧院向瓦尔德尼森林的边缘跑去。

“就只有这些。”  
暴露在冰天雪地环境里的手指被冻得通红，弗林斯将尸体的衣服上上下下翻了个遍，只从上衣的内袋里翻出了一个简陋的笔记本和一张名片。满布的英文的本子明显不适合在一片纯白的低温环境下仔细研究，不过晃眼看看名片到还不至于那么困难。  
【Wayne Rooney】  
“确定只有这些？”  
“我连他的内裤都搜过了。”  
“立即把尸体处理掉——你们知道怎么做。”  
“……是，长官。”  
克林斯曼点燃了一根烟然后又迅速掐灭。从参差重叠的黑色树枝之间突然出现的巴拉克几乎让所有人都反射性地摸上了自己腰间还未冷却的枪。  
巴拉克还没平下自己的喘气，皱着眉头对摸枪的众人翻了个白眼然后懊恼地抓着自己的头发开始挠。  
“……跟丢了。抱歉。”  
克林斯曼将掐灭的烟头丢在雪地里。  
“先处理尸体。”

是谁线断了？

β3的红色变得越发深重。凌晨走到时针的面前，大开的窗户白色的冰渣对穿对过。施魏因施泰格手上挂了彩，波尔蒂在一旁局促不安地低着头。  
没有人说话，就像曾经在这个地方签卖身契的时候一样。深红色的影子迅速而僵硬重复着地传递一个小本子的动作，每个人皱着眉头看一眼之后即使大概心里有数也不见露出轻松地表情。  
太乱来了。  
“好了都别这么沮丧你们今天做得够好了。”克林斯曼拍拍手套从桌子后面走出来。“我今天可是做好拼了老命的准备哎Gomes别这么看着我我知道我还算上了Loewe……”  
你们两个活腻了我们可还年轻着= =||||  
“对于事前没有安排和正式通知我很抱歉。说实话如果不是Loewe模仿我的字迹给你们发临时通告我想我可能已经死了所以我想我还是应该对你们说句谢谢。”  
如果说你本身是准备赴死，那么利益的本源是什么？他们明白克林斯曼不做赔本的买卖，准备赔了自己还拉上勒夫，这很让人好奇英国人手里到底握着什么筹码。  
完全不符合逻辑。黑国王越过士兵走到最前面，面前的白骑士……  
如果正面骑士的话，骑士反而杀不掉他。  
巴拉克觉得这被血浸透的一夜微妙而不可思议。谁都明白接下来的所有，都会和死亡擦肩而过。  
差点杀了巴拉克然后被杀掉的，的确是个线人。但不是兔子。笔记本里的字迹很潦草，用着俚到下等巷子的伦敦俚语，抄写了很多柏林街道的地名和单词，拼写错误很多。  
不像是受过什么正规的教育，比起兔子在电波那一头给人直觉投射下来的老持沉重和城府叵测感，这个人明显不符合要求。  
笔记本被小心地拆开铺在布满黑色焦斑的桃木桌上，灰色的被揉过的页脚发绒地卷起来，写满字的每一张纸颜色饱胀得让人生厌。  
生厌。不得不说英国人很聪明。如果说让人生厌的东西必然减少视觉焦距的时间，那么在这种情况下藏情报必然是最好不过了。所有人都明白这个道理不用开口。能找出来的，绝对不仅仅是能证明【线人】这个身份。  
结果不会出人意料。每一页的混杂在字母的中间，固定的位置会出现的符号是再熟悉不过的短线和点。  
摩斯码，而且和第一次截到的海涅诗句法一模一样。  
“圣诞……前接……啊不对= =”  
【圣诞之前完成接线 海涅为信号 42挪威计划有变动 玫瑰行动务必终止】  
毫无疑问就句法而言这是来自兔子或者兔子相关一支的信号，而给出的句子明显已经不是在交换信息而是严正的指示。  
这一群人没有听从指示。玫瑰计划没有停止，血液喷涌，尖叫的夜晚之后恐惧和混乱在柏林白色的记忆里描绘出战争的轮廓——  
这时英国人站在了高处，德国人找到了隐蔽的战壕。  
兔子是发出指示的一方，那么这个情况完全可以推断成这个叫【Wayne Rooney】的线人接到了命令，而事实上命令来的非常仓促，弗林斯在检查尸体时发现过他的裤子上没有因久坐而产生的新鲜折痕而且裤脚有非常明显的雪和泥水的斑点，这说明他已经根本没有时间去联系参与玫瑰行动的人员，因为他必定是直接奔赴的剧院然而赶到剧院时的时候已是枪声震天。  
那么下一步呢？  
“全城通缉这叫【Wayne Rooney】的人吧。”厄齐尔揉了一下眼睛，外突的黑色瞳仁白色的眼角已经蔓过了几道血丝。“这样的话即便他不跟兔子联系也不会让人怀疑他已经死了这样我们可以争取到时间，反正……”  
反正绝对没有人知道这个线人已经死了除了……  
绿眼睛，寒冷得像北极洋的水。  
他觉得很蹊跷，明明快要挂掉的是自己，冰天雪地里清晰得简直像是在找自杀的枪声不得不说是在多此一举。  
他想不通。  
“开枪打死线人，这倒是相当聪明。”  
“嗯。”  
“其实我不是很想得通。”  
“我想他是打歪了，真的。”通常而言这个解释会很合理。“如果他本来是要保护线人却又造成了误杀，他绝对不敢和自己的组织继续联系。”  
“即便不是肉盾但也绝对是废了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你看清楚他的脸了吗？”  
“……没有。他带着兜帽。”  
没有，他带着兜帽——眼睛不要眨，不要故意抬头，不要扬高了声调，不要在对方的问话结束前两秒内仓促开口。  
巴拉克突然觉得他自己一定是疯了。

 

今天晚上了的这出戏简直好看到爆。C罗从侧门溜出了混乱场，坐上车时一脸惟恐天下不乱的得意表情。掏出怀表，时针还没有碰到八点的边缘。  
他想起了刚才在底楼和他对视的那个男人，嗯，必定是Abwehr的人。他手上可还捏着情报部签字的枪械订单，周五是指定的交易时间，不过应该不会因为这么一次正面冲突就影响了买卖——德国人古板而重面子，而他只管收到支票就可以了。  
他是个一流的军火商人，但说到底也不过是为了在战争中不死于贫困和枪炮而寻找的一条生路。比起这，什么国籍和责任，对他而言一点意义也没有。德国人热衷于他们的铀计划，而他手上的相关的特殊材料渠道也许会是德国人感兴趣的话题。周五的会面是更大手笔的生意契机。  
说起来如果真能够和德国人做成后面的买卖，德国人愿意出的价格他有绝对的把握给他足够的满意程度金盆洗手。他没有和情报部直接谈生意的经历，而今天看到的场面让他相信要和这么一群人打交道必须小心再小心。  
那是整个德意志最高的智商与阴谋，特权和忌讳，即便他有信心让今后的生意顺利进行也不能保证自己最后就能全身而退。  
如果上帝最终愿意怜悯给他百分之十的运气。  
这也就是为什么今天他没有叫上卡卡一起看戏的原因。他唯一的动力和软肋，即便他并不明白。  
想到这里他觉得应该邀请他的Ricky出来共进宵夜什么的。  
他如愿以偿地在图书馆里找到了他要找的人，灯火明亮的洪堡大学他总觉得他有一辈子的时间带着身边的人一起穿行。  
当他告诉他他今天晚上刚刚在瓦尔德尼森林剧场里看了一出好戏枪声呼啸尖叫崩溃了一切虚伪的高雅是多么可笑的时候，卡卡突然的脸色苍白苍白让他有些措手不及。他了解他的朋友是个多么多愁善感的人，他看着他眉心的情感由空白变成凝重，最后变成瞳仁里琥珀色的悲伤。  
“哦上帝啊Cris……”  
“嘿别这样。如果你觉得这不是一个恰当的故事……”  
“不Cris。”  
他有点始料未及。卡卡停下来转过身抓住他的肩膀，修长而温柔的手指隔着厚重的外套依旧拽得他发疼。  
“……Cris答应我，今后不要故意出现在那样的场合里你是我最好的朋友……”  
“Ricky？”  
“答应我！”  
琥珀色，安静而坚定。  
“嘿，你的手是怎么了？”即便在厚厚的冬衣下也看得出来包扎的绷带。  
“实验课上弄伤了而已，别那么大惊小怪Cris喂……!”  
葡萄牙商人抓起他的手腕，柏林染不上色的夜晚鸟瞰结着冰的喷水池，嘴唇游动在白色的粗糙的边缘，一切对他来说是不是早就无所谓了。  
“Cris！”  
面前的人是他唯一的赌注。  
拉丁语系的名字纷繁中唱着最拗口的小调，里卡多·伊泽克森·多斯·桑托斯·雷特。

 

经过一个混乱而紧张到足够让人抓狂的夜晚巴拉克走出白色大楼的时候丝毫没有对下一步有清晰认知的觉悟感。  
“圣诞节之前得到摸清他们的联系网，Ballack少校请对这次D小队的行动全权负责……两个星期之内给我答复没什么问题吧？”  
克里斯曼你开什么玩笑。  
凌晨不见启明，太阳升起来还很遥远。巴拉克拉高了领子，总觉得自己这次是不是把筹码压得太大了些。帝国的铀计划将筹码压在了重水上，即便海森伯格印记过于深重也毫无疑问全盘遵从。为什么会把矛头指向克林斯曼？毕竟克林斯曼不是情报部的完全核心——贝肯鲍尔元帅才是。但对于俱乐部就不一样了。  
金色的死神，黑色的信使。这种像舞台剧一样绰号不得不说让人觉得匪夷。摧毁了死神就等于摧毁了铀计划的最有力铠甲，而玫瑰行动的失败必定只会让血光更加穷追不舍。  
一方面他们不会放弃克林斯曼和勒夫，另一方面呢？【海涅为信号】意思应该是指的那首诗，那么接下来的两个星期，能够做的事情一目了然。  
可是，英国人的矛头会在哪里？摧毁俱乐部吗？这是不是太冒险了？42挪威计划又是什么？偌大的柏林变得空旷脑神经碰撞产生强烈的凝滞，膨胀起来阻碍了所有白色。  
他觉得现在的当务之急是去找到那个叫克洛泽的人。如果在找不到敌人的突破口时，寻觅第三方的踪迹必然是最好的战略。  
没错，介入势力不止是俱乐部和英国人，第三方绝对存在，因为开枪的结果不管是对德国人还是对英国人都没有好处。  
这个筹码太大了，但他说不出任何理由——从一开始全是直觉。妈的，巴拉克我看你有几个上帝来保佑你！  
那么现在应该如何才能找到这个人？百分之一的运气可以决定胜负的话，那他现在需要向上帝祈求百分之十。

百分之十，保住一个平局。  
椴树下大街24号。

空旷的凌晨。寒冷充斥在感官所有的知觉中，白色将没有光的12月夜晚唱出清晰的柏林的轮廓。  
于是巴拉克站在小巷的与主道的街口，他觉得他蠢得像一头驴。对面的24号橱窗干净而透亮里面漆黑一片，和其他沉睡的小店没有任何区别，疲倦而安静。  
这里是失衡的轴心。  
他不可能回这里。但是不代表他不能找到他，而求胜之后，不会有人计较手段高尚或是卑劣。  
即便从不承认却也不可抵赖，帝国的思想已成为现实。  
灰白色的尽头脚步声传过来，没有路灯的椴树下大街寂寞而萧索。他微微动了一下嘴角。信仰必定会成为最大的弱点，即便轴心的平衡点不是上帝。  
而那也一定是最新鲜的伤口。  
医生，和他小小的慕尼黑的病人。  
——犹太人。

我将我愚蠢的赌注看做对你的答谢，现在我们扯平了。  
我将你施舍的答谢看做对我的绞刑，是你断了我最后的退路。  
最后谁说了谎？  
硬币总有一面印着国王像。  
挖出来的是心脏，谁的都一样。


	8. 没有瞳孔的蓝眼睛

第八章 没有瞳孔的蓝眼睛

 

我失去的是整个世界，你们拿什么来补偿我？  
我能将天上白色的鸽子都变成涂满画布的血  
你们却不能还我一双蓝眼睛

 

铁灰色的小楼突然变得异常繁忙。亡命一般乱窜的消息炸得整个报社兴奋到了几乎全员鸡飞狗跳的程度。血腥总是兴奋剂，与良知无关。  
走进灰色的玻璃门，他被同一个抱着大捆资料的人撞了两次。正面一次，背面一次。  
整整一个晚上没有合眼。他开始怀疑接下来的两个星期之内，他的睡眠时间每天会不会超过两小时。梅策尔德的报社里，所有为人都像这个主管一样精力好到神经质。  
供暖设备工作良好，窗外的柏林素净得让人觉得陌生，好像冬天从来没有这么惨白过一样。  
惨白。是脸和世界的颜色。  
从昨天晚上分开之后他就再没看见梅策尔德，没有出现在森林的边缘，也没有参加β3里的商议。暂且不论这个怪胎的一切行为，作为长时间在新闻界里打拼的情报天才，在克林斯曼下了两个星期的死命期限的情况下，物尽其用这个道理巴拉克还是能够深刻理解的。  
非常难受的味道。压死的窗框不流通的暖气混杂着食物味体味以及粘稠的交谈。  
巴拉克皱了皱眉，略微发红的眼角干涩而无力。椴树下大街有着温暖的名字，但在冰天雪地的街道上整整瞪一夜的结果让他冻到从指甲盖到神经末梢都麻木而迟钝。头顶上的黑发强势而硬汉地愣成奇怪的形状，暖气干燥而发咸的温度迅速让沾结的冰渣顺着发梢浸向苍白的头皮。  
也许他才是个怪胎。  
他想不出能够如何找到最好的解读方式。毕竟早已经断定发出的密电并非斯芬克斯的谜语，那么他们必然不是动用智慧的俄狄浦斯。  
如果不能得到正确的解读，那么他也无法下达正确的命令——D组负责人被赋予两周的时间绝对不是用来浪费在对错误的追悔上的。  
他知道他的D组有多么智慧耀人训练有素，他要做的只是为他们找出正确的方向。但这第一步必须尽一切可能谨慎而他一个人做不来。  
现在的关键先生也就是这个家伙了。  
他想象着坐在办公桌后面的那个伪良民会是一种怎样的表情。于是在长久的敲门没有响应的情况下，巴拉克突然发现其实职业操守永远都是一句废话。  
走廊上是拥挤而匆忙的灰色，浓厚而温暖的咸味。  
巴拉克左右环顾了一下，抬高的衣领挡住了线条分明的下巴。手指在外套的口袋里摸索着，指尖的厚茧温度低而敏感——笔，火机，烟盒，钥匙，以及……多刃军刀。  
藏在铁皮下小号的锋刃足以搞定民用办公室级别的门锁。小巧的金属色侵入颜色发暗的钥匙孔，手腕和手指感受着从刀刃传来的碰撞的颤抖从而调整着进攻中微妙的角度，防线崩溃的喀拉拉的声音让他感觉异常满足。  
一点难度都没有。  
合上身后的门，泛着油墨味道的办公室没有拉上窗帘，上午白色的光晃得眼睛有些疼。嘈杂突然被隔绝在了另一个世界，像是被切断的灰色和白色，他突然无法压抑住从心脏底部蒸腾起来的热气。没有盖上的墨水瓶里露出黑蓝斑驳的笔杆，成堆的报纸和文件安静地拥挤在眼前传达出的感情竟一时难以言喻。  
难以言喻。  
一个高级情报天才在这样一个平凡到滞板的小办公室里一头埋进琐碎的街道流言自我腐烂一沉就是好几年，那丝毫不逊色自己的鹰一般的目光中他完全找不到破绽的弱点。  
除了能捕捉到的汹涌在知觉里的价值观的寂寞和精神里不可解读的空白。  
那必然是他逃避俱乐部的原因，也是他留在柏林的理由。  
巴拉克绕到办公桌后面，深褐色的桌面上铺满了各种草稿和日程——再单纯不过的中产阶级，虽然他敢拿他的名誉担保这个周报的总编辑的手上沾着比他还要深重的血迹。  
诶？  
倒扣的一角，桌上被报纸盖住的相框。长而有力的手指刨开几层轻薄粗糙的灰色，手指在边缘时突然收了动作。  
巴拉克在心里默念了一遍职业操守之后迅速戴上了手套。拿起来凑到眼前，橡木的框架在白天的光照下非常光滑。照片里穿着军装的年轻人拉起嘴角笑容耀眼而有生命力，活着一般的黑白的死去的世界里，灰调子的瞳色浅而……忧伤。  
漂亮极了。  
巴拉克皱了一下眉。在这种情况下有点正常思维的人都会问这是谁。男人的直觉会告诉他他碰到了梅策尔德一切核心的最边缘。这是照片，但不是简单的留念。  
喀拉——  
真糟糕。  
门响的瞬间巴拉克立即反射性放下相框顺手将旁边的报纸一刨之后连忙把手背到身后不动声色地开始褪手套。  
进门的梅策尔德一眼看见站在自己桌子后面的巴拉克先是一愣然后迅速警觉地眯起了眼睛。  
“你怎么进来的？”  
“书柜。”巴拉克用下巴往旁边指了一下。  
“我骗你的，那个书柜后面没有门。”  
巴拉克觉得，最近他遇到的对手都不是好惹的。“……好吧我撬了锁。”  
梅策尔德白了他一眼，径直走到窗台前哗一声推开了窗户。暖气烘咸的空气和外面白色的风迅速对流。低温亲吻上疲惫的额头突然觉得异常清醒。  
“温暖让人迟钝。”梅策尔德把包随手甩在桌子上。“精神和身体上的舒适人们往往会选择后者。”  
见巴拉克没接话，梅策尔德也不准备继续当前的话题。  
“时限？”  
巴拉克总觉得他还是有些跟不上梅策尔德的思维模式。“……两个星期。”  
坐在椅子上的男人烦躁地将手上的报纸往桌子上一甩，怎么也看不出低温让他的脑子清醒到立即对策明了。“这个该死的老家伙……你应该告诉他这个时间根本不够！”  
“……”  
“……好吧……太紧了。”流放在柏林的天才从口袋里掏出一根烟衔在嘴角但并没有立即点燃。“新手我可要告诉你，我能帮上忙事情不多，俱乐部会怎么安排我不管，这两个星期的每一步你不能精准到分钟的话，那就肯定失败了。”  
谁是新手= =巴拉克在心里皱了一下眉头，决定不让这个家伙继续这样无营养的对白。  
“多谢您的提醒。我现在需要您的帮忙。”他从口袋里掏出不知道已经皱巴巴地揉了多久的纸片。“线人的身上搜出来情报，他们说会在圣诞节前完成接线，会用海涅的诗作为信号。”  
梅策尔德接过纸片，蹙了蹙眉。  
“我需要解读。”  
“……”  
“我想不到还有谁能够比你更富有情报来源。”  
对面的男人猛地一下抬起了头，灰蓝色的眼睛瞪大了。“没有比我……？”他语塞了一阵。“线人……你们把线人杀了？”  
“是他们自己的人。在瓦尔德尼森林边缘。”  
“不可能！冲出去的只有两个而且在森林剧场的周围不可能还有其他英国人！”  
“但事实上……”  
“但这不成立！”梅策尔德站起来点燃了嘴角的烟，青色的呛人的气味升起来，暴躁地一边踱步一边碎碎念。“我的判断不可能出错你得去找到那个开枪的人！如果是第三方……”  
“这也就是我来找你的原因。”巴拉克打断了总编辑的话。“纸片上已经写得很清楚了。我希望你能帮找到海涅的诗能够作为信号的一切痕迹另外帮我我调查一下这个医生。”  
“Timo Hilderbrand ？”  
“嗯。”  
“准备晚上请我吃饭吧。”  
“……”  
“我是说明天。”

巴拉克，也许有一天你得给我一个理由，为什么一直都把我藏在你的真相的最背后？我的名字是你的忌讳吗？  
你在救我还是在杀我？  
我叫米洛斯拉夫.克洛泽。

 

在厄齐尔看来没有比这个冬天更奇怪的时候了。他戴着绿色的帽子站在书柜后面，满身的油墨味浓得有些刺鼻。  
卡恩先生不在，玫瑰之夜结束后的清晨他拿着一大摞书站在梯子上，充血的眼角看起来相当悲惨。他叹了一口气，认命地将手上的书塞进拥挤的书架。  
很蹊跷。他甚至不能理解。克林斯曼和勒夫在β3里告诉他们说前一夜截到了电文，可是几乎是整整一天的时间为什么完全没有任何部署？现在回想起那个传信的纸条，上面的字迹的确不是克林斯曼，勒夫的举动没有公开，通知他们已经是极限。  
克林斯曼想死。  
他对他得出的这个结论表示不敢相信但事实的逻辑摆在眼前，推理将答案放在神经末梢。从白色大楼走出来一直到现在，他将分析的逻辑在头脑里演绎了不下一百遍，得出同样的结论之后却也再也找不到确切的深入点。  
为什么？  
英国人的手里到底是什么筹码？他想不出来。没有可靠的材料甚至没听到过只言片语，做出的一切论断也就不会有任何价值。克林斯曼的动机是什么？和筹码有关吗？也许英国人握着他贪污或者受贿的证据？  
不成立。除非Abwehr内部高层出现漏洞，但这明显就是个冷笑话。克林斯曼是个滴水不漏的人，若真的有把柄也不可能被抓到，而真有能抓到他把柄的人多半也只有勒夫，勒夫虽说是他的副手，但事实上他们两个人的地位在整个情报界平起平坐。所以，克林斯曼的动机和筹码无关。  
为什么？  
他敲打着自己的脑袋。帝国铀项目最坚实的壁垒，这其中到底是如何的端倪。  
为什么叫玫瑰之夜？巴拉克说那是因为克林斯曼的名字。但他从来没有听说过这种奇怪的称号——Abwehr里没有人听说过这个称号。俱乐部里的专用名字麽？如果真的是这样，那么他能得出的结论也只能是“俱乐部是独立于Abwehr的个体”。  
俱乐部作为铀计划的第一堡垒是区别于Abwehr的独立个体，而堡垒的主人想死。  
他摇摇头。厄齐尔你疯了吧。  
“Mesut？”  
啊……  
声音像是从很远的地方传来然后软软地揉进自己的耳膜，他反射性地循着声音的来源低下头，怀里的书突然一斜打歪了重心。  
真可恶！大脑飞转的思考强行撕扯成肢体的指令，剧烈碰撞视野摇晃，木梯在脚跟底下摇晃。一闪而过的平衡点狠狠一踩，反作用力下腾起来的时差伸手抓住书架不算宽敞的木框悬住身体的整个重量——木质的材料很久没有整修，颤抖的绵音刺进听觉里尴尬得哭笑不得。松手一霎迅速放松了膝盖，着地干净利落听不到一点杂音。  
从失去重心到碰触到深蓝色的地毯不到三秒钟。迅速转动的逻辑结论中告诉他没有第四秒，膝盖触到地面之前加大了压力，蹬起来的力道着急得让他咬住了牙，冲去像一支箭黑色的发卷的短发紧紧地贴着头皮然后狠命地推开站在面前愣住的人。  
单色一瞬间的绚烂但终究还是一片苍白。  
哐啷  
虽然避过了那足以谋杀的失修的书架，但厚重的书砸在背上剧烈地震动中抖出来的呼吸依旧带着难受的腥味。  
压在身下的人惊恐地睁大了眼睛。  
明亮的蓝，温暖的金，不带一丝杂色的白，近在咫尺。语言如何表达呢？厄齐尔眯起了眼睛。那下巴的线条真漂亮，连着脖颈苍白而紧致的皮肤勾勒出锁骨在围巾下面让人着迷的手感。  
他想不出自己是什么时候伸出了手，手指挑过结构完美的下颚，死死扣住了深蓝色的柔软的围巾，贪婪地把住下面的锁骨，卡在脖子的根部越收越紧。  
呼吸困难中微微张开嘴唇，苍白的脸颊上是一层漂亮的粉。  
……你在干什么？脑子里搅乱的味道让他觉得不安而危险。厄齐尔连忙松了手把压在身下的人拉起来。  
像小鸟一样怯生生的表情，厄齐尔甚至觉得他马上就要因为惊吓过度而扑啦啦地飞走。  
“……”  
“……”  
白天的没有颜色光从大开的窗户冲进来，身后的背景是升起来的灰尘把书的轮廓全部模糊完美的一片狼藉。他突然记起来他说他和他哥哥一起住在一家小店里，他也记起来每次他们见面的背景音乐都异常诡异：卡恩先生的鼾声，回忆里捉鸟的大笑，以及——时间长到不能用正常逻辑解释的沉默。  
厄齐尔揉了一下额角。  
“……没事吧你？”  
点头。  
“……没吓到你吧？”  
摇头。  
厄齐尔突然觉得，如果他今后有了小孩，那么他人生教育的第一课一定要是【做人不能做一个害羞的人】。  
不过如果是小鸟就没什么问题了。  
“嘿，真抱歉，让你看到这么狼狈的情景，我得把这里收拾一下，要是被卡恩先生看见那可就麻烦了……”厄齐尔回头看着身后像是混战谋杀现场一般的状况怎么也觉得今天必定要被杯具地狮吼一通。  
“……抱歉。”  
厄齐尔有的时候甚至会默认他是个哑巴，所以每次听到他发出声音总让他半天回不过神。他大概是觉得因为他不合时宜的声带振动所以让他摔下来。  
如果告诉他没关系这不是你的错大概也不会有什么实质性的效果，于是厄齐尔耸耸肩，微微偏了一下脑袋。眼前的光在流动，身后的乱七八糟点出的不协调感冲击着视觉承受力的底线。  
“愿意帮我吗？”  
疲惫的上午重体力而新鲜。本来并不是抱着很大的期待，他只是没想到纤细到这种程度的男孩子拿着铁锤敲打会这么熟练，于是当他看到支离破碎的旧书架稳稳当当站在他的面前看上去不知道年轻了多少岁（？）的时候，厄齐尔觉得吧，其实柏林是个神奇的城市。

“你今天是来干什么？要找什么新书吗？”  
圣诞节越走越近，系着铃铛的彩花圈白色的斑斑点点后面总能找到艳丽的主色调，战火似乎永远过于遥远。是骗人的吧？潮湿粗粝的灰色即便在雪霁天晴的阳光下也依旧清晰可见。白色的门面前时白色的轴心路，扫到路边的积雪带着西边飘来的硝火味。耶稣诞生的从前，苦难在眼前行色匆匆却旷日持久。  
他沉默了一下，抬起头看着身边的厄齐尔。  
“可以到我家去吃晚餐麽？如果你晚上有时间的话……”  
厄齐尔愣了一下，也许那种透亮的蓝色是世界上最无法抗拒的色彩——敏捷，单纯，和战火焚烧的世界永远格格不入。  
还能说什么呢？  
“啊。”  
雪的白色因为一抹笑容而升华成斑斓易碎的泡沫。  
“椴树下大街24号~哥哥说店长先生今天会回来亲自下厨哟~”

 

事实上，当巴拉克走回自己的寓所时，房东太太交给他一个小小的粉红色的信封没有署名，封口上还留着一个小巧的蝴蝶结。  
房东太太挤眉弄眼地笑着问他是哪位小姐真是有眼光接着就是带着巴伐利亚口音的细碎的念叨说当年她也给一个小伙子写过信年轻的女孩子可不止只有从慕尼黑来的姑娘才那么热情……  
巴拉克谢过房东，走上三楼掏出钥匙塞进发黑的小孔里他突然开始想三倍薪水应该足够他另找一个租房。  
拆开信封时他在想来信的不会是舍甫琴科该死的克林斯曼您的趣味还能再恶俗一点麽？  
但事实上打开的纸张平展而简单，字迹工整有力。  
【8点，选帝侯大街密西法亚，请我吃饭。】  
老子掀桌！

雪天晴开的夕阳燃烧退散在眼角里全是可笑的错觉。  
蠢货，我可是在为你争取时间。

不是说明天吗？  
密西法亚深红色的地毯让他想起的只能是β3。流苏夸张的风格像是要去引燃不安分的蜡烛。巴拉克第四次掏出怀表看着精巧的时针终于跨过了罗马数字9时，狠狠按耐住拔枪乱射的冲动。坐在窗口看见国会大厦背后是一片染色的深蓝色，本因散落的白色的碎片凝固成月亮越升越高。  
“Ballack先生？”  
生硬的拉丁口音。他正想着他的交际圈里到底有谁会有这种口音回过头来看见的人便说不上意外。  
Cataluña的老板，卡斯蒂利亚人深黑色的头发优雅而整齐，伊比利亚半岛上的美貌在日耳曼人单色的柏林永远会显得惊艳而新鲜。  
“啊，你好，Rual。真没想到在这里碰到您。”巴拉克站起身来礼貌地与这个西班牙人握手后发现在他旁边还有一个人。  
邻近的民族惊人地相似但却逃不脱细微的差别。海边民族的骄傲和沧桑，另一个男人看起来年长很多，同为拉丁语系的子民但必然来自葡萄牙。难以接近的气质，更像从古堡里走出来的古老贵族。  
难以理解的人的社交行为。  
“这位是我的朋友，Luis Figo。 Luis，这是我跟你提起过的那位客人，呵呵，就是他买走了那件衣服。”  
巴拉克突然认定那件冬衣一定很抢手。  
“您好，Ballack先生。”  
“呵呵，您好。”  
葡萄牙人和西班牙人。暴权之下欧洲战场的试验场，逃出来的自由是不是也只能漫无目的无可皈依。像是最后一个果子，吃了之后明年的树梢上必定是寂寞的新芽。  
新芽会长成藤蔓，最后搅碎心脏。

巴拉克心里充满了怨念，送走了两个罗曼语族的男人，再次坐下来时抬眼看见墙上的挂钟9点走过一半。  
梅策尔德你这个怪胎我告诉你你不会有好下场的。透明的玻璃杯里是血红色的酒，银色的餐具干净而冷清。他捞起外套走过一张一张精美而空白的餐桌。  
圣诞节前的选帝侯街区升高的满月夜安静到即便是他也觉得有些不安。灰色的路旁积雪不会融化，他点燃了一根烟，完全找不出思路。  
他说他找到了什么。但是两个小时过去了他依旧没有出现。  
可恶，把本大爷当猴子耍吗？  
冷静点巴拉克，你总是这么大意。  
……大意。  
满月的冷色，深蓝的反色，未来的一面是干裂的嘴唇。断掉的舌头堵住气管，说不出话活不下来。  
一封信，一个人，得不到的代价。  
……可恶！！巴拉克你太大意了！！  
他狠狠地扔下烟头，胡乱抓着的外套来不及穿好。

梅策尔德危险了。

 

我不过是在等你，但你一直没有出现。  
忠诚背叛，一张脸。  
我的蓝眼睛，黑色，白色，早已看不见。  
白色黑色，早已看不见。


	9. 死去的希望

第九章 死去的希望

 

不能原谅的话就杀了我吧  
但我知道你不会这么仁慈

所有人，都有罪

你回来了吗？

谁会是审判的那个人？

 

无法抹杀的记忆中的尖叫化作最熟悉的曾经，眼前依旧火光冲天。黑色的小巷恍惚光影但看不到尽头。明明体力已经透支却还在奔跑，心脏沉重到似乎不能负荷下一次挣扎。听不到，自己粗重的呼吸成了能够接收到的唯一的声音。视觉被红色的液体模糊但是感觉不到哪里在流血。  
……回去，一定要回去！  
深重的血光升上天，满月被熏成放肆而贪婪的红色。  
……等我，求求你一定要等我！！上帝啊请怜悯我的朋友！  
枪声和尖叫，布拉格的愤怒终将沉默变为疯狂。唱诗的祷告传到上帝的耳朵里也能只剩下焦黑的仇恨，许愿池里连仅存的眼泪都会干涸。  
别忘了我。  
我会回来的我发誓。  
被鲜血染红的满月夜最终燃烧成灰烬。飞不出凤凰，黑色的小巷豁然开朗，眼前轰然砸下的，是烧焦的房梁。

“不！！”  
血红突然变成全白。视线模糊之后艰难对焦，天花板低沉而压抑地悬挂着，白色的花纹中间夹杂着铁锈色的斑渍。迅速偏过头，流动在门外的安静的忙碌和属于人的嘈杂以及白色的制服。  
……医院？  
这才觉得脸上一阵凉。瞪大了眼睛感觉到没有温度的液体不断地从眼角纵身而下，泪腺兴奋得悲忼。  
但眼泪明明应该那么烫。  
狠狠地把头重新甩回死白的枕头上，柔软的震动连着的却是让人不可忍受的疼痛，一瞬间头几乎要裂掉。他嘶地抽了一口凉气带着相当不入流的呻吟，抬起手摸到头上紧紧包扎的绷带，然后看到扎在自己手背静脉上的针头以及高悬的葡萄糖。  
头痛得快要裂开了。梦境里的红色残留在视网膜上痛觉真实可信。  
却不敢再闭上眼睛。  
全部是真的，全部是真的，全部都是真的。  
曾经睁着眼睛度过的每一个夜晚累加的不仅仅是疲惫更是无以复加的恐惧——恐惧闭上眼睛之后会再次看到的一切。同样的画面，同样的色彩，同样的记忆就在睡着的眼睑里一遍又一遍重复告诉他不可挽回。  
眼角泛滥的血丝，伤口早已腐烂。  
冰冷的炙热的枪口抵着他的额头一切一瞬间归于黑暗但看不到死亡的血红。  
即便只是这是梦，他也承受不起。  
这是上帝对他的惩罚，他却做梦都从不想逃走。  
对不起……对不起……对不起……

烧焦的蓝眼睛。

 

虽然不知道这个家伙到底是不是在装蒜，但看着惨白的眼睑紧闭的惨白脸色——好吧这到底是个什么句子——巴拉克断定梅策尔德至少在短时间里是不会醒过来的。  
从深夜到凌晨，直到现在冷色的太阳在窗外晃得眼睛发疼，巴拉克警觉地瞪着灰色的窗外像一只大号的猎狗，确定暂时不会有人再来威胁这个怪胎的性命。  
借了医院里的电话联系了Abwehr请求调动安保对目前这个躺在床上装死的怪胎实施保护性监视——勃兰登堡特种部队的人他应该喊得动。  
即便不知道到底是什么人把这个家伙打得满头是血意识垂危地丢在选帝侯街区边缘蛇鼠混杂的小酒馆门口，同时也明白这其中的猫腻多半就是全部答案，但巴拉克知道他没有时间等着这个家伙什么时候从睡梦里一觉惊醒。  
没有这个时间。  
那么关键词在哪里？他让这个家伙去找关于海涅诗句的信号外加调查一个医生，事实上这个问题已经非常的明朗化了。他找到了什么，但是被人跟上了，然后就发生了后来的事情以至于电码天才悲惨地被“后辈”发现血淋淋地昏倒在肮脏的小巷里然后被火速送往医院。  
这个过程本身的疑点在暴力发生的开始。他知道梅策尔德是多么优秀的人，极短时间内获得完全准确的情报绝对不在话下，但问题就出在这个过程中——他被盯上了，而他对此没有任何发觉。但这再次成为一个冷笑话，他和梅策尔德相处得时间并不长，但——他几乎要笑出声——梅策尔德在执行任务的过程中被盯上然后没有任何察觉？  
开什么玩笑。  
那么能够让梅策尔德完全失手的人会具备什么条件？明显，他必须对梅策尔德的一切行动习惯非常（没错是非常）了解。要对一个人很熟悉会有哪几种情况？第一，进行了专门的研究——现在看来这个被遗弃在柏林的人将自己隐藏在周报铁灰色的嘈杂的小楼里不是没有道理的，因为这其中的目的之一就是为避免成为靶子而找的完美伪装。排除第一种情况之后的第二，他本身就对梅策尔德很熟悉，换言之，他们认识。  
或者曾经认识——并且绝对不只是认识。  
巴拉克皱了一下眉头。情况由此复杂起来。不管是涉及犹太问题的医生还是英国兔子的铀计划打劫，这能够得出的结论都只有一个——  
有人叛变了。  
有非常厉害的角色叛变了。

那么，是在哪一边？

离开病房的时候天色暗了下来，看来又要开始下雪了。  
只是转过几条街他依旧找不到思路。他在想是不是睡眠不足导致大脑反应迟钝，裹在棉裤里的腿因为低温和长时间站立有些发麻。帝国广场在尽头是一片空旷的白色。  
“Micha！”  
他连忙转过身看见马路对面黑头发的男人缩在帽子里，围巾遮住了大半个脸，左右看了看之后快步向他走来。  
“Loewe先生？”  
拉下深蓝色的围巾，白色的柔软的呼吸。勒夫习惯性地往旁边看了一下，冻红的鼻头看起来绝对算不上优雅。  
“有事么？”  
“上帝啊Micha，快告诉我Christopher没出什么大事……”  
巴拉克愣了一下，但转念就想到勃兰登堡部。这种由效率中侧面反映出来的个人威信和极权多少让他觉得有些惊讶和恐慌。  
“他很好，但还没醒过来。”  
“……上帝啊可怜的孩子……勃兰登堡的人呢？”  
“还没到，但我已经联系Torsten让他暂时看护一下。”  
“……究竟为什么会变成这样……”深蓝色的眼睛像亚得里亚海面一样，微红的眼角能判断出的讯号绝对不只是单纯的睡眠不足。“……请一定要照顾好他。”  
巴拉克点了点头。  
“对不起Micha，我现在不能在这里久呆。”  
“……”  
“接下来的事情就都拜托给你了。Klinsman的命令请务必遵循，圣诞节前必须摸清他们线路不管是什么都得阻止他们……明天在国会大厦有研讨会，私方军火谈话，天蓝色周五原题推迟。如果需要什么帮助就到这里来联系我。”  
外衣的质地很好很厚，勒夫从平整的口袋里掏出一个棕色的小号信封塞进他手里。  
“祝你好运。”  
“Loewe先生？”  
离正午还有一刻钟，变暗的天空冷而潮湿。像是在未干油画上泼了一盆水，夹杂着颜料向下流淌的一缕一缕的水渍最后凝固褪色全部成为死板的白。天空灰色的云裂开的皮肤流下浓稠的白色的血液。  
柏林的雪总是突然开始，然后好几天不会停。  
你为什么不直接去看他？这句话他没有问出来。  
他能够捕捉到的画面只剩下黑色的背影在白色的碎片中渐渐消失。手上握着一张发绒的信封，眼前依旧是空旷得一成不变的帝国广场。黑色的斑点融化之后是白色，白色过后还是白色。  
勒夫先生？  
巴拉克握着手上的发冷的纸包，突然觉得自己似乎做了一个冗长的梦。  
疲惫不堪却不能入睡。

没有指示，不要擅自行动。

巴拉克把信封放在外套的内袋里决定先回一趟周报的小楼。在梅策尔德醒来之前，他必须自己去找这个怪胎留下来的蛛丝马迹。虽然就梅策尔德的风格而言这种事情是看不到什么希望的，但总比满柏林乱跑要强很多——何况现在的柏林已经不安全了。  
大洋那一头的人要参战，浓烈的烟尘在圣诞节盛开为驯鹿的悲鸣。  
他看看表才发现原来天蓝色的周五真的已经推迟了——好吧，他一度以为是提前，然后他想起了那个葡萄牙军火商——年轻的小伙子，残忍的冷漠和微笑。  
战火撼动大陆，他们只是一层脆弱的壳。

铁灰色的小楼前行人从来没有这多拥挤过。当巴拉克转过街角，挂着巨幅海报的小楼在视网膜上成型，然后他抽了一口气。  
满眼全是人。  
门前挤满了人。整个街道挤满了人。灰色的嘈杂和拥挤，感官突然成为一部默片。攒动的腻在一起的热量将落在肩头的雪片融化，留下一圈难看的水渍。  
这是在干什么？周报门前的街是轴心路的一个岔道虽然还不至于门可罗雀，但拥挤到这种程度实在不是正常逻辑可以理解的。肩膀和肩膀挤压的空隙，色彩被洗白。  
军绿色，黑色，红色。  
宪兵队？  
穿行在空隙中胸口被压得发疼然后不停地说抱歉对不起，巴拉克努力挤到最前面，看见铁灰色的小楼门口被封死，所有的人都被赶了出来。记者编辑和围观的人们一起伸长了脖子，表情厌恶而烦闷。  
“这是怎么回事？”巴拉克偏过头问。  
“谁知道？宪兵队的人突然就来了，说是周报里有不明身份的劣等少数民族。”回答他的是他第一次见梅策尔德时在他办公室里扭着腰走来走去的女秘书。她夸张的瘪了一下唇膏猩红的嘴。“就是说这里有犹太人啊……怎么会开这种玩笑真是太恶心了！Ballack先生您应该去跟他们说说上帝保佑他们别弄乱了里面的资料才好那可要费好几天的功夫了说起来Metzelder先生去哪儿了……”  
犹太问题……巴拉克皱了皱眉头。  
“Micha？”  
这个声音？巴拉克慌不迭地回头，看见茶色的头发紧张兮兮地缩在帽子里。  
“Andriy？”巴拉克有些惊讶。“你来这儿干什么？今天没有实验吗？”他记得舍甫琴科告诉过他每个周六他都进实验室。  
“哦不当然有，但今天我得来报社取一点资料，我拜托他们帮我弄一些报告你知道洪堡档案局里的东西有多难找……上帝保佑这些家伙别折腾太长时间就好一点半之前我可还得赶回去。”  
“嗯，但愿如此吧。”  
“说起来……Micha你今天来这里有什么……”  
正在这时候，空荡荡的门突然被撞开，一队宪兵将一个黑头发的青年人连拉带扭地拽了出来。呵斥和谩骂凶狠而肮脏。  
“哦天哪……”斯文的教授对这样的场面总是有些应付不过来，小声地惊呼了一下。  
他听见身边的女人倒抽了一口凉气。  
这个人他好像见过——他想起来是玫瑰之夜的第二天早上他来到周报的时候在门口撞了他两次的那个小伙子——他抱着大堆的资料来来往往，笑着说先生对不起。明媚而勤勤恳恳。  
巴拉克微微眯长了眼睛。  
像是柏林的冬天突然变得异常安静，纷飞的白色淹没了所有声音除了宪兵队的怒骂。下贱的犹太猪。他们拽着一头黑色的微卷的头发，皮靴黑得发亮，狠狠地揣上小腹。  
冬衣很单薄，痛扭曲了一张苍白的脸但是他分明看见不整齐的牙齿咬住嘴唇没有露出一点声音。  
即便在冬天的灰白色中也会觉得明亮的眼睛里没有表情，即便强烈的绝望无从阻拦但是看不到任何一点是关于恐惧。  
他从不高的阶梯上滚下来摔在冷而滑的街道上，苍白的指骨红肿而异样，眼角破裂开，鲜红的是没有凝固的淤青——明显是刚刚被打的。  
他挣扎着想要爬起来，但迎接他的是迎面的尖硬的皮靴。  
盛开的猩红的报春，几乎能够听到的眼球破裂的声音。  
灰暗而残忍，战争将一切都带向不可理喻的疯狂。笑声和叫好，涌上去的宪兵队带着吸毒的兴奋。鞋尖袭像最柔软的地方，骨头和血肉在断裂的闷响微弱但似乎清晰可闻。  
鞋底踩在颅骨的侧面一点点使劲。紧咬的嘴唇由苍白浸出艳丽的红最后破裂开来冲出凄惨的叫喊。  
裂纹扩大的声音。生命和折磨一样绵长而残忍，而不知疲倦。  
“够了！！”身边的女秘书突然叫起来，那带着哭腔的声音，几乎被淹没掉。  
够了。  
够了。  
他不应该对犹太人抱有同情。不应该。  
巴拉克摇摇头然后——  
砰——  
燃烧的火药在飞行穿过白色的冷冽的冬天的距离。灼热的死神的镰刀。精准的迸溅开脑浆在呼吸停止之后，猩红的粉红的颜色涂满了黑色的鞋。  
巴拉克握着枪，青色的烟从枪口腾起来，明明是杀戮的余韵却温柔得再熟悉不过。  
沾着雪片的脸，苍白的空白的表情。  
艳丽而放肆，从空洞的枪眼中不停地冒出来，染红了闭不上眼睛。瞳孔在放大，一路舞蹈一直盛开到黎明，像是女神猩红的脚尖。

圣诞老人会带走他的灵魂，装在一个发亮的礼物的盒子里。  
用粉红色的带子系在驯鹿的角上唱着哈利路亚，路过圣黑德维希教堂时点亮一盏灯。

杀死犹太人不需要负任何责任。巴拉克面无表情走上去和宪兵队交涉说他是这里的临时负责人请不要在这里为了一个劣等问题搅扰了正常工作你们知道新闻人总是很忙我们可不想明天继续加班。  
巴拉克亮出自己的编辑证件，宪兵队的领头鼻子又大又红，他抬着手指飞快得拧了一下鼻头，斜着眼睛却不好发作，于是挥挥手让自己的人快上车。  
黑色的干燥的恶臭和发动机不入流的吼叫一起开进一片白色，巴拉克看着他们拐了一个弯，彻底消失在视线里。  
耳膜仍然在厌恶地震动，这才觉得手指冻的发麻，他转过身发现那个女秘书已经昏倒了，舍甫琴科蹲在旁边手里拿着一瓶嗅盐，他看着他，紫色的眼神原本明亮而温柔但现在突然变得异常陌生。  
就像整个周围都在看着他，像是在雪地里用枯树枝画出的灰色的表情。滞板而突兀而无法融合，情感汹涌在六英尺之下，混杂而难以理解——他也不愿理解。  
他简单的交代了一下将这个小伙子好好安葬然后告诉舍甫琴科他现在暂时在周报工作。  
他知道他认识多年的舍瓦从来不会多问，教授告诉他他今天实验很繁重不能共进晚餐。  
除了说好他没有别的可以回答。

 

梅策尔德的办公室里没有什么可以发现的。  
轴心路上的雪积得很厚，短暂的天晴之后没有来得及将腻着泥巴的白色扫到街道旁边新的碎片又从天上落了下来。圣诞节前不远的周六，轴心路上除了偶尔开过的军车，军绿和纯白之外再也没有其他流动的颜色。巴拉克走在街上拉高了领口突然觉得整个柏林只剩下了他一个人。  
厄齐尔的书店在轴心路另一头，巴拉克站在绿色的小门前的时候肩膀上落满了奶白的冰渣。手指在手套里微微颤抖冷得很难受。  
推开门牵动铃声摇动清脆的声音很熟悉迎面扑来的一阵带着木炭味的温暖。  
壁炉升着火，书架后面摇动着一顶绿色的小帽子然后噌地一下冒出来一个头。  
“……Ballack先生？”  
巴拉克走过去，凌乱的油墨味道里大柜台后面有一个壮实的中年男人，金色的头发耷拉着，站着，鼾声平稳。  
“……那是我的店主……他经常这样。”厄齐尔瞟过巴拉克的眼神，轻易地揣测出巴拉克的疑惑。“有什么事情吗？”  
“嗯。”他也不准备耽误什么时间，开门见山。“明天有一场学界的研讨会，勒夫先生说那是推迟的天蓝色周五，我不知道会有什么发生。请去通知Gomez，Muller以及Schwein，他们会知道通知其他人的。明天下午在苜蓿巷口找一个发教会小册子的人，入场证件都会准备好。”  
多半是弗林斯把？厄齐尔想着，但却很快转移到他能够找到的症结。  
“勒夫先生？”  
“他很古怪，但我说不出来到底是哪里不对。”  
“……明白了。还有什么需要我做的么？”  
“勒夫先生还交给我一个信封。”巴拉克把手伸进上衣的内袋里，绒面的质料摩擦过手背非常舒服。  
嗯？  
心脏突然一沉，像是被剪断了动脉做自由落体，带着腥味的一团黑色从胸腔里往下迅速坠落不见底所有理智瞬间慌乱。  
可恶！  
“……Ballack先生？”  
“被偷走了。”

 

谁在哭？  
河边的苏联人马克西姆  
希望死去之后，耶稣却说了一声“有福”

 

胸口还是闷得难受，梅策尔德睁大了眼睛，眼角一片血红。摔不脱的噩梦，凝固在脑子里那个人的面孔变得越来越清晰。  
胃里的腥味慢慢退了一点，他感觉好多了。他默念着职业操守尝试着正常运转运转脑子，一翻身却觉得全身都疼。  
疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
“Metzelder先生您醒过来了？”  
真该死，他到底是什么时候已经迟钝到连身边出现了一个护士都不知道的程度了果然和巴拉克那种没什么智商的家伙一起混久了会物以类聚麽？好吧，全世界除了上帝那一家子人没有谁比他更有智商。  
不过梅策尔德发誓他对着面前这个拿着病历本恶毒护士摆出了他有生以来最难看的表情。  
“……”  
护士长得很漂亮，低着头查看认真病历的样子让人可敬，挽高的头发很规矩地放在帽子里——厚而浓密的黑色总有一种不可抗拒的诱惑力。  
“您已经基本上脱离危险期了，您的朋友把您送来的时候连我们都吓坏了。”  
“……我的朋友？”  
“是啊，就是Ballack先生。”  
哦。  
“他是个好心的先生。他已经帮您支付了所有医药费。”  
头很疼，流不畅通的血液淤堵在思维力，额角隐隐冒着几根疼痛的青筋。不过梅策尔德还是觉得辨认出当她提到巴拉克时那双理性而冷静的眼睛里透出来的热情的神采并不是什么困难的事。不动声色地一拉嘴角哼了一声。  
等等，不是这个问题。  
“……护士……”  
“如果是约会的话我只能说很抱歉我对您不感兴趣。”  
我知道= =  
“不是……小姐，您的意思是我昏迷了很久？”  
“不是那么久。”  
“能告诉我现在几点吗？”  
“4点半。”  
护士说她叫西蒙妮，如果有什么需要可以直接拉床头的摇铃。她可不知道面前这个男人笑得温文尔雅内心正诅咒着最恶毒的句子。  
当然不是针对她。

巴拉克觉得是他已经踏进了一个漩涡越陷越深，而每一步都是他自作自受。他第一次感觉到原来自己的脑子也有不够用的时候。海涅电码，玫瑰电码，玫瑰之夜，兔子，线人，档案局里的残留资料，第三方势力，俱乐部的过去，梅策尔德，勒夫的举动，信件被窃……所有一切都在脑子里码在一起但理不出线条。  
而症结在哪里？他一直看到的那个点，却被他隐瞒。  
遥遥无期的冬天，柏林让他觉得陌生而不可信任。他一个人应付不来。

烟圈变得淡而稀薄。弗林斯眯着眼睛，把微亮的烟头摁熄在眼前烟缸里。透明的器皿里丑陋弯曲的滤嘴横七竖八地扭曲着，花纹精致的底浸满了焦油。  
“所以，你觉得他会是目前问题的一个转折点？”  
拉上窗帘的房间很暗，墙壁的装饰甚至有些神经质地偏向巴洛克风格。燃烧的烟草的味道聚合成散漫的形状，嗅觉麻木在青灰色的兴奋里，顺着碾碎的神经末梢驱逐能够感觉到的所有的麻痹。  
“我只是觉得他是一条我抓不住的线索。”  
“你的品位可够奇怪了。叫什么来着？”  
“Klose。”  
“啧，真迷人——虽然不怎么典型。”  
“铀计划怎么可能有波兰人插手？”巴拉克狠狠地吸了一口烟，烦闷而急躁。只是突兀涌入的尼古丁让他猛烈的咳嗽起来，他连忙伸手去拿水杯却咬着烟蒂不愿松口。  
“嘿你到真够狼狈的到时候可千万别告诉我最后你看上了一个男人！”  
“混蛋你少给我开这种玩笑！”  
大少爷嗤笑了一下，明明只是嗅觉的刺激，烟草的气味总让眼睛非常难受。  
“接下来你准备怎么办，指挥官？”  
他当然不能说不知道。黑色的卷发里都浸满了烧焦的尼古丁的味道，变暗的视觉里糜烂的味道让人绝望而新鲜。  
“我猜Loewe先生的信件里一定提到了明天的行动，所以研讨会不会那么轻松的。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“来吧！”巴拉克突然站起来，逆光的剪影利落而修长。日耳曼人夸张的精力和行动力即便在滞板的历史上也是个亮点。蜷缩在阴影里垫在背后的外套早被坐得皱巴巴，他一把捞起来，转身迈腿之前不忘顺便把杯子里的咖啡一口解决。  
没加糖，苦得难受。  
“先去弄到明天的入场证。离周日晚上6点还有整整26个小时，能做的事情很多！”

死了吗？  
谁死了呢？  
太阳落山的时候才会知道吧？  
心脏被烧死在从前  
你拥抱的胸膛不会有温度和脉搏  
爱我吗？玩笑吗？  
唱在弗洛伦撒假面的歌剧


	10. 调色板上的周五

第十章 调色板上的周五

 

于是，当巴拉克站在苜蓿巷的街头头缩在破旧的兜帽里满脸涂着黑色的脏油膏时，他在心里愤愤地骂了一句该死。  
“仁慈的主将给予我们宽恕，只要我们能够潜心对他忏悔……”  
石墨色的扭曲地人流，即便在周末的礼拜也开始人心惶惶。路过的小姐脸色苍白，低着头行色匆匆，撩起眼角一晃而过。  
传教士拿着浅黄色的传单，执反的页脚黑色的十字架扬起来朝下。帽檐拉的很低，手上握着木质的十字架。白色的冰渣落在呢质的檐和差在外面的微卷的黑发上，融化之后冷而腻。路灯微黄，磨破的手套露出手指，涂着油膏的肤色脏而冻得发红。  
和眼角一样红。  
“我们万能的主将宽恕我们的一切罪过，你还有你们，这些迷路的信徒……”  
圣诞节还有不到半个月，放肆的雪片却早将这个柏林染到容不得别的颜色。道旁的民用商铺用木板封住了玻璃的橱窗，黄铜的门把手很脏，似乎很久都没有人去碰过。  
抱在怀里的面包会变得很干涩。说起来这些臭小子到底什么时候来？他可不想在冰天雪地的苜蓿巷口站整整一个下午看着头顶上的颜色从发亮的灰变成暗淡的紫。  
突然视线一震，明显的身体冲撞。  
隆冬的街道冷漠但是匆忙，偶尔夹着雪片盲目埋头抱满怀并不是什么大不了的事情。不过，也不是所有时候都完全没有意义。  
漂亮的金头发，眼睛很蓝，蓝得有些犯傻。  
“对不起！Herr（先生）……？”  
他在心里把已经不知道跑到什么地方鬼混的大少爷骂了一万遍，不就是一件压在箱底几年没洗过的脏外套麽？有什么那么计较。  
当然他知道这绝对只是个借口。  
“愿主给予你宽恕孩子。”传教士连忙转过身，从手里抽出一张教会的传单虔诚而热情，拉住撞了自己的小青年，快速而热情地将印着十字架的单子塞了过去。“阿门。”  
当然没忘了藏好入场证。  
这种街头演技他表示很满意。他看见波尔蒂金色的头顶消失在拐角的后面，拉起嘴角的下一秒就意识到他会成为今年圣诞晚会上的一个压轴冷笑话。  
柏林今年已经够冷了。

 

克林斯曼坐在桌子的另一头，弯曲的指关节抵着嘴唇，然后微微一偏头优雅地把文件向远离自己的方向推了一下。  
“对不起， Rummenigge先生，这个恐怕不是我们可以合作的领域。Abwehr直属于海军，您也知道我不能对这个签字负责。”  
党卫军的办公室很暗，明明有灯却执意点着蜡烛，比他还要恶趣味的血红色凝固成湿而冷的布景，苍金色的头发背后是拉紧的窗帘。  
沉迷中世纪的人，高哥特的狂热者不是疯子就是精神病人。  
“所以是个‘不’喽？”  
“呵呵，恕我们不能接受您的好意。”  
军帽带着威严而高傲。对面的男人挺着中年人难免会有的微微翘着的肚腩，褐色的粗皮带总看起来有些吃力。党卫军的柏林负责人坐在桌子的对面，嘴角垮着负面的情绪直接、毫无遮掩。  
“‘我们’？Klinsman先生我没听错麽？”松垮的眼皮在帽檐的阴影下挑了挑，鲁梅尼格半笑不笑的口吻听起来多少有点阴阳怪气。“我看应该用个单数就足够了对吧！”身材明显臃肿起来的男人摔了手上的一沓资料唰地站起来撑着桌子宣示主权。背后的蜡烛让影子一直那场压迫到对面气急败坏。  
克林斯曼换了个姿势手刚刚放到腰间站在墙边的几个SS迅速拉了枪栓。  
从容地摸出雪茄咬在嘴边然后点燃。  
“不必这样对同僚吧，Rummenigge中将？”古巴雪茄浓而苦，青色的烟和某种在杀戮之后从枪管里冒出的色彩格外相似。  
“柏林党卫军的邀请相当于元首赐予的荣誉，您最好明白您拒绝了什么！”  
“我已经说得非常清楚了不是吗？犹太问题属于国内内务安保和种族纯净政策，即便是Abwehr第三处也不涉及这个范畴。Abwehr受于海军元帅麾下，没有贝肯鲍尔元帅的签字，即便我同意了也没有任何意义。况且，Abwehr也不是那么神通广大的不是么？在不列颠空战的情报问题上党卫军的盖世太保们态度很明确啊。还是说您对我的签名情有独钟？”  
“Klinsman，别在我面前耍诈！你知道我的手段！”  
“对不起，中将。虽然您的军衔在我之上，但论行政级别我可比你要高。”青色的烟雾升起来掠过眼睛，金发男人把刚刚点燃的雪茄摁熄在桌子上皱了皱眉头站起来，转身捞起厚实的外套。“这次谈话我看就到这里吧？没有别的事情可不可以让我先离开了？”  
“……你会后悔的。”  
背影笔挺而骄傲，走到窗前一抬手唰地拉开了厚重的天鹅绒帘。外面白色的光一瞬间千军万马，回头的侧脸被模糊了一半，笑容恶意而狡黠。  
“该小心的是您吧，先生。您刚才说什么？柏林党卫军的邀请相当于元首赐予的荣誉……吗？”  
“少将，您太得意了。”

最后都是你，你太自信，太不小心。  
高傲的下巴苍白的颈，  
而我是你，一心一意的牺牲品。

 

厄齐尔看了看挂在墙上的钟，盘算着差不多应该可以去苜蓿巷了。手上还抱着新进的书，不知道什么时候会有雇主来买走。  
“嘿小伙子！干活儿可得专心点！”卡恩先生从身后走过来，然后弯腰抱走了他怀里所有的负重物。  
“……先生？”  
“有事情的话就先去吧，这个书店我一个人也能料理的，我可不是不讲道理的粗人。”宽厚的背影抬起手臂把厚重的书放到书架的最上层，垫脚的时候声音哑了一下。

厄齐尔合上门，柏林的第三场雪非常放肆。街上没有车，这么说起来他得走半个柏林才能到苜蓿巷。冬靴并不算厚实，他敢肯定等拿到那可恶的入场证明非被冻掉几个脚趾不可。已经下午4点了，他应该是最后一个拿到证件的人才对 。  
他昨天去找了穆勒，那个小子一脸欠揍的傻笑着地对他说哈哈哈我找到了一些铀俱乐部的原材料研究报告数据我总觉得西门子公司提供的石墨纯度有问题也许今后会变得很恼人也说不定哈哈哈哈哈我昨天在图书馆遇到一个从西班牙来的小子叫梅西哈哈哈好傻啊哈哈哈哈。  
回忆终止= =  
那小子肯定早就在苜蓿巷附近了——他叹了口气——早知道就让他帮忙一起拿过来好了省的自己总觉得对卡恩先生很亏欠。  
好吧，我知道这是不合理的。  
天蓝色的周五？他完全不能够清理出思维的脉络。他觉得这一切简直就像闹剧一样让他觉得没头脑，从莫名其妙的电码到玫瑰之夜推迟的周五，甚至这种诡异的工作调动都让他觉得前所未有的陌生。也许是自己的情报资历过浅所以无法理解这种方式？但即便是在自己所接触过的这种资料里也没有记录在案的类似案例。  
没有记录在案的。  
他回过一次白色大楼，资料部门的赫迪拉是他来到柏林认识的第一个同学，说不上多么交心，但至少也称得上好朋友，于是在浩瀚的白色之中闷了整整一天自行了断的心都有了之后他还是一无所获——关于帝国俱乐部。没有任何在案的记录。不是常规的情报行动方式，也没有能够找出来的蛛丝马迹，天知道他到底签了一份什么卖身契。  
他知道情报界这趟水深，但现在看来，他觉得从一开始他的心理准备就不够充足。即便危险只是来源于任务，但任务本身所涉及的问题总让他觉得非常不踏实。  
柏林圣诞节前的街道从没有这么萧条过，就像在他的记忆里冬天从不会这么冷一样。他突然觉得很难受。人总是感性的动物，负面的情绪在被隆冬染白的头脑里唱着不能拒绝的太息调。柏林没有下过这么大的雪，不代表记忆中的曾经的世界没有碎裂成一片一片的找不回来的纯白。他记得很久以前他的邻居是一家犹太人，童年斑斓的黑白的记忆里那乡下的树林里都能闻到优雅而热情的食物的馥香，像是小鸟的羽毛一样飘渺如流浪的亚伯拉罕。  
后来父母离开德国之后便再也没有消息，留下了一笔不小的遗产——好吧，消失了这么多年这也许真的算得上遗产——之后姐姐带着他来到柏林，临着陶恩沁恩大街开了一家乡村餐馆。他从小是个有些古怪的孩子，在他记忆里的那个下午，他追赶着落单在树林边缘还不怎么飞得起来的幼小的雷鸟乐此不疲，金头发的姐姐走过来抱住他，耳边微热的气息安静而坚定。  
我的梅苏特，我们去柏林吧，马上就走。  
比同龄的孩子大很多的黑眼睛像年幼的鹞，视线越过姐姐的肩膀看见灰蒙蒙的玻璃窗很久没有擦过，邻家的老妇人正看着他们，她穿着碎花的披肩，像极了相框里未曾见过面的祖母。那无法忘怀的微笑着的温柔的悲伤的眼神越过积雪覆盖着的花园，漫天都是碎裂的白色。  
就像现在一样。  
厄齐尔停了下来，深吸一口气。那种突然压住心脏的感觉非常不好受。真该死，这种没意义的事情有什么好回忆的。他知道他们已经大敌当前，但完全没有一点头绪——甚至找不到任何作为压力的来源。克林斯曼下了期限，而至今巴拉克一点动静也给不出来。  
这到底是个什么情况！  
柏林的白色里夹杂着红色和绿色还有金色，但安静的一切看起来那么卑微而可怜。木板的手推车放在路中间，这里是柏林，缝隙里的积雪慢慢发黑，格格不入。颜色暗淡的小巷像是裂开的没有牙齿的嘴扯向头顶的潮湿的灰白色，嘴唇是装饰繁复的楞，带着干裂的纹路嘴角一扬就是一个嘲笑。  
嘲笑。  
厄齐尔猛然一转身，三步并作两步冲回去把藏在小巷的阴影里的人拽了出来，发狠地卡住脖子往肮墙壁上撞过去，石灰很久没有粉刷，被雨水和秽物冲刷过的发黄的凝固的色块清晰可见。  
“您的跟踪技巧实在太逊……”  
自我防御都是本能，杀戮只是瞬间反应，野兽的声音总是声音低而压迫，但下一瞬间就停了下来。  
诶？  
金头发，蓝眼睛，万年不变的像小鸟一样怯生生的表情。  
搞什么名堂？  
“Marko？”厄齐尔立即松了手随即便听到小鸟剧烈地咳嗽。“你在这儿干什么？”  
“咳咳……咳咳咳……我……”他的脸很红，红得即便是在光线不充足也清晰可见。不知道是因为气息不流畅还是因为厄齐尔的手一直抚摸着他的背。“我只是想吓吓你来着……咳咳……”  
“你知道我要经过这儿？”  
“不……不是的，我在拐角看到你了所以……”  
真是个白痴。厄齐尔叹了一口气。  
“你没事吧？”  
“嗯……咳咳。”  
沉默总是保留节目一样，只不过这次的背景音乐不是卡恩先生的鼾声而是马林长久而干涩的咳嗽。  
“抱歉。”这样的状态让他觉得诡异，他低头揉了揉眉毛然后感觉头顶被啪地敲了一下。  
“……？”  
“好啦我原谅你啦~”  
他抬起手敲了一下他的脑袋然后眯着笑起来，而他睁大了眼睛看着面前的人。  
明亮得像是被逆来的光线模糊过，甜而暖而醉人，而难以磨灭。  
“Mesut？”  
“有时间麽？陪我去趟苜蓿巷可以吧？”  
小鸟高高兴兴地点点头，跟在他的身边一蹦一跳。白色将一个背影拉得孤单而怅惘，两个则是忘记全世界的理由。假装听不到西线的呼啸在天空中的死亡，看不到东线冻结的战报。红色和黑色被涂改，行走的背影成铅笔线描。  
不曾有战争，忘记历史。  
“对了，上次真对不起。”  
“嗯？”  
“哥哥告诉我店长会回来呢……结果那天居然都不在……”  
厄齐尔都快忘了。“嘿，这有什么关系，你太介意了。”不过他转念一想又发现问题的症结应该不是在这里。  
= =他是想表达那天在空无一人的餐馆马林在折腾了三个小时后差点烧了自己的厨房最后还是他在半个小时内搞定了两个人的晚餐这件事？  
厄齐尔偏过头瞟了一眼被风吹得通红的脸颊——看来是了。= =  
“那个……”  
“Mesut做的土豆泥很好吃呢！”  
哦……原来是这个啊。“呵呵，下次到我姐姐的店去来好了。”  
“教我做可以麽？等我今后做得比你好吃的时候……”  
记忆会和眼前明亮的笑容出奇的冲突。黑色的烟，呛人的味道，看不出材料的成品。  
“还是我做给你吃吧……= =”  
德国军人的坚定今天全用在这儿了。

 

巴拉克站在路灯下面，头顶的天空已经变成了深重的紫色。他回过头看着橱窗后面不太清楚的时钟指针指着6点半。  
厄齐尔还没有来。  
可恶这个混蛋小子玩哪儿去了。巴拉克皱了皱眉头，再在这里呆着的话绝对会让人怀疑的。全身上下冷得发麻唯有嗓子冒着一团火烧得疼到整个脑子都在嗡鸣。整整念叨了一个下午，真说不好明天还能不能正常说话。  
如果硬要给个乐观评价那就是这沙哑的声音听起来更像一个饱经沧桑的虔诚而神经质地传教士。  
“上帝的福音，是赐予我们这些迷途的罪人的唯一救赎……”  
这是上帝在惩罚他因为年幼时他总是在礼拜的时候偷偷笑个不停。  
苜蓿巷靠近选帝侯街区，五光十色的边缘是灰色的被遗忘的角落。尘土与泥水，靠着街对面的路灯站着一个妓女，坐在麻口袋上的挑夫点着一袋烟手臂上缠着一条脏兮兮的纳粹章。  
对面有人在指指点点。虔诚的传教士清了清嗓子，不动声色地拉低了帽檐回转身再看了看灰色的橱窗后面的模糊的表盘。  
再给他十分钟。  
连睫毛上都沾着雪，他对着手哈了一口热气，然后继续着他高声的祷告和劝诫。  
“先生？”  
声音在哪里听过，不是很熟悉。脑子被低温封冻了一般，慢半拍。他转过头，看见一头深栗色的短发。  
舍甫琴科的学生？那个说葡萄牙语的孩子？好像是叫……卡卡？巴拉克狠狠地压制住自己要倒吸一口凉气的动作短短几秒钟大脑从静止奔向飞转摩擦的断层火星四溅。  
被认出来了吗？应该怎么解释？迅速离开还是说笑谈一句说其实我不是巴拉克我是他哥？不对不可能被认出来才对，如果真的被认出来那么能得出的结论要么就是他们有了内贼要么就是这个年轻人不是简单的人物。如果言语不对头的话直接拷回去倒也是个好办法我还不信打不过一个伤员。他瞄了一眼那温暖的袖口露出的一角白色的绷带。  
不过以上全是假设。  
“有什么能帮你吗，孩子？”巴拉克突然庆幸沙哑的嗓音给了他最好的掩饰，乔装过的脸颊上也看不出多余的表情。  
柔和如春风，眼角的温柔像巴登的温泉。只是这样良好的衣着和完全纯良的行为举止在这样一个肮脏的小巷子里有些过于——不安全。他的袖子上还沾着一层很薄的脂粉，看起来是刚被街头的游荡的妓女纠缠过——我敢保证他的钱包已经不在了。巴拉克在心里叹了一口气。  
“啊……对不起，我无意冒犯……”  
“上帝不会因为一个热情的年轻人而动怒。”他微微低下头像所有谦逊的神职者一样，帽檐的阴影遮住了脸颊分明的轮廓。  
“您是教区的传教士麽？”  
“只是上帝卑微的子民而已，愿意为您效劳。”  
戴着漂亮的皮手套，站姿闲适没有违和感，上身微微前倾表示他对谈话本身有兴趣——巴拉克在心里掂量了一下。  
“您在这里站了很久了吧？圣诞节前应该在温暖的屋子里。”  
“但我有义务传达上帝的旨意孩子，每个人都应该去争取自己的救赎不是吗？”巴拉克停了一下，拿出一张传单，动作温和而缓慢，他简直觉得他都快把自己一起骗进去了。“上帝与你同在。”  
他从巴拉克手里接过微微泛黄的纸，然后放了一枚银币在巴拉克的手心上。  
“对不起我只有这么多，我的钱包似乎弄丢了……真糟糕。”他看起来有些狼狈，皱着眉心明明很谁都听得出心里非常恼火可举止却依旧很斯文。  
果然= =巴拉克不知道他脸上的模仿传教士的笑容算不算专业，这种情况下他应该说什么？沙哑的嗓音酝酿出暖意穿过眼前冰天雪地。  
“也许我们无法总是不记恨我们的仇人，但我必须得代表教会的孤儿们对您表示感激，先生。愿上帝保佑您。”  
他突然觉得这不应该是一句谎话即便它本身而言并没有否定的理由。年轻的男子笑了，不属于日耳曼民族的柔美与温和，像是比斯开湾港口的微笑的雕像。  
“嘿！Ricky！”  
声线因为小步的奔跑而有些抖动，带着拉丁语系的口音。眼前的男子迅速抬起头顺着声音来的方向看过去。  
“突然消失可是一件很不礼貌的事情啊高材生！”距离不算远，声音很快由远及近，身材高大的男人跑过来迅速把眼前的人拉到身后。“我也觉得这儿可不是你该来的地方……”  
他拉起卡卡立即转身离开，手扶在他的背上，一秒钟回头侧脸，眼睛盯向自己时所表达的情感趋势绝对说不上友善。  
这个眼神？巴拉克突然觉得自己的反应力实在太低下了。  
森林剧场的火光里居高临下。微微佝偻的传教士将视线多停留了几秒确认不会有错——像资料照片上一样使用过量的发油和海边民族特有的野蛮与精悍。  
葡萄牙军火商人，克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多。

CR爱上帝。

巴拉克看着两个人消失在街道白色的尽头，扶了一下帽檐，随即迈开脚步。没有什么可以比这个冬天更让人觉得不寻常的了。不过既然能够做的事情还有很多，他选择苜蓿巷绝对不是没有原因的。冰渣在木框上慢慢发黑，背后的橱窗后面灯光油腻而摇曳，他跨过小街走到另一头，靠在黑色的铁杆上的妓女抬起眼睛，苍白的粉底厚而粗糙，眼眶下是深重的黑色。  
情报链就像是宠物，都是长时间积累和饲养。  
“要玩吗，神父？”懒而低哑的调子末尾扬着嘲弄的鼻音，卷发留下来几缕在面前，陈旧繁复的饰品妖娆又庸俗，抬起下巴瞄着路过的人却觉得似乎永远都睡不醒。  
巴拉克拿出一张传单递给她。  
“愿上帝保佑您，夫人。”  
嘴唇颜色很深，这让脸看起来更苍白。女人哼了一声，像是鄙视又没了后文。手套是几年前的样式，磨得很薄了。  
她看了看传教士的背影佝偻在越来越暗淡的灰色里渐行渐远，泥巴和冰渣冻住了歪曲的小路肮脏滑腻的表面。低头翻开折叠着的纸张。里面夹着八张帝国马克和一张皱巴巴的小纸片。  
【1. 一切和海涅有关的。  
【2. 以洪堡大学为中心的武器交易  
【3. 查Klose这个姓氏，各种出现过的地方  
【4. 各种让你觉得口音奇怪的人  
【5. 从上个月开始所有发生在选帝侯街区附近以及椴树下大街附近的械斗  
【6. 这只是定金。如果周一下午前给我答复，我可以送你离开德国。老地方

女人扬起嘴角笑了笑像是在自嘲。撑起身体往身后的小巷子里走去。  
头顶的颜色像是腐烂的血，由紫色终于变得漆黑一片。街面上稀疏的鹅黄色亮光，摇曳在软鞋跟与路面的亲吻之后。

 

厄齐尔告诉马林在光亮的大街上等着他别跟过来，然后拐过几个弯道终于看见蛇鼠混杂的小巷子里靠在路灯旁的传教士。  
巴拉克瞪了他一眼，嘴里一边念叨着小伙子去看看新约吧一边递给他夹着入场证的传单。年轻的少尉接过东西，看到队长冻得发红的手指即便觉得多少有些愧疚也无法表示。情报界的水有多深他不知道，但至少他可以断定现在的柏林，暗处的眼睛和霸权已经不是Abwehr在一统天下。  
而在巴拉克看来，自己现在最需要的是先去睡几个小时。梅策尔德你这个混蛋早知道你会被殴到这幅摸样我才不会把时间大把大把的挥霍在假扮传教士上还有弗林斯你也不是个好东西= =|||  
走出苜蓿巷天已经完全黑了。倍倍尔广场出现在几条小路交错的捷径之后。没有星星和石子，黑色降临得浓稠而彻骨，白色的希望碎裂着飘落下来，被踩在脚底。  
十字架上的耶稣一直在为所有人赎罪。传教士佝偻着背穿过空旷的广场时有些蹒跚，那枚银币被投进了圣黑德维希教堂门前的筹款箱里，铛的一声寂寞而清脆。

 

再次醒来的时候他依旧是全身冷汗。一偏头看见墙角的座钟，履带翻到了周日，时针在三点半和四点整之间踌躇。  
今天……？天呐天呐你TM等不及想死了是吧是吧是吧=A=  
梅策尔德唰地跳起来掀开浸过消毒药水的被子拔了扎在自己手背上的针头，苍白的皮肤上冒出一个刺眼的血点。他想明天整个手背肯定会青一大块。真该死巴拉克你这个没长脑子的蠢货你干什么找勃兰登堡特种部队的家伙来！？梅策尔德一面算计着门外的到底有多少个保镖一面小心翼翼推开窗户，灌进来的带着冰渣的冷气流让眼睛干得难受。  
说起来现在到哪里去找那个混蛋已经不是个头疼的事情了。内外的色调没有差别，看准了下面没有人，梅策尔德从二楼的窗台上往下一跳觉得全身都在痛。  
梅策尔德站在另一条街上才发现没有一辆可以搭他回周报的车。他知道有一个研讨会，而他现在只有两个小时了。  
单薄的病服贴着皮肤将低温灌进每一根血管。  
该死，那些家伙肯定什么都还不知道而今天晚上不是天蓝色。他们什么也不知道。好吧如果不是巴拉克的委托，他也许将永远装作不知道。  
梅策尔德你逃得够多了，够多了。  
必须让什么都不发生……绝对不能。

 

正装总是必须的。巴拉克整理了一下领带，想着自己的头发应该不算太乱。  
说是研讨会，倒不如说是军方和学界的一个非正式酒会，对外虽然没有宣传但也不代表不公开。会厅不大，巴拉克环视了一下，基本上都是非常熟悉的面孔。说起来那些勃兰登堡特种部队的人要在这种恶劣的冬天里在外面坚守岗位实在是一件让人同情的事情。  
陆军军械所，铀俱乐部（克林斯曼的资料上都非常详细了），还有一些人看来是邮政部的。  
巴拉克带着眼镜看起来异常斯文。伪装记者这种身份出现在国内任务里虽然经常很搞笑但大多数时候一定是非常有帮助的。弗林斯吹着口哨从自己身边走过去。关于暗号和注意事项他都夹在一起给了他们，所以现在看来就算出现什么问题也应该不至于完全被动。  
但主角还没有出现。  
窗外落下的白色冷得发亮，施魏因施泰格站在门口——那是个很可靠的小伙子。  
森林剧院里的火光和弹药的尖叫成为记忆中非常负面的一段，巴拉克觉得他很久都没有这种呼吸紧促的感觉。  
“嘿，Micha，这里如何？”  
“……啊？”  
巴拉克连忙回头，金发的男人难得穿着正装从后面走过来停在他身边举起高脚杯抿了一口，眼神没有一度多余的偏转，气定神闲。  
“Klinsman先生？！”  
“别一惊一乍的。”克林斯曼皱了皱眉头，巴拉克顺着他游离在外面的眼神顺利地发现了不远处的勒夫。  
“目标人物还没……”  
“海涅的问题如何了？”  
“抱歉还没有进展。”  
“别跟我道歉，你得对自己负责。”  
“……是，长官。”  
“军火商应该会和迪布纳的直下属商谈。做好你的工作，别让我难堪明白了吗？”  
“是，长官。”  
“我没时间在这里耗太久。信是个诱饵，抱歉事先没有说明。”  
“……”艹。  
“所以今天的任务不会轻松的，引出来的到底会是什么人我也不知道——我想你也看出来这里存在出帝国和英国之外的第三股势力。”克林斯曼把酒杯放在桌子上，转了个身。“控制住军火商。如果有可能有必要，最好让他直接和帝国俱乐部洽谈。”  
“和帝国俱乐部？”洽谈不应该是军械所的事情麽？  
“铀俱乐部才是真正的技术核心，而我们是他们的屏障。迪布纳代表军械所，军队宠信的学者对战争根本就是外行，这样的争夺没有意义。”  
争夺？像是一种职业条件反射，眼前的所有人开始归属成自己的颜色。  
巴拉克愣了一下。那么事实上——其实国内对于铀项目而言，本身就存在分散的争夺势力对吧？而出现在这里的人除开陆军军械所，邮政部的官员无疑也是一种鲜明的态度。  
这是要干什么？  
“对不起，我从来不……”  
“现在知道了吧。”克林斯曼依旧没有看他一眼，从口袋里掏出一支雪茄点上，然后向他示意了一下要不要来一根。  
巴拉克摆摆手。  
“如果不是说谎，那么重水必须到手。这也是海森伯格先生的要求。”  
没有答话。黑发的年轻人皱起了眉毛，长者的手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“祝你好运，孩子。”  
巴拉克抬起头，看见室内乐队安和的调子摇曳着小台上的蜡烛，小台上唱歌的女人是柏林曾经的名媛。不知道会走到哪里，似乎面前的某个人早已将笑容涂抹成面具，獠牙在滴血。克林斯曼军装笔挺，背影很快混进烛光和交谈中再也找不出来。  
巴拉克转过头看向窗外，寒冷的7点整，铺成一片银白色的楼梯下传来一阵引擎焦躁地轰鸣。

军火商人出现的时候，他能够感觉到这个会厅里出现了一种奇妙的气场。像是一种微弱而不成立的磁场，窃窃私语的酒会突然变得热闹起来。葡萄牙人端起一杯鸡尾酒，几乎算得上夸张的燕尾装扮多少有些可笑，但彬彬有礼的举止很快让他的身边站满了上流社会的夫人，而稍微远一点的那些光鲜的丈夫或是情夫在礼貌地寒暄着，必然各有打算。  
他是个非常老练的人。而在他的印象里，军部和政界从来没有对一个外国人这么感兴趣过。变化太快太红果，以至于他认定如果真的走过去和他开门见山单刀直入，也许也不会是什么问题。  
带着关键词的军火贩子，在柏林炙手可热。  
但他需要谨慎，直觉不能作为情报工作的任何依据。他得像个记者一样，观察再观察，猎犬一样敏锐而慎重。昨天在苜蓿巷看到了这个人和那个叫卡卡的大学生在一起，而这种要好的朋友总是会成为问题最后的切入点。人之所以是人，就是在最坏情况下必然出现弱点。  
当然这只是没有条件的假设，他只是无意中看到了一个筹码，虽然他不想用。  
于是他扶了一下眼镜，操起笔记本向人群的中间走过去。  
他正在和迪布纳副手夫妇谈话，葡萄牙人不时抬起手，谦逊而自信。  
“啊晚上好先生们，我是周报的特邀记者，您可以叫我Micha，”巴拉克只用了一个单数，身体微微地转向了葡萄牙人。“介意我对您做个采访吗？”  
不识相的小记者突然打断了兴头上的谈话而且关注的对象完全不是自己，陆军军械所的高官立即变了脸色。正要严厉地开口却看见葡萄牙人挥了挥手。  
“呵呵，上校先生还真瞒不过您，我曾经也干过记者，我对他们非常理解，您可得知道干这行有多不容易哈哈哈……”军火贩子爽朗地笑起来，对陆军高官夫妇做了个失陪的手势礼貌而利落。他拍拍巴拉克的背。“走吧，伙计，尽管问好了。”  
巴拉克不动声色地挑了一下眉毛。  
他像个职业的记者，问着各种类似于您是否一直单身对柏林的商业怎么看这样的问题，他也回答着，穿过人群，看起来聊得很投机。  
“所以说，您觉得和帝国合作不管是什么方面都是乐意的对吧？”巴拉克埋头记录着，像所有普通的记者一样专心而好奇，他们站在露台上，厚重的窗帘外，有着相同纹印大理石的地面铺着一层厚重的白色。小台上的名媛歌喉圆润而高亢，而人们在审美时总会忘情地鼓掌短时间内忘记一切。  
这次他抬起头时看到的眼神绝对不是善意和笑容。是海边民族的蛮横，只有在保护自己的领属时才会有的凶狠和阴冷。  
“够了不必再演戏了，我认识您，传教士先生。”  
也许这样更好。于是巴拉克放下笔静候下文。  
“你是Abwehr的人对吧？我们其实早就见过面才对。”C罗点了一根烟，青色的干涩的气味升起来，缓慢得让人迫切地冷静下来。“直说吧，我可以跟你们合作，挪威那边我非常熟悉。”  
“呵呵，这个结果让我很惊讶。”  
“德国佬，你们这群可恶的无耻混蛋。”  
“嘿，先生，我可什么都没做。”  
“……”  
“先生？”  
“……别碰他，他什么也不知道。”

这是我唯一的条件。

 

梅策尔德赶到会厅时衬衣的扣子还没扣好。总编辑这种身份很多时候总是通行证。该死的巴拉克……好吧，虽然我不知道你该死在哪里。  
他胡乱得拢了拢自己在病榻上睡得惨不忍睹的头发，莫名其妙地咒骂了一句。大理石的阶梯不算太高，但是门口没有……  
诶？他这才觉得，在这里站了这么久他能够听到的却只有雪在耳边融化的声音。  
他连忙跑上去。门口倒着一个小伙子，金色的头发，后脑勺上全是血。周围不可能没有勃兰登堡特种部队的人。而推开门他看到的，是正门左右被割断的气管，血迹一直沿着楼梯往上，每一具尸体都睁大了眼睛，鲜红的颜色从喉管的裂口不断涌出来。  
盛开的死亡像是唱歌一般悠扬而美好。  
该死！！我求求你别这样！！  
这么多年，这是他第二次慌了。  
“Kehl！！！！！！！！！”

 

寒冷也许会让听觉灵敏，巴拉克站突然转过头皱起了眉毛。不是太洪亮但却足够清晰，像是绝望又像是期待，复杂得让人难以承受。  
梅策尔德？  
【Kehl】？  
“喂，你怎么了？”  
柏林的冬天终于唱到了高潮，小提琴突然破了一个音。巴拉克回过头正要说没什么，葡萄牙人背后寒光一闪。  
“小心！！！！”  
战斗会在这一秒降临下一秒致命，血液会在瞬间燃烧起来。他唰地推开军火贩子，只见眼前一个影子从旁边富丽的屋檐一跃而起向自己这边扑了过来。流畅而轻快扬起左手银色的刃借着月光漂亮地一闪下个半秒就毫不吝惜地刺下来。  
银色霎时染上艳丽招摇的红，反射性抬起来的手臂传来一阵发麻的疼痛。时间静止在最短暂的瞬间，大脑飞速运转有限但做出决定并不困难。  
带着面具的家伙。  
这样的水平他是第一次遇到。但好歹他是巴拉克，他必须拿到主动权。心一横，和刃面接触的手臂使劲一抵，血涌出来伤口瞬间扩大。赢得时间迅速转身，拔出腰间的枪砰砰就是两发。  
这是战斗，也是他的信号。但他顾不得其他。刺杀者在没有想到的反作用力下立即偏转了重心向后，子弹擦着他的身体飞过。半秒犹豫都没有，借着露台上的凭栏一蹬，跳回了旁边的屋檐迅速往视线的边缘消失。  
可恶！  
“站住！！”  
他听到会厅里已经爆发出了骚动，但那声音似乎离自己很远。疼痛让他的枪法无法精准，他咒骂了一句，脱下外套单手抓稳了旁边的水管随即也跳上了旁边倾斜的房檐。  
柏林隆冬，奔跑和疼痛必然消耗所有可能性。灰色的房檐，寂静的柏林像曾经的罗马城后退再后退。灵巧的身影一跃转过了一个倾斜的房梁。  
“混蛋你给我站住！！”巴拉克几近踉跄地追逐着，这才发现刚才真的已经浪费了不少子弹。  
本来在这样的情况下奔跑就没有速度可言，他笨拙地跳过去，瓦砾从脚底滚走。  
耳边只有自己粗重的呼吸。他抬起头，对面的人影站在满月之前。  
“……是你？”  
黑暗中逆着光，即便看不清五官这样的轮廓他也不曾见到第二个。  
米洛斯拉夫.克洛泽。  
面无表情。黑色的风衣扬起来，冷漠得不像这个世界的生物。  
不对，不是他。行刺的人不可能穿着风衣。  
“不是你，对吧？”这句话出口之后巴拉克才意识到他多半真的是脑子坏了。手臂在流血，染红了白色的衬衣图案旖旎而残忍。  
对方在鼻子里轻哼了一声然后抬起了手枪。  
“Michael Ballack，如果你再妨碍我的工作，我不会让你活过说完第二句话。”

米夏埃尔.巴拉克，如果你再妨碍我的话。


	11. 第一局底牌

第十一章 第一局底牌

 

黑桃的王牌是大卫，红桃的皇帝是查理。那么你是谁？  
摊开手让我看看你是不是悄悄握了一张鬼牌？

 

于是柏林圣诞前的全景会变得苍白而血腥。  
“如果你再自作聪明的话……”  
自作聪明？视觉里背后的月亮沾着冰渣，他在想明明阴沉的雪天还看不到尽头柏林什么时候居然有这么晴好的夜晚。“嘿，等等等等，”巴拉克觉得鼻头冷得几乎有些呼吸不畅。“妨碍你的工作？这么说你一直都是参与者？让我想想是哪一方，嗯？”  
“闭嘴。”  
枪口直径不大，是有些古老的勃朗宁系列。浑浊的白色落在枪口灰黑色的金属上没有融化——金属的温度很低，看来短时间内没有开过枪。  
“嘿，我可是真在怀疑你的枪里有没有子……”  
砰  
疼痛的烧灼感擦着耳朵飞过去，空气的振动深入听觉和知觉，心脏的跳动瞬时变得沉重而不可忽视。  
耳膜剧烈地嗡鸣，他简直以为他会变成一个聋子。  
“哦，打偏了，真不好意思。”  
巴拉克眯起了眼睛。近视总给他带来不便，即便没有任何挑衅意味。那么现在应该怎么做呢？他努力地在大脑里搜寻能够达成的解决方案从英勇牺牲到掉头逃跑一个个列出来再一条条否定，快得像是用手指拨过一沓白纸。  
“好吧，你赢了。”巴拉克瘪了瘪嘴，松了手指把手上的枪丢在了前面脚下的屋顶然后慢慢地将手举过头顶。  
“……”  
“那么，现在可不可以在我临终前回答我一些问题？”身体微微前倾。“你必须杀了我对吧？因为只有我知道你是个猫腻，嗯？”  
“我应该对你的智慧加以赞许咯？”  
“不胜荣幸。看来你还真不是个朋友。”微微换一个站立的姿势，试探地抬起眼睛。“所以我可以继续了？我很好奇你的立场。”  
“对不起我不能将这个算作一个问句。”  
“你一定以为我是在拖延时间对吧？”  
“不。”  
“嗯？”  
“因为今天你一定会死。”  
巴拉克笑了一下，冷空气卡在喉咙里，沙哑得让他觉的陌生。重心再次摇晃，距离拉近一点。“那你怎么看？”  
“我在想是不是应该给你的脚趾头喂一颗子弹。”  
“哦，真聪明。”巴拉克低头看了一眼自己的鞋尖，抬起来的手臂上血从伤口毫无顾忌地往外涌，他几乎确定疼痛在阻止脑供血。扭曲地嘴角在抬头的瞬间扯出一个难看的微笑。“那么，你不准备回答我的问题？关于立场的？”  
“哼……”  
“海涅的电码是你发送的吗？”  
自作聪明还是自执执念，柏林碎成白色，一片再一片。  
“……”  
逻辑逃在常理之外，变得难以理喻。他的视线变得单色，缺口是被光凿开的小眼，黑色的浑浊却在决堤。“不对，我不认为你在为英国人工作。”  
“……”  
他看见深绿色的眼睛即便逆着光也依旧冷得让他发寒，目测的两步是下限，请给我时间。  
“刚才的袭击军火贩子的人也不是你。”  
他突然想起了梅策尔德，是不是总有一天眼前的这个人也会将灵魂褪成回忆里调不来颜色。  
“如果你仅仅因为一件外衣来判……”  
他也会吗？平静的对话他看见背后是死神的镰刀。明明很危险，但迈出一步便不准备回头，他相信他的判断和直觉，他下了赌注，他曾向上帝祈求百分之十。  
“因为他肯定没有枪。”巴拉克皱了皱眉头，继续进了一步。“你的态度让我觉得很奇怪。特别是……为什么要救我？”  
“混蛋，我当时可不是在救你。”  
“如果你的立场和帝国是对立的，你没有理由搭救一个敌人吧？”  
“……”  
前进的下一步，如果只是点到为止，一切会很简单，但偏偏即便勒紧了缰绳马车也不会立即停下，坠下的悬崖不会开花。  
“如果是因为我有利用价值，那你应该早就下手了才对。”  
这里，一颗子弹的距离。  
“所以你也不是敌人，对吧？”  
巴拉克感觉到他的胸口已然抵着枪口，冷而坚硬的触觉加剧了疼痛。他暗自咬了咬牙，手臂上的血涌出来立即变成暗红色。  
不是朋友，也不是敌人。  
狗的叫声像警笛一样突然响起来，还有汽车的轰鸣以及宪兵队破败的吼叫，微弱，然后越来越清晰。柏林庄严的白色在颤抖。  
克洛泽愣了一下，随即握着枪的手腕突然加大的力气。眼前的男人因为疼痛抽了一口气，但一点也没有要退让的意思。  
鹰一样的眼睛。  
“……看来我低估你了，Ballack。”  
“啊，是啊，没错的确低估我了。”  
笑，那种邪恶有狡黠地笑。一秒厌恶，下一秒，他知道糟糕了。  
在此很久之后克洛泽依旧无法描述那时对面那张脸到底是如何突然放大然后柏林一片白色和深蓝色的冬夜一阵天旋地转，瞬间失去的重心在倾斜的房檐上和身体一起滚了下去，背和额角磕上坚硬的房檐，抖出来的呼吸带着难受的腥味连喉咙也在发沙。  
他以为他一定会摔断脊柱。  
但事实上——当他以最快的速度做出躬身的姿势希望将伤害降低到最小之后落地的瞬间却没有想象中断骨碎筋的爆炸感。  
巴拉克觉得吧，自己今天大概一定是死不了了。他掂量着动了动身体试探着疼痛判断新断掉的肋骨是第几根——  
该死，他的身上还压着一个波兰人——他确定他是个波兰人。  
清楚到带上了触觉的特写，鼻头碰着鼻头，原本应该是明亮碧色的瞳仁因为缺乏光线而看起来更像灰绿色。他在想自己那大概是断了的第三根肋骨为什么没有插到自己的肺里面去为什么这柏林城的荒废的小巷子里会莫名其妙出现一个草垛为什么明明是个草垛却简直干瘪单薄得可以。眼睛前面似乎有很多彩色的小点在晃动慢慢扩大成带着鲜艳边缘的水渍一样的色块浓起来又淡下去。  
没有飞起来的屑。冬天冻住了一切。  
巴拉克有些艰难地摇了摇头，疼痛几乎让他的眼底发烫。  
当猎食动物受了伤但猎物却已经在眼前时会怎么样？疼痛不会变为催化剂，但双方都有求生的本能。巴拉克不能判断对方到底是不是也受了伤，身体各个角落的疼痛啸叫着灌进神经中枢，直觉熬不住的腥味简直已经快让他的脑子烧断了线。  
3秒钟的停留是底线。还能动的手狠狠地拽住对方的衣领揪紧了全身所有还能活动的肌肉翻身一滚将身上还没回过神的波兰人死死压在身下。动物狂躁的本能在伤痛之中会异常放肆。野兽的殴斗，猎物本身也带着利齿。  
没有说话，没有语言。紧咬了牙关的嘶吼，身体激烈的冲撞和反抗。失血麻木的知觉带来的是短暂的无畏的愚昧，缓慢的碰撞像是没有准心的撕扯。克洛泽几乎不敢相信一个重伤的人居然还能保持这么高的战斗力，他来不及后悔自己低估了新的俱乐部里到底来了些什么样的怪物也不能明白为什么这个家伙明明应该已经因失血过多而失去知觉的手臂是如何将自己的肩膀死准地压制。锁骨被卡住，一个膝盖顶在自己的胯间另一个摁住了自己的大腿，血流不畅不能阻止自己明白重伤的熊用了不到7秒的时间在这里完全握住了主动权。  
没错是熊。面前看不到感情的蓝眼睛一片赤红，像极了巴伐利亚高原上饥饿的野兽，而人类和野兽的战斗力永远不能相提并论。  
“告诉我……你的身份。”声音因为体力的透支而沙哑，低沉得像死刑前最后的通牒。疼痛在燃烧着大脑，巴拉克已然不明白手上加重的力道到底是本能还是思维临终的祷告。  
已经，快要失控了。

会死。  
克洛泽在脑子里闪过这么个短句。他真不知道脖子上滑腻的腥味和自己越来越艰难的呼吸到底是在告诉他谁会死。那剧烈地摇晃简直要把他的脖子给折断了。  
“告诉我！”  
不能。  
肺里的氧气变得稀薄，他几乎快呛气。  
住手。  
不知道到底有没有说出口，还是说只是内心一个艰难的挣扎。住手你这个混蛋。大脑的运作因为缺氧而不能加速，深蓝色的头顶的地方开始变白。  
我不能死。

于是当所有神经理智思想都彻底崩断死亡归零的结果是什么？也许对于巴拉克而言至少可以在日后的总结中得出在近战情况下他的软肋是接吻这么一个经验教训。  
我日了。  
他向基督发誓他死也不会想被压在身下的波兰人会突然死命地探起身体叼住他的下唇狠狠就是一吮。  
啪  
他大概能听见自己的脑子在炙热的温度下发出清晰的一声类似于皮筋被崩断了的声音紧接着的逻辑里便是一片混沌沸腾的高温却冷得发疼。  
这绝对是本能。身体永远前行于理智，尤其在大脑已经不能工作的时候。彻底将自己的嘴唇追了上去。依旧是野兽的作风，狠狠地撬开对面紧咬的牙关，舌头毫不客气地攻城略地。  
因为挣扎的喘气而有些干涩和发冷的口腔。某种奇异的麻痹感在知觉里麻木，几乎称得上美妙的味道，直到他的吻变成撕咬尝到腥甜的热度。  
巴拉克觉得他大概是疯了。  
甜腻短暂而不可回味，以至于突然直冲腹部的疼痛让他的整个视线开始彻底发黑。  
这次大概真的插到肺里面去了。世界末日一样的疼痛，以至于以后很长一段时间巴拉克也不能描述那是一个怎样的天旋地转身下的人轻易一抬腿自己就滚到了一旁。  
脸贴着扎人的干草浸透了地面的潮湿冰冷，意识向着腹腔内流动的痛觉聚集之后迅速散开。  
嘴里满是腥味。视线贴着地面，眼前修长的双腿支撑起身体逃离的姿态有些偏颇算不上敏捷。大概也伤得不轻。  
该死！巴拉克咬着牙像是想要住意识里清醒着的最后一根弦。  
知觉开始混杂。冷在全身蔓延。狼狗的叫声，宪兵的怒骂，硬底的皮鞋陷入白色的冬天，摇晃在巷子前面的影子，都在鼓膜前狭窄的通道里僵硬起来。  
坠下去，一片黑暗。

 

消毒水的味道在医院死板的白色里发酵，突然晴开的阳光让眼睛有些受宠若惊。被北风抹花的窗户卡在墙壁里，白昼的冬天在灰黑色的地板上缓慢地行走。  
人来人往。  
明明是军队的地盘却只和教会医院一墙之隔。从过路的医生身上取一个挂牌不是件有技术含量的事儿，穿着白色褂子的梅策尔德在走廊上徘徊了一会儿，往尽头的门口瞄了一眼确认守在病区门口的是勃兰登堡特种部队的人之后暗自骂了一句真该死。  
他握着狗屎色的病例板，苍白的纸张白纸黑字清楚得刺眼，然后索性唰地撕了下来揉成一团扔到地上。  
花了一个小时跟中年的护士长套话，但得到的病例却仅仅是写着别人名字的两张废纸。  
窗口很冷，但他确信这样能让他保持清醒。  
你给我冷静点。  
但事实上他觉得自己已经快喘不过气了。从昨天晚上到现在，他连眼皮都没有合上。事情似乎已经压住了风声，他记得追着上楼看见一群惊恐的上流社会人，但没有看见一张熟悉的——我是说情报界的——脸。  
看来他们有准备，但是结果是什么？整个心理空间因为那触目惊心的伤口和刀法而被毫不留情地挤压。  
不会有错。  
圣诞节前的礼物未免太血腥了点。染过颜色的记忆变得摇摆不定，他找不出合适的句子来安慰自己。  
他只是找不到让自己觉得合理的理由而已。能轻易接近他的人不多，而知道他弱点的人会将这个范围缩得更小。他把手揣进裤兜里，捏住了皱巴巴的小纸片。  
梅策尔德你理智点——他已经死了。死去的人不可能回来。  
他宁愿相信——他已经死了。  
“Christopher？”  
该死。  
走廊的尽头传来的声音他不可能不认识，黑发的男人永远那么精明能干又温和周到，只是这样的声音让他无法安静下来，某些残片一样的光和血在脑子里不断地闪，异常难受。曾经的人，他一点也不想见他们。  
对，是他们。  
梅策尔德顺势拿起放在窗台上的病例簿转身往反方向大步逃离。  
“Christopher！”  
Wow……先生您可认错人了。  
“少校Christoph Metzelder！站住！！”  
见鬼。梅策尔德翻了个白眼，慢慢停下来。  
“向后转。”  
吊儿郎当的转身他以为他会被挨一耳光。  
眼前的男人还是和当初一样温和又英俊，军装笔挺，黑色的头发梳理得整整齐齐。  
“……”  
但梅策尔德突然觉得非常恶心。  
优雅善意以及同情，假的，都是假的。他一个都不需要。开着暖气的室内，他紧紧地握了一下拳头。  
“chri……”  
虚伪的人。  
“Loewe先生，我现在不想谈。”  
“不，chris，你听我说。我知道你是怎么想的……”  
撒谎。  
“对不起先生，我不认为您知道。”  
“christopher……”  
“先生，您应该明白我们的会面从来就不会是愉快的那种。”他从包里掏出一根烟正要点燃但想起这里是医院又把它放了回去。“所以我希望您不要劳神。”  
“不是‘从来’。”  
可恶。  
“听着Loewe先生。”他讨厌这样的语调，让他无法平静。鹰一样的眼睛，突如其来的愤怒像是要烧起来一样。“我帮助ballack仅仅是因为我尊重他他是个很棒的人，应该有个光明的前程，我不希望他向曾经的人一样死得不明不白，而现在我站在这里和您谈话，也仅仅是因为我还尊敬您所以……”  
“……”  
“所以别让我对您失掉最后一点敬意。”他知道他说话已然是威胁，在这样的地方，不是个好事。  
“……”  
“我是不会改变主意的。”梅策尔德直起身体转头离开毫不犹豫，然后又突然折回来竖起一只手指像是要甩开什么东西。“还有……我也不知道‘他’在哪儿！”  
“但我们知道了。”勒夫缓缓地开口，没有一点多余的话。  
“……！”

 

巴拉克叹了口气，雨从头发梢流下来。然后下一秒他意识到他在做梦。  
等他睁开眼睛的时候，周围一切摇晃了一阵，接着就是全身几乎抽搐的疼痛。白色的消毒水的味道。  
他花了好长时间才确定他不是在停尸房里仰面朝天，于是张了张嘴想说什么，却发现喉咙干得已经发不出任何声音。  
见鬼。  
他想抬起头来看看这到底是个什么样的状况却发现他连脖子都上了石膏固。  
真该死。  
他想他大概知道胡乱动的后果，于是索性放松了全身，让头再次陷进了医院僵硬的枕头里。窗户没有关严实，窗帘吹起来，风在窗口哀嚎。他闭上眼睛，发生过的东西就像坏掉了胶带的电影快进再快进，所有的画面剧烈地抖动然后一闪而过。  
记者，酒会，军火商人，刺杀，店老板，屋顶，掉下来，搏斗，绿眼睛，然后……  
吻。  
他觉得头快炸开了。他用能动的一只手盖上眼睛，然后发现手背的皮肤上扎着吓人的针头。头顶上有个瓶子，透明的管子里液体一滴再一滴。  
他想甩甩脑袋确定到底是不是还在做梦，但回忆中柔软的触感温暖得让他明白这回完全没办法自欺欺人。  
“老天……Micha！谢天谢地你终于醒了！”  
啊……Torsten？  
巴拉克想转头确定一下但事实上脖子上坚硬的东西不允许他这么做。  
“感谢上帝！”  
于是视觉里终于出现了大少爷的一张大脸眼睛发红的状况时他还是有点感动的。  
“哦别误会micha，我昨天有点眼角发炎。”  
……艹。  
“要喝水麼？哦好的我知道你需要而且连脖子都动不了……”  
大少爷一如既往地聒噪着，巴拉克突然觉得是不是应该先和克林斯曼或者勒夫谈谈。弗林斯转身离开了视线，巴拉克皱了皱眉头，慢慢尝试从混乱的记忆里理出一根逻辑可行的主线。  
流进白色的窗户的白色的光，向西的墙壁告诉他已经是下午了。  
“micha你醒了吗？非常好。torsten请回避一下我和micha有些话要谈。”  
勒夫。  
从余光走到视线的中心，中年男人手里拿着很厚的文件夹。他正要想说点什么却被跟在勒夫后面一起走进来的人给梗住了。  
……梅策尔德？  
他想了一下，决定暂时不多说什么。这种节奏有点快，他刚刚醒过来的脑子还跟不上去。  
“micha，我想我们需要谈谈。”  
巴拉克挑了一下眉毛。  
“那个……我觉得他需要喝水。”站在身后的梅策尔德指了一下，然后走过去端起床头的杯子，把吸管戳进巴拉克嘴里。  
巴拉克白了他一眼，差点呛过去。  
勒夫不动声色地叹了口气。  
“你要知道，如果情况再这样无休止的重复下去，贝肯鲍尔元帅不会一直这么有耐心的……不止元帅，整个柏林，都不会。”  
“啊。”  
“所以我需要你能够明白你的立场，micha。”  
水在喉咙里慢慢浸透，干裂的沙哑终于被冲洗干净，脑子慢慢活过来，突然觉得听到的东西不止是如此。“您是想说什么？”  
梅策尔德抱着手肘靠在对面的墙上，白天的阴影单薄得很，巴拉克清楚地看到他眼窝下面一圈灰黑疲惫的浮肿突然想起冷冽的深蓝色的柏林夜被耳朵抓到的谁的名字。  
但他来不及多想。  
勒夫合上手里的文件夹，就好像刚才的话都是演讲一样。“每次都只能做到一半好，这样下去只会让我们的处境变得艰难，柏林不容许发生这种情况，玫瑰之夜也好，昨天晚上也好，我不认为克林斯曼少将会对此满意。”  
巴拉克略微调整了一下自己的姿势，依旧没有开口。他看着勒夫的表情，这种不正常的冷静令他觉得如果不能找出其中的端倪未免太愚蠢了。参谋长的为人他很清楚，而这不是他应该有的表情。  
“养好伤之前，我认为……”  
“还有人受伤吗？”如果确定这其中有端倪，那么某些尖刻的潜台词就可以忽略不计，巴拉克抬起头，面无表情。  
勒夫的眉头明显地皱了一下。“…schwein目前还没有醒过来。他和lukas在你隔壁。勃兰登堡损失了7个人。”  
梅策尔德靠着墙壁，脸色越发不好看。窗外的冬青树摇晃着白色的影子。勒夫干涩地咳了一下。  
“我想我得跟你介绍一下新搭档，确切的说，并不是新人。希望你们合作愉快。”  
哈？  
巴拉克一下瞪大了眼睛。情报界里的习惯没有人不知道，他巴拉克从来不会找固定的搭档。而这样的情况突然出现，即便脑子被子弹给掏过也必定知道严重性。  
“……请求提问。”  
“批准。”  
“我可以把这当做对我的不信任吗？”  
勒夫吸了一口气，不置可否什么也没说。退后一步往门口看了一眼。  
巴拉克也顺着看了过去。  
……  
…………  
………………  
开玩笑的吧。  
手臂上吊着石膏绷带，军装笔挺，卍字臂章，领上的SS光亮得刺眼。  
喂喂喂开玩笑的吧= =！！  
巴拉克深深地吸了一口气只觉得消毒水的味道卡在肺里再也吐不出来。

“请让我介绍，少校Miroslav Klose。”


	12. 嫌疑犯

第十二章 嫌疑犯  
   
审问的地方倒是很体面，深红色的大厅外面整个街道都已经戒严了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺还是一脸要死不死。即便“安全问题”不是最充分的理由，但依旧是个可靠的退路。恶俗的巴西雪茄燃得起劲，味道就这么漫着，懒洋洋地从嘴唇吐出来在周围越集越浓。  
理所当然地弹了一下自己的领结，站起来。  
“Ronaldor先生，您应该知道我们这不是在商量。”  
“是不是在商量是以我为准的对吧，德国佬？”  
“我想您还没有搞清楚状况。您会引来杀手，不可能是毫无理由的。”  
“哦，是么？我倒是比你清楚得多呢。”  
军火贩子把手揣在裤兜里，咬着雪茄扫视了一圈架在自己十米以内的机枪，一脸毫不为意。  
稳着烟蒂狠狠的吸了一口，然后扬起夹着雪茄的手指。  
“今年的货是吧？”  
“……”  
“维修的费用大概比造新武器要节省得多，但如果是买来的新武器那可就另当别论了对吧，嗯？”  
“……”  
“别这么一脸无辜地看着我，你知道我在说什么。”  
“您太狂妄了，先生。”  
“你们的谈判技巧可真差劲。”  
“你不是我们唯一的选择，这一点你比我们清楚。”  
“哦亲爱的，我可自信多了。”  
吊儿郎当的贩子瞄了一眼面前年轻的盖世太保，半调戏半搪塞。“你们有很多东西都可以在别人那儿买我不干涉因为这完全不会破坏气氛，但你要知道我做生意只做别人最想要的那一部分明白了吗你这个愚蠢的小杂种。”

又是一夜没睡。勃兰登堡特种部队在外面戒严，abwehr第三处也已经得到了消息。跟几个熟人打了个招呼之后，厄齐尔抓了一下脑袋。本来没想到要审问来宾，毕竟在前就算不是俱乐部那绝对也是第三处对邀请的人都做过调查。但盖世太保的人腿脚总比狗还快，这让他觉得厌烦。  
Abwehr和盖世太保的矛盾，不如说成是海军上将直属的正当越权机构和党卫军之间的矛盾，这是一直都存在的事实。而俱乐部在其中的角色他不能确定。  
只是不知道安了什么心，到现在他没有接到任何指示。少将和参谋长一直没有露面，但看着盖世太保这煞有其事——好吧，现在的事实是确有其事——的架势倒也不像是这两个人去忙着做了什么交涉公关。事情摆在眼前，逻辑的陷于直觉，开始让他不安。  
该死。  
没有得到命令他不敢随便离开。昨晚的刺杀很明显就是针对军火贩子，但现在能拖出线索的这个受害者正被关在门的另一边，现在终于开始咆哮了。  
嗓门很大，脏话很多。

选帝侯大街尾巴上冷淡的小店，难以融化的白色凝滞起来，尴尬到梗人。克里斯蒂亚诺绕有兴趣地看着对面阴在影子里的军人，被折腾了一晚上的军装上戴着发白的灰和皱折，鼓眼睛下面是浓重的阴影非常疲惫。  
大概除了"怪异"之外找不到别的词。  
眼睛太大了点，皮肤过于苍白，嘴唇线条很刻薄。他想起很多天前另一张脸，灯光里的精致感和现在冷硬的疲惫的黑眼圈——真是哪里都比不上卡卡。明明没什么可比的但不知道为什么就绕成了这么个怪圈。  
厄齐尔骂了一句什么，抓起桌上的咖啡壶往自己的杯子里倒了第三次。  
克里斯蒂押诺一下就笑了出来。  
对面的人白了他一眼。  
"坏脾气的小子。"葡萄牙人一脸恶意。  
泛白的早晨，温度暧昧的咖啡像涮锅水一样漂着丑陋单薄的泡。  
年轻的少尉盯着咖啡上单薄到恶心的泡沫，怀疑不知道这是不是好主意把这个家伙从盖世太保的隔间里面拉出来。  
本来的状况是，终于被磨掉了最后的耐心开始掀桌咆哮的时候破门而入的小军官一把拽了自己噼里啪啦就是一串德语，快得他都有点跟不上。  
Abwehr第三处传唤克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。搜捕令皱巴巴地捏在手上，拽了自己的手腕就往外跑。  
于是现在，C罗坐在对面，掂量了一下那张能拧出水来的脸。  
“喂，小子，你没有搜捕令吧？”  
“……”  
“那不会是你随身带废文件吧？”  
“……苜蓿巷发的传单。”  
这倒和他自己挺像的。选帝侯大街的街角，安静得像全世界只有这么两个人。厄齐尔觉得头很疼，突然奋起的精神让血管突然受热，风一吹就把疼痛凝固在脑子里。涮锅水的味道让情况变本加厉。脑子的混沌求助与咖啡，却陷入恶性循环。  
对面的葡萄牙人伸手拿走了白瓷杯，闻了一下，眉头夸张地皱在一起。然后果断倒掉了。  
白色的地毯。  
“我不小心的。”依旧是非常滑稽的表情。  
不知道是他动作太快还是自己脑子太慢，厄齐尔烦闷地向窗外的街上白了一眼。逻辑飞转出来的结果已经让他隐约觉得这事情非常不安。  
“你明白我想要什么。”  
“这取决于你怎么问。”  
“刺杀者你认识吗？”  
“这个问题实在太无效了。”  
“……有可能的人选吗？”  
“我可不知道先生，生意人总容易招仇人你也知道。你们可爱的特区里可有不少人很不喜欢我。”摸索着上衣口袋，却没有发现金属的雪茄盒。“啊，该死！”  
外面露天的桌子铺着很厚的白色，天已经亮了，但没有一个经过的人。  
沉默徘徊在核心的边缘。  
“……有人知道你有重水吗？”  
“当然有。”他饶有兴趣地挑了一下眉毛，然后伸出一根手指。“你们啊。”  
他一点也不惊讶这个家伙先于他们了解于他。但这个指代的“你们”几乎让他紧张。  
“还有别人吗？除了Abwehr。”  
“重水是我的商业机密，我没有理由到处泄露。”  
“但你可以讨价还价，如果有更多的买家。”  
“怎么不用你迟钝的小脑瓜想想，除了你们这群偏执的德国佬谁TM还需要重水？美国人只要石墨虽然我不知道他们的脑子是怎么想的。”  
通宵的低血压让他无力争执，何况这也是事实。难听的葡萄牙口音只有一种麻木的厌烦感。圣诞节唱不出歌的早晨，柏林没有下雪。  
他知道，他们俩想的一样。

安全问题的确成了筹码。

 

于是下午的医院，情绪爬行在地板上。  
“你好，Ballack少校。”一口标准的柏林腔，声音像一张没有颜色的纸。  
勒夫看了他一眼，眼神平直，不准备解释。“你们有很充足的时间彼此了解，所以我不准备过多介绍，希望你们合作愉快。”  
湖一样的绿眼睛，礼貌性的颔首，没有表情。  
脖子上的石膏让他疼得要命，他觉得他的下巴要掉下来了。梅策尔德靠着墙表情像一个恶意的怪人，一言不发。  
“如果没有其他的事情，我们就离开了。Ballack少校，请好好休息。”勒夫合上文件夹转身往门口走去，克洛泽非常得体地保持在一米之后，梅策尔德一蹬墙几乎有点慢动作地直起身体，可笑的白大褂非常不合身。  
“Me……”连一个音节都还没说完。  
“你TM欠我一个解释，该死的。”走过床边的梅策尔德瞪着他，恨恨地吐出一句话。  
“什……什么？”  
“什么？老天，你还在跟我玩！”  
石膏卡住了脖子，切断了舌头。  
“你跟他见过面！你们认识！”咬着牙，声音压到低得沙哑。弯下身体又直起来，退后几步，烦躁得像不知所措。“你TM得给我解释清楚！”  
鹰一样的眼睛，清楚的仇恨，忍耐到最大限度。  
“Christopher。”中年男人的声音。  
勒夫停在门口，看着病房里的事情，背后穿着SS军装的年轻人依旧一点表情也没有。梅策尔德抬头看了一眼门口，又看了看巴拉克，转身跟了过去。  
怎么回事？直觉告诉他，他麻烦大了，虽然他不知道到底是触犯了什么。  
“喂！你们！站住！这是怎么回事！嘿！！回来！！”  
关门。整齐的脚步声淹没在肾上腺素作祟翻腾的血管里。

大概是时间静止了，他觉得他平躺着很长一段时间，脑子里却白得像结了冰的瓦尔登湖面。神经似乎一直在拒绝接线，空白的嘈杂绕在大脑里像是坏了线的电码音。  
不知道是第几次深呼吸。  
嘿，巴拉克你这个混蛋快想想。问题的关键在哪里？恼火的地方在于，似乎每个地方都能成为关键。为什么会给自己安排搭档，如果出于不信任的话，那么这就是个监视。但对方是被自己监视的人。梅策尔德认识克洛泽，但他对自己认识这个人很生气。勒夫不会不信任他，但看起来就像不信任他。  
突破点到底在哪里？他试着活动了一下脖子，扯了一阵疼。神经紧绷起来，然后突然，所有悬在半空的推论又弹回原点。  
他想这大概是药物作用。现在的表情一定欠揍到了一定程度。拔出刺进皮肤里的针头，手垂下来盖上眼睛却觉得视线里一片惨白。  
他知道他这次有麻烦了。

 

椴树下大街24号已经几天没开张了。柏林的冬天冷硬的线条，像是企图从坟墓里爬出来的罗马。鼻头被冻得有些红，眼圈也是。拉姆顺手带上了门，紧接着是从厨房传来的一阵乱七八糟的声音。  
艹。  
“Marko，你就不能让我少操点心吗？”  
哥哥菲利普·拉姆，弟弟却姓马林。把手上有油渍的抹布扔在桌上，即便对象是弟弟，没有一个青春期的男孩子会喜欢跟在另一个孩子后面总是提供保姆式的照顾。绕过冷褐色的桌子，几乎带着赌气地推开门低头到抬头狠狠挣开眼睛做好了准备迎接厨房里一片恐怖的狼藉。  
……？  
马可不是个爱开玩笑的孩子，这他比谁都清楚，于是看到一片窗明几净冷色的阳光透过玻璃穿到地板上一缕一缕地流动，他的第一反应不是“这个该死的小子耍我”而是“该死有什么人进来了天啊Marco你在哪儿受伤了吗要是在楼上的话那千万不要下来！”  
他知道他是个好哥哥。  
再于是，背后的动静他确定那是细碎的一点一点的图谋不轨。再于是，盘算着最近的菜刀或者面棍或者强大的法式面包棒但在脚往前再迈出一步之前就被从后面牢牢抱住然后一旋转剧烈挣扎中被迎面稳住。  
“嘿！嘿！放松点Phillip，是我。”  
金头发，日耳曼人，胸前旧却锃亮的十字架。  
“T…Timo?”  
血管膨胀着旋转后眼前有些发黑，小店员的表情空白了一阵，接着就皱起了眉头。“你在干什么？”  
医生的外套上有很重的消毒水的味道。灰色阳光捻起来的灰尘，全在看不见的眼角。  
“啊，刚刚给老Noir先生做完了阑尾炎手术，顺便就过来看看而已。我带来了一些南方的Stout，现在的年头这可不好找味道能上桌的黑啤酒。”说着，日耳曼人转身指了一下放在桌子上的布口袋，粗粝的料子被磨得很厉害。  
拉姆垫了一下脚，越过医生肩膀看见了那个鼓囊囊的麻布口袋。“你知道Klose先生不喜欢别人总送东西过来。”尤其是这种一看就知道不止有啤酒的口袋。  
医生耸了耸肩，没在拉姆脸上找到好脸色但也不觉得有什么不妥当。  
“啊，我可不是白给的，你比我清楚。”  
“是啊是啊，摔坏了我养了三年的紫罗兰你这个家伙根本就是故意的吧混蛋！”松鼠一样向外突出的牙露出来，即便是在医生眼里也觉得好笑。  
于是他就笑了出来，接着就迎上了硬到头疼的面包棒。带着南方口音的脏话和方言，色彩明亮到医生怎么也有些跟不上。一本正经的发皱的外套里面是颜色很暗的白大褂，希尔德布兰德知道自己看起来一定是邋遢到了一定程度，于是这将错就错往下堕的心态很有怂恿效果，索性更放肆地笑起来，半讨饶半挑衅地围着厨房逗着一只炸毛的松鼠。  
“该死的Timo！你给我站住！”  
酒糟酵的味道混在灰色的阳光里，暖和又平静又短暂，短暂到人人都不敢想。  
接近又退开，苍白的柏林被隔绝在了窗外。

天黑得很早。  
土豆汤很淡，浮着的一层白色一点也不像奶油。本来都是晚餐的寒暄，孩子习惯听大人讲话，于是这时候医生得扮演这个角色。他说老Noir先生的儿子过不了多久会从前线回来上帝保佑那个孩子没受什么伤害昨天晚上医药车在城外熄了火今天早上才送来了链霉素的针剂真让人火大教区医院里的病人越来越多了圣诞节不知道能不能休假。  
拉姆把面包分给对面安静的弟弟，然后又切给旁边的医生，最后是自己。  
“哈，你可真像个主人。”  
油灯有些暗，面对希尔德布兰德称得上表扬的口气，拉姆头都没抬一下。  
医生当然知道这是怎么回事。  
“我吃好了。”金头发，皮肤很白。头顶的油灯摇晃着，鼻尖下面拉出很长的阴影。马林站起来，依旧低着头，从座位退开，然后安静地看着自己的哥哥，拉姆点了点头，意思是他可以离开了不用收拾。  
他几乎没跟这个孩子说过什么话，因为他基本上只是点头或者微笑。医生不止一次告诉拉姆说这个孩子长得就像博物馆里展览的古董娃娃，啊对，就是公爵家留下来的那个。他刚认识拉姆的时候他就发现这个孩子可以一动不动坐在窗口一坐就是一下午，后来他知道这个孩子也可以整个月都不出门甚至一连几天把自己关在阁楼里。医生的第一直觉当然是病理。但后来他无意看见这个孩子抱着各种尼采康德叔本华的书。于是医生的第二直觉依旧是病理。他曾建议希望允许他给这个孩子做些心理检查，但店主委婉地拒绝了。  
他知道这也是他哥哥的态度。  
教会医院的医生，即便算不上高明，但他一直想帮助他。拉姆不同意，上个月他们曾发生过很激烈的争执。  
希尔德布兰德回过头来，看见拉姆两只手撑着额头。  
"Phillip?"  
"……"  
他当然知道是怎么回事。  
"…嘿。"希尔德布兰德是个好医生。他犹豫了一下还是伸出手但就在手指即将触到那一头有些扎手的棕发之前就被啪地拍开了。  
“……Phillip？”  
慕尼黑人看着桌上看起来就知道很难喝的土豆汤，一句话也不想说。  
医生当然知道是怎么回事。  
“嘿，听我说伙计……”  
“别自以为自己什么都知道混蛋。”  
“……”  
他知道这个对话到此绝对进行不下去了。  
冬天的指甲发狠地划着玻璃，又被柏林的沉拖得疲惫不堪。头发困倦地打着结，眼圈下面是狼狈的阴影。医生知道自己看起来一定很糟糕，连续做了三台手术的工作日即便能够顺利下班也绝对没法在几个小时内醒过神来。希尔德布兰德叹了一口气，悬挂的煤气灯放在积着灰尘的灯座上，上面有难看的油渍。  
他不理解面前的这个犹太人，一点也不。而他也不知道自己还能这样支持多久。大概没有比这更糟的了。所以他不能理解。宪兵队的车每天都在路面上咆哮，散着一阵犹太人的尸臭。好在出了这个店门没人知道这个慕尼黑来的小店员是犹太人，虽然他不知道他们是怎么做到的。确切的说，他不知道24号的那个店长是如何做到的。  
啊，那个店长。漂亮的绿眼睛没有有近视，只是不知道是不是所有波兰人脸色永远离健康很远。从德累斯顿-梅森教区调到柏林来的时候，他只是个本分的医生，他也知道和自己的同事他大概是有些不同，比如他讨厌那出耶稣受难的戏剧当然也不喜欢那个犹大，又比如他以前会告诉插队的病人站到后面去然后把被挤走的犹太女人扶回来。好吧，由这个恶俗的人生，他终于拿到了大教区的逐客令。  
初到柏林的第一次夜勤，背景和前景都是恶俗的大雨，恶俗的敲门声之后他打开门发现枪口喀拉一声恶俗地抵住了自己的眉心。于是恶俗的剧情下他认命地提着医药箱跟着恶俗的黑斗篷来到了一间低矮的小屋子前，进门之前他暗地里说如果是剧情也千万不要是恶俗的阑尾炎——结果推开门低矮的床上，透支过度的呻吟和疼痛到苍白的脸色以及不仔细看不会发现染过颜色的头发让他几乎是恶狠狠地叹了一口气。于是这恶俗的剧情给了不仅给了他一个急诊的阑尾炎还附赠一个犹太人。  
圣黑德维希主教堂的地下室很通风，修士也很善良。他们说这里曾经死了一个为水晶之夜忏悔的神父然后在胸口画了一个十字说圣经上写着伸冤在我我必报应。  
如果有一天这个恶俗的故事能够顺利结尾的话，大概就是日耳曼的医生和他的小犹太病人从此幸福地生活在了一起。  
他再次叹了一口气。这就是恶俗的疯狂的人生。  
于是从回忆里面拉回来，煤气灯下面棕色的头顶还是跟第一次见面一样自然。他叹了一口气，手抚上他的背，缓慢地，像是顺着厚软的皮毛。这次拉姆有没有拒绝。  
“……已经快一个星期了。”  
“……”  
“我很担心Klose先生，虽然我明白其实我对他一无所知，但他是个好人。”  
“我知道。上帝会保佑他的。”  
拉姆摇了摇头。“上帝不在那儿。”  
“嘿，别这么说。上帝爱所有人，波兰人、俄国人、美国人、英国人、日耳曼人还有犹太人。我们的祖先，我们的现在，包括子孙。”  
“你们说犹太人是叛徒的后代。”  
“啊……我一直以为你只看犹太圣经。”  
“……雅利安人都一样狭隘。”  
“我比较喜欢你承认我是日耳曼人。”  
很低微的一声嗤笑，但也足够被听清楚。拉姆抬起头来看着他，接着就被揉乱了头发。漂亮的棕色的，煤气灯的光在墙壁上画着影子。只剩下两个人，木质的台阶和桌子，一个人也没有的8点半。  
“……谢谢。”橘红色的光和南部口音，像极了慕尼黑的阳光。  
暖和起来的安静很香，他知道明天他不仅得在教会医院坐一整天的班还得避开院长和盖世太保往圣黑德维希的地下室送些补给，那个几乎见不到光的地下室，而他是这个见不了光的犹太人收容所唯一能找到的医生。前言不搭后语的道谢，他明白他的意思。医生笑着，又揉了一下他的头发。  
“都会好起来的，我保证。”

我保证。

 

所以做承诺的不是一个。

 

β3，深夜。  
克林斯曼看了一眼那盒药用可卡因，又抬头看了看对面正在资料柜找签字书的勒夫，最后还是合上了抽屉。他低头揉了一下眉角，那张传上来的纸条被自己捏得很丑，现在摊在自己面前。  
他真想把这东西给嚼烂吞下去就用不着看见了。  
【下午四点，目标人物少校巴拉克放倒了3个勃兰登堡的人之后跳窗逃走。勃兰登堡请示是否需要追查。】  
眉角里面的一根神经又跳了一下，疼得他几乎想撞桌子。他确实懒得计较这是不是计划内，单纯地说，一个全身新伤旧伤刚刚输过血、断了三根肋骨、颈椎有淤血、手臂上的刀口至今还很严重晚上需要拆线重处理的人，到底是如何放倒3个勃兰登堡特种部队的守卫再从4楼的窗户跳出去的这简直就是个人类学谜题。  
尼玛谜题啊我艹！  
眉角里那根多事的神经又跳了一下，他嘶地抽起了嘴角。  
“这反应是想要尼古丁还是可卡因，嗯？”  
他丝毫没有注意到勒夫拿着文件夹站在了他面前。白色的文件从视觉的边缘到正中，他只觉得刺眼得疼。  
“反正哪样都不能用只要你在这儿。”他嘀咕了一句头都没抬，一手撑着头捏着眉角。另一只拿笔顺手沾了墨水往白色的角落上画了两笔算是写了自己的名字。  
勒夫早已经不对他的任何字迹做任何评价了，收了文件放在褐色的薄夹里。白色大楼里圣诞节前加班的人不多，深红色的窗帘和暖气让人昏昏欲睡，他总觉得膨胀起来的疲倦会让颅内压力过大。黑头发的男人皱了一下眉，尽量不让自己看起来太困乏。他几乎不敢计算自己到底已经有多少个小时没睡觉了，他可以确定他现在看起来绝对不比面前这个金毛混账精神多少。  
克林斯曼狠狠地搓了一阵眉角，站起来一伸展，全身的骨头都在响，狼狈得像个小老头。他走到窗户边，深红色的窗帘透了一点光进来。广场上的路灯已经很久不亮了，窗帘的缝隙里明明是安静又狭窄的夜晚，白色的柏林却很明亮。  
一根烟凑到了他面前。他笑一声，很干涩。然后让对面的人把烟放在自己的嘴唇之间。他知道他金色的笑容很美，于是稳住滤嘴的姿势尽量自然优雅，那边苍白的手指很好看，护住打火机撞出的一小丛火凑过来帮他把衔在嘴角的烟草点燃。  
青色的烟升起来味道再熟悉不过。他喜欢这种美国人卖的变种烟草的味道，当然他也知道勒夫总说这种北美洲的烟草种和烘焙制法太辛太浮躁了。  
所以即便是在床上他们也没办法分享同一根烟。  
他眯了一下眼睛，又看向深红色的缝隙里那条狭窄的白色的广场和黑蓝色的很低矮的天空。不知道多久，也许就是一辈子。  
“喂……”  
“嗯？”  
“这么做你到底有几成把握？”  
“一成不到。”  
“明天我就把文件转呈手续办完，然后就会送到党卫军那边了，到时候第三处也很快会参加安排部署的。”  
“嗯。”  
透支的体力和脑力，声音有些哑，流在浑浊的空气里，像被砂纸打磨过。“Klinsy……我真希望你知道你在干什么。”  
烟熏得眼睛难受。他再吸了一口，却没有回答，勒夫叹了一口气，也没有任何声音。  
“……我最后问你一次……你真的确定这么做吗？”疲惫的绵软，声线里被蒙住的精力终于投降。  
“……那个孩子现在知道的比我们多你知道我不会坐视不管而且你也知道那些孩子能做到什么程度就像我们以前一样……”他揉了一下眼睛，所有的话一股脑倒出来，嘀咕着不清楚。  
以前是一幅无法展览的油画，同伴和敌人的尸体是画布，同伴和敌人的血液是颜料。腐烂干涸又生动。而过去和现在不过是一轮无聊的因果。  
他知道他们之间相互有多信任，即便没有理由也必须。台灯的光很重，压迫在地上，一片成型的阴暗。抬起头看着对面浅色的瞳仁。  
他知道他们都已经老了，老了很多岁了。  
“……我明白了。党卫军那边交给我就好了。”但没有一次，不是在地狱的边缘。  
克林斯曼把微红的烟头摁在了窗台上，上前一步，错过窗帘的缝隙，一把搂住了他。“Jogi……我真想现在就抱你。”  
明明是突兀的示爱和调情，疲惫又复杂的声音里却听不出一点情欲。  
勒夫笑了起来，推开他，克林斯曼也很难得没有固执。“我说过，办公室不行。”  
“……妖精。”  
“我得走了，要是有人看见我在这里就麻烦了。”  
“嗯。”克林斯曼知趣地放了手，用下巴指了一下书柜。“走那里。”

于是他又是一个人了。  
于是深红色像血，干涸就发黑，橘红色的光源眷顾的地方新鲜又饱满。克林斯曼拉开抽屉，取出盒子和针管。


	13. 布拉格飞来的蝴蝶

第十三章 布拉格飞来的蝴蝶

 

白桌布上下毒，正唱晚祷的牧师一堆白骨  
谁滥俗的诗句早该全盘托出，拔掉的黑指甲看不见眼珠

 

梅策尔德在想他到底干了什么。  
烧到头的烟蒂在沾着泥水的鞋边乱丢了一地。他使劲地眯了几下眼睛想让眼球湿润一点。顺手从大衣的口袋里摸出烟盒手指的连贯动作一压却发现打开的金属盒空得像饿了一样空白。咒骂了一句，抬起手臂把空烟盒往广场中间扔过去。已经快5点了，他在在这儿站了整整一个晚上，雪压在帽檐上、肩膀上甚至睫毛上沉得像已经崩塌的过去。  
白色的凝固的空气的小颗粒落在指关节弯曲而展平皱纹上立即顺着琐碎的纹路扩张。  
冷到发麻。  
他靠在广场的路灯旁边，领子翻起来很高。白色的呼吸从发红的鼻头升起来死在黑色的黎明前。  
白色大楼没有一丝光。他知道里面一定还有人，因为那某个窗户厚重的窗帘偶尔会从缝隙里流出一点光亮甚至是人影。  
勒夫走的时候两点不到，那个时候还有不少人也在加班。可直到黎明前整个柏林都像被墨水泼过一样黑的时候他也没看见克林斯曼出来。  
他当然知道这两个人的关系，他当然也知道克林斯曼曾今是柏林交际圈里最热手的花花公子，曾今柏林的交际圈里能叫出名字的夫人基本上都跟这个金毛有过一腿。名声没有少败，美人的耳光也没有少挨，当然好处也没少拿。  
他想在报社里腐烂了将近四年还是有益的。  
一摸口袋是空的，没有烟盒。他皱了一下眉。一点头绪也没有，他觉得他的脑子从昨天晚上开始就已经快烧得不行了，能够冷静地站在这里他确定他几乎动用了作为一个德国军人所能动用的所有自制力。  
凯尔。  
冷静点你这个混蛋。他回来了。这就是事实。他努力深呼吸了几次，虽然崩塌的过去还是压在神经最脆弱的末梢血流成河。他睁开眼睛，不敢再想下去。  
于是现在的状况是，巴拉克从医院里逃走了。他打赌他比那两个老家伙还知道得早。巴拉克说得没错，是他遗弃了俱乐部，而现在他站在白色大楼前整整一个晚上。缩了一下脖子像是想要把温度压缩到大衣里面一样。  
他做梦也不可能想到克洛泽一直在柏林跟他一样。而就在凯尔——他确定他的心跳漏了很多拍——出现在酒会现场大开杀戒的同时，克洛泽也被炸了出来，在这么多年之后第一次见面的时候他已经宣布回归俱乐部，还以原身份。  
他做梦都不可能想到克洛泽会在柏林。明显的，克洛泽知道凯尔会出现，可明显对方肯定也知道了他的打算，所以克洛泽没能阻止他，相反的，他在房顶截住了穷追的巴拉克。  
接下来的事情就都知道了。  
逻辑来看，巴拉克不可能活下来。  
他用手指揉了一下眉角。各种逻辑来看那个绿眼睛的波兰小白脸都肯定会杀了巴拉克。巴拉克可能看见了对方的脸，而克洛泽既然出现，那唯一理由必然希望能够保全凯尔（必然的）。要是他早知道克洛泽会出现的话说不定他会先冲到阳台上拽死巴拉克让他千万不要去追。  
但事实是，巴拉克断了三根肋骨外加刀伤失血过多在医院里昏迷了11个小时。事实就是，巴拉克成了他认识克洛泽这么多年以来第一个没杀得了的人。  
真感谢圣诞老人给了他如此绝妙的冷笑话祝全柏林圣诞快乐去吧我艹你妈！  
好了，现在所有结论都指向了一个事实：克洛泽和巴拉克认识。然后勒夫“碰巧”把这两个人安成了搭档。  
你妈的，这是把老子当猴耍吗！  
接下来的事就又知道了。电码天才梅策尔德在白色大楼对面的广场角落里从晚上9点站到第二天黎明前。  
他知道情报界事实上是多么的没有节操。最血腥的拷问也撬不开的嘴可以因为立场最微妙的不合而转身把一切最肮脏最要命的秘密昭告天下。现在的问题是，他们是不是各自为主。如果真的已经各自为主，那克林斯曼放克洛泽回来无非是个双方的赌局。而既然对方是克林斯曼，那克洛泽必然没有胜算。  
这不合逻辑。  
克洛泽知道凯尔会出现，那么巴拉克也有可能知道也许还见过他——  
这也不合逻辑，巴拉克在俱乐部是新手，他非常欣赏他，他也非常清楚巴拉克在情报界还没有淌那么深的水（好吧对不起我不该吼你我只是……好吧我承认我失控了）。  
现在，巴拉克被监控的嫌疑其实只是个幌子，毕竟是他领着军火商人到了阳台，结果就被袭击了。虽然诸多逻辑不通，但这明显就只是个转移舆论的替罪幌子，几天之内肯定就会解除监控，而正常来看在这几天之内，巴拉克只需要躺在床上安安稳稳地睡觉就行了。  
但现在他逃走了。  
他恶狠狠地叹了一口气——这TM更不合逻辑。  
他想要烈性的尼古丁让神经窒息的一瞬间高速挣扎的大脑产生的黑紫色的干枯的快感。鞋边沾着冻住的泥水，白色往上一片漆黑。他想他大概站得够久了。  
五点的圣诞节前的柏林，黎明还不到流血的时候。

他不知道现在该相信谁，但他知道那间平静的小办公室他大概是回不去了。

你，为什么要回来。

 

这是他第一次进……Abwehr的白色大楼。  
暖气里有人的汗味，白色的文件纸翻飞在嘈杂的流动的灰色和棕色里，密电码机运行平稳纵容拗口的逻辑用A键永远打不开A灯，背影的背后传来说话的声音，铅笔在笔记本上摩擦，不平滑甚至摸得到的仓促感像极了颜料里化不开的颗粒。  
明明从没见过，却觉得一点也没变。  
和俱乐部的时候一摸一样。  
“党卫军的官员是这儿的……怎么说，稀客，Klose少校。”  
“我可不是盖世太保。”  
“啊，这些事情你也知道的。”  
“一些耳旁风而已。”  
走在前面的比埃尔霍夫脊梁笔直，没有继续交谈也一直没有回头，即便脚步很快但正厅还是不可避免地和他记忆里一摸一样的大。  
手臂上还打着白色的石膏，医院的白色在这样的颜色浑浊的室内并不合拍，但显然刺眼的不是白色而是这一身黑军装。  
SS。  
过道比以前狭窄了不少。头顶翻成脸谱，抬起来沉默和停下来的转头绝对不是在夹道欢迎顺便说早上好。  
被抹杀的曾经的世界，现在看不到从前的一点痕迹和面孔，他已经不属于这儿了。克洛泽眯了一下眼睛，避免任何表情。  
比埃尔霍夫觉得他大概就快要老得长白头发了。他在想上一次见到这个孩子是在什么时候。也许是四年前，但他不确定。那些厌烦的沉重的文件每天都如出一辙地铺天盖地，他在想他已经忘了些什么事，比如自己的生日（每年好像都是勒夫在给他安排生日礼物克林斯曼那个不知好歹的混账）比如万圣节，比如每年可以申请两个星期的公假，比如上一次见到这个孩子是什么时候。  
四年而已。他觉得他一定快长白头发了。  
他停在二楼的拐角，电梯装着有锈的伸缩门。  
“Bierhoff先生？”  
他觉得有些事情他有必要问清楚。于是他想了想，确定他还没忘了这个孩子叫什么名字。  
“Miro。”  
“嗯？”  
比埃尔霍夫转过身，拐角的墙壁挡住了大厅和光线，他看家对面的眼睛是浅却看不到另一边的烟绿色。  
明亮，正直，职业操守在心里绕了一个弯迅速归纳出情报界能够给出的最中肯的评价：老辣。  
比埃尔霍夫愣了一下。他记得米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽，但却不记得这双眼睛。他突然很想承认他已经老到什么都记不住的地步了但事实是至少是在这该死的两分钟内，涌上大脑的东西突然比四年之内能够让他感怀的一切内容的总和还要激烈和清楚。  
那历历在目的所有，即便到他的手上只有供他评估和签字的白色文件。布拉格的愤怒咆哮着传到柏林，他记得当时克林斯曼和勒夫发生了多么激烈的争吵，他冲到贝肯鲍尔将军的办公室拍了桌子（上帝知道这肾上腺素在怎么传染）直到被卫兵扔出海军部，灯火通明的威廉大道上，他将文件甩得满天飞又顺着风追着跑，嘶哑的声音疼得带血。  
他知道那个晚上一过他们就会失去四个人，第一代俱乐部也必然由此崩溃。  
回到现在他看见眼前灰色的墙角。于是他不准备就此打住。  
“Miro我问你。”他停了一下，想了想到底应该怎么说这句话，表述方式从上翻到下最后还是没有结果，省略谈起之后还是开门见山。“……为什么回来？”  
对面的党卫军神情平稳得在他意料之中。克洛泽笑了一下，和记忆里一样甜美却陌生得让他难受。  
“您的建议是？”  
“别岔开话题，先回答我。”  
“我喜欢公平交易。”  
一瞬间比埃尔霍夫想咬了自己的舌头。第一个问题不应该是自己最想知道的而应该是对方最想知道的，这样才有交谈下去的筹码。四年后的见面还不到第四分钟他就被将了一军，他叹了一口气，也就算认了。  
“……铀计划是一淌浑水，你比我们清楚。”  
“不，我什么也不清楚。”  
“听我说完Miro。”比埃尔霍夫觉得自己大概有些急躁了，上前一步默念交易定律都见鬼好了。“我不管现在你是在为谁工作。我的建议是，你还活着，这淌水没必要再趟了。”  
“……”  
“我可以立即帮你安排出境，最快来看明天的这个时候你已经在瑞……”  
“Bierhoff先生，今天我的工作只是交接文件。”  
他一下就火了，四年来这是他第一次被肾上腺素打蒙。  
“我不认为你搞清楚了现在的状况，Miro！你不知道我们花了多大的功夫才让Metzelder活下来！”  
温和的男人声音压得很沉，对面的党卫军少校不明意义地扬了一下眉毛，却没有说话。  
“听着，我不明白你为什么还要回来也不想明白。我不知道你到底是什么立场，还是说和Jurgen或者Joachim有什么过节，对，事实上我TM一点也不想知道。但有一点我希望你能够明白，不管那天发生了什么事，我们都尽了最大的努力希望你们活下来！”  
“……”  
“……真的。”声音软了下来，血管却还在额角饱胀着。  
楼梯向上的转角窗户开着，灰白色的光流进来，雪停还不到第三个小时。  
“您自己都不知道自己是不是在撒谎对吧？”  
是吗？他真的很认真地想了一下。  
金色的死神和黑色的信使，羊皮纸的刀还有死去的手套。记忆中例行公事，见血的和不见血的代号。  
是的。  
“……是的。”他对着年轻的少校笑了一下，低下头像是去看灰黑色的楼梯。“是啊……”

如果当年是被丢掉的棋子。  
那现在我要掀了棋盘。  
布拉格的蝴蝶四年前被撤掉了翅膀。

 

像是背后长了坚硬的翅膀又扯掉，连着肩胛骨的筋肉一起拉出来暴露在空气里和血和脓一起结冰，却新鲜得发痒。  
嗜咬黑色的肉的蛆虫。  
厄齐尔捏着名片站在灰白色的街上。他觉得圣诞节应该是茶白色，却不记得到底是哪一年。街面上雪很厚，太阳下面却化不成一滩发臭的泥水。  
他确定他今天大概是迟到了，虽然情报部门并不热衷考勤，但这并不影响在昨天穆勒那个傻小子来他家的餐馆吃晚饭的时候就滔滔不绝地告诉他巴拉克逃走的消息。  
前后没有逻辑，手上的面包还有一点余温，他赶紧塞进嘴里。  
昨天晚上睡了几个小时他不知道，他只记得他看着窗帘柔软的缝隙从平淡的黧黑变成没有血色的灰白。  
心里有只虫子在打滚，粪土和冰渣混在一起越滚越大。  
在路口停下来，冰渣在脚底下响了一声。灰白色的潮湿的早晨，选帝侯大街的岔路口向着两边被正中间的店坊切断了透视。背后是一盏很久都没有亮过的路灯，绿色的漆上有黑褐色的斑点露出灯光濒死前发炎的皮肤。  
时间流过脖子越拉越紧。叹气，大概觉得从嘴里冒出白色的气体是很烦躁便赶紧闭了嘴。  
于是，现在的情况是，帝国俱乐部D小队队长，第三帝国情报界著名硬汉米夏埃尔·巴拉克重伤在医院里昏迷了很久，醒来在被参谋长谈话之后撂倒了三个还是四个勃兰登堡特种部队的看守，跑了。  
今天是星期二。手上的名片上花哨的签名体。  
还是去卡恩先生的书店看看吧。

 

时间往前推12个小时。  
所以现在的状况是……？  
舍甫琴科觉得有些复杂。  
时间再往前推8个小时，威廉皇帝物理研究所加重的任务终于把他的周末彻底烧死在了实验室的酒精灯上。咖啡难喝得像涮锅水一样的上午，还没等到军械所的进展分析报告倒是等来了分项目负责人今天告假的消息原因是……昨天晚上的社交聚会被袭击？  
他只是个不光明不正大的小研究员而非政客，消息只能道听途说。去掉语气词和不必要的修饰，简明扼要废话少说也不过是周末为帝国做生意的政要们受惊不小因为这该死的1941年从房顶上跳出一个此刺客和佐罗一样用亮晃晃的冷兵器。听说军人出动了，听说是有内应，听说已经被控制了，听说死了很多人，听说有人逃走了，听说这个冬天可太平不了了。  
结果就是少言寡语把祖籍藏在柜子里的乌克兰人兢兢业业地在百无聊赖的上午盯着眼前百无聊赖的加速器百无聊赖地想着大概很快就会有反应堆测试装置只希望到时候浸入水里的锥形球可不要乱冒气泡就好当然第二年发生的事情那又是后话了。  
窗台上牛皮纸封面的教案上面平摊着寒冷的乏味的情绪像函数因为公式而走势既定。洪堡的教授，威廉皇帝研究所不起眼的研究员，乏味的日子有些东西得谨慎但安全得像炭火旁边的白水。背后的日历上已经没有课程安排的红笔标记，倒是研究所的日程活生生压着圣诞节的印着槲寄生花纹的小格子碾了过去。但即便是有抱怨的日子，也能安全得像炭火旁边杯子里的白开水。  
谁知道呢？也许战争结束后他依旧在这里干着同样的事情，一点干系也没有的样子。  
结果是不阴不晴的白天从窗台上走到试验台上最后大咧咧地软在背后的墙壁上挖出自己的一个影子，北纬的黄昏早了不止一些，恒定温度的暖气啪地关掉了。  
下午三点半过了很多，依旧没有分析报告。  
那我进展个蛋啊。  
他把教案翻出来，准备给刚刚的加速实验做个记录。随手翻了一下一起送来的文件包，既然没有找到保密警告的话应该没有问题。如果在明年的新课上用范例说不定那群小屁孩会更容易理解某些莫名其妙的爆炸公式说起来其实也并不难。  
他突然又想起那个孩子了，漂亮得像比斯开湾的雕像。他当然不能奢望自己会是玻尔一样的好老师，但这个孩子太聪明了，不过他也不希望他能成为第二个海森博格。  
于是他想了一下，决定还是回一趟学校，教学程结束快一个星期了四天之后就是正式开始的冬假，研究所的任务压得太紧办公室还是期末评估之后习惯性的一屋子惨剧。  
他觉得他总算不来教学经费，因为校部给出的永远是富余的正数而自己不管怎么算都觉得大概下个月就得停课了，然后这样的状况持续了大概半年。于是兢兢业业的教授坐在办公室里没有下雪的某个周一桌角上的信件扎成捆一点都不干净。  
“啊……Kaka？”  
突然推门进来的孩子眼睛亮得像春天从比利牛斯山上融化下来的泉水。假期前的最后一个周一，整理得乱七八糟的办公室有白色的光浮着灰尘有一股酸性试剂的味道。  
啊哈，有事麽，卡卡？说起来我得说今年你的论文可真不错虽然有些地方实验流程应该再严谨一点嘿你可别觉得那都是小事情……  
习惯性的碎碎念被那个孩子噗哧一笑打断了。拿出来的礼物盒子的包装上没有蝴蝶结，明明红色和黑色的条纹坠下去的光谱和饱和度怎么也会觉得沉重，但他从整齐的上衣口袋里拿出来却斯文又安静。  
“假期快乐教授。”带着一点葡萄牙语的口音，一只手放在口袋里，冬假前最后几间没有整理的办公室乱得让人尴尬。  
一看就知道有殷实家庭的孩子却一点都没有上流社会的坏脾气，大衣有些皱，大概在外面呆了不短的时间了。  
“圣诞节会和朋友举办聚会如果教授没有特别安排的话……啊，别这样，我可是很正式地在邀请您呢。”  
舍瓦笑了起来，茶金色的头发。

于是周一空旷的黄昏过了很久，北纬的冬天有光亮的白昼被压得很仓促，像从水面翻上来的鱼肚白眨眼睛就是一天。他还在想着放了公文包和搬回家的几堆实验资料，大学教授衣食无忧但要说宽裕也不是那么回事，于是寓所离轴心路步行大概得走半个小时还要多，拐进不怎么光亮的小巷子，铁皮的烟囱顺着没有粉刷墙壁伸到头顶对着天，夹住的头顶紫色的潮湿的寒冷的黄昏，差一刻六点的时候有一股金属和变质的黄油的味道。  
说起来拒绝了那个孩子说共进晚餐什么的倒还觉得有些过意不去，旧公寓铁门槛贴着元首的海报被风掀起一个角唰啦啦的摇晃着，黑色和红色的感情觉得不舒服却又找不出多少逻辑的明显纰漏，他总是个路过的鞋跟，柜子里的外来人，低头看着石板缝可有可无。楼门口铁栏的颜色有冷硬的不干净的暖棕，挂着去年枯萎的槲寄生，灰尘和融化的脏水堵住的铃铛。楼道的灯似乎很久没有亮过，门把手磨得很光，路上的积雪没有扫走整个楼道里都是被暖气烘烤出异味的外面带进来的鞋底的冻土，腻在地板上又一个卑微的冬天。  
用下巴固定住手羸起来的资料和包裹腾出一只手在包里翻钥匙的动作很娴熟，也许是冬天的时候楼道会变得拥挤所以进门有些艰难，搬资料的教授晃了一下差点没站稳，想着千万别撒一地那可就麻烦了不过要吃饭的话还是要抓紧时间了这萧条的冬天这时候还开张的可没多少。他抬了一下眉毛，茶金色的头发很亮。  
不对？  
……啊等等= =  
不结实的门合上还没来得及完全转身一只手拉了他的肩膀就把他整个人往墙上摔过去。他就听到公文包从手上顺着引力裹了大捆资料刷拉拉地摔下去尖角的牛皮纸口袋砸在皮鞋上一地莫名其妙的泥巴。  
啊……  
事实上他根本没有机会叫出来。背装上墙壁，旁边的立柜上似乎掉了什么东西下来。捂住自己的嘴的力道大得他简直觉得上腭就要这么被压碎了，要不是感觉得出骨节分明，他几乎觉得他将成为明天报纸的头条：  
柏林流窜野兽出没，大学教授死于非命  
门外和室内的明暗没有太大差异所以视神经不需要太长的适应时间。他很快就辨别出对面黑色的卷发在头顶乱七八糟地立着，大衣有一股臭味，里面是医院蓝白条纹的病服。眼睛里的光很明亮，沉静而凶狠，瞳仁有野兽一样的颜色。  
……米夏？？  
比起自己浅而紧张的呼吸，对面的人一点声音也没有。巴拉克凑近了一点，这让他突然觉得恐惧。舍甫琴科看到他抬起空出来的手竖起食指压在嘴唇上，慢动作，越过肩膀看到男人身后的房间变成灰紫色的线描，压迫来的强硬几乎让他想把脑子给吐出来。  
Shhhhh……  
好吧= =  
有些惊恐地点了点头。几乎同时捂住他的力量就撤开了，虽然没有被卡住脖子但松开的瞬间还是想剧烈地咳嗽。反射性低头看见落在地上的资料绝对搞不清楚顺序，昨天才加了水的花瓶从立柜上掉下来，没有花纹的陶瓷，鞋底的泥巴，水溅起来打湿了袜子，抬起头两只手把头发使劲往后拢，狼狈得抓狂。  
“你他妈这是要干什么！？”  
斯文去见鬼，他当然不想问类似你怎么进来的这种问题。军方特别部门里真枪实弹的要职人员，这种问题根本就是浪费口水。但现在的状况是在自己不光鲜的小公寓里，算得上年轻的大学教授断定自己差点就被自己最好的朋友给谋杀了外加整理了几个小时的资料落一地，后者，在他看来和活生生的谋杀没有一点区别。  
该死。  
巴拉克瞪了他一眼，教授立即意识到面前的人完全可以冲过来再捂自己一次嘴这次说不定真的能压断些什么，于是赶紧收了声。  
结果是北纬冬天南下的昼短夜长差一些六点的室内印成卡住的默电影曝光不足，舍甫琴科握着拳头只想怎么才能一拳揍过去。直到单方面蓄势待发的沉默变得有些麻木，对面的军人身影不怎么清楚，抬手揩了一下鼻子。  
“浴室里的热水怎么开？”

所以现在的情况是？舍甫琴科觉得有些复杂。星期一将近晚上7点的公寓里，浴室哗啦啦地响着，不宽敞的客厅里桌上的灯罩有一层灰，整个人陷在沙发里，碎花的布面不见得时髦，颜色不明朗，疑似有一层灰。墙边的暖气管啪啪地响了几声。  
他皱着眉头看着浴室门被推开鹅黄色的雾气渗出来变成灰色最后同化成房间的饱和度看不见，然后是裹着浴巾上身半裸的巴拉克。  
瘀青，伤痕，结痂，缝着线的伤口。血从裂开的地方浸出来，用毛巾擦掉，红色的边缘很快又模糊。皱着眉心的抽气一点也听不到。  
伤得很复杂。  
军部的人，今天没有送来分析报告。  
“既然伤口没有愈合，洗澡不是自讨苦吃吗？”舍甫琴科站起来，转身到衣柜里随便扯了几件里外衣服。“多半穿不进去，但也不能裸着把你赶出去。”  
是因为周末的交流会被袭击了。  
随手把衣服丢给对面的朋友，巴拉克伸手接住的动作似乎扯到了伤口。“该死的，Micha。你们这些军队里的混蛋都是不要命的麽？”他琢磨着家里有没有应急的药品，门边里立柜里面一打开有一股发霉的味道但算不上难闻。  
听说军人出动了，听说是有内应  
耳朵边上只有翻东西的声音，最后找到的纸包外面有些灰，捏了一下，大概是校医务室里拿的伤口处理包，光线很暗，也不看出什么干净卫生，受潮的牛皮纸声音很哑。  
听说已经被控制了，听说死了很多人。  
低估了一句自己也不怎么听得清楚，站起来转身准备把酒精和棉花递过去，瞬间的动作有些急，供血不足的眼前黑了一下。  
听说有人逃走了，听说这个冬天可太平不了了  
等等。  
“………………我的天呐。”他觉得他被打了一下头。“我的天呐……Michael Ballack你该不会……”  
对面的军人顺手接了递过来的酒精和棉花，抬起头白了他一眼。  
啊，肿麽了？  
不宽敞的房间里面，巴拉克坐在他对面，室内采光不好灯也不见得多光鲜，只看得到黑色的刘海还带着水珠，专心致志地在棉花包里找到一卷羊脂线。沙发对面，怎么也觉得世界观翻江倒海。  
“Micha你……”  
“有酒麽，Andriy？烈一点的。”巴拉克看着自己手上的伤口，血干了发黑，因为剧烈活动使伤口的肉拉拢了却挣扎着想翻开，线从肉里穿出来皮下组织像死了一样肿着，红色的淡黄色的组织液跟着血往外渗一看就知道已经轻微感染了。“最好是伏特加。”  
所谓斯文人倒也不至于活得像个修士，就是当巴拉克接过深棕色的瓶子的嗅了一下之后，舍甫琴科知道他肯定猜了一下年生——战争消耗之下紧缩的生活，永远不知道会在什么地方留一手惊喜。于是他看着对面的军人猛灌了几口，辛辣的咆哮的味觉里咂了一下嘴，甩甩脑袋拿了剪刀迅速剪断了拉住伤口的羊脂线。不知道从什么地方拿出来的打火机和刀子，医用酒精直接淋在伤口上，剩下的用来冷却烧红的刃。粗暴的消毒之后的部分，对面的教授直接转了脸，站起来踱到沙发后面，焦躁的意义变得多重。  
“所以周末的交流会不怎么顺利？”  
抽气。  
“嘶……你也知道？”  
舍甫琴科皱了一下眉头，他总知道他这辈子后悔认识这个家伙。酒精挥发在空气里，酗酒的手术有腥味，将近七点的窗外彻底黑了，巷子外面的干道上开过一辆车从沉默的烟囱侧面碾过去。柏林的圣诞节前冬假第一个周末后，焦躁和寒冷发酵成某些粘滞的情绪。  
“那你现在是嫌疑犯？我是说……该死的……你是逃出来的对吧我很快就要以窝藏罪犯的名义被盖世太保逮捕了是不是？”  
“我日！”咒骂过后是有些不稳当的酒瓶底和桌子碰撞的声音，接着耳朵捕捉到的咕噜一声又是一口。  
舍甫琴科没有转身，但这才发现传过来的呼吸变得急促又粗重。他在为威廉皇帝物理研究所工作，第三帝国有獠牙，即便故意捂上耳朵也不可能什么也听不见。  
他真是后悔认识了这个家伙。  
有些无奈地叹了一口气。“我说……你这到底是怎么回事？”  
针扎穿过去引着线走过皮肤和血肉摩擦的声音。“……嘶……呃……你们在怎么传？”  
他愣了一下，明显的，背后正在给自己外科手术的人完全跟上了自己的逻辑，疼痛没有麻痹大脑只是副产品了偶尔的呻吟和听不懂的国骂。瞬间只想把手指在茶金色的头发里面使劲挠。  
听说军人出动了，听说是有内应，听说已经被控制了，听说死了很多人，听说有人逃走了，听说这个冬天可太平不了了。  
“……实验室今天没有拿到军械所的分析报告。”  
“啊……肯定的。”  
“听说是你们军队里的人出了问题。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“然后你就这副模样出现在了我的公寓里差点把我捂死。”教授转过身来，裤子有些不平整，拳头在兜里攥着。  
不明亮的灯的那一头，一瓶烈酒大概没剩下多少。桌子上带血的棉花都是湿的，废线狼狈得恶心。肋部的新绷带看得出来有塞得很考究的棉和纱布，手臂上绷带浸了点红色出来，但没有继续扩大。黑色的刘海粘在额前，脸色发白，不知道滴下来的是汗还是洗澡留下来的水。  
站起来开始套衣服。  
“陪我去一趟苜蓿巷。路上跟你解释。哦好了Sheva别这表情看着我。”

 

他从来没有在柏林最冷的几个月份在轴心路的旁边的小街区里抄自己都不知道的近道。积雪在地上踩成污水，袜子是湿的。  
故事不长，也不知道有没有删减。  
“所以你不是嫌疑犯？”  
“老天Andriy看看你都在想些什么。”  
“那为你安眼线一样的搭档？为什么？”  
“哼……”  
鹅黄色车灯偶尔流过去，寒冷的死掉的路灯和招牌，视网膜里的淤血加快了脚步。  
“好吧，换个问题。为什么我得跟你去苜蓿巷？”  
“我需要你帮忙。”  
转角，黑色的红色的涂鸦，神圣的豪言壮语，平等自由和承诺和面包，没入黑暗后突然转亮，又是一条街。流浪狗瘸着腿。  
快到了。  
巴拉克看了一下天色，约的时间应该是下午，只希望不要太晚了才好。鼻尖接住一片白色，冷得有些惊讶。他当然知道勒夫和克林斯曼都知道他不是嫌疑犯，那么事实上他才是所谓的那个眼线绝对不会有错。不被信任的人不是他，只是对于另一方而言根本不是信任或者不信任的问题。  
但是，就像舍瓦问的一样，为什么？  
苜蓿巷街口有几格楼梯，沉下去的街区，有下水道里恶臭的淤血，沾着冰渣和泥巴的裙摆和裤脚。  
“顺着这条路下去，第二个丁字路口的酒馆里面，进去找这个夫人，左眼旁边有一颗泪痣。”巴拉克写了个纸条。“带她出来，我在这儿等你。就说慕尼黑来了新的油膏。”  
舍甫琴科看着纸条愣了一下。路灯很浑浊，他几乎要流鼻涕了。  
“……犹……犹太名字？”  
“啊……挺难念的。”  
“我的天呐你到底在干什么？”  
“真罗嗦Andriy，我以第三处的立场保证你的安全行了吧？”  
舍甫琴科白了他很多眼。

于是乞丐把自己裹在墙角，掉了粉刷的墙壁上流着看不出颜色的污渍，呻吟了几句翻了个身，鼻子贴着的墙壁上，饥饿面前，豪言壮语的工人党宣传墙不过是空洞的词和没有意义的仇恨。泥水淌着的地面，拐角的工人坐在台阶上，发黄的牙齿咬着烟斗。战争和这些人有多大关系？雪又落下来的时候，圣诞节前根本就找不到槲寄生。  
撕裂的冬天。他把烟掏出来。  
不被信任的人不是他自己，做眼线的人不是另一个。不过是二十多个小时以前。  
米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽。你到底是个什么人？  
他从安了勃兰登堡级警戒的地方闯出来的原因只不过是因为他感觉有些东西他等不到天亮。苜蓿巷里的犹太妓女，他知道他的情报网能做到什么程度。这样的手段是玩火，但只有亡命的人才能得到亡命的消息。  
烟燃起来，他在街口来回走了几步。碎裂的白色从头顶落到脚下，但他知道不会长久。说起来，没有问题的话，今天晚上应该可以连夜送这个女人离开柏林，接应没有问题的话大概这周内就可以到瑞士最顺利的状况莫过于可以赶上过大洋的船毕竟英国人是不会接的。  
干活拿报酬，对他来说有些事情不过举手之劳，虽然油水偶尔会拿。  
他往巷子里看了看。顺手把烟头摁熄在墙壁上。  
搞什么名堂，太慢了。  
舍甫琴科不是做情报的人，交际和认路也许他所不擅长的，但他不笨，巴拉克从读书的时候就知道这个斯文的损友其实从来就不简单，想想这人可是能自己把乌克兰国籍藏起来的并能进研究所的大学教授，所以这个速度，未免有些不正常了。  
烟头不能扔在地上是职业操守。他看了一下街道，苜蓿巷周围算不上萧条，抱着纸袋的人走进杂货店，瘸腿的狗又站在街的对面。拉高了领子，往巷子里面看了一眼。  
接着，看到了舍瓦。  
一个人。  
……不对。  
糟糕了。  
“老天爷Micha他们说……”  
有人先下手了。

 

杯子里都是血，  
汝为蔷薇  
吾在刺上涂了硫酸和药水  
杯子里都是血  
是不是布拉格飞来的蝴蝶？


	14. 等不到槲寄生

第十四章 等不到槲寄生

誰在說那些編著號碼的卷  
那個人偷了監獄裡的會寫詩的項鍊  
聖誕夜，多少年

騙子。

 

蒼白的有污漬的泥巴的句子，像在垃圾桶裡刨出一塊長著綠黴的麵包。有價值的是消息裡最肥的那隻蛆，說不定已經變成了一隻蒼蠅。  
眼睛被挖走了，發現屍體的時候穿著亞麻色的厚裙子沒有一朵印花。  
像個貧民區裡正經的漂亮寡婦應該再嫁給一個小店員或者碼頭工人運氣好的話也許會有裁縫店老闆看上她。  
血從眼窩裡流出來沾在嘴唇上，上帝保佑啊真可怕。  
槍麽？  
嘿我們可什麼也沒聽見。  
先生我看見了，腦勺上全是血。  
哎呀可聽他們說了，腳踝上紋了個七星燭台？那是個猶太婊子！  
老皮克又在說瘋話了哈哈哈哈哈！  
啊？柏林居然還有猶太人？  
…………

發臭泥巴裡還有血污，腦漿和血的斑點還在牆壁上。巴拉克蹲在牆角，泥巴上拖拽的痕跡還很新鮮快要被落下來的冬天給掩蓋了，裹屍體的草蓆一定很舊，落下來的幾根已經很朽了。他撿起來，爛掉的席篾上黑紅色和污漬一樣暗淡卻觸目驚心，腦漿迸濺出來的時候叫都叫不出來。  
苜蓿巷裡的猶太妓女穿著沒有印花的裙子，酒館裡的炭火烤暖了縫補過的裙邊有幾個洗不掉的泥點——那是她最好的衣服。沒有脂粉的正經的窮姑娘軟鞋跟磨得很矮等著一張紙的交易之後那個德國男人能夠兌現諾言。對地平線另一頭期待也許今晚會夢到易北河上霧和水的味道的清晨，她一定已經在黃昏的炭火邊看到了一個嶄新的聖誕節。  
那是個聰明的姑娘手裡握著她的籌碼，但她等來的是什麼？  
木樁是怎麼打進了她的後腦勺幾根手指會怎樣摳進口鼻和兩個眼窩阻止尖叫，這些細節他根本就不願知道。  
巴拉克你這個混蛋，看看你都做了些什麼。  
聖誕節是柏林撕裂的債單漫天飛積累在地上漸漸不會融化。他覺得他簡直就該下地獄。

他習慣把情報線養很久，並且習慣隨用隨扔最後一次給足好餘地萬全脫身，保證自己的安全同時不讓不該被攪進來的人們因為沾了太髒的水而受到損害——這也是他的原則。他知道如果早幾個小時大概完全是另一番景象，情報有風險，那個女人站在捷徑的出口卻沒有熬到新生活的起點，而這樣事情從來沒有發生過，他覺得他應付不來。  
他真該下地獄。  
一拳捶向牆壁沒有凝滯的悲痛轉過身來就是焦躁的踱步迅速摸出煙點燃像是希望把愧疚化為煙灰，但黑色的窒息感扯著良心排山倒海無濟於事。  
舍甫琴科走過來，拍了拍他的肩膀。

第一局就輸了。  
會是誰？除了你還有誰。

等等……還有誰？

 

面对巴拉克坚持今天必须留宿在他家里，舍甫琴科只能说同意。客人自觉地抱着毛毯和被子窝在了沙发里。主人道了个晚安转身正要关上卧室门，喀地一声被什么卡住了门。  
枪托。  
“……干什么？”说起来刚才不还在沙发上麽= =  
“不想被挖眼珠子的话。”  
舍瓦看了看枪，又抬头看了看，茶金色的头发乱七八糟。  
“用不着跟个娘们儿似的需要我教你怎么用吧？”

结果路面上的煤气灯亮了一个晚上，墙壁上方形的光是窗户外面的暗黄色，透视线不平行。巴拉克在沙发里翻了一会儿，卧室一墙之隔，打呼噜的声音一点也不斯文。  
……还挺会睡。  
路面上有貓叫，像是要给路过的瘸腿的狗拉皮条。窗户上的斑点和雾，房间里酒精和旧绷带的味道招呼着鞋柜上的几块还没扔走的陶瓷，牆角有泥巴。  
舍瓦？他当然不是德国人。至少德国人都有洁癖。  
所以當前的狀況是巴拉克死了一個情報線如果這讓跟自己走了一趟的教授一個人過夜，他不管怎麼也沒法說絕對不會出事。  
當然按照判斷應該不會出事，論斷只是出於對朋友的責任而已。  
事實上是，這是一條完全喬裝的情報線，慘死的猶太女人甚至不知道他的真實長相，只知道這是一個在絕境願跟她做公平交易的德國男人。她沒有別的選擇，因為肅清一個民族的瘋狂只會對漏網之魚更加暴躁。  
而對此，兇手希望製造的假象是將這個等同於一起猶太仇恨。  
是嗎？  
窗外跳過去一隻貓。接著是一陣廝打的怪叫。沒有宵禁的柏林，醉漢的走調的巴赫在雪地裡歪歪扭扭地做過去，發紅的鼻頭摔在地上又咒罵著爬起來繼續唱歌。  
明顯不是。  
兇手想知道女人手裡的情報。從人群的描述來看，她已經做好了出發的準備，那麼用作交易的消息必定已經搞到手了——她手裡必然有。  
不對。  
不對，她手裡沒有，心裡有。挖去了眼珠不是嗜血而是拷問。痛覺的效率，她絕對承受不起。  
我艹，這也太過於野蠻了。  
睡眠開始催促，他覺得他大概清醒不了多久，坐起來拉開檯燈，點燃的香煙味道有些浮躁，青色的困倦的形狀從嘴巴和鼻腔裡逃出來由視覺很快消失成嗅覺。燈光不明亮，很髒。  
法國人不在考慮範圍內，這種野蠻程度也絕對不是英國人，美國人的可能性更小，即便他們沒有英國紳士那麼講規矩但他們的特工目前還到不了柏林這是肯定的。  
那麼自己的人呢，黨衛軍地下蓋世太保的雜種？也不可能。且不說第三帝國特勤用出了這麼沒有技術含量的刑訊那簡直就是侮辱。按照那群小崽子的路數，這事兒早就全柏林炸開了。  
不，巴拉克你這個笨蛋，我是在說克洛澤。  
尼古丁在大腦皮層流明一閃而過的世界裡張牙舞爪。窗外的冬天到了半夜，頭腦清醒了，卻很慢。  
不，絕對不是。只是為了知道我會知道他的什麼？開玩笑。之所以說這樣的刑訊根本沒有技術含量原因很簡單聽起來卻膽寒：他媽的，太業餘了。痛覺的效率雖然絕對承受不起，但動刑過了喉管以上？你TM到底還能得到些什麼有用的話？  
他笑了一下，習慣性瞇眼到不是因為眼球澀得不舒服。燒死的尼古丁和煙草的形狀。  
燈光很髒。  
所以範圍縮小了。喬裝的情報線被識破，而要識破的唯一辦法只有可能是直接撞見而認出真正的臉和身份。  
他撞見過誰？  
那天撞見過誰？  
那個業餘的野蠻人。海邊民族保護領屬時才會出現的眼神。

CR愛上帝。

 

雪下了一晚上，似乎要停下來。  
將近五點的廣場上，聖誕節前的黎明遙遙無期。白色大樓和柏林一樣一片漆黑。  
梅策爾德活動了一下脖子，目測那個老金毛是不會出來了。當然他可不是在等克林斯曼或者勒夫，確切地說他自己也不知道這是要做什麼。  
回去吧，好好睡一覺。焦慮無益，一覺起來說不定會發現這不過是場夢，然後他依舊有那間亂七八糟的小辦公室和倒扣的舊照片。  
好吧。  
該死的梅策爾德，你TM還是像四年前一樣沒出息。  
他低頭拍了拍大衣上的積雪。十二月的柏林黎明沒有越冬的雷鳥。  
嗯？  
有響動。  
還沒抬頭就順勢往旁邊的路燈後面一躲大衣飛起來一個角皮鞋底踩過積雪的路面沒有一點聲音，判斷音源剛過馬路在廣場中間向白色大樓靠近腳步急促，雖然不算穩當但正大光明。  
不是醉漢，不是小偷，不是刺殺者。  
抬頭的時候是第三秒。  
深色捲髮，輪廓魁梧，外套不合身。  
……誒？  
……巴拉克？  
梅策爾德眨了一下眼睛。這傢伙現在在這裡晃悠幹什麼先擋下來再說。  
梅策爾德眨了一下眼睛，突然覺得想到了些什麼。  
一個值得信任的傢伙，或許現在倒也只有這個辦法了。  
什麼信任？什麼辦法？  
你知道我在說什麼。  
不過，說起來這傢伙現在在這裡晃悠幹什麼先擋下來再說。  
好吧，克里斯托弗·梅策爾德，你現在腦子已經漿糊了。  
十二月的柏林黎明沒有越冬的雷鳥。他唰地從路燈後面閃出來，還穿著體面的尖頭鞋。沒等到邁出第二步另一影子明顯一愣，轉身之敏捷簡直是準備衝過來打架。  
他這才想起來這個傢伙斷了三根肋骨外加刀傷需要拆線。  
喂，這怪物要不要這麼好鬥= =  
當然蓄勢待發也只有那麼一小會兒，魁梧的身影大概也很快就認出了自己卸了攻擊模式的同時雙手一伸不明所以：你TM在這兒幹什麼？  
確認不准備打架之後，梅策爾德快步上前的同時習慣性地左右看了一下。深藍色的畫布上整齊的拓印的柏林，窗戶裡沒有光，路燈死了很久。他注意到積雪有些化了，地上有髒水，幾個小時後的路面一定很滑。  
捲髮很亂，黑眼圈，滿身煙味，沒清理的胡茬看起來很邋遢。有酒味。  
“你來這兒做什麼？”  
“這話聽起來就像你已經在這裡呆了一整晚。”  
捲髮很亂，黑眼圈，滿身煙味，沒清理的胡茬看起來很邋遢。有冰渣。  
巴拉克笑了一下，看來猜得沒錯。  
梅策爾德掏了掏上衣口袋，然後記起來剛剛自己已經把十二月最後的供應煙給敗完了。路燈下面一地煙頭毫無職業操守。  
“這倒說得沒什麼不對。”他聳了聳肩膀。“嘿，我可沒辦法在你跟我解釋清楚你跟某人到底是怎麼認識的之前能若無其事混蛋。”  
巴拉克突然想起了那個有蝴蝶結的粉紅色信封。該死的，咬住，不能笑。  
“這是說和解嘛？雖然我還不知道這到底算什麼過節。”伸手出來角度笑容得體到滿分。不合身的冬外套袖子太短，手腕襯衣露出一長截。  
梅策爾德看了一眼，幾乎是甩手臂打過去的shake像是要擊掌但一點也不隨便。  
“都不繼續問這種時候我為什麼往白色大樓跑麼？”  
“不感興趣。”  
“那你呢？在這裡站一個晚上算什麼？”  
“想知道？”  
“……”  
“……到我家喝杯咖啡醒醒腦子怎麼樣？”

詩句裡的破折號。

他本以為梅策爾德的寓所會跟他那間白紙橫飛的小辦公室一樣。  
情報人愛抄小道，伸手不見五指的黎明在有臭味的牆壁和牆壁之間拐了幾個彎，一路上尷尬的沉默簡直快讓他覺得這本身應該給眼睛上蒙塊黑布。於是當眼前突然豁然開朗的時候，黑色沉下去變成灰調子的圖片，安靜得不清楚但看不見抖動的雜點。  
五點半的蒂爾加藤小區，艾伯特大街西側，確切的說應該叫赫曼·戈林大街。醒來之前平穩的呼吸，美夢的白色和還沒完全熄滅的路燈。槲寄生的窗戶，深紅色的厚重的天鵝絨窗簾，腓力大帝的褐色還能在建築物的線條裡找出來，淡下去的帶水漬的線描筆法華麗。畫出來的睡眠只有白色和灰色的沉默，沒有聲音卻精緻得屏息。  
梅策爾德站在靠街的一棟別墅前面然後開始若無其事的掏鑰匙。古典主義的排場，門前花園不大，薔薇的枯枝修剪得平整等著第二年的新芽，常青樹上的雪還沒融化，背後的羅馬柱上的黃銅的美人魚端著會流水的貝殼結了冰。  
……我艹。

原來俱樂部裡的大少爺不止弗林斯一個。  
但這個有點太誇張了。  
光線不足的灰色他簡直以為被塞進了那些不說話的老照片，華麗得像兩百年前的法國，洛可可不對稱錯落的奇巧的美感，掛在牆壁上的畫簡直就想搶劫了國家美術館。梅策爾德拉開窗簾，巴拉克瞬間意識到那三層不同顏色的柔性布料大概是他三個月的工資。  
就是目前這個被乘以了三外加免稅之後的工資。說起來這身衣服是從舍甫琴科的衣櫃底翻出來的不合身而且料子很差這至於深紅色的沙發打進去的固釘大概真的鍍了金子。  
一連貫起來就頭疼。他覺得這大概是酒精。  
那個怪胎倒是很自在，反而巴拉克覺得自己像個沒見過世面的鄉巴佬。梅策爾德穿著臟褲子往對面的沙發上使勁一坐一點也不愛惜。  
這怎麼也得解釋一下吧？大家族的遺產還是頭彩？不過都不合邏輯。  
“哦別那表情，沒人會習慣這棟房子的。說起來咖啡怎麼樣？需要糖？”  
梅策爾德從什麼地方掏出來一個供應糖包扔給他快得他沒看清楚。白瓷杯烤著暗紋桌上卻沒有方糖，背景是透光的窗簾濾進來的景色只有冬天沒有亮開的灰白色的光。砂糖流出來的時候有摩擦的聲音，壁爐裡的火啪地一聲強調沉默。  
巴拉克覺得這傢伙有話說。於是想了兩秒鐘，直接放下杯子往柔軟的椅背上一靠靜候下文。  
“怎麼？”  
“等沙龍的女主人定個早茶話題。”  
梅策爾德笑了一下，埋頭抿了一口咖啡苦得皺了眉頭卻沒伸手拿糖。  
“那得看你想聽什麼故事。”  
“……”  
“這棟誇張得像暴發戶的房子？這可是個很長的故事。”懶散得像宿醉，但依舊有鷹一樣的眼睛。“你得講一個來交換。”  
“比如我是怎麼認識Klose的？”  
“成交。”梅策爾德用指關節敲了一下桌子，像是代替拍賣場的木槌。並非不得體卻很滑稽。不過已經有多久沒在柏林見過拍賣會了？聖馬太教堂的鐘樓上鴿子都去了哪兒？半個月前他們認識嗎？週報鐵灰色的小樓裡見面之後，他們像所有能當一輩子朋友的傢伙們一樣相互看不順眼。  
加過糖的咖啡入口還是有些糟，量產的供應品出現在這樣的大房子裡本來就格格不入。他這才發現這棟房子打理得非常乾淨，畫框的棱在灰白色的沒有打開窗簾的早晨等著從地上順著牆壁爬起來的陽光——太乾淨了，乾淨到不像有人住，更不像沒人住。  
他瞇了一下眼睛。  
“有牛奶嗎？”  
對面的人指了一下他的沙發邊縫，巴拉克順著伸手一掏扯出薄薄一袋奶粉。  
扯開封口。  
說吧。  
“……截到海涅電碼的週末，我進椴樹下大街24號的餐館吃完飯，然後認識了那個店主，名叫Miroslav Klose。我想我聽到了他的波蘭口音。後來我還去過幾次，說實話那裡的東西可真好吃。再後來某個晚上我在選帝侯街區施普雷登河岸看見過他但居然被甩掉了，結果早上再去他的店裡，很明顯，他手腕上有械鬥的燙傷。我對他沒有任何證據，但我不認為他是個無關的人。所以我讓你去調查跟他比較近的一個醫生。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“……”  
梅策爾德放下咖啡杯，指頭揩了一下鼻子。“就這樣？這可不夠換我的故事。”  
“那你想知道什麼？”  
年長一些的傢伙手指一繞，最後指著的方向是對方的嘴巴。“取決於你怎麼說，比如他為什麼不殺你。”  
巴拉克嘆了一口氣。  
“如果你知道他在瓦尔德尼森林剧场那次救過我的命大概得……”  
“什麼！！！！！！！”梅策爾德差點跳了起來。  
大概得跳起來= =  
巴拉克喝了一口咖啡，開始盤算時間怎麼也得敲這傢伙一頓早飯。  
“這不可能，他根本沒有……”梅策爾德覺得有什麼打了他的腦袋。“……老天……”  
是他殺了那個英國線人。  
晴開也不會看得見太陽的早上，木頭的百葉窗後面週二還沒醒過來。  
“……也就是說，你在跟那個線人搏鬥的時候他開了槍？”  
“嗯。”  
“……”  
梅策爾德把手伸進頭髮裡抓了幾下。  
“他是故意放了你的，他可以殺了你，起碼三次。也許人會改變但我了解他，你早該被他殺了我可沒騙你。我是說，Micha，你得告訴我你們到底是什麼關係？你們以前認識嗎？”  
“你確定是在問我？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……你知道Miro是什麼樣的人嗎？他能在開關窗戶的幾秒鐘就打穿你的頭即便你們之間的距離是兩條街，”梅策爾德放下杯子，比劃成槍的手勢，指著巴拉克的眉心。“就用一把魯格P08或者小勃朗寧。而且你知道嗎？他喜歡幹這個。”  
灰白色的光變得有些亮，他確定他看見了一個瘋狂的笑容，但迅速消失不見。  
“……你怎麼知道？”  
“哈。”發自內心的覺得好笑一般。“我為什麼不知道？我們曾經可是搭檔。”  
梅策爾德站起來走到窗台旁邊，一隻手叉著后腰，另一隻手指關節抵著嘴唇，抬頭瞟了巴拉克一眼。立櫃上的威士忌年生很足，翻起一個杯子灌了一半。  
勇敢點兒，克里斯托弗。總有一天你得說出來，別撒謊。  
他回頭看了巴拉克一眼，捲曲的劉海落下來掃著眼角，即便差不了多少歲他也覺得那樣的眼睛比起自己清澈太多了。他突然覺得自己老了，老得該躺下好好休息再也別起來。  
杯子裡的威士忌見了底。玻璃板下面的桌布，太陽下面褪了色的照片，黑白的藍眼睛，清澈得像早春的泉水。  
說吧，為了他。  
“帝國俱樂部在Abwehr正式整改之前就成立了，我沒猜錯的話，你應該也是1938年進來的那一批年輕人對吧，Micha？”  
點頭。  
“表面上看——當然這個表面只針對我們——是為了銷毀帝國和蘇聯的合作資料，黨衛軍的特殊部隊一把火燒了Abwehr的辦公大樓，損失了大量情報和人事檔案的情況下，接著在十二月進行徹底整改不僅可以有效掩蓋更邏輯上理所當然合情合理。但事實上，這裡還是夾了貓膩，我想你也發現了。對外來看，Abwehr分成了三個部門，事實上挂靠在這裡的還有作為第四屬存在的帝國俱樂部。而在你們這一批人跟俱樂部簽協議之前，Abwehr的這個帝國俱樂部本身是不存在的。”  
“幽靈部門嗎？可以一個人也沒有但只要有需要簽了人就立即投入運轉？”  
“嗯。”  
“……但也表示隨時可以抹掉所有成員，立即變為不存在的狀態，是這樣對吧？”  
梅策爾德背過身，嘴角揚了一下。“啊，挺聰明嘛。”  
“所以在我們之前，俱樂部已經有被‘抹掉‘的人了？”  
這樣就說得通了。  
“也就是說你和Klose也在其中對吧？“  
所有檔案會被消失掉，軍銜、履歷、檔案和帝國和黨內沒有任何關係。  
不對。  
“……你們根本就不應該再出現……“像是自言自語卻沒有碎碎念。  
不對，不止。  
沒有這個人。第五部的檔案室壓在架子的最下面，黴的味道，存在過的證明成為碎片在牛皮紙裡摩擦，卻甚至沒有人敢動手火化。  
“你們應該已經死了。“  
厲害。  
梅策爾德轉過身，杯子玻璃的棱角撞上灰白色的光芒閃了一下，舉手一個cheers，揚著嘴角一干而盡。  
巴拉克看著他，卻突然發現那雙眼睛裡只剩下透骨的疲憊。《週報》的總編輯走過來重新坐下，再抬起頭來的時候，巴拉克覺得他似乎突然老了很多歲，頹得就像好幾年都沒有睡好一樣。  
好幾年。  
說吧。  
“……那得從1938年說起了。嘿，那年可真是不太平。你知道當時我們吞併了奧地利，有猶太血統的麥特納是呆不下去了，但還有一個天才可一直在德國，啊沒錯，那個叫哈恩的老頭。於是那該死的現代物理學令人驚詫的飛躍居然又出現在歐洲戰爭一觸即發的時候，聽起來很可笑對吧。  
自他第一次提出了‘裂變‘之後，是帝國軍械所首先意識到這鈾核的鍊式反應可不僅僅能搞個’鈾鍋爐‘，而是決勝的新武器。接著的第二年就出現了’鈾計劃‘，軍械局裡可不缺物理學的專家。當時接管這個項目的，是那個爆炸物理學的鬼才舒曼和現在的局長迪布納的原子物理學研究部。不過我可要提醒你，整個帝國，包括我們的殖民地和特區，在哈恩拿著他的論文找《科學》雜誌的1938年，可是連一車鈾礦也找不到的。“  
梅策爾德搓了一下手笑起來算不上正經。看見巴拉克沒有說話，於是繼續開口了。  
“我們需要鈾礦，而當時世界上唯一一座鈾礦在厄爾士山脈，蘇台德裡面。本來，我們只想要那座鈾礦的山，結果得感謝英國人和法國人，讓我們把整個蘇台德都拿了下來。我可記得那天，1938年9月30日，早上9點47分，我和我的另外兩個同伴進入了捷克斯洛伐克，他們一個叫Miroslav Klose,另一個叫Sebastian Kehl。我們三個和當時帝國駐法國大使兼外務部理事之一的Flick先生，加上Klinsmann和Loew先生，就是第一代帝國俱樂部，直接對海軍部Beckenbauer將軍負責。至於Biefhoff先生，他當時也還在海軍部，是跟我們非常近的聯絡人。另外，在進入帝國俱樂部之前，我們作為那次行動組的三個人都在哈根貝格大街供職，至於我和Sebastian，從軍校開始就是認識了。“  
那麼除了克林斯曼和勒夫，其他人，全部。  
“當時我們的任務是去布拉格拿到厄爾士山脈鈾礦區的具體評估報告——捷克人是不會給我們的——以及蘇聯人在那裡用的開採代號。不過我們可不是單獨在幹，跟我們合作的還有一個部門，Forschungsamt ，我想你大概沒有聽過。“  
“沒有，但第五處的銷毀資料裡提到過它，還有赫爾曼·戈林將軍。“  
“呵，你動作到挺快。當時Forschungsamt 負責接應我們，他們比我們早一個星期進入捷克。就捷克的特勤水準，就算任務裡還順帶需要偷走布拉格市長夫人所有的內衣外加偷腥的情書也不是個什麼難事。按照安排，Forschungsamt的人進捷克幫我們搞定需要的身份證和通行證以及其他瑣事之後就會撤離布拉格。我們會想辦法在布拉格發密報，然後海軍部的小飛機可以在布拉格以東50公里的地方接應我們。一方面減少人員風險，另一方面也減小撤離壓力，出發前我只把密碼本交給了Loew先生，憑我和他的電碼功底——這沒什麼好謙虛的——消息安全不是問題。同時如果真的行動暴露Flick先生會以帝國外務部理事的身份直接從巴黎提出間諜交換條件，行動可謂是萬無一失沒有任何風險的才對。“  
“非常周密的計劃，我必須說。“巴拉克喝了一口咖啡，白瓷盤上有些糖粉。  
“那是我提出來的計劃。當時Klinsmann先生給的方案是直接讓Forschungsamt在德國把假證件搞定，然後用海軍部的小飛機把我們空投到布拉格郊外，之後飛機立即原路折回——該死的，不立即折回也沒辦法，低噪音的小飛機可支持不了那麼久——四天之後來接人。同樣，如果行動暴露就讓Flick動外交特權。伙計，即便是現在我也得說，空投布拉格郊外太危險了，畢竟當時捷克對德國人的防範和敵意已經開始燃火了，如果那樣的話說不定人還掛在降落傘上就被打死了——那幾分鐘可是最危險的——而且在德國本土搞到的證件跑到捷克多半是不能用的，即便對方不是什麼厲害的傢伙但也絕對不能當他們是傻瓜，所以作為行動隊長的我就提出我的計劃，那樣除了慢一點大概也沒什麼不妥靈活性也更高。沒想到Miro和Sebastian都一口同意了我的方案，Flick和Loew想了一下便也說了同意，於是也就這麼定了下來。“  
“聰明的選擇。“  
“呵，“梅策爾德笑了一下，但能聽到的也只有無力而已。用兩隻手包住了咖啡杯，拇指扣著杯沿，指甲縫裡發癢。  
“那年的冬天跟現在一樣冷。等Forschungsamt搞定全部證件和瑣事之後已經是11月2日了。那天我們以受理查大學邀請的交流學者身份進入了布拉格。所有證件全部通行，完美到我們甚至住進街景不錯的小旅館，還想辦法在一個下午之內在旅館的房間裡裝了一台簡易的發報機，雖然不是英格瑪，但也不會有問題。順利得就跟當初想好的一樣，這樣的進度大概11月10日之前就能安全回柏林，我們會有用不完的時間可以盤算那年的聖誕節和聚會。你知道嗎，Kelh甚至已經去買了一棵槲寄生，說是要帶回德國去。”  
啊，那個下午呢。根本就不像是有任務的三個人。潮濕的水漬過的雲，黃金巷裡找不到國王的煉金術師。那雙藍眼睛，舉到頭頂的槲寄生，沒有下雪的晴天布拉格的聖維塔主教堂座飛過去鴿子的小尖塔不是磚紅色。懷念得差點哭出來。  
“……11月3日早上我是被臨街聲音吵醒的。我下樓碰到了老闆，看到他手上拿著什麼傳單。我能說西班牙語，於是就用夾著西班牙語的捷克語問他出了什麼事怎麼會這麼吵，他回答我說是因為有德國間諜進了布拉格，全城戒嚴了。德國人拿走了蘇台德，德國人還要布拉格，德國人欺負到頭頂上來了。”  
他停了一下，肘關節放在大腿上，交叉的手指因為握得太緊有些發烏。  
“當時……當時我們太自信了，認為就算戒嚴也沒什麼不妥無非小心一些一切照舊，畢竟帝國跟捷克幾乎交戰在即，國內情緒早就被蘇台德問題期間兩次總動員給定基調了，這樣的狀況是個情理之中的巧合，不過Flick先生得好好緊張幾天了。事實上，我們的確很快就潛入了他們的國家能源管理部拿到了要求得到的東西，這種任務對我們來說本來就沒有難度。7號上午10點，我向Loew先生發了電報，要求9號凌晨兩點在設計好的地方接我們離開。  
第二天早上起來之後天氣不算太好，但不至於十多個小時後會暴雪暴風讓撤離延誤，我拿起一份捷克的報紙看了一眼頭版，上面寫著——老天我這輩子都記得——Německý Ambassdor do Francie byl zastřelen，德意志駐法大使遇刺，副標題裡的名字Hans-Dieter Flick簡直清楚得刺眼。我以為我看錯了，或者還在做夢，但都不是。我們這才開始發覺事情有些不對勁。Miro說等不到既定時間了，事情肯定出了問題，我們太大意了，必須馬上撤離。我們毀了發報機然後退掉了房間，之後丟了所有行李只留下了情報，當我們準備出城的時候，發現戒嚴升級了，那天的布拉格不能出，只能進，要出城必須有市政機構的證明函——我們沒有準備這個東西。那麼我們唯一的希望繞開主幹道選擇警察相對少的城邊緣，而這必須得借助晚上。當時Sebastian……Kehl說預感我們會走得很血腥。“  
梅策爾德抬頭看了一眼窗子，灰白色的黎明冷得清亮，他卻覺得喘不過氣來。  
“呵呵……當時我真是……什麼都沒想到呢。我們準備6點半最晚7點出發，這樣應該不會太倉促。你知道冬天黑得很早，5點左右布拉格的街上已經亮起了路燈。我們進入了舊城區，雖然有老市政廳，但那是條近路。大概是傍晚6點20分，我們聽到一陣人聲，然後就是泰恩教堂背後沖天的火光。”


	15. 兔子的聖誕節（再見，槲寄生） ～上～

第十五章 兔子的聖誕節（再見，槲寄生） ·～上～·

你以為我只有祈求憐憫溫順  
兔子的耳根還會殺人  
再見了，槲寄生  
自欺欺人先生

 

他還是覺得他講不下去。  
梅策爾德低著頭沉默了一陣，巴拉克從口袋裡摸了一根煙，但遞過去的時候總編輯只是笑了一下，搖搖頭。  
清晨的透明的白色，舌頭把刀架在脖子。窗簾上的白色的乾燥的黎明的河水。  
“泰恩教堂？黑牆壁的魔鬼教堂？”  
“嗯。”  
“而教堂著火造成的混亂反而沒有讓你們成功出城麽？”  
“……是的。”  
梅策爾德合十雙手抵著鼻頭拇指撐住下巴，眼睛盯著咖啡杯的方向又好像什麼也沒看。巴拉克掂量了一下，閉了嘴。呼吸被拉扯得很漫長，窒息一般的掙扎沒有心臟跳動的韌性。  
“你昨天睡了幾個小時，Micha？”  
“什麼？”他愣了一下，但決定不讓梅策爾德重複一遍問題。“……四個小時吧，大概。”  
“呵…”總編輯的手指甲修剪得很整齊，拿著銀勺子，被曝曬過的手指無法回到原來的顏色了。  
“那個晚上泰恩教堂的火兇猛得像頭發怒的魔鬼，黑色的憤怒的濃煙省上天空，霎那間整個布拉格都瘋了。  
‘間諜！是德國間諜幹的！’  
‘德國人拿走了蘇台德，德國人還要布拉格！德國人欺負到頭頂上來了！’  
怎麼開始的我不知道，當我聽清楚捷克人究竟在叫些什麼的時候，怒吼已經變成了鐵鏟和木棒，還有滿街奔跑的巡邏警察。那種感覺就像狂風的小路上蓋在報紙下面的過街的老鼠。我以為我什麼都不怕，Micha，我以為我什麼都不怕，就像你現在一樣。你覺得我會相信當時能夠逃走麽？”  
梅策爾德往杯子裡倒了點酒，抬手喝乾淨動作很慢，眼神越過杯子底看了一眼巴拉克像是等疑問句過後的答案但卻又不期待他開口。  
“伙計，如果你看見了那樣的場面一定不會，情緒被符號化一致化，那樣一致的高亢的情緒之下沒有個體只有全部的憤怒湧在眼前像找不到出口的岩漿，而你就是卡在那個小孔上的老鼠。”  
放下酒杯嘴角揚起來的角度是分明的嘲笑，看著桌子，眼睛裡面什麼也沒有一樣。  
“對付複雜的密碼，一個個放倒看守，捱過16小時的刑訊，或者轉過去踢掉過抵在背後的手槍……這些都不是問題，但是這個，憤怒的布拉格？”梅策爾德搖搖頭。  
“所以你們被活捉了？”  
“活捉？”手指插進頭髮裡使勁撓了幾下皺著眉頭看著厭煩。“不不，當然不……老天看看你都在想些什麼……”電碼天才從口袋裡摸出煙叼在嘴上，卻沒在沙發墊下面摸到打火機。  
前傾一些，摸出自己的打火機湊近對面的煙頭。火苗顏色很淡，煙草由焦黑一瞬之後驟然明亮，青色的煙霧和燃燒的尼古丁，惡狠狠地咬著眼球。  
“希望你別介意，爬格子換飯吃的人煙癮都很大。”煙霧散開的第一個表情變成了文縐縐的笑容沒有一點破綻，斯文又幹練，儼然就是一個報社大編輯窩在平靜的小辦公室裡靠打字機和炭墨水活了十多年。  
巴拉克也跟著笑了起來，點了點頭。  
“我們決定分開走，這樣會安全一些。畢竟街上人太多容易被沖散，而且你絕對不能說德語。時間不多，我們不能再耽擱了。分開之前我們把手上的資料也分成三份，各自拿走。Miro混到了人群裡，他能說波蘭話而且擅長偽裝，最順利可以很快混進城堡區，避開守衛永遠比避開人群簡單；我準備退出老城，到西面碰碰運氣，雖然會繞很大一段路但應該很安全。Kehl則直接從泰恩教堂過去，原路橫穿老市區。你不知道他們都是多厲害的人，Micha——你可別生氣，但我毫不忌諱地說，當我第一次見到你的時候，我覺得帝國情報界大概真是腐朽到無能透了。”  
巴拉克挑了一下眉毛。  
火焰和陰影燒傷的夜晚，有白天溫和明亮的色彩都被赤化。行走和奔跑的人影化為燒死人的嘈雜。沉默的天文鐘。  
撣煙灰。  
“事實上，我並不同意他們的路線，尤其是Kehl，我了解他，他很厲害，但他沒有Klose和我那樣的格鬥功底，突圍不是他的強項，長途奔跑也不是——我知道他為什麼要選那條路，因為他沒有別的選擇，那是唯一的近路。我告訴他如果他不能按時來回合，我發誓一定會回去找他任務情報海軍部的飛機都TMD見鬼去吧。是的，Micha，我對上帝發誓。”梅策爾德停了下來，那些沉默了多年的感情突然發酵堵在肚子裡像一頓不能消化的晚餐。  
巴拉克抬起頭，這才發現對面的人眼角已經紅了。他本以為那是因為燒焦的尼古丁。  
“我很不安，我不知道為什麼當時會那麼不安。我以為是因為想到老城區及其附近遊行的人和警衛太多的原因，但我沒有時間多想。直到過了查理大橋我才發現比起近便的老市區，這條過新市區的路線要安全很多。你知道那樣的感覺嗎，小子？但我沒有時間回去，也必須相信我的同伴會有辦法跟我回合——上帝啊他們必須來跟我回合。於是我上了有軌電車，只要到了郊區進入那些蛇鼠混雜的小巷我就能找到辦法出城。當我站在我西面冷清的小站上的時候，正對面帶著霧氣的冬天的小巷口會吃人一樣長著冰冷的獠牙，但在我而言那簡直跟看到了人生的出口一樣讓人興奮——即便像是頭頂有懸掛的鍘刀一樣不安又恐懼，各方面的。”梅策爾德放下煙看了看窗戶。百葉窗後面蒼白的早晨，記憶落在舌頭上一片慘烈的血紅，人影在冬青樹的櫥窗一晃而過。  
“我其實想到了——我早該想到的。等我看到面前的櫥窗裡人影在我背後一晃而過的時候槍已經抵在了背後。我被跟上了，我們被跟上了。我甚至不知道是在什麼時候被帶上了尾巴，但這明顯已經不重要了。  
‘Christopher Metzelder先生，對嗎？’他問我。  
德語，柏林腔。我根本不敢相信，是的，不敢相信。接著他說他是柏林派來的，要走了我的資料之後對我說我被捕了。我知道這其中有什麼不對，中間的細節我想我可以忽略掉，總之我殺了他，我掀開他的帽子發現他是在我們進入布拉格之前給我們換證件的那個小伙子——雖然在前他戴了假髮，但顴骨上的傷疤不會變。我想你也猜到這是怎麼回事了，Micha。”  
第一排的棋子。  
“Forschungsamt背叛了你們？”  
“清理，我想更準確。”梅策爾德遞給巴拉克一根煙，看見黑頭髮的年輕人卻沒有要接的意思，又把香煙收回了盒子裡。“我這才意識到我們拿到手的東西也許不是鈾礦分析報告那麼簡單，但所有的資料我都看過，其中並沒有其他的信息——我是說如果裡面有隱藏的摩斯碼或者異常小暗號我們會發現的。Forschungsamt需要它，並且不希望別人知道，尤其是我們。那麼剩下的可能就只有一個——這極有可能是一組母本。為了這個母本，他們要滅口。”  
巴拉克皺了一下眉。這樣聽起來像是Forschungsamt在前在捷克能源部內線，但似乎行動並不成功至少不干淨？但明顯的，如果Forschungsamt的母本是鈾礦分析報告，那麼他們不過是在為一次有瑕疵的行動善後而已。但滅口？  
不對，絕對不對。  
“那個母本不是他們的。”手指抵嘴唇，鼻子裡有煙味。巴拉克看了一眼咖啡杯，抬起頭盯住了對面的總編輯。“母本不是他們的，但很重要。鈾礦分析報告也是真的，但既然已經作為母本，那麼很顯然就已經外流了對吧？”  
梅策爾德笑了，非常乾澀。  
“是的。Abwehr被耍了——俱樂部被耍了。這是我當時的第一個想法。我不能判斷那到底是什麼母本，但至少有一點可以肯定，我的同伴危險了。那個時候是晚上九點，我轉過身才發現老城區的方向依舊是蔓延到天上的火光。看看我到底做了什麼。我把我最好的朋友留在了地獄。Forschungsamt了解我們，是他們製造了那場混亂，他們知道我們肯定會分開，而縱火可是他們黨衛軍們的傳統。我得去找他們，你明白嗎Micha，我必須回去找他。Flick先生遇刺，布拉格行動被清殺，這些不是巧合，俱樂部出了什麼問題我當時根本不敢想——我只有一個預感：我們回不去了。”（Lee：向《斷箭》致敬個=w=）  
總編輯把煙頭摁在桌子上，漆光很亮，白色的清晨不過是桌子裡的那扇窗戶，大大小小的，焦黑的點。  
“我得回去找到他們，我是小組的負責人，至少保護他們我的職責……”  
保護他是我的職責。  
“……但是……”  
但是。  
怎麼了？說啊，克里斯托弗，你這個，懦夫。  
那些逆流而上的記憶，閉眼每一個同樣的夢。血紅的夜晚。天文鐘猙獰的笑容。那些迎面而來的炙熱的氣流裡能嗅到瘋狂的憤怒。奔跑、喊叫、祈禱。直覺摸到街口，豁然開朗的廣場，魔鬼教堂。那個人影一閃而過，地獄的入口，再也沒有回頭。凝固的背景是被燒焦的天空，夜晚也在起立地慘叫，燒焦的房梁轟然砸下。  
上帝啊，請憐憫我的朋友。  
請你原諒我。  
在那個絕望的，憤怒的布拉格。  
“……Christopher？”  
梅策爾德猛然抬起頭，這才感覺到臉頰一片冰涼。“我……”他哽住了，音節穩不住，恐懼和悲痛全部在喉嚨裡發抖。  
“Hey……”伸出一隻手放在對面的肩膀上。  
“Ich habe versucht，Micha……Ich habe versucht……”（“I tried, Micha…I tried…”）他哭不出來，所有感情都噎在喉嚨裡，淚水卻縱身而下。  
“我知道。”巴拉克幾乎能感覺到那樣的痛苦順著他的手臂在自己心裡蔓延開來，他從沒見過梅策爾德這樣的表情，他甚至從沒想過這個怪胎會流淚。  
“……我看見他……Sebastian Kehl……他就我眼前……”咬著牙幾乎要碎掉。“他可以逃走。他沒有理由不逃走，但他受傷了。老天啊我不該讓Forschungsamt有機會跟我們直接接觸——那都是我的主意。我甚至覺得他們是可以信任的……我該想到的……”攥緊的拳頭抵著嘴唇，關節發白，張開嘴嘆氣都沒有辦法止住顫抖，直到终于什么也说不出来。  
“……那是我的責任……是我害死了他……是我殺了他……”  
是我殺了他。  
沉默的清晨凝固成大理石棺。  
那個相框，雜亂的辦公桌上倒扣的明亮的笑容。Sebastian Kehl。灰白色的时光在流言碎语里纸片翻飞自我腐烂。那样的愧疚和痛苦像会压迫的空气撞击着整个灵魂一刻不停，早已跟着一起死去却无法安息。巴拉克看着杯子，不知道应该说什么但还是打破了沉默。  
“……Christopher……”  
梅策尔德抬起頭來，合十的手揩過鼻頭，音節裡還是濃重的鼻音。“……抱歉。”  
“……沒關係。”反射性地回答。  
對面的人搖了搖頭。  
“……那……Klose呢？”  
“Miro？”嘴角有微弱的笑容。“我真沒想到還能再見到他。 你知道嗎，那天他從Loew先生背後走出來的時候，我差點跳起來。”  
“……所以那個時候你以為他也死了？”  
“是的。”這件事情遠遠沒有結束，故事不簡單。白色的早晨已經很明亮了。“其實當我看見Sebastian……那個時候我還不能確定Miro是不是也已經遭到清殺，我從沒這麼想過——那個小白臉是個很可怕的人，我甚至不認為Forschungsamt有能力拖住他。我還是想辦法出了布拉格，我認定Miro會在事先約好的地方出現。但直到凌晨一點半他依舊沒有出現的時候我意識到他大概不會來了——事情比我想得還要糟。該死我真不想記得那幾個小時。”  
“……”  
“當然，沒出現的不止他。冬天的郊外冷得差點讓我暈過去，我簡直以為我會失去幾根手指。直到凌晨四點，最黑最安全的時間已經滑到了尾巴上，Abwehr或者海軍部的小飛機同樣沒有出現。”分明是在笑。“我們被遺棄了，而至今我沒有得到一個合理的解釋。”  
巴拉克端起杯子抿了一口。這就可以解釋了，這個傢伙一直迴避克林斯曼和勒夫不是沒有原因的。  
“寒冷消耗了一切，飢餓過後必然是虛弱直到休克。我知道原地站著已經什麼也等不來了，至少我得活著走出這趟渾水，我告訴自己必須活下去於是開始向西面行進。”  
“但你可能被Forschungsamt的人抓住。”後輩一針見血。“……不對，你一定會被抓住。但他們取走資料就會殺了你，可你還活著。”手指繞過去，指著眉心一晃而過只是個試探。“為什麼？”  
“因為我毀了資料。”梅策爾德敲了一下自己的腦門。“天才過目不忘。”  
天才過目不忘。  
巴拉克幾乎要為這個瘋子鼓掌了。  
“他們的確發現了我，並且在河畔擊中了我，該死的那個彈孔的痕跡現在還能看見，就在我肚子上。”他放鬆了一些，手指抓了一下腹部的衣服。“當然我昏迷了。等我醒來的時候我發現我在一輛運輸車上，做了手術上身纏著繃帶，周圍全是……猶太人。他們說我是後來被扔上車的，他們都以為我一定活不下來。我甚至不知道當時是哪一天。  
‘1938年，11月15日，先生。這是押送車。’其中一個告訴我。  
我頭疼得快裂開了，但我斷定我已經身在德國——不是波蘭，不是奧地利。然後我糊里糊塗地在布痕瓦爾德被關了將近兩個月直到第二年初才被釋放。來接我的是海軍部，他們直接把我送回了柏林，把車停在了《週報》的小樓門口，開門的是Loew先生。接下來的事情，你就知道了。”  
遺漏是個壞習慣。  
“那這棟宅子？”  
“‘梅策爾德大別墅’？”乾笑一聲。“封口費，誰也不能知道。Forschungsamt斷定我一定有他們想要的東西，但帝國俱樂部和海軍元帥的關係非同一般所以一旦我回到了帝國進入了Abwehr的視線他們就動不了我一根手指頭。加上Forschungsamt的老大是戈林，自己的情報科清理到了海軍部身邊，即便他不會把帝國情報界的兩個頭子放在眼裡但是海軍元帥？我可不認為他想得罪。於是作為封口費，我敲了他們一筆。”  
“老天啊……”  
“嘿，別太崇拜我小子。你也知道戈林自己可就住在這條大道上，Forschungsamt也不是傻子，說起來也算把我不用關門地軟禁住了。”  
街上有了人的聲音，平淡無力的消耗的焦躁，雪停的上午卻不是晴天。  
呵呵。  
“但你是故意的，對吧？被Forschungsamt看住。”  
“呵呵……”梅策爾德站起來，慢慢走到椅子後面。“你知道我最喜歡你哪一點嗎，Micha？腦子。真是討人喜歡。”  
“……”  
“好吧，你說對了。畢竟我可是被俱樂部遺棄了的人，我想你理解情報界的忠誠有多脆弱。Forschungsamt也好，Abwehr也好，我TM誰也不相信。但有一點，Forschungsamt和俱樂部都還需要我——至少總有一天，所以他們不會讓對方滅了我的口，而這兩方不會相互合作所以——”轉過身來，臉上的笑容又一次滴水不漏。“我想在這種該死的年月裡，我找到了一份薪水不錯的工作外加更不錯的住所。”  
巴拉克真想為這個瘋子鼓掌，但他明白這個傢伙不是沒有目的的。  
米洛斯拉夫·克洛澤？如果是擔心他的安全那大可以騰一層樓出來。巴拉克想了想，覺得如果是對克洛澤的話，梅策爾德的疑慮應該很明顯：如果當初他是俱樂部忠心耿耿卻遭到自己人清殺卻奇蹟般僥倖逃生的頭牌，那麼他沒有回來的理由。他敢回來，要么是因為手裡有籌碼，要么是因為這是任務。那麼他在為誰工作——很明顯，梅策爾德和那兩個老傢伙一定會想到一塊兒去。  
但這不是唯一的目的。  
巴拉克看了一眼前輩，他隱約覺得這必須得由他自己說出來。從一開始每一個句子背後都站著一個陰影，好奇得發瘋，但可以確定如果一句話戳過去會鮮血淋漓。  
軍械部的社交酒會一場屠殺。冰天雪地裡喊的那個名字撕心裂肺。  
Hey，忍一忍，米夏埃爾。  
“……所以，我猜你告訴我這些的目的是要我看住Klose？你不想第二次失去同伴？Klinsmann和Loew先生你並不相信對吧？但你們應該確實想到一樣的事情……”  
該死的，巴拉克你明明聽見了。  
“Micha。”  
哈，這麼快。  
梅策爾德打斷了他。轉過身來手放在兜裡，居高臨下，背景裡的牆壁貼著精緻的牆紙，冬天的陽光跨過窗戶一半陰影一半明亮，畫框裡上個世紀的顏料新鮮得像帶著露水的葡萄。鷹一樣的眼睛。  
“……”  
“Ballack，我希望你能夠明白，我現在已經不為任何人工作了。即便我還帶著少校的軍銜，但這並不代表我還對帝國或者任何人有義務。我給得夠多了。”  
是跟著一起死掉了，站在這裡的不過是軀殼和大腦。  
“Klose的死活我沒有一點興趣。他活著，那也許我那該死的愧疚減輕一點，也許一點也不——它們一樣會跟著我讓我一分鐘也無法安睡直到我進墳墓像被拉出來的腸子一樣流得到處都是。”  
嘖。  
“你知道我想知道什麼。”  
說出來。  
對視著的眼神變得凶狠甚至有惡意，每一根肌肉都緊繃了起來。巴拉克幾乎在想摸槍的時候應該用左手還是右手。  
“……Sebastian Kehl。”最後還是梅策爾德讓步了。後退了一些，放鬆了身體帶著洩氣又無奈的鼻息。“那個在酒會上襲擊軍火商的刺客肯定是他。他也沒有死。”  
“那你不該感到高興？”  
“你是說刺殺七個人眼睛都不眨一下？每一個都不是因刀傷致命而是死於失血過度？Micha，如果是這樣那我寧願他已經死了。”他看著他，眼圈發紅之前立即轉身。  
“……”  
“……Klose知道他在哪兒，至少知道他的消息。我需要你的幫助。”  
果然。  
聖誕節很近。  
“如果你認為……”  
“你讓我去查過一個醫生，Timo Hilderbrand。柏林教區新來的教會醫生，跟一家叫做24th的餐館走得很近。碰巧，他有一個病人是猶太人就是那裡的店員，碰巧那家店的店長就是Klose，碰巧那家店裡還有一個小男孩我查不到他的身份但似乎是個老貴族，我還碰巧發現聖黑德維希主教堂座的地下室裡大概有三十個沒有被遷走的猶太人。那麼碰巧可以斷定現在Klose跟猶太人有牽扯不過我不建議你現在就用這個去當談判的籌碼不會有結果的以及你還的跟他相處我可以提供其他建議……另外如果你答應幫我我就參與你們那棘手的有關兔子的事兒。我想你還一籌莫展是吧，D小隊隊長Ballack少校？”  
人精。  
“…………”  
“那麼成交？”  
“成交。”  
巴拉克站起來，伸出手。  
送走客人他又是一個人了。聖誕節很近，屋子裡充滿白色的光沒有生火。洛可可寄生的三層樓，瘋狂的戰火裡存活的呼吸。雍餘繁雜的直覺。  
拉開抽屜，光亮的把手留不下體溫。  
乾枯的槲寄生旁邊躺著一把手槍，他拿起來，撫摸過黑色的金屬線條裡嗅得到血液的艷麗。  
“……是時候了。”

 

巴拉克走到白色大樓的時候已經快11點了。不合身的外套向小道消息一樣顯眼，沒有人說一句話但抬起來的腦袋除開巴德施圖博都不是問好。說起來這小子怎麼還在這兒？  
過道和隔間，連縫隙裡的灰塵都帶著戰爭榨乾的忙碌無處可逃。他想了想，覺得還是應該去見見那兩個老傢伙，倒也不擔心處罰，只是現在的情況有些複雜。畢竟在聽梅策爾德的故事之前，他才丟了一條見不得光的情報線。  
他慶幸還記得幾個小時之前的思路，拐角之前盤算著午飯。  
拐角就撞的橋段惡俗到讓他翻白眼。筆挺的黑軍裝，衣領上顯眼的ss，夾著文件袋，斯文卻沒有表情。  
巴拉克笑了起來：“黨衛軍？稀客。”  
“什麼時候Abwehr成了親近國防軍的部門了？”綠色的瞳仁被太陽褪過色，冷靜又老辣。臉頰上有細小的刀痕。  
“我以為既然我們是搭檔那至少應該重新界定一下相處規範？”  
“尊重隱私？別往24th裡鑽怎麼樣？”  
“你知道我可以辦理搜查令。”  
“哈！”克洛澤也笑了，眼角變得細長，危險又冷淡，陳述句卻帶威脅。“聽著，Michael Ballack，慕尼黑軍校優等生，白色大樓裡的頭號獠牙，在我眼裡你跟連槍都不會拿只會打滾的小毛孩沒有任何區別。我知道你還有B3裡的傢伙不信任我，非常感謝的是，我根本不需要，所以現在你可以讓開了嗎？”  
巴拉克把手舉到半空“投降隨你”的動作懶散但明確，退一步往旁邊讓了一些。黑色的體溫貼著自己走過去，交錯而過的瞬間四目相對，湛藍和褪色的綠長著同樣的獠牙。微笑不曾卸下，凜冽的感情在面具之後翻江倒海。

 

聖誕節？見鬼去吧。


	16. 兔子的圣诞节 （再见，槲寄生）～下～

Chapter 16 兔子的圣诞节 （再见，槲寄生）～下～

扑克牌里生锈的太阳，  
斗兽场上柠檬和橘子摆第一行  
被骗了的动物的农庄  
你却说那头猪从不撒谎

 

事实上，狭窄的过道上被擦着肩膀经过的一瞬间，巴拉克简直以为下一秒钟自己会挨刀子，大概就像在那对绿眼睛连眼角都不挂过的几秒钟慢镜头的下一个场面自己就该靠着墙滑下去血涂一楼梯那样。  
当然，事实上，这一切不过是脑内活动。于是这个灰色的上午，丝毫没有善意的十一点干枯得就像喉咙里一把反刍的沙子有胃酸的味道，骨头有响声。他想那大概是低血糖。  
抬头楼道上褐色的窗檐，狭窄的白天突然变得刺眼。  
巴拉克皱了一下眉头。  
那对污泥浊水里发紫的脚踝上七星灯的纹身，没有花边的裙子走不到易北河，墙上空洞的仇恨、理想和崇拜如此堂皇以至于那么容易就让人忘了现实，那张黑白照片里明亮的笑容，疲惫的手腕端着玻璃杯，纯白的窗外美人鱼的铜像，清晨的逆光的酒精。那个早晨，他杀了一个小伙子，舍瓦在旁边看着他，翻过去的冷清的黄昏，那个南方来的孩子。那个周末他坐在白色的阳伞下面，快死了的柏林。他想起了在英国遇到舍瓦的教室，上个月弗林斯白色的瓷杯，笑容，街道，冬季的阳光即便只有云层上一分钟，那个巴掌大的白昼鲜活得像他那间邋遢的小公寓里流动的窗帘。活着突然变得具体，他不知道为什么。几十分钟前梅策尔德坐在对面，火焰坍塌的记忆和挂着槲寄生的教堂在他们曾经活着的故事里与希望一道焚毁，白色的窗帘的早晨流动的阳光。那一瞬间顺序错乱的影像竟然困惑得他想流泪。那个刺眼的光亮的闪电的徽章。  
接着是空白，意识流迅速倒带。  
巴拉克皱了一下眉头。在草席下面，那个乌青的脚踝。

"这就是你想要的？"

他可能不知道自己在问什么，但只见黑色的肩膀停住了，侧脸没有表情。  
克洛泽转过身看着他，仰高的末尾的目光，眉心有恼人的褶皱。  
他可能不知道自己在问什么但却继续问了下去，即便站在灰色楼道的拐角前一米，背景是整个情报部的每一只耳朵。  
"这个，"他指了指衣领。"就是你想要的？嗯？"  
"⋯⋯"  
"你还活着，但这是你想要的？"巴拉克上前一步，那一瞬间他觉得他回到了几十个小时之前的屋顶。他突然觉得愤怒，困惑无以名状，窗檐上的白色的阳光。对面的眼睛眯了一下，绿色的透亮的目光像要刺穿他一样望过来，就像还不明白他到底在说什么一样。只是几秒钟的沉默后，也只有眼睁睁看着凛冽变成了嘲弄，最终咧嘴冷笑。  
"Christopher吧？那个懦夫都跟你说了什么？"  
"我在问你，别把什么都归咎给别人。"  
⋯⋯  
马蜂窝。  
他只觉得被揪住了衣领狠狠地往墙上摔过去。撞击的震动一下子从脊柱流窜到肋骨，断裂的剧痛迅速从可以忍耐的知觉里烧起来将整个神经都引燃。那只揪着领子的手顺势一松，一拳揍给了他的左脸。颈椎的淤血迅速膨胀起来，他知道完全是因为蜷着身体靠着墙的缘故自己现在才没有躺在地上，但那一瞬间他也不知道应该捂住那里因为他确信所有的伤口不是更严重了的话那也至少是重新裂开了。  
于是死死地扶住墙壁，抬头一口啐掉嘴里新鲜的腥味。嘴角扬起来，笑容即便不看镜子也知道多扭曲。  
他看见对面的人退了一步，背景里勒夫站在那个谁也看不见的拐角，身后是窗外那个巴掌大的晴天。  
转头看了一眼过道。  
"我不知道你在尝试相信什么，Herr Klose。Christopher和你们的故事我一点兴趣也没有。"  
“……”  
“你说的没错，他也许真是个懦夫。但他的懦弱，从来只是对他自己！”  
到这里戛然而，之后到底发生了什么巴拉克从来没记起来过。他只记突然的嘈杂和坚硬的关节同时灌进了知觉，就像充血的腥味儿从鼻腔灌进了眼球。

你他妈懂什么？

厄齐尔站在柜台后面，想了大概十分钟之后还是决定把那顶绿色的帽子摘下来。  
怎么？  
雪停了很久，太阳出来了，僵硬又疲惫的冬天卡在指头关节的地方，流下去毫无善意地撕咬着每一个指甲盖，水汽凝固在玻璃窗上，新书的海报没有什么漂亮的颜料。他走到门口，透过玻璃向外面看了看，街道是空的，街道对面的宣传员在贴一张新海报，赤红的颜色，豪言壮语，那个小伙子的制服有些脏，军绿色旧得恰到好处，颜色是齐全的，但却一点也不像圣诞节。红色是一种好斗的颜色，激昂的感情例行公事，终究渐渐无法驱赶呆板和疲惫。他想了大概十分钟之后还是决定把那头上那顶绿色的帽子摘下来。  
他来回走动搓着手。供暖早就限定了，而今天没有足够的煤渣，卡恩先生说今天是进新书的日子。书籍是供应的，就像食物一样。他开始注意到书变得单调，就像食物一样。豪言壮语和轻浮的故事占了最好的位置，满足刻板的生活之下的不存在的刺激和期待，壮志凌云的幸福印刷得如此积极而乏味，代价被隐去，柔软和现实跟角落里的康德一样不值一提。  
他想自己大概是感冒了。  
于是当门口的铃铛突然响起来的时候，开门的瞬间冷风灌进来，一抬头错愕得有些狼狈。  
不用看第二眼就知道质地上乘的大衣，室内的余温下睫毛和刘海上的冰渣迅速融化，亚得里亚海边活过来的雕像脸颊上带着寒冷的绯红，目光在眼角垂下去的瞬间，温暖又柔和。  
"日安，先生。"  
厄齐尔猜想他应该是特区来的，只是尘土萧条的战火似乎跟他一点关系也没有，良好的教养让腰身挺得笔直，一股干净的玫瑰水的味道，斯文得让他有些局促不安。  
他点了点头，拿起门口封面赤红的书看了一眼又放下去，厄齐尔看着那只手，突然觉得狼狈而羞愧。他想解释什么，他想告诉他虽然哪儿都没有托马斯曼但最里面的书架上有康德，他张了张嘴却最终什么也没说。于是他退到柜台后面，假装什么也没看见。  
安静的衣角上有一层化了的霜。  
"你似乎认识Cristiano？"  
哈？  
一瞬间厄齐尔以为那是幻听，毕竟余光里那个人一直低着头并没有任何想要交谈的暗示。直到他转过脸抬头看着他，眼睛的询问和等待温柔得体得让人窘迫。  
沉默蔓延了一会儿，那个人笑了起来，上前伸出了手。  
"真是抱歉，请原谅我的唐突。"眼角的笑意甜美得像海边的仲夏夜，海风的温柔措手不及。  
厄齐尔愣了一下，伸出了手。  
"您好，请叫我Kaka。"  
"Oezil。"  
"Herr Oezil。说起来是因为那天看到您和Cris在密西法亚共进早餐⋯⋯"  
对话跳出来的场景太突兀。  
"可当时很赶时间没能认识您，没想到今天在书店碰到了，还希望不是认错人了。"  
⋯⋯啊，军火商的朋友。  
"对不起，也许我不该问，但请您理解我作为一个朋友对Cris的挂念，我们从小一起长大。"  
厄齐尔警觉了一下，依旧没有说话。  
"我知道您是军人，原谅我冒昧地推测您供职在安保或者情报部门。"  
那天穿着军装，今天却在书店里。  
"⋯⋯我⋯⋯我们虽然是亲近的朋友，但他从不跟我说他在干什么。不过这不代表我是聋子或者瞎子。"  
“……”  
"我明白这是战争，我明白你们德国人的手段，我也明白我没办法阻止他⋯⋯"  
"先生⋯⋯"  
"如果你们对他⋯⋯"眼睛烈了起来，血液里没有凶狠但却仍有海边民族的坚定。"我会杀了你。"  
厄齐尔觉得他不需要知道他的姓氏，这似乎都无所谓。他越过这个贵族的肩膀看着窗外灰色的街道突然觉得那里堆积了整个世界的孤独。  
他抬头看了看那对眼睛，笑了起来，握住了他的另一只手。  
"你会的。"  
卡卡愣了一下，把手抽了回去。那双眼睛不是浅蓝色却像透明的一样。铃铛再次响起来的时候孤独的寒冷被连起来，安静的衣角面对严冬的绝望和惨淡竟然那么泰然自若。  
“我会的。”  
转折有点快。只是擦肩的瞬间，莫名其妙的对面一片空白。  
隆冬的沉默压在一声恼人的干咳，木质门和铜铃却一点声音也没有，苍白的光拥挤成门槛的形状后又迅速萎缩，逆着的卷毛边缘扬着漂亮的金棕色。在最近的书柜前停了一下，往门口一瞄，再又回头看着柜台后面的店员时，眉毛上的神色尽是看戏的饶有趣味。  
厄齐尔翻了一个白眼。  
“得了吧，Thomas。不是你想的那样。”  
“我可什么都没想。”穆勒憋着嘴一耸肩，然后结实地打了个喷嚏。  
厄齐尔愣了一下，这才发现壁炉熄灭了很久。“真该死这鬼东西…”他连忙走过去，一面嘀咕着骂，一面重新生火。最顶上的炭块翻了一个身，骨碌碌地滚了出来，穆勒走上前去捡起来打量了一眼，便扔了回去。“别费劲儿了，今年这些天杀的供应货本来就不经烧。”  
厄齐尔看着碳块从眼角抛到视野中间最后落回漆黑的壁炉，闭眼叹了口气。扔了火钳直起身体，这才看到对方胳肢窝下面夹着一个牛皮纸封。“来找我什么事？”  
穆勒没接话，转身把厚厚的封袋沓在桌上，动作不重，但也不轻快。绕过到柜台往旁边一靠，手背揩了一下根本就没有的鼻涕，又插回了裤兜里。  
厄齐尔看了他一眼，有些疑惑。但二不挂五的小子只是嘟着嘴用下巴指了一下封袋。  
霉点和灰痕，却没有灰。  
厄齐尔再看了他一眼，然后迅速从柜台下面翻出了一双薄手套利索地戴上。裤兜里没有出现的小刀片最后在衣服的左边口袋里差点割伤人幸亏有手套，他深吸了一口气又吐出来，左右扭了一下头听到颈椎蹿出不太愉悦的响声，旁边一声嗤笑。他这才发现，他似乎在平静的小书店里呆得太舒服也太久了。  
“再笑打断你的牙，Thomas。”  
所以？  
其实穆勒恶作剧一般地拉长了声音的大笑并没有让他折损任何一颗牙齿。倒是这半不明朗的冬天，巴伐利亚来的小子背靠着柜台毫无斯文地坐在地上，捂着鼻子在一旁嘟囔着其实他已经拆开看过了一类的话，龇着牙就是不止血。厄齐尔递给他一张浸了冷水的毛巾，顺着柜台也一屁股坐了下来，比着肩膀靠着，心安理得，毫无愧疚。  
地板宽敞得多，他把档案袋放在面前，固执地弓着腰小心翼翼地用刀片起开没有任何破坏痕迹的胶合口和封蜡。一股旧纸张的味道，浓得压过一家书店。小心地把内里的一沓取出来，旁边的目光越过冰冷的湿布，浸出的血污迹狼狈不堪。  
一沓文件带着一个完整的弹孔。矿区分析。似乎是铀矿。不完整，却看不出缺多少。  
啧。  
“这是什么？”厄齐尔有些自言自语，快速地翻着陈旧的铀矿分析文件，皱着眉头。抬眼看了一下封袋，然后几乎是习惯性地拿起来抖了抖。  
一张写了东西的纸片落下来，白色看起来很新。  
他一把抓起来，  
……嗯？  
『Michael Ballack』，『Bastian Schweinstaiger』，『Torsten Klaus Frings』，『Mesut Özil』，『Lukas Josef Podolski』  
“……！？”  
冬天突然变得浓稠，字迹从大脑的辨析里落下来，他听到心脏恶狠狠地撞击着胸腔。  
“这是什么？你从哪儿弄来的？”  
穆勒仰着头，冰冷的湿毛巾已经变得温热，拿下来的时候皱着眉却也看不出多少情绪，手指摸了摸鼻梁的某一处泛着红色，估计过一会儿还是会肿起来。鼻孔面前还有些血迹。  
“喂，这儿有人在探我们呢。”巴伐利亚来的小子似乎根本没有听他在问什么，曲起一边膝盖侧过身体，拿起那张新鲜的纸片嗅了一下。手肘放在膝盖上，弓着背略抬头的姿势说不上认真却乖戾地有些发寒。“所以更要紧的问题不该是这几个名字是怎么得到的吗？”  
眼角扫过眼角，饱胀的新鲜的灰色十分潮湿。空白被压缩，思考的效率粗暴而训练有素。  
“有Herr Ballack我倒是一点也不吃惊。他最近太高调了，随便哪儿都能被挑出来。”厄齐尔狠狠地摁着眉角，只觉得寒冷从膝下爬上来。  
“嗯。”  
“Herr Frings也不奇怪。Basti和Lukas……上周的酒会吧大概？”  
“不，当时他们和勃兰登堡的人在一起没有理由被挑出来。我想应该是医院里。”  
“也对。”  
“……”  
“……那我呢？”  
穆勒看了他一眼，又若有所思地侧过头去。沉默膨胀起来，宽敞的地方变得狭促，灰白色的云流进窗户框出的画面又迅速离开。选帝侯街区上奔过的汽车留下一阵噪声，却孤独得让人心里发堵。乌鸦落在对面，沉默膨胀起来，呼吸突然冲上去，在鼻腔的根部潮湿又燥热。  
“你在哪儿弄来的，Thomas？”厄齐尔一把抓住穆勒的手腕，死死地盯着对方的眼睛。  
回应他的浅蓝色的情绪显然不太愉悦，然后索性抽回了手揉了揉眼角，低头说话带着懒散的鼻音。  
“……你不会相信的。”  
“试试看。”  
明明坚定又迫切，但他看着他，像是要确定他的诚意。  
Thomas？  
“……一家饭店。”  
“……”  
只有一秒钟的间隙，但裂开的预感流出黑色的恐惧。他突然觉得有什么东西从肚子里落了下去，拽着心脏要同归于尽，舌头赶不上。  
我的天啊，Thomas。  
“叫24号，在椴树下大街。”  
……我的天啊。  
那个没有生火的上午，潮湿的寒意从地板顺着脚背爬上膝盖，坐着渐渐发麻。苍白的太阳在窗户的左上角瞄了一眼，再一眼。墙上的挂钟插着色彩浓重的党旗，时间行进的声音心平气和。  
“………我的天啊。”  
当这几个发音好不容易从自己的喉咙里卡出来的时候，厄齐尔觉得自己快窒息了。他感觉到自己在发抖，从骨头最中心的地方有黑色的东西凝成一团又顺着骨头漫开到皮肉，在毛孔里钉死，然后每一根汗毛都站了起来。  
那小鸟一样的眼神。  
“你在发抖，Mesut。”  
“别胡说。”  
穆勒有些似笑非笑，这种表情让厄齐尔觉得不安。 比自己宽阔些的肩膀耐心地挨着他，明明每一个关联都炸出一片狼狈，却一句话也不多追问，明明莫名其妙却看起来一脸势在必得。  
厄齐尔又想起了那小鸟一样的眼神。  
“……你怎么会盯上24th？”  
“Ballack少校曾经让我调查过那儿，但只是营业执照。”穆勒并没有看他，依旧玩味一般地打量那张新鲜的白纸。“我以为那个店主不过是个波兰地下党，结果事情可比这有趣多了。”  
厄齐尔眯了一下眼睛，直起身体。  
“Herr Ballack？等等，他并没有向任何人提起过这事儿。”  
“所以我才说有趣嘛。”穆勒咧嘴一笑露出尖尖的虎牙，阴郁的冬天绷紧了，就连空气也变得寡薄。“那个店主来头不小，他似乎本来就是我们的人，前两天被安排成了Ballack少校的搭档。”轻描淡写一句带过，词尾上扬有些轻快，但听起来却沉得像是钟楼上巨大的钟罩坠下来了。  
坠下来，砸得稀烂。  
“那两个老家伙打什么主意？”  
“谁知道。”穆勒耸耸肩，然后转过头看着他。“你要明白，那两只老狐狸可是除了自己谁也不相信的。”  
厄齐尔愣了一下，眼角卡了什么东西，不舒服得要命。“说来听听。”  
“什么？”  
“你说他们谁也不相信。”  
穆勒拿下敷在鼻子上的毛巾，并不急着搭话。邋里邋遢地用那张更邋遢的毛巾揩过去，鼻翼皱了一下像是要确定究竟有没有止血，虽然伤口根本不在那里。厄齐尔恼火的揉了揉自己的头发。他看见那个巴伐利亚的小子用尖尖的牙齿磨蹭着下嘴唇，他的眼睛明亮但却一点也不无辜，像没有长角的山神。  
厄齐尔站起来，拍了拍裤腿，绕过柜台走到里间，一阵翻箱倒柜的声音之后，走出来又带上门。就在看见两个脏兮兮的玻璃杯随随便便地放在了他脚边的时候，穆勒“嗤”地一声就笑了，手指撑着额头，却没注意到对方弯腰的时候，差点把另一只手上的酒瓶子落了下来。  
厄齐尔翻了个白眼，拔开软木塞，自己倒了一杯。然后把瓶子递给了穆勒。那个臭小子翘着嘴角犹豫了一下，接着便毫不客气地握着瓶子喝了起来。  
“这是Herr Kahn的私货。他绝对会杀了我。”厄齐尔没有看他，丧气地笑了一下，然后自嘲一样兀自一仰头，把自己杯子里的酒精干掉了。甩了甩头，赌气一样重重地放下玻璃杯，从对方手里把整瓶拿过来，自己也灌了一口。  
“嘿，我还以为你想灌了我来套话呢，Mesut。”  
厄齐尔不明所以地哼了一下，在旁边的人把手伸过来的时候，把胖肚子的玻璃瓶塞了过去，标签撕了很久，也撕得很粗暴，那些剩下的残留的白色泛着黄，附着油渍和别的垢色。酒精哐啷啷地，似乎不剩多少。  
“老天啊，我真不敢相信，这儿才中午，我们就要喝成傻逼了。”穆勒嘟囔着，语调里有种奇怪的愉悦。“啧，从瓶子来看，可是英国酒。”  
“听说是1890年的Merlin & Arthur Imperial Stout。”  
“哈，Moult de couronnes, plus de vertus！”慕尼黑来的傻小子随口接了一句，接着便仰起头咕噜就是一大口，豪气得拿着选王剑的亚瑟王本人。  
那一瞬间，长得像一个世纪。厄齐尔看见那冬天的苍白的日光落在他的脸上，沉重的白诟的寒冷变成了轻快的亮光。他们活在一个建立得滴水不漏的世界上，被雄壮的承诺和崇拜绑架，强制自我感动，浸泡在密不透风的话语体系中，将所有的苦难和不适，消解为一个更伟大的过程的必要阵痛。他关在书店里面对着宣传品华丽而精致的逻辑，最终还是发现自己不如一颗螺丝钉，一把小刀，简单粗暴，他几乎要习以为常，向“本就如此”的伟大恭顺地低头。直到突然，梅林与亚瑟的王朝从这个小子的嘴里吐出来，冒着陈旧的味道，一如卡里德福洛斯，划破了坚硬的壳，他看见了被无孔不入的伟大与希望遮蔽的崇高与浪漫，那些栖居的诗意，他遗忘在老家的院子里的灵魂，那些不会飞的雷鸟，邻家的窗户后面，那些书架，那个像极了相框里的祖母的犹太女人。  
“‘王者之剑虽强大，但其剑鞘却较其剑更为贵重。配戴王者之剑的剑鞘者将永不流血，你绝不可遗失了它‘。”他嘀咕着接了一句梅林，他以为自己忘了很久。  
旁边的家伙扑哧一声笑了：“你认真？这段可是在说卡里德福洛斯，你该背选王剑那段！欸，不过我到觉得其实真的是同一把剑而已，说白了不都是在说炼金术。”  
他拿过灰褐色的玻璃瓶，狠狠地灌了一口，黑色的刘海扫着睫毛。“是不是炼金术，那又怎么样？”握着瓶颈的手指关节有些发白，分量重的句子却总是漫不经心。“谈论着打败日耳曼人祖先的凯尔特英雄，我们说不定都算得上思想犯了。”  
白色的阳光愣在绿色的眼睛里，厄齐尔几乎觉得他说错了话做一个错误的决定。接着，他看见穆勒的眼神温和了下来。这个巴伐利亚来的小伙子一把抢过他手上的酒瓶，拿起放在地上的杯子，虽然剩下的斯陶特已经装不满两个小玻璃杯了。  
“那么，敬思想犯？”  
这回轮到他愣住了。他嗅到灰尘与油墨的味道，钢铁与火药的冬天，街道上快步行走的鞋底。他笑起来，抬起手干杯，那突然哽在喉咙里的感情被酒精逼得无处逃遁，最终变成了鼻腔里酸涩的潮湿的灼热。  
“敬思想犯。”

 

结果那个本应该套话或者烂醉如泥掏心掏肝的下午，两个小伙子并肩靠坐在选帝侯大街上某家书店的地板上，丝毫不关心究竟会不会有客人突然进来，呆呆地等待酒精里某种奇妙的炼金术里产生出眩晕铺天盖地地袭来。事实上是，下午两点没有过一半，穆勒毫无教养地打了一个嗝，就已经闻不到酒精的味道了。  
厄齐尔觉得有些尴尬，那几句“天杀的供应货”，最终还是在喉咙里恼怒地打转。站起来的瞬间，除了发麻的大腿，他清醒得像吹了清晨七点的风。  
“这些东西怎么办？”他用鞋尖碰了一下那个牛皮纸袋。“我想你不想交给β3的老家伙，对吧？”  
穆勒把散了一地的文件塞回纸袋里之后，也慢慢站了起来——保持一个姿势坐了太久，肌肉和韧带有些不太舒服。“啊哈，那是当然，另外，我也还不想去招惹我处理不了的人物。”  
文件的主人。  
“所以……送回去？”厄齐尔觉得自己的语气有些心虚，他只希望没有被听出来。他现在一点也不想靠近那里。  
“我不确定这是个好主意，但也没有别的办法对吧？希望没有被发现的好。”  
待厄齐尔锁上门，将“停止营业”的小木牌翻过来的时候，下午三点不到的冬天又有了下雪的迹象。他们走在选帝侯大街上，步伐快得有些可疑。厄齐尔拉高了领口，但风还是从鼻孔狠命地钻进肺里，那些寒冷似乎在心脏的侧面结起一片霜，越来越厚。谁也没有说话，白色的呼吸变得沉重，冷清的街道结着冰，明明是圣诞节，柏林却缄默得一如濒死。  
白色的阳光无孔不入。  
“咳……所以，为什么说他们谁都不相信呢？”  
这个句子在拐角的瞬间从唇齿的缝隙里脱口而出，贴着宣传单的外墙顶着铁丝网，砖瓦的空隙之间有一道笔直的天空。但直到最后一个单词的尾音在上扬里结束他才意识到，这个话题已经沉默了两个小时。  
穆勒砸了一下嘴，停了下来，转过头很认真地看着他，眉心皱了一下，接着便立即快步向前。厄齐尔几乎同时翘起了嘴角，然后立即跟了上去。  
“你记得那天在森林剧院里的事儿对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“Herr Ballack在撒谎。”  
“哦？”  
“那个杀了线人Rooney的家伙，他一定看清楚了脸，并且他认识。”穆勒的说辞里听不到一点感情。“但他告诉我们的是截然相反的。相信我，我知道这种说谎是什么模样，虽然他应该以为自己做得天衣无缝。”  
厄齐尔拉长了眼角，没有接话。白色的呼吸跟着脚步变得急促。  
“你不觉得奇怪麽？那种奇怪的电码，我们在那个晚上之后就再也没有截到过。但我们已经知道，那帮英国人不是电码的来源。但不仅没有电码，也没有后续行动……”  
“酒会呢？”  
“我不认为这两次袭击来自同一边。”  
“怎么说呢？”  
“他们说，酒会上只有一个袭击者，而且是用冷兵器。啧，那简直是个疯子。谁会雇一个疯子？”穆勒走得很快，额前棕色的短发上结着一些霜。厄齐尔突然想起了那天下午巴拉克来找他的时候，说到的那封信件。  
“Herr Ballack那天下午来找过我。他说手上有一封Herr Low的信件，但在路上弄丢了。”  
穆勒轻轻哼了一声，没有停下来。“那就跟我想的一样了。两个老家伙是故意放那个刺客来的，这么自导自演，挺有趣不是吗？”  
“开什么玩笑，他差点杀了那个军火商。”  
穆勒没有搭话也没有看他，但却伸手把他的帽子掀起来扣在头上，而厄齐尔明显毫无心理准备，打了个趔趄。  
“嘿，听我说，Mesut，”巴伐利亚来的小子突然停下来，死死地看着他。他的眼睛是蓝色，被阳光褪过一点，明亮得像个山神。“现在去β3告发我违反章程、僭越职务、意图违抗命令和犯思想罪可还来得及。”  
厄齐尔以为突如其来的严肃会随之而来什么重要的信息，听到这一番话之后，他笑了一下，有些丧气，也带着点嘲弄的意思。虽然他不知道究竟是在嘲笑他还是嘲笑自己。  
“你来书店做什么呢， Thomas？你以为我不知道麽？那个叫Thomas Muller的家伙见到谁都能笑，但他可不想要朋友。”黑色的眼睛，像一只年轻的鹞。“他想要共犯，他想要活下来。”  
碎裂的白色突然铺天盖地。  


再见，槲寄生。  
自欺欺人先生。  
那个思想犯。  
他想要活下来。


	17. 在风雪转着圈的街角

 

“要是你在这个世界上有一个朋友，  
这个时候就不要相信他。  
他目光温柔，甜言蜜语，  
在阴险的安静中思量战争。  
……许多事就在夜间消失，  
愿上帝保佑你快乐清醒。”  
——艾兴朵夫《朦胧的光》

 

于是，当比埃尔霍夫推开ß3的门的时候，已经快中午了。但推门的一瞬间他感觉到自己的头皮麻了一下，那种无聊的糟糕的感觉在额前蒙了一层质地密实的压抑，他憎恨这点不合时宜的冒失让他的手已经来不及松开门把，他经常后悔，但很少为自己的冒失后悔，而现在他正处在这样的情绪中。  
那个年轻的党卫军军官手臂打着石膏绷带，军帽在手臂下得体安静，头发一丝不苟，军装笔挺站得笔直，但眼角和嘴角带着淤青——还很新鲜。眼神迅速扫到另一边，即便同样站得笔挺，乱七八糟的黑发下面黑眼圈夹着破口的鼻梁，嘴角的血还没干，不合身的外套扭着，遮不住里衫一片血迹斑斑，岂止惨不忍睹——他突然觉得有些好笑，毕竟上一次看见这种殴斗被抓现行的场面，大概还得回到军校的时候。不过想着不到一个小时前的状况和这几天爆炸一般的突发事件，那些无聊而要命的旧事起死回生，他大概也猜得到这正摆在眼前的是什么情况。被剜走的历史留下一道阴险的裂缝，总有旧人新人一脚踩在断代的坑里。  
站在桌子后面的勒夫和克林斯曼转过头看着他，面无表情。  
"有什么事，Oliver？""谁允许你进来的？"  
这几乎完美的同步率立即让两个人皱着眉面面相觑了一下，但四目相对摆明了互不让步，门口没有实权的副处长狠狠地翻了一个白眼。不到一个小时之前，他在楼道上对克洛泽说了多少真话多少假话他心里清楚得很，但他可以拍着胸口保证，至少有这么一些事儿他是绝对诚实的：这群人过去和现在的纠葛和过节，他真的没有兴趣，也一点都不想知道——虽然，事实上，他知道的比他们所有人都要多。事到如今，比埃尔霍夫咬了一下脸颊内壁口腔里柔软的皮肤，强行维持住严肃的脸色不要继续翻白眼——他觉得他大概已经到了认命地年纪了，但这样的想法一如当年在格罗里希斯菲尔德，从他认识了那个金头发的混蛋的第一天，就从没有消停过。  
总有新人旧人一脚踩在断代的坑里，不想这么一脸难看地死在原地就总得有个人踹他们一脚。这个人注定是个倒霉蛋，因为没有人知道爬出这该死的坑之后，不得不继续的道路，会被糟糕的“历史”与蛮横的“必然”，粗暴地评价成怎样的荒唐。  
他叹了一口气，决定忽略那个金毛的混球，迅速在脑子里行了一遍谱之后，一脸严肃成了有些冷漠的调笑。他把手揣在裤兜里，丝毫没有一个军人的体面。  
“我来看看是不是打死人了。”  
比埃尔霍夫看见巴拉克往自己这边看了一眼又迅速地平视前方，满脸写着恼怒和不服气。而克洛泽只是有些缓慢地抬了一下眉毛，露出一个几乎无法觉察的嗤笑。  
啧，这是押对宝了。  
“看来真是差点打死人了。”他故意拖长了声音然后瘪了瘪嘴，毫不理会满身狼狈的巴拉克这次恶狠狠地瞪了自己一眼。“我正说来找你们商量一下，要怎么跟党卫军那边施压，毕竟在我们的地盘上动手，故意刺激矛盾，不做个儆例出来，怎么摆得平？”几乎同时，另一个站得笔直的年轻人警觉地看向了他，本来冷静的眼神的背后大脑在高速运转。最终，那微弱的一皱眉，终还是对这突如其来的自说自话的官僚主义的死作，掷了一步措手不及的挫败和心慌。  
啧，这真是押对宝了。  
比埃尔霍夫时候会庆幸自己的年纪，时间将他变得粗粝，恶俗的人生将那些棘手的死磕和毫无尊严的低头反复循环，将他的脸皮磨得钝厚。他站在门口，发现那些有些无耻的手段和没有底线的唇齿博弈，虽然下流，却精致又实用得让人得意，从不让人失望。而他一直向这种庸俗带来的快感低头，越来越熟练。他有时恨自己的年纪，恨这些精致的庸俗，恨这些令人羡慕的“老辣”和“阅历”——它们大多数时候不过来自生活沉积的无耻和被自我鄙夷的惨痛。  
他知道，如果有一天，历史的脚趾头会将他和一些尘土带着一道上路的话，他一定是个倒霉蛋。可一旦想通了他要什么，别的顾虑就会被跨过去。毕竟在日常里行进的那一部分道德和秩序，终究还是人发明出来的东西——他知道这绝对不是一句好话，当人为的法规毫无约束力之后，情况就变得可憎，因为一切庸俗都是由僭越最基本的自明的美德开始，然后逐渐成为一种屈服于懦弱与恶的惰性。  
他走过去，手依旧揣在裤兜里，不算体面却也背挺得笔直。  
“少校Klose，真不知道该说是时间让我们生疏还是我们本来就生疏，虽然很久没有在一起工作过，但仅仅是交接文件这样的小事，竟然还是会挑起事端。看来跟党卫军的确没有办法好好合作，”比埃尔霍夫的话里有些奇怪的词，听起来有些刺耳。“毕竟我们都不想在名誉上再来一次损失，我说得对么？”  
巴拉克有些疑惑，殴斗之后的淤血似乎在脑门上卡住了什么重要的东西。接着，梅策尔德的故事一如他似笑非笑的脸在脑海里一闪而过。他看了一眼比埃尔霍夫，又看了一眼克洛泽，后者抿紧了嘴唇，不知道藏在后面的牙齿有没有在厮磨着那些柔软的肉。  
“我想您是误会了。”  
“是么？”  
“如果有什么事端，那也不是我造成的。”  
那一瞬间，近在耳边的对话变得遥远。他感觉到淤血被高涨的逻辑的欲望冲化，被打散的拼图忽然凑成了一个完整的故事，过去和现在连贯了起来，因为言语的伎俩而折叠。  
他们在说不到十五分钟前的事情，他们在说四年前的事情。他看见封闭的办公室里光线变得刻薄，勒夫扬了一下嘴角，没有打断对话的意思，只是那明显不是一个笑容。而一旁的克林斯曼从抽屉里取出烟盒，给自己点了一根，半眯着眼睛扫了一眼被玻璃上的白雾阻断的窗外。  
又快下雪了。  
“我个人倒是愿意相信您，但客观地说，这取决于怎么定义‘事端’，定义什么时候的‘事端’，和定义哪种类型的‘事端’，以及——万一您本身就是个‘事端’，那该怎么办呢？”  
巴拉克几乎可以确定，比埃尔霍夫这句语调刻薄的问话，让那个波兰人咬住了牙，他看见他的喉结和脖子上的肌肉搐动了一下，虽然他的脸上依旧没有任何表情。他看见克林斯曼回过头来，挑着眉毛看着身边的人，没有说话但像是在询问什么。勒夫没有看他，但从同一个烟盒里拿了一根烟，带着薄手套的左手从桌上拾起打火机，凑向嘴边。滑轮摩擦着打火石的声音粗粝又干脆，烟雾从他的嘴唇间缓慢地泄出来，他优雅得像个老贵族——平静，精致，而狠毒。干涩的冬天在窗外化成一声乌鸦的叫声，总有一天那些借口的沉默会化成抵住胸口的尖刀，后脑门上的枪口。  
那一瞬间，他几乎听到自己尖锐的呼吸穿过折断的肋骨。遥远的地方战火与弹药在干枯的草木中凝成冰冷的泥水，鲜血与记忆终将随着又一轮四季，跟着冬天被碾入冻土，沉入地下。  
“您没有必要这么说话，Herr Bierhoff，他没有撒谎。”  
巴拉克昂着头，他明知自己没有发言权，也不是经验的亲历者，但还是开了口。这突如其来的插话让剩下的四个人着他，即便知道他可能对这中间的故事的某一个或者两个版本有所知晓，但显然这样妄意的行为还是让人烦躁和侧目。他看见克林斯曼将香烟摁在桌面上又是一个焦黑的圈，他没有松手，食指压着焦黑的烟头一次一次地糅着。那一瞬间，他觉得恐惧。  
“……如果他真是在撒谎或者有意图掩盖我的指责，大可不必在这里把我揍得惊动三个处。”  
勒夫的手停在半空，拇指拨弄着滤嘴。亚得里亚海一样的深蓝色，被烟雾涩得不太明朗。时间围着眼瞳留下太多东西——眼角的皱纹，眼底松弛的皮肤，不再澄澈的灵魂。他将燃烧的尼古丁凑到嘴边又迅速地放下，抬头看了一眼副处长，后者靠着桌沿，眼角的细纹拉长了一些，眼神从巴拉克身上转了一圈，回过来跟他交换了一个神色。  
勒夫掐熄了烟头。  
“好了，少校Ballack和少校Klose，你们可以走了，如果有工作报告，明天中午前交到三楼。解散。”  
他经过比埃尔霍夫的身边，后者看了他一眼。他看见走在前面的人擦这门槛过去的手臂依旧保持着漂亮的九十度卡着帽子，他看见转角的瞬间，他在发抖。  
直到后来很多年，他也没能搞清楚帝国情报界的这三只老狐狸究竟是什么样的人。后来，很多年之后的某个后来，在某个场合，他将这个疑问坦白给了克洛泽，后者握着方向盘的手紧了一下然后打开了雨刷，暴雨几乎淹没了他的声音。  
那是三个魔鬼，米夏。

“我不相信他，Jogi，他会坏事儿的。”  
“但他没有说错不是麽？”  
比埃尔霍夫皱了一下鼻子，β3空气浑浊的中午，雾气的窗户外面交叠着彻骨的白色和灰色，克林斯曼靠着书柜站了一会儿，他的眼睛一直盯着一米远之外的地面却明显什么也没有看。  
“Jurgen，说点什么。”  
他早过了金发茂密的年纪，眼睛里的浅蓝色也不如当年那么凛冽。他撑起身体，把有些僵硬的手靠近供暖管。“你说Miro？你知道我一直信任他。把他丢给党卫军，难道跟处理Christopher不是同一种方式麽？”  
勒夫从桌子后面走过来，毫不避讳地将手伸进他的大衣内侧——这时候，习以为常的比埃尔霍夫看了一眼门口确定他们关好了门不会闯进不速之客——贴着他的上衣口袋抽出一个银烟盒，取了一支，又将烟盒子放回去。“瞧，有人终于肯用‘处理’这个词了。”  
“别那么咬文嚼字，”他抓了抓额前稀疏得可怜的刘海但似乎有想起了什么，迅速收回了手。“况且，你们当真以为他们没有别的想法？”  
“Christopher？在那个孩子回来之前我确定他没有，但现在就说不定了。至于Miro，Jurgen，恕我直言我可不赞同你的话。他从来没有对我们忠诚过。以前他只是为我们工作，而我们正好能够控制住他，但是现在？”烟草迅速地燃烧，辛辣的味道在呼吸道里横冲直撞。  
“那为什么不清理了他，Jogi？就在刚才？你知道我不会介意你做任何事情。”克林斯曼转身跟勒夫面对面，抬起手毫无顾忌地用拇指抚过他的下巴——这时候，习以为常的比埃尔霍夫靠在远一些的桌子上，抄着手使劲地翻了一个白眼——从嘴唇边取走点燃的香烟。  
勒夫笑得有些无力，但丝毫没有继续理会这不合时宜的调情。他没有回答，退了一步便朝着门口走去，经过比埃尔霍夫的时候，手落在他的肩膀滑向他的背又离开，眼角的漫不经心迷人得可疑。“告诉我，Oliver，你真的以为我们能活到战争结束？”  
他没有等克林斯曼或者比埃尔霍夫再说任何一句话，就离开了办公室。

 

巴拉克从β3出来之后，就再没有看见那个波兰人。他捂着肋骨走在本德勒大街上，整整几天的压抑和痛觉，突然就从某个薄弱的地方破了口，织成一张网蒙住了他的脸，变成了一只手压在了他的心脏上，将带着疼痛的挫败感强行摁进了他的认知和生命里，他看见街口之后那些树木枯枝是银白色，那路面和积雪壮阔的纯白缀着一些灰黑的调和，党旗整齐地立着，贯穿整条街面叙述出一种摄人心魄的服从与秩序。视野的尽头，胜利女神纪念碑插在蒂尔加藤区的心脏地带拔地而起，恢弘得难以言喻。他在街口停了下来，他第一次发现他也许不太适合走在这样的街上，在帝国最体面的审美面前他是多么微不足道而格格不入得可怕，他看起来狼狈而丧气，在这代表着最宏大的承诺和庄严的背景下，像一块污垢一样刺眼，一如那些街头上关于东战线的流言，在壮丽的激情和笃信的梦想面前，显得恶意而多余，应该遵守自知之明的规则，主动将这些感伤与困惑疏解到主流话语的能够解释的逻辑里，或者干脆赶紧自我阉割掉。  
他摇了摇头，最终还是觉得应该去一趟医院而不是在蒂尔加藤大街上捂着一身淤青和裂开的缝合口，踱步不前。于是，巴拉克顺着本德勒大街往回走，但在遇到第一个路口的时候停了下来。西格蒙路显得僻静，电线杆立着，错乱的电线一如飞上天的冬天的杂草。他意识到往东面走其实根本没有医院，但西格蒙路显得僻静，那一排整齐的白房子，曾经是美术馆。他想了一下，还是拐进了过去。隆冬的圣诞节前，东线的炮声将德国人抛进了一个可怕的事实中：战争的惨烈和艰难在消耗着他们所熟悉的生活，每天早上的太阳都变得越来越陌生，“新的挑战”对着积累的常识和智慧当头棒喝，日子因为恐惧和焦虑丢掉了思考的效率，过得惶恐而挫败。巴拉克看着眼前蓝屋顶的圣马太教堂，塔楼的窗户陈旧而温柔——虽然在这个充斥着新古典主义的世界之都日耳曼尼亚的背景下，它平和纯净的那一面被划到了旧世界的感伤一边。他想起上一次往教堂走大概是他假扮传教士发传单的时候，他觉得这其实应该找神父告解，但看在他把筹来的——好吧，骗来的——善款都丢尽了圣黑德维希教堂的筹款箱的份儿上，“神父我有罪”的过场似乎就没什么必要了。不过事实上，他还是绕到了教堂的正门口，乌鸦在门前的雪地上专注地找着东西，在他靠近的时候恼怒地飞起来。  
主厅里面光线不太好，冬天的瘦弱的日光透过拼绘的玻璃窗依旧没有变得饱满。他坐在长椅上。神台左边的圆烛台里的蜡烛已经烧完了，右边的圣诞树还没有挂任何装饰，显得新鲜而单薄，圣坛上的蜡烛散发着微暗的明亮，拱门嵌在素白的主墙上投下阴影，映着摆在圣坛正中的那座小小的黑铜色的基督受难像，在颤抖的烛光里孤独而注目。  
手肘撑在膝盖上，却因为压迫到了肋骨而没有忍住一声尖锐的抽气。教堂里只有他一个人，他甚至没有看到神父，神圣的意味弥漫在安静里，而破口的疼痛，在其中显得意外地突兀而无助。  
“Herr Ballack?”  
他几乎被吓了一跳，抬头看见身旁站着一个高大的男人，他金发碧眼，抱着一个旧箱子，整齐的旧黑袍，胸前锃亮的十字架，线织的手套很旧，磨破了好几处。他想了三秒钟，才从脑海中刨出这个面熟人的准确位置，但这个时间太长了，疲惫和低落让他没有更多的力气调动更多的精明和礼节。  
“啊，Dr. Hilderbrand. ”巴拉克随便地应了一句，他几乎认不出自己的声音。  
“Timo, please.”希尔德布兰德把手上的箱子放在了另一排长椅上，顺势褪下手套。但他抬头再看向巴拉克的时候，便立即皱起了眉头。“您看起来很糟糕。”  
“嗯。”他认定自己并没有什么心情寒暄，但完全没有意识到，寒暄的对话一般不会以“看起来糟糕”来开头。“你怎么在这儿？……不过这不重要，我这就离开了。”说着，便试图站起来。  
“我来拿一些东西，医院里也许用得上……不不不，这才不重要，您先别动！”希尔德布兰德是个好医生，但巴拉克这一身狼狈到连衣服也遮不住的淤青和有些不明朗的眼神，完全不用动用任何属于职业素养的敏锐。他用一只手就把这个跟他差不多高的男人在他意欲起身的瞬间摁在原处，另一只手顺带摸上了对方的额头，但他恶俗的人生总不缺这些恶俗的桥段，就在他的手抵住黑刘海的额头的瞬间，这个已经有些稀里糊涂的大个子，身子一仰就“哐”地一声晕倒在了长椅上，长椅木头的脚没有软垫，因为位置的移动发出一声刺耳的响声。  
纤细的基督像背着素白的墙。他的手还停在半空中，他几乎能看见应声而起的灰尘。  
“……妈的，又是高烧。”

 

他没有做梦——他确信他没有做梦。他感知到意识浸淫在一片浓稠的混沌中，但既不烦闷也不冗长，时间的体验没有任何差别，他在混沌中转动眼睛想要看到些什么东西，然后混沌突然开始变得稀薄。他听到声音，似乎是争吵，眼睛再一转，视线里出现了模糊的颜色，眼睑还不太利索——他意识到他醒了，他正从混沌的浓稠中提了一口气，他正看着天花板，他正仰面躺在床上，他不在自己的家，他不在医院里，因为天花板是木制的，而在三米以内，有人在剧烈地争吵。  
“你这是把自己的过失推给别人，Miro！你他妈怎么就不明白！这种泄愤毫无意义！”  
“泄愤？哈！我这就给你看看什么叫泄愤！”  
欸？  
巴拉克努力地坐起来，靠着床头支撑身体。他还不怎么能判断自己的环境，他觉得自己似乎被抽离出了现实，真实和他的意识之间隔着一层透明的厚幕，他似乎像个看戏的人。眼前有两个人，一个带着眼镜围巾有些邋遢，头发颜色挺深，另一个人背对着他，但明显更激动一些，他看见他迅速地从腰后拔出一把小手枪—— “啧，吵架的话，那个邋遢的家伙可不走运了”——然后，指向了……哎我操，指着我干什么？  
深色头发的家伙顺着枪的方向看过去，看见已经勉强坐起身体的巴拉克的瞬间愣了一下，手一摊回看持枪者。但事实上，这样的信号并没有什么正面的作用。巴拉克听到谁的鞋跟碰到地面发出几声愤怒的钝响，接着，就有什么东西狠命地抵住了他的太阳穴，动态的压力扭得他脖子难受。  
Huh，枪口。  
视线正中，深色头发的人有些习惯性驼背，他叉着腰看起来很烦躁，他扬起一只手，嘲笑般地摇了摇头。  
Huh……梅策尔德？  
现实没有给他更多的时间来整合大脑的效率就从厚幕的另一端冲进了他的知觉，他听到另一个人在问什么，但几乎好几秒之后才明白那几个发音凑在一起是表示什么意义。  
“你拿走铀矿分析报告做什么？”  
突兀的问话从枪口的方向传来，他看到梅策尔德还在摇头，叉着腰，跺着脚。“你他妈疯了，Miro。”  
但明显，后者完全无视了他。巴拉克听到保险栓喀拉一声响，随之而来的情绪，是脱口而出的愤怒，愤怒得绝望。  
“听到我说的话了吗？偷东西算什么！你以为我会跟那个懦夫一样就这么相信你？我告诉你，Michael Ballack，我这次真的会开枪！”

 

时间推回到两天前。柏林圣诞节前的那场大雪，浪漫得能让暴戾的口号变得酥软，将整齐的愤怒化成温柔。巨幅的党旗从屋顶泄下来，风雪肃穆的纯白带着红与黑的悖论，寒冷塞进脖子里，像是东线的炮声一般让人打了一个寒颤。  
但不可否认，这场雪的确很浪漫——如果用不着推着一辆上面躺着一个盖着毯子但一眼看不出死活的病人的甲板车，在行人的注目礼之下穿行于蒂尔加藤区的话，对医生希尔德布兰德来说，这场雪的确算是浪漫了。  
风雪开始变得凶恶，漫天都是碎裂的白色。他不得不偶尔停下来，把巴拉克身上的雪给拍掉。经过的人行色匆匆，但还是不免会向他投来一个奇怪的目光。刚开始几次，他会赶紧追着解释说这不是一具尸体这是个活人只不过昏倒了。但到了后来，他完全没有了这个闲心。他权衡着应该将这个家伙往哪家医院送，但看着他身上的伤势和高烧的状况，他在心里快速地过了一遍外科手术、麻醉、抗生素、他所熟悉的医院的人力和床位之后，最终得出的结论是，如果24th的客房能够作为临时床位的话，加上他自己的私货医药，这板车上的家伙应该不至于死于治疗拖延和用药不当所引起的别的并发炎症。  
他是个好医生，有着惊人的行动力。他拉着甲板车——那东西吱呀吱呀地响着，似乎随时就要因为颠簸和陈旧而散掉——在赫尔曼-戈林大街上跑了起来，抄着近道窜上椴树下大街。刚开始，他调用着日常运动的规则，保持着白色的呼吸在肺部穿行，均匀而有力；但到了后来，他完全顾不了这点体面的固执，他不得不上气不接下气地停下来歇脚，撑着膝盖使劲地摇着头，然后站起来，拍掉巴拉克身上的积雪——他抬起头看见街道对面打烊的书店，印着党旗的军用车突突地开过去，他又拍了拍薄毯上的积雪，他突然觉得这是个凄惨的年代。  
希尔德布兰德从来没有记起过，在1942年的那个圣诞节前的那个下午，他最终是怎么把这甲板车给拽到了24th门口。他看见青铜色的路灯渐渐亮了起来，天空的颜色变得暗淡，带着蓝紫色。他靠在围墙上，仰着头大口地喘气，累得眼前发黑，但随即又立即支起身体，赶紧去把巴拉克身上的雪拍掉——像是条件反射。  
他看起来很苍白，睫毛上带着冰。  
希尔德布兰德看着他，两秒钟之后几乎是电闪雷鸣般的将手伸向了颈动脉。  
直观进入知性范畴成为概念的过程竟然可以那么长，形成结论的那一点点时间艰难得几乎将他撕碎——还好，还在跳，他没死。  
这种紧张很荒谬，但他还是一下就松了口气，几乎同时他发现他甚至没有更多的力气走过去敲门。他顺着甲板车的破轮子滑坐在了地上，积雪和冻住的污水带来麻木的寒冷，膝盖因为过分受力而出现了刺痛。灰褐色的潮湿的天空底下，椴树下大街的房子冷漠而整齐地朝着路面站着，但车水马龙中的喜怒哀乐都跟它们毫无关系。傍晚的柏林，漫天都是碎裂的白色。  
他抬起一只手捂着眼睛，几乎以为自己就要这么哭出来，但他说不出理由。

 

那个漫天都是碎裂的白色的下午滑倒了傍晚，另一边，两个年轻人心急火燎地从米特站地铁口里蹿出来，一心念着要在被发现之前，将那份铀矿分析文件塞回它本来应该在的那个小柜子。他们顺着弗雷德里希道一路狂奔，寒冷顺着脖子流进身体，即便行人稀少，传统的繁华区依旧等不到日光完全消失于地平线，就已经在风雪中一片灯火通明，时间在灯光与香味中加速流逝，就在他们正要拐进椴树下大街时，厄齐尔突然感觉自己被拽了一把。体力的透支让他有些迟钝，加上着急的心思，他一回头差点撞上了路灯。他恼怒地看着穆勒，对着突如其来的恶作剧毫无耐心。  
“Thomas，你哪根筋……”  
“Shh！”慕尼黑来的混小子脸色少有地严肃，他的眼睛没有看厄齐尔而是死死地盯着街对面，他还来不及顺着他的眼神转身一探究竟，就被一把拖到进了街角的阴影里，他几乎跌倒了对方身上。厄齐尔注意到他比自己要高一些，他的脸上有棕色的胡茬，像个猕猴桃一样，他是个消瘦的人，但肩膀宽阔而挺拔，他的呼吸有一股啤酒花的气味，带着冬天的酸涩。有那么一秒钟或者两秒钟，他们相互看着，但接着就被余光里街对面的身影拉回了现实。厄齐尔几乎跳了起来，在他看清楚对面的甲板车上躺着什么人的时候。一个金发的教士模样的人，停在街对面，有些上气不接下气，他转过身拍了拍落在盖毯上的积雪，然后继续向着他们要去的方向前进。这应该是一个令人心酸的画面，风雪不停的傍晚，他看起来累得快趴下了，却没有再停下来的意思——如果他的板车上驮的不是一动不动的巴拉克的话。  
厄齐尔张了张嘴，困惑而恐惧。  
“……就算不是死了，这人是要把Herr Ballack带到哪儿去？”  
穆勒没有搭话，眼角拉长了一些，看着那个人远去的背影。从墙下的阴影里走出来，站在人行道的边缘。“他叫Timo Hilderbrand，是个教会医生，因为犹太问题，从大教区调来的。他跟24th里的一个小店员来往密切。我想他是把Herr Ballack拖到24th去。”  
厄齐尔走到他身边，他看见那个背影颤得让人难过。风雪温柔，背后的弗雷德里希大街灯火通明。但他笑了一下，短促而锐利。  
“Thomas。”  
“嗯？”  
“我觉得，我们有必要改变一下主意。”

Chp17 fin.


	18. 白夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴拉克在24th里醒来，遇上了一场殴斗。另一边，穆勒和厄齐尔有了些新进展。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有H，木耳炒肉，欢迎食用。  
> 所以，总的来说，在老年组早就炮过几发之后，小孩子组也终于炮上了，只有中年人组，进展缓慢。

Chapter 18 白夜

塞勒涅？塞勒涅早就消失在这个世界出现之前。  
无孔不入的白昼与光明，被赞颂的痛苦和黑夜的鲜血，  
所以春分永远不会出现。

 

梅策尔德知道那个眼神，一旦那瞳仁里的一点点光亮随着激烈的上浮的非理性一倒蒸腾起来，下一种眼神就可以被概括为“杀红了眼”。他记不起在什么时候，对面是什么人，但他确定一定说过，如果这辈子要单挑，他最不希望遇到的就是这个波兰来的小白脸。这句话绝对没有恭维的意思，所以问题变得很棘手。1942年某个临近圣诞节的白昼，他某种意义上的曾经的同事，米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽，正用一把小手枪抵着刚刚从两天的昏迷中醒过来的——他某种意义上的新同事——米夏埃尔·巴拉克，的额头。  
布满雾气的窗外下着寒冷但算得上温柔的雪，但从他得知了那段诡异的电码开始，梅策尔德就明白他会恨这个冬天，并且加倍恨他的人生。如果是别的时候，他会叹气，但这次他没有。四年以来，他又一次看到，摆在面前的情况，就是生活蛮横无理的那一面，而早在四年前他就决定了，从今往后，那生活蛮横无理的一面绝对不会再让他惶恐地低头——所谓的权力不能，所谓的以为自己决定了历史的大多数不能，所谓的个体也不能。所以他转一下脖子，听到颈椎发出一声脆弱的抱怨，而除了攥紧了拳头，他看起来平静得像要去上班。  
他也许学会了规避，但他从不是懦夫，他从没有低头。  
“喂，Klose!”  
他看见他回过头来的一瞬间眼睛里的泛着红，接着就被自己扭住了手腕。枪口偏离了谁的额角，但暴戾的火药还是冲了出来，毫无顾忌地从奔着床单杀去。梅策尔德赶紧回头看一眼是不是打到了巴拉克，但在他看清楚任何东西之前，就被绑着石膏的手肘打中了下颚。那一下很重，能够被阅读的暴力里充满了憎恨不念旧情，接踵而至的首先不是疼痛，而是视觉混沌的木讷，嘴里有腥味儿，那种味道从食道和气管侵入了他的身体，只有一秒钟，在冲击力的侧身的末尾，他的手撑了一下柔软的床单。他不为那点不念旧情的决绝而生气——事实上，所谓“旧情”大多数时候不过是道德绑架，他没有这个趣味。他只是鄙夷武断的臆测被利用成盲目的施暴，强烈的情绪遮蔽了判断力折断了毅力，对“正确的事”视而不见，人一旦屈服于仇恨就是乌合之众，这与仇恨的来源无关，与用这种仇恨来干什么也无关，因为仇恨本身是一种多么舒适多么懒惰的情绪。他对这种屈服感到恶心，而这种恶心逐渐变得尖锐，从身体里升起来冲破喉咙。击打的身位回缩小了距离的空隙，他在对方准备借着手肘的后座力挣脱退开的瞬间，左手狠狠地将手里的腕压下去。他感觉到筋肉在关节的力量中扭曲，发出一点平淡无奇的声音，接着便是对方的叫声。小手枪从扭曲的手上落下去，痛觉的效率在第三秒之后向着顶端狂飙。  
克洛泽突然感到畏惧，他为自己的自大而后悔——并不是为了那句“懦夫”的指责。他被他的外表骗了，他看起来像一个对这个世界唯唯诺诺的中产阶级，为了一个获取一个认可的身份和生存状态，默默地接受世界的异化，那种被强行地从独立的个体打磨为某个整体的“一份子”的疼痛刻骨铭心，以至于很难不把这种痛苦自欺欺人成一种成长与变化的光荣，成为一个毫无差别的众口一词的复制品，将疑虑自我消解。克洛泽以为，在梅策尔德的生命中，那些挫败生命的虚无渐渐成了滋养了油滑与沉默，屈服于恶与愚昧的惰性和冷漠，然后拥抱那些施暴者和他们的规则。但事实上是，当剧痛从手腕上炸开的瞬间，他除了惨叫，只觉得后悔得说不出一句话。他感觉到眼泪涌上眼角，嘶哑在末尾沉下去，闷在喉咙里颤抖。他惊讶于这一瞬间流过脑海的情绪——眼前的这个人骗过了他的自大，这个本不应该在记忆的经验里活过来的人，并没有成为某个热情、温顺、通情达理的“一份子”，他依旧危险，他依旧强壮，依旧手段骇人听闻，依旧在肾上腺素中失去控制——这一切非常具体，让他畏惧，但他有多么畏惧，他就有多么高兴。这一点点浪漫的回溯感就在对方的鞋跟踹上自己的小腹的瞬间死得干干净净。克洛泽不得不折叠身体减轻疼痛，同时狠命地护住头骨就像他知道他屈身的瞬间就会迎来一阵暴拳一样。他感觉到背脊磕到了身后的木柜，上面那个寒碜的白水杯落了下来。  
他并不害怕，他只是畏惧。那些从高声扩音器里咆哮、在报纸的头条赫然的豪言壮语，兜售着一种庸俗：人可以为了某种从没有实体的信念或者精神而捐弃灵魂的千差万别的脆弱，匍匐于某种看似恰当的热情。但事实上，热情来带盲目，盲目带来残忍，残忍带来无畏。所以畏惧的退让，让生命持有渺小的自识与心安理得的珍视和慎重。他觉得高兴，他知道这很疯狂，嘴角带着鲜血扬起来，那恶兽一般的手指拽着自己的领口，在喉结那里，被指关节抵住的呼吸浓稠发黑。破裂的眼角里，冬天在高处，和拳头一起落下来。  
“Christopher！”  
那随之而来的喀拉一声毫无疑问是子弹上了膛，那一刻突兀而干脆，然后一切就彻底停止了。那些空气里激烈的灰尘变得缓慢，冬天的太阳缓慢地在墙上爬行。但即便枪口指着自己的背脊，野兽一般的斗士只是咬着牙停下了动作，似乎是在算计着对策，没有让步的意思。  
“Christopher，松手。”  
咬着牙的冷静在僵持一阵之后泄了一口气，接着真的松开了手。拽在手上的人靠着墙壁站得有些勉强，随即剧烈地咳起来，胸口在粗重的呼吸里剧烈地起伏。梅策尔德这才发现，在殴斗之中，自己一直保持着多么匀净而训练有素的呼吸，在意识到这一点之后，他感到慌乱在他的胸腔里惊惧地跳动。  
巴拉克当然知道这是赌博，事实上，拿起落在床上的小手枪指着梅策尔德的后背完全不是为了威胁他——巴拉克在听到子弹上膛的瞬间，意识到自己要么是个自私的人，要么是个愚蠢的人，或者两者都是。要解决一个打着石膏和一个卧床不起的伤员，梅策尔德其实根本用不着大费周遭——虽然他本人似乎并没有意识到这一点。因此，除开自己胆怯的那点心理安慰，这个小小的道具没有任何用处，它极有可能让事情变得更糟糕。他不得不承认，在看见那个怪胎只是停了手上的动作但全身仍然紧绷的那几秒钟，他已经在心里把自己的根本不会有人看到的遗嘱修改了好几处地方。幸好，梅策尔德最终还是松了手。  
梅策尔德缓了一会儿神才退开，他的手有些无措，但很快转过身弯腰捞起掉在地上的外衣——它原本挂在椅背上，但椅子早就倒在了地上——他没有抬头也没有多的动作，接着便离开了房间。他在关门的时候犹豫了一下，锁与门框只是碰上了并没有卡住，那轻微的声音急促而平淡，听不出感情。皮鞋跟落在楼梯上，很快就听不到了。冬天的白昼爬过四点半的下午，天色开始发黑，窗外透进室内的光线开始带着暗淡的蓝色。巴拉克看着手上的小手枪，又看了一眼靠在墙边的克洛泽，后者一开始并没有看他，而是看着门口，接着回过头来。  
他平时梳得整整齐齐的头发散了下来，在额前有些狼狈。他的鼻梁和嘴角都破了口，血没有凝固。光线变得昏暗的下午四点半，他缓慢地站直了一些，没有绑着石膏的手拉耸着手腕，明显是错了位。他看了一眼地面，又迅速看向了巴拉克。落下来的头发扫着眼睛，那种明亮的绿色不太能辨认出来。巴拉克感觉心脏在这毫无预兆的沉默里毫无预兆地下沉，那眼神曾经那么锐利，一如小刀一般刺穿他的谎言和搪塞，但现在却没有了那样的力量，他眼底泛着红，浓重的黑眼圈看起来疲惫不堪，他看起来消瘦而挫败，似乎用了很大的力气和决心才没有顺着墙壁滑坐到地上。  
他受不了这些毫无预兆，他得说些什么，虽然他不知道该说什么。  
“……枪还你麽？”巴拉克在伸手之前意识到他还握着手柄，于是习惯性的动作漂亮连贯，将枪筒转过来握住递过去。这个简单的动作让他吃痛地皱了一下眉，不能再熟练的小把戏他差点没抓住，他这才发现他的手腕上缠了一些绷带，他没有穿上衣，绷带绕过右边肩膀，在肋骨部位有加固的石膏。  
“什么？”克洛泽似乎并没在听，他看着他但在想着别的事，但还好他很快明白了他在问什么。他转过头看了一眼地面，似乎真的在认真想着什么。  
“不，留着吧。”  
回应的声音没有感情，像是日常里最寡淡的搭讪，但这个回答完全在意料之外。他有些诧异地抬起头，但克洛泽已经站起来，背过身去。他走到柜子旁边，弓起腰，用两只脚固定住倒在地上的椅子，然后吃力地用手肘将椅子扶起来——手腕像是废了一样。他看了一眼窗外，然后走到门口。墙壁上的木板是灰黑色，没有墙纸，也没有党旗，窗帘很厚但并看上去不柔软，上面没有花纹，灰尘在窗口最后的日光里缓慢地漂浮，窗外在下着雪，虽然他只能看见凝滞在玻璃上的白色的雾气。白昼将近的室内显得陈旧而平静，但却有什么东西在看不见的地方汹涌，在面具的背后尖叫。  
门虚掩着，他用脚尖拨开，动作不太灵活。  
他在门口停了一下。  
“Dr. Hilderbrand晚上会来复诊，你最好能站起来，下楼吃点东西。”

 

自从那个傍晚之后，一连好几天的雪一直不算大。柏林的冬天早就不那么浪漫了，圣诞节原本平淡的心安理得，不知道在什么时候变成了澎湃的民族情感和团结一致的文化认同。选帝侯大街的路灯上落满了积雪，来不及敲掉的冰柱还掉在屋檐。穆勒站在一架旧梯子上，横木上考究地绑着防止滑倒的麻绳，将新送来的宣传海报贴在书店的玻璃橱窗的高处。那张海报底色赤红，“德意志的圣诞节”几个粗体字下面画着一个圆脸的小男孩儿，他金发碧眼，看起来微胖，穿着传统的服装。他的笑容很透彻，似乎他的全部身体和灵魂，从内到外除了这个笑容别无它矣。这是一个被叙述成充满光明的世界，那双胖胖的小手上拿着两面底色赤红色的小旗，在赤红色的底色上协调而空洞。  
穆勒对这些内容并没有什么兴趣，无非是再一次强调那些周而复始的激情和一成不变的幸福。他将海报的角抚平，确认没有褶皱了之后，提着浆糊从梯子上小心地下来。他拍了拍绑在横木上的麻绳，回头走到厄齐尔身边，重新看向粘得整整齐齐的海报。  
“你贴得倒是漂亮。”厄齐尔戴着那顶绿色的帽子，说着恭维的话却满满的轻飘。他抄着手，眼睛从帽檐下面瞟了一眼站在旁边的人，而穆勒没有回应他的眼神，只是抬手揩了一下根本没有的鼻涕。  
“老天，Mesut, 别这么刻薄。好歹我在下着雪的室外帮你贴这种海报。”  
“说得就像我不在室外一样。”厄齐尔瘪了瘪嘴。“这书店里本来就采光不好，现在可就真的没什么明亮了。”他看着遮了小半个玻璃窗的海报，那些排在图画下面的文字高度正好，似乎就是为了站在路边的人能够一眼看见。

“当我们庆祝德国圣诞节时，我们将所有具备德国血统的人、确认其德国种族身份的人、所有前人、所有来者、所有因命运颠沛无法居住在德意志帝国国境内的人、及身处外国领地在外国人民中间履行义务的人，都纳入我们的大家庭”。

他皱了一下鼻子，圣诞节的意义早就不一样了。热衷于让旧的事物赋予新意的直接后果，不过是产生了一种新的迷信，虽然接受它的大多数人会认定它比起曾经的迷信，相对理智和相对端正，但事实上是，这种新的迷信被包装成一种认同感之后，完全能够做到情绪更加偏激，逻辑更加恬不知耻。厄齐尔感觉到自己的肩膀挨着另一个人，那些如细小的电流般的知觉让人着迷，这来自与一个共犯站在一起的刺激和安全感；同时，这些知觉也让他发现，在这些宏大的文字面前，他是多么无力和疲惫。  
所以突然间，这个冬天漫长得让人绝望。  
“好了好了，别盯着这些鬼话看了，光亮也不都是好事儿。哎，我都要被冻死了。”  
穆勒的口气听起来并没有什么感情，但他说话总是很快活，似乎哀伤和苦闷都会与他的人生毫无瓜葛。他提着一小筒快冻住的浆糊，铁皮的外壳上尽是刮掉的漆和凹痕，还有那些更寒碜的锈迹。他从厄齐尔的正前走过去，冷不防摘走了他那顶绿色的帽子，然后扔了老远。  
雪天的灰白色的天空，流动的风在笔直的选帝侯大街上穿行，那些结着冰的房梁和水洼，洁净而沉闷，既定而空洞。风雪啊风雪，汽车在背后靠近又消失，那些带着臂章的行人，那些低着头啃面包的人，那些热切而空洞地看着巨幅党旗的人——他们似乎都并不是一个人，而只是一个人的一部分，并以此为荣。他们打倒一切也拥护一切，即便这一切根本没有具体的有逻辑的内核。到处都是被秩序和权力制造出的“集体”的幻觉，而个体越是被社会的重压碾压成碎片则越是需要它，否则在它们贫乏的想象力之下，就无法生成更激烈的感情。他一眼望去笔直的选帝侯大街，那些熙熙攘攘的愉悦和温存中残忍的畸形，他恶心得快要吐出来。  
他回过头，这才发现穆勒并没有自己回到书店里，而是站在他正对面看着他。他的眼睛是烟绿色，明亮却不无辜，他们相互看着，直到穆勒也转头看了一眼笔直的大街，然后又回过头来。雪天的寒冷凝固在他的睫毛上，风似乎停在他的额角。他皱着眉头，嘴角却带着笑容。他如阿尔卑斯山北麓素色的石像，站在将矢车菊与鸢尾花盛开的天空下，那个巴伐利亚高原上年轻的山神走下风雪狂躁的山顶。  
“Mesut，你还记得《旭裴里昂》麽？”

你看得见手工匠人，却看不见人；  
看得见思想者，可是没有人；  
看得见主和仆、少年和成年，可是没有人  
——这难道不像是战争？  
双手和胳膊乃至四肢都被全部砍掉、摞在一起，被抛洒的生命的血流淌在沙里？

 

厄齐尔还是觉得，突如其来的荷尔德林实在优美而刻薄得太违和。所以，当穆勒站在柜台后面煞有其事地生着炉火的时候，他还是忍不住笑了起来。他不得不承认，他们在不合时宜的精神游戏中消解了某些孤独，在应该受到批判和鄙夷的感伤中，太过于沉醉于堪称矫情的雅兴和所谓愚蠢的洒脱。寒冷的白天，风雪在门外缓慢地下降，橱窗不太干净，他看见窗外寡淡的日光因为玻璃上那张画报而停下来，止步不前。在两三天之前，他从来没有注意到过，他们之间弥漫着星火一般的东西，虽然他说不出来到底是什么。穆勒在壁炉温和的光线里弓着腰拨弄着碳木，一本正经。  
“这书店的店主是什么来头？这儿简直冷清得可怜，几天都没有一个客人……真是糟糕，这东西怎么就这么不好烧。”  
突如其来的问话带着些不相关的恼怒。厄齐尔往壁炉的方向看了一眼，那个小子还弓着腰，声音越过他的身体和柜台，有些沉钝和不清晰。  
“你说Herr Kahn? ”厄齐尔憋着嘴耸了耸肩。“我不常见到他，但我敢肯定他也属于帝国俱乐部，虽然我在第三处的资料里找不到他。”  
“Huh。”穆勒的回应不置可否，他依旧拨弄着炭木，橘红色的火苗终于有了点样子，温暖一点点升起来如慢悠悠的郁结。  
“试着找过别的地方麽？”  
“我没有权限。”  
穆勒把火钳放在一旁，褪下手套放在柜台下面。“我等会儿要回一趟本德勒，白色大楼几天没动静，这不正常。那份铀矿分析报告可还在我们手上。”他挠了挠后脑勺，然后撅了一下嘴，似乎在考虑什么，但没有一点犹豫的意思。“你有制服在这儿麽？我的都在家里，我想我们的尺码应该差别不大。”  
“正好有一套。”厄齐尔停了一下。“不过，你忘了我们不需要穿着制服进白色大楼。”  
“谁说我要穿制服回去上班？”  
厄齐尔挑了一下眉毛，然后走到里间。穆勒听到一阵细碎的翻东西的声音，箱子被打开，有什么东西被搬出来放在地上，又搬回去，再盖上箱盖。厄齐尔从里间走出来，抱着叠得整整齐齐的套装，外加一件大衣。  
“啧，放这么多东西在这儿，店主真的不介意麽？”  
“就你话多， Thomas。更何况，你回白色大楼能知道什么？如果真是因为那份铀矿报告，不该先去看看Herr Ballack的死活吗？”  
厄齐尔靠着书柜站着，穆勒将褪下的外套放在柜台上。他们还在交谈着工作，严密而谨慎，却有什么东西在缓慢地变化。  
“他没事儿，我敢保证。你怎么就看不出来他跟那家饭店的当家人有瓜葛？”他穿着毛衣和里衫，冬天的室内供暖不充足，即便有壁炉，寒冷依旧在每一寸皮肤上胁迫。但他的动作很从容，甚至带着某种精细的节奏，就像他正站在春暖花开的三月。那个小子抓起衬衣披在身上，但这时又似乎因为的确太冷了于是赶紧也将外套遮了上去。肩宽有些窄，他调整了好几下，却都没有急着扣上扣子。他的胸腹线条分明而硬朗。  
“旧相识？这怎么可能。”厄齐尔抄着手靠在一旁的书柜，发现自己正在打量着对方敞开的胸脯，而他并不觉得尴尬。那骨节分明的手指移动到腰部迅速而利落，他发现冬日的白昼依旧平淡，唯有那些星火一般的东西，变得浓稠起来。“啧，Thomas，你就不怕突然有客人进来吗？现在还是营业时间，我可没锁门。”  
“我可没就这么断定他们本来相互认识。”穆勒因为他的问话而抬头看了他一下，但并没有停下手上的动作。他松开皮带，金属扣碰撞的声音突然变得非常清晰。“倒是就算有人进来也没什么不妥，又看不见什么要命的事儿。除非你想在这儿跟我来一发？”  
厄齐尔愣了一下，然后挑起了眼角。几秒钟的空洞之间，谁都没有说话。那些星火由浓稠变得温热，躁动不安。光明笼罩的世界被隔绝在外，在油墨和碳木的味道里，胡乱的昏暗，自由与抗拒的胡作非为，因为某些高尚的原因变得坚定而疯狂。抗拒所谓的光明，所谓的正当，所谓的必然有正确。愿在被光明淹没之前，他还有这一角弥漫着油墨气味的昏暗一室。愿这一室，永远不被那束光找到。  
自由从来不在光明，因为自由从来都是否定的。  
啧，Thomas。  
那十多秒钟漫长而剧烈。他们对视着，似乎要把对方的灵魂挖出来，一探究竟。那个绿眼睛的小子还握着皮带扣，他这时看起来有些笨拙，但却毫无怯意。整个冬天突然就掉落在书柜的角落里，迅速地收紧，然后失衡。尖锐的指甲嵌进皮肉的疼痛在幻觉里发痒，他终于明白了那些星火，他是多么愚蠢才会对这些由身体和欲望和灵魂里飞溅而出的荷尔蒙视而不见，那些饥馑的知觉从虚空之中凝结出意义，一瞬间，星火燎原。  
“该死的，Thomas！”  
厄齐尔不记得他是什么时候支起身体离开了倚靠的书柜，当他明白自己在干什么的时候，他发现自己跪在穆勒双腿中间，双手握着那条已经解开的皮带。他抬头看着他，用舌头湿润嘴唇，他听见头顶上的呼吸一下子就粗重了起来。他一直看着他，他看见那洒脱的烟绿色在震惊中变得期待、危险、富有侵略性。  
“那你凭什么说他们有瓜葛？或者……”他将拉链咬住慢慢拉下去，在这细致的情色面前，厚重实用的冬装显得那么碍事。他感觉得到在他的手指还在与碍事的布料纠缠的时候，在之之下的某个器官在迅速地发生变化。“或者说，他们之间的问题，跟那份铀矿报告有什么关系？”厄齐尔不知道自己如何做到的，他正跪在自己的同事双腿间，一面解开他的裤子，一面谈论着他们最棘手的困惑。他最终还是将嘴唇靠近那个有些狼狈的小帐篷，将细碎的亲吻隔着一层单薄的布料落在那块毋庸置疑的炽热的坚硬上。接着，他感觉到一只手抓住了自己后脑勺的头发，但他没有停下来，因为他感到一切荒诞的兴奋全都那么自然，他知道他的身体要做什么，他想要什么。  
“Mesut，你就真的觉得那是份分析报告？”  
拽在后脑勺的手加了一些力气，他疼得哼了一声，那带着喘气的声音他几乎不能认出来就是自己。他这才意识到他有多兴奋。他稍微直起一些身体，贴着他的小腹，仰起脸。他的下巴几乎触到那些带着体毛的下腹部紧实的皮肤。他感到拽着他的头发的手在发抖。  
沉默在灰白色的压抑中凝固然后突然碎裂。失衡的生命力溃堤而出，突然涌到真实世界的入口，在敝仄的压抑之后妄自菲薄，在巨大的期待之下战战兢兢。  
“Mesut，”头顶传来的声音变得沙哑，那个小子看着他，昏暗的室内里因为逆光的角度而更加混乱，他的眼睛里深沉的黑暗淹没了明亮的绿色。他拽住他的头发将他拉开，明显已经用尽了全部的自制力。“Mesut，你知道你在干什么吗？”  
“当然。”  
白色的日光透进来成为灰色，时间在灰尘里，仰面凝视着天花板，怠惰而死寂得几乎可笑。厄齐尔的手从裤头移动了一些，没有离开他的胯骨，他一面缓慢地摩挲着那块皮肤，一面温顺地随他将自己的头向后拽，露出脆弱的脖颈。那个仰起的嘴角的笑容，像一只野猫一般乖戾而狡黠，一步不让。“我们在讨论工作，但同时，我要把你的阴茎放在嘴里，我会让你干我的嘴，直到它在那里面射出来为止。我想这么做。”  
他听见头顶上一声沉闷的呼气穿过喉咙，如兽类一般凶狠。他没听清那个小子咒骂了一句什么，他看见他认命地侧过头闭上双眼。那几秒钟他胸有成竹却觉得心脏似乎都要停止了，而当那个小子回过头再次与他四目相对的时候，他发现他几乎不认识这双眼睛。那由欲望强制释放出的黑暗与自由，在灵魂最隐秘的角落里最下流的美德，它们暴躁、自私，一如炽烈的占有欲熊熊燃烧。那种强烈地被需求的自觉如电流通过他的身体汇集到下腹又漫开，他全身颤怵。那只手依旧拽着他的头发，但拇指摩挲着他的发根。接着，手松开了，手指顺着耳垂滑到脸颊抚摸过嘴唇，在厄齐尔伸出舌头想要吮吸他的拇指的时候果断地退开。他看着他，居高临下。他插了一只脚在他的双腿中间，用鞋尖将他的膝盖分得更开了一些，那坚硬的皮质隔着裤子磨蹭着大腿内侧，缓慢而耐心，恶意地拿捏他的欲望的尺度，刻意避开双腿中间的那块隆起，色情得难以言喻。那一刻，他感觉自己衣冠整洁地跪在他的身前，却如赤身裸体。  
“那就好好做，别用牙，别忘了吞下去。”  
这些句子暗示着下流的后续，但厄齐尔当然不会等到他说第二遍，虽然这时他觉得紧张。他慢慢地褪下对方的里裤，直到看到那根性器如宝藏一般出现在他眼前。这个小子有着傲人的尺寸——他能感觉到脸颊上突然出现的烧灼感蔓延到耳根——兴奋的欲望上怒张着血管，坚硬而灼热。街道上的流动的声音还能听到，世界在纯白的明亮中昏沉地行进，一如白昼，一如永夜。这白夜绵延到世界尽头。他几乎已经习惯了被这些光明吞噬，为自己成为了某种有用的贡献而骄傲，他可以是一项工作，一个职位，一桩任务，一种责任，一些声音，但唯独不是他们自己。他抬起眼睛看着他，死死地锁着眼神，像是要在对方的瞳孔最深处，确定灵魂里毋庸置疑的共鸣。去他的虚妄的光明与希冀生出自欺欺人的满足和廉价的责任感，那些孤独与绝望早已因为这些欢乐与正义，生动得痛彻心扉——他一定是个傻子才会一直毫无觉察，就像他一度对他们之间飞溅的荷尔蒙视而不见。他看着他，他从未在想过他会在性爱的过程中同时思考着灵魂的形而上与眼前棘手而精密的形而下。他并不爱他，他十分确定，但他们能够做爱，至少现在是这样；他们之间有一种骇人的默契，似乎灵魂近在咫尺，他不知道那是什么，至少现在是这样。他扶着对方的阴茎，以几乎下流的方式带着舌头亲吻着顶端，细心地舔过茎身上饱胀的血管。他听见头顶的呼吸变得有些急促，就在对方的手指重新摩挲着他后脑勺柔软的头发的时候，他没有让他再等，将整根炽热的欲望纳入口中。  
他料想到了厚重的雄性荷尔蒙的腥味，却没想到这个巨物在口腔中的压迫感竟然如此强烈。他回忆着那些姑娘们，并不是她们柔软得像棉花一样的身体和温暖湿润的阴道，而是那些甜美灵活的舌头。他尝试让舌头动起来，用靠近喉咙的肌肉带动口腔的动作，他知道他在吮吸一个男人的阴茎，他的舌头在努力地舔着茎身，他无暇顾及从嘴角流下去的津液，他能感觉到那些怒张着欲望的血管带着细微的乐此不疲的跳动，将入侵一般的性和占有的意味一遍一遍地碾压进感官里，他感觉他的膝盖已经无法支撑他的身体，一面是因为跪地的疼痛一面是因为性欲的绵软，双腿之间的变得坚硬而沉重，他想去解开自己的裤子，却发现如果放开穆勒的胯骨，自己就会瘫倒在地上，他觉得焦躁，强烈的交织的观感让他感到陌生，他全身都在发抖。他无法说话，只能贪婪地吮吸着带给他颤怵的欲望，寻求更多，虽然他根本不能确定究竟是什么。他明白，就像他在取悦自己一样。他时不时抬头看一眼接受他的服务的人，他会回应他的眼神，他的呼吸粗重但平稳，眼睛里那些黑暗的感情几乎要将他吞噬。他的手依旧在他的后脑勺轻轻地挠着，这种抚慰的信号让他放松，他感到安全。  
“你太棒了，Mesut. 含住它，试试让它能够进出，对，就是这样，非常好。”  
他感觉到后脑勺上的手加了一些力量，稳住他的头，然后开始缓慢地挺动腰。  
“放松点，Mesut，我不会插到你的喉咙里，至少今天不会。”  
他发现他因为不适和焦躁有些呜咽，却听起来欲求不满。  
“呼吸，Mesut，用鼻子。”  
他很快调整了气息，并学会了在他退出的时候，收紧口腔，感受到性器在唇舌之间如同被挽留。他听到头顶一下短促的笑声，带着可辨的呼吸声，开始略微急促。  
“说到那份文件，当时可是你说把它留下来的。毫无动静到这种程度，可见白色大楼里的人要么对它没什么兴趣，要么根本不知道它的存在。”他的声音很沙哑，性欲在空气中厚重得让人窒息，在最炽热的感性下，穿插的冰冷的理性叙述着有条不紊的逻辑，迷人得像春药一样。他呜咽了一下，抬眼看着他，混乱的湿润的眼神，忖度的思维在最深处，吃力地跟了上来，但这填满的口腔里无法从喉咙形成句子，只有无法控制的津液从嘴角滴下来，他知道一定看起来像街边的妓女一样淫荡。  
“这就像刚才说好的，我干你的嘴，然后我会射在里面，让你吞下去。老天啊，Mesut, 你真迷人。”  
这句话几乎让他射在了自己的裤子里，他发出了一声像动物一样的悲鸣。双腿之间勃起的欲望焦急而无望地寻求着碰触，那种绵延的不满足感和下半身的酥痒让他对自己感到恐惧，这期间，性欲和思想在撕咬，那根巨物在蹂躏着他的口腔，就连那些饱胀的血管都充满压迫和侵略性，越来越快，越来越强烈，穆勒在干着他的嘴，他正在取悦他，他能够感觉到阴茎上震颤的血管和紧绷的即将崩塌的欲望，毫不留情地占有他所给予的一切。那根巨物的顶动开始变得深入，但即便如此，也还是有不少的长度无法进入他的口腔，因为它气势汹汹却恪守分寸，在上颚的软肉处适时的停住，绝不向着喉咙的深处入侵。厄齐尔抬起眼睛看着他，接着用手抚摸着没有进入口腔的那一部分，甚至照顾到他的阴囊。头顶上粗重的呼吸不再平稳，气息穿过喉咙发出如兽类一般的低吼和喘息。欲望崩塌在剧烈的预感之后，知觉饱满得如同错乱，他真的射在了他的嘴里，而他也真的一点没有退让，全部都吞了下去。  
他觉得他快疯了。  
穆勒很快就退了出来，然后一把将靠在自己腿上的厄齐尔拉了起来，动作迅速果断。倒是厄齐尔有些瘫软，若不是嘴里的腥咸味一直蔓延到舌根，他大概会觉得刚刚射了的人是自己。穆勒没有多迟疑，迅速解开他的裤子，往手上吐了一些唾液，将他已经剑拔弩张的性器掏了出来。这一点点碰触让他全身发抖，他将头放在穆勒的肩膀上，却发现肩膀上定着肩章，他没法在阻止自己发出难堪的声音之前咬住一块布料，穆勒的手已经动了起来。他知道他的阴茎早就渗出了前液，与对方手上的唾液一起，发出细腻的响声。他的喘息变得急促，那些呻吟在喉咙里完全压不下去。他不得不捂住嘴来阻止这些湿润的声音。  
“Shhh, 没关系的 Mesut，别捂着嘴，我喜欢听到你的声音。”  
他想回答他，但一张口就是被情欲浸透的呻吟和喘气，因为那人手上的变化的力道而尾音扬起来。他闻到自己的衣服上那股肥皂的气味，混合着那个小子身上醋栗和青草的气息，就像他置身于明亮的岩石的山麓，五月拖着阳光的不太干燥的风。他知道他坚持不了多久了。  
这个高潮绵长而热切，比他任何一次自慰都要强烈。他靠在他肩上使劲地喘着气，眼角和嘴角的湿润让他明白自己现在有多狼狈，他看着被弄脏的外套皱了一下眉头，却没有说什么。灰白色的日光又一次出现在知觉里，时间从地上的尘土中醒来，摆钟的上行进的黑指针发出细小的声音，圣诞节前的雪在这间书店外面，平淡而热闹，因为视野的敝仄看不见战争年代的妄诞与荒凉。他感觉到耳垂上的亲吻，若是对这静止的自由依依不舍。  
“你觉得我们是不是遗漏了点什么，关于那个24th和那份文件？”他改变了一下额头的位置，但不愿离开那个的肩膀。浓重的慵懒的鼻音里，性爱的愉悦和疲惫还未完全消散，他努力让思维从下半身回到头脑，却没有想象中的太多不适。穆勒抚摸着他的头发，他是个温柔的情人。  
“首先是那个波兰人的来历。相信我，Mesut，我觉得从那次收到电码开始，这件事情就不正常。”  
厄齐尔没有马上接话，他想起了那个美丽的人，如亚得里亚海边的雕像，带着海边民族的野蛮，和另一个人一模一样。但这一切都联系不起来。他有些无意识地蹭了一下对方的脖子。  
“Thomas，你想过这种可能麽？他们并不想要重水。”  
穆勒在他的额角轻轻地吻了一下，但他似乎仅仅是为了避免在思考中那几秒尴尬的沉默。“我们缺些信息。”  
“老天，我觉得我们活不到战争结束了。”他抬起眼睛来看着他，他似乎在调笑，也似乎异常地认真。  
穆勒环顾了一下周围，把自己脱下的里衫捞过来，将两人之间的泄欲的之后的粘腻擦拭干净。他还是让他靠在自己肩膀上。他看起来还是洒脱而漫不经心，就像几天前他们坐在这块地板上，他说出那一袋文件的来历之前一样。他的鼻梁还有些淤血的痕迹，贴着一小块创药。他的眼神看着别的地方，似乎在考虑他说的话，又似乎在想着别的。棕褐色的卷发在额前看起来很短。  
“你跟那个24th有什么关系？”  
“那是我的事儿。”厄齐尔的回答很快，明显早就料到了这个问话。“我会处理好的。”  
“嗯。”  
“倒是你，准备穿着制服去哪儿？”  
穆勒张了张嘴正要回答，余光里的橱窗前就出现了一个人影。就在他偏过眼神的瞬间，那个金色的小小的头顶在橱窗后面一闪而过。他一瞬间有些惶恐，但立即平静了下来。那个眼神在飞雪中如小鸟一般机警，却比折断了翅膀的雏鸟更脆弱而悲痛，像是他的世界从四面八方坍塌，在飞雪与瓦砾中悲鸣。他眯了一下眼睛，没有动弹，他嘴唇贴着厄齐尔的耳垂，眼神追着那个身影消失的方向，利得像刀子。但他的嘴角略略上扬，确定这个笑容能在触碰的耳垂上被感知到。确定他听起来还是一如既往地愉悦洒脱，恰如其分。  
“我都忘了。”

 

周报铁灰色的小楼里看不见一盏灯。夜晚渐渐深邃，梅策尔德坐在打开的窗户前，仍由凛冬彻骨的恶意扑面而来。乱七八糟的办公室里只有寒冷的气味，风雪息止的皓月之夜，混乱的办公桌上，纸片偶尔翻起来，发出寂寞而脆弱的响声。  
他再次拿起那个陈旧的相框，灰色调的新鲜的生命，那双明亮的眼睛一直看着他，在他的灵魂里那个最柔软的地方，残忍地剜入，从未停止。  
他自言自语，努力地让严冬冷却他炽热的感情，那些感性的烈焰在神经的每一处烧灼，势如燎原。他在皮肤上掐出血痕，追逐着肌肤上彻骨的寒冷，他需要思考，虽然他几乎不能。  
他自言自语，对面的相框里，黑白色的蓝眼睛。  
“Sebastian……别吓我，Sebastian。你拿走了那份文件麽？不不不，那份文件根本没有用才对。那你在做什么？难道你是那个兔子么？但兔子应该早就死了才对。”

 

塞勒涅早就消失在，这个世界出现之前  
而那个不死的情人，终将永眠  
哀歌和蜡烛的灯盏，异教神的消遣  
但还是都埋了吧，不如不见

 

Chp 18 fin


End file.
